


Exile

by sueKay04



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 89,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueKay04/pseuds/sueKay04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after 'Enemy at the Gate' the team find themselves back together again and battling enemies old and new. But with many of the relationships that held them all together on Atlantis now fractured and broken, do they still have what it takes to save Earth? Warning for references to a regular character's death in coming chapters. McKay and Sheppard Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out with the Old

**Author's Note:**

> This story is definitely one that's moving me out of my comfort zone, but it won't leave my brain alone! It's a post-series story and my take on what happened after 'Enemy at the Gate'. Old relationships have been tested, others have fallen apart, and old alliances might not be all that they seem. The SGA Team - and Earth - are in for a bit of a shock in this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and many many MANY thanks to the fantabulous The Mind of the Dragon for her support and advice!

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 5.30pm**

"Come on Maddie, we've walked far enough!" Jeannie shouted after her daughter.

"Just a little further mom!" the ten year-old responded, jogging on ahead.

"Just…stay in sight Mads," Kaleb told her, and watched as his daughter's jog slowed to a quick walk.

Rodney chuckled at his niece's antics. At ten years of age she'd become both independent and spirited, and very much like her mother was at that age.

"She thinks we're going to the park," he heard Jeannie say to Kaleb.

"Well we're not," Kaleb responded, "I need to eat! I skipped lunch and we've walked for miles!"

As his sister and brother-in-law turned their conversation to the subject of which Vegan restaurant to head to, Rodney decided to leave them to it, walking on a bit further, his new DSLR camera in hand. He could see his niece several yards ahead, leaning her head over the railing separating the road from English Bay Beach. It was a beautiful afternoon in Vancouver and Rodney walked over to near where his niece was, taking pictures of the bay as he went.

"Uncle Mer!" Maddie said loudly, "Take one of me!"

"Okay Little One," he smiled at her, before instructing her to stand by the railings.

Maddie obliged, posing for Rodney before sticking her tongue out. Rodney quickly took a snap as she started giggling.

"I'll be serious this time," she grinned, mischief in her eyes as he took a second photo.

"Thank you Maddie," he smiled at her, "Now we'll wait for your Mom and Dad and then I can get one of you with the twins!"

Maddie's face lit up, "And then we can go to Stanley Park!"

"Not today Mads," Kaleb said as he and Jeannie caught up with the stroller, "It's too late and we're all hungry."

Maddie's shoulders slumped, but after thinking it over for a few seconds she relented, "Well I am a little hungry, so can we go tomorrow?"

Jeannie chuckled, "Okay okay…we'll go tomorrow."

A rustle of material and a noise from the stroller caught their attention.

"Oh, Ewan's awake," Jeannie announced reaching into the stroller as the two year old gave his family a sleepy smile.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**September 2** **st** **2012, 8.30am**

"What time are you scheduled for?" Dr. Miko Kusanagi asked Radek.

"Oh eh, um…Two thirty," he responded.

"That is a very good time to present at," Miko smiled, "I will be presenting tomorrow at noon."

"Isn't that when Kavanagh is presenting?"

"No, he got moved to 1pm, and is not happy about it."

Radek and Miko were enjoying a breakfast of Miso soup and white rice at a small hotel a ten minute walk from the Tokyo Institute of Technology, where they were both due to present papers at an academic conference. Weeks earlier the two had noticed each other's names on the conference schedule and had arranged to meet that morning, prior to the start of the conference.

"Have you been to Japan before?"

"No, never, actually. I have been meaning to ever since Dr. Beckett moved to Sendai."

"He's in Sendai?" Miko looked confused, "I thought he was in Sudan with Doctors Without Borders."

"Oh, he was, for a while at least, until the Tsunami happened and he flew out here and ended up staying."

"I wish he had come here under better circumstances," Miko said sadly, "but a lot of the aid workers that came to help have ended up staying."

"You know Carson, he needs to be helping people, and he made a lot of friends here. After what happened at SGC, I think he finally found what he was looking for...He's actually going to be meeting me at Tokyo Tech at 9, if you'd like to join us?"

"I would love that," Miko smiled.

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 5.30pm**

Chuck sniggered at his computer, "You've gotta be kidding me Lorne, no way."

_"Yes way!"_

"I am not teaming up with Mitchell! Not a chance."

_"Do you want to beat Grakarnok or not?"_

"Sure I do, but I don't need Cameron Mitchell to help me!"

_"But he's already got like ten people helping him, and we need to stop the Klingons!"_

"I'll think about it, okay?"

 _"You really suck at this game,"_ Lorne chided.

Chuck reclined in his seat, smirking at his friend through his web cam.

 _"How's things where you are?"_ Lorne asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, same old, same old."

Chuck let his eyes wander round Atlantis' control room, from one lifeless control panel to the other before finally settling on the Stargate, which was covered by a large tarpaulin.

He looked back to his computer, noting the grimace on Lorne's face.

"How's the SGC?" Chuck asked.

" _Oh, same old, same old," Lorne chuckled, "We've not been offworld in a couple of weeks as all the scientists are working on yet another plan to get to the_  Destiny."

"Think they'll manage?"

_"I hope so! They keep stealing Hailey from me when my team needs it's geek!"_

"That sucks!" Chuck smirked, knowing that Evan had a soft spot for the Captain, "Anyway, has this time planet-side given you time to do anything about that thing we were talking about?"

Chuck watched as Lorne looked away from him rather sheepishly,  _"Not exactly…I uh…I just don't know how to move forward. It…it's awkward."_

"I don't really know what else to tell you other than what I already have…It shouldn't even be an issue."

_"I know, I know…It's just well, I…Oh I don't know."_

"Evan, let me put it this way: You have -" his computer beeped, "- oh crap, there's a fluctuation in the power grid, I gotta go."

_"Sure thing Chuck, speak to you later."_

Chuck nodded at his friend before cutting the connection and grabbing his radio.

"Amelia, I'm picking up a power fluctuation near where you are."

 _"But I'm in a residential block."_ Banks called back to him,  _"Oh and Sheppard left his skateboard behind."_

Chuck smiled, "Just take a look at it for me. It's two floors below you, and I think it's near one of the filtration units."

_"I'll get back to you in five minutes!"_

"And don't do anything stupid with the skateboard. I want that in one piece so I've got an excuse to get in touch with Sheppard."

**Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 8.30pm**

"They actually think this will work?" Richard Woolsey was incredulous.

 _"Supposedly,"_ Walter Harriman sighed back down the phone,  _"Not that my opinion matters that much but I think it will end in complete disaster. Sam, Dr. McKay and Dr. Lee had a similar idea a few years back but they themselves said it would never likely be a practical solution. It will just get the Destiny crew killed."_

"Where would Destiny get the power from?"

_"Kavanagh thinks if Destiny spends much longer in a star's coronasphere than it's designed to, it will give the ship the power it needs to lock on to another nine chevron gate address…We already know that we can 'patch' gate addresses, so we can create a nine chevron address for Earth, but the Destiny Gate is so much older and more rudimentary that I think it will destroy the gate almost instantaneously. I doubt even a Pegasus Gate could handle what Kavanagh wants the Destiny Gate to do."_

"So you want me to try and dissuade the IOA from taking this course of action?"

_"Not necessarily Mr Woolsey. I think the idea may be workable with a different gate. I had a quick word with Bill the other day and he thinks if he and some of the SGC's best minds are able to go to Destiny, they might in a few years be able to manufacture a gate that can dial a nine chevron address."_

"We can do that now?"

_"We've had enough time to pore over the information we have on Seed Ships and their gate-building facilities that Bill is confident he can do this if given enough time."_

"Interesting. I'll certainly try and see what I can do. I'll argue that while the plan has its merits, it should be considered an option for the long term, and not something we should do right away."

 _"Thank you,"_ Walter sounded relieved, " _That means a lot. I have friends on-board Destiny. Just remember I never told you any of this."_

"Of course, as always, I'll let you know what's decided at the meeting. General O'Neill should be joining us."

Richard stopped, expecting Walter to respond.

"Walter?"

_"Uh, I uh gotta go. Todd's acting weird."_

"Anything I should be worrying about?"

_"I'll let you know."_

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 6.30pm**

"What's going on?" Lorne asked as he reached Todd's secure quarters.

"He's been screaming to be let out. He says he needs to speak to Colonel Sheppard."

"LET ME OUT!" Todd bellowed from the other side of the secured door of his room.

"Is our Wraith misbehaving?" Landry said with a hint of impatience as he and Walter joined Lorne and the security team.

"Open it," Landry instructed, taking a step back expecting the Wraith to jump out.

A sergeant opened the door and let it swing open, but Todd did not jump out as expected, instead he walked out in a slow, steady gait, a grim look on his features.

"Although I must still insist I speak with John Sheppard, I believe you are already too late."

**Central Iowa, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 7.30pm**

"Look at that Patrick, no phone signal at all," John said in triumph as he marched between rows of corn.

They had been walking for almost an hour so that John could find a remote spot where no-one could find him. And now they were walking through a field of golden corn, almost ready for harvest.

"But I guess, it's a little late, they'll wonder where we are, why I'm not answering the phone, and Dave will go spare," he sighed at the 14 month-old strapped to his front, "because, Patrick, I'm sure you'll have noticed that my brother likes to be quite controlling, knowing where I am all the time and that's why I'm not really enjoying this vacation as much as I'd been expecting, and it's just as well you make a good sounding board little guy, or he'd have driven me insane already this week."

John let out another huffed sign, noticing that Patrick had no interest in his moaning and had returned to sucking on his fist instead.

"Worth it for the sunset though," John mused, holding up his phone to take a picture.

As he took the shot, he felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and heard a sound he'd never expected to hear again in his life. Steeling himself, he turned round and looked skyward.

"That is not good," he said as he watched a Wraith Scout ship pass over him, heading towards the setting sun…


	2. Commencement

**Tokyo, Japan**

**September 2** **st** **2012, 8.45am**

_Right, so I go left at the station and just keep walking. Cannae be that simple._  Carson thought as he pulled out his iPhone to find out how to get to Tokyo Tech.

"What do you know, that's exactly what I need to do," he muttered before starting the short walk to meet Radek and Miko.

He stopped when he heard gasps and a few shrieks, and then people starting to scream.

At that precise moment a young woman frantically tapped on his forearm and pulled his phone out of his line of sight before pointing for him to turn round and look at the sky.

As he did, the sound of the Wraith Darts hit his ears with terrifying fury.

"Oh crap!"

Carson broke out into a run, looking back as at least a dozen darts swooped down.

"Run for cover! Don't be out in the open!" he yelled, before forgetting that the people around him wouldn't understand what he was on about. The message got through seconds later when he heard a young man shout his instructions in Japanese, and most people headed for the station and a nearby hospital for shelter.

Suddenly the darts began to swoop lower, and Carson recognised the tactic. He picked up his speed and headed towards Tokyo Tech, hugging the sides of building as he went.

His fears were confirmed when he saw a group of students being taken by a swooping dart, and moments later he saw another deposit a group of soldiers who began to fan out.

Not a moment too soon he realised he had indeed ran the wrong way, and clambered over a shoulder-height wall into the grounds of the university.

Some Wraith had already beaten him there, and his first glimpse of Radek in over a year was of the small Czech smashing a Wraith over the head with a table lamp.

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 5.45pm**

The McKay-Millers continued their walk along English Bay, with Maddie finding increasingly inventive ways of slowing their progress.

"Look look look at this!" she shouted for the umpteenth time, "look what I found on the beach!"

This time her shouting perturbed baby Ewan who decided to voice his protests at the ten-year olds antics.

"Maddie! You've just upset the twins," Kaleb informed her, but his own shout to his daughter down on the beach only caused baby Elizabeth to join in the cacophony of noise.

"Oh well isn't that just great," Rodney moaned, before stopping dead in his tracks as he heard a faint buzzing sound on the sea air.

"With all this noise, my ears are playing tricks on me," he groaned.

"Kaleb," Jeannie barked, "Get her to quieten down," she pointed at the stroller as she held Ewan.

"Rodney, sorry, could you get Maddie back from the beach. Tell her to behave or she's not going out for dinner."

Rodney nodded, leaving his sister and brother-in-law to calm the toddlers down.

It was a low tide, and Maddie was crouched down at the water's edge, pulling pebbles and small shells out of the wet sand.

"Time to go," he intoned.

"But look at all this stuff! I can't leave! I need to gather a good sample for my research project!" She said defiantly, not turning to face her uncle.

"You're going to the park tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to pick up shells and stuff tomorrow."

"I'm going to be a marine biologist Uncle Mer. I don't want anything to get in the way of my research!"

Rodney was halfway through rolling his eyes when he left out a bemused chuckle. Maddie was definitely a McKay.

"Maddie, I appreciate where you're coming from, but the twins and your dad need fed. We want to go somewhere for dinner, but I suppose if you want to go home and eat your mom's cooking then…"

"I'm done!" Maddie announced, jumping to her feet, "Completely!"

Rodney chuckled before a black speck in the sky caught his eye.

"Oh no…"

"Uncle Mer?" Maddie asked, seeing the look of fear in his eyes.

"Maddie, go. Go get your parents and run!"

"But-"

"Now!" he yelled.

Once Maddie was running, he joined her and got back to the road.

"Uncle Mer said to run!" Maddie shrieked pulling at Jeannie's elbow.

"Wow, wow, from what?" Jeannie replied, standing her ground.

"It's a dart!" Rodney said around a large gulp.

Mer-" Jeannie began, shooting sad a look her husband's way before returning her attention to her brother, "It isn't a dart. We don't get them in Vancouver. Or anywhere else in Canada as far as I know."

"But I swear. I heard it I-"

"Does it sound like a mosquito?" Kaleb asked.

"Aw c'mon, don't make fun of me…well it does actually," Rodney conceded.

"Yeah, well," Kaleb breathed, his eyes fixed somewhere out to sea, "I can hear 'em, and I can see 'em."

Rodney turned rounded to see dozens of black specks on the horizon growing larger and larger.

"Okay," said Jeannie, "I vote we run."

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 5.50pm**

Chuck watched in slow motion as the string of his yoyo snapped, and the main body of his toy rolled off, heading towards the Gate Room's stairs.

"Wonderful," he grumbled getting up to follow it.

" _Chuck,"_ he heard a shout from the radio as he reached the stairs,  _"It's a Wraith transponder!"_

Chuck immediately ran to the console to return Amelia's frantic call.

"Get back up here now, I'll let the SGC-"

There was a flash of light in the form of an Asgard transportation beam, and seconds later General O'Neill, Colonel Evan Lorne and several Air Force Officers were stranding in the Control Room.

"-know," Chuck finished.

"Control Chair," Jack said to Chuck.

"Follow me sir."

"Then get me Sheppard."

"Yes sir."

**Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 8.50pm**

Richard had just settled down for the night. He was in his pyjamas with a large glass of his favourite red wine and was just about to start reading  _The Fry Chronicles: A Memoir_  written by Stephen Fry when he heard a familiar buzzing sound outside. Huffing, he put the glass and book down, and headed for his window, pulling the curtains to one side.

Nothing. Nothing but the dark empty street.

Richard stood at the window a moment longer, sighing at his overactive imagination, when there was suddenly a blinding flash of light. His heart palpitated in his chest, and he risked another look outside, only to see several Wraith heading off in different directions, with one heading right for the door of his apartment block.

"Not good, not good, not good," he whispered breathlessly, running to his safe to retrieve the sole gun in his possession.

He checked that the revolver was loaded, before picking up his phone and dialling the Pentagon.

He never got the chance to make is call however, as he too was swallowed by a blinding flash of light.

**Central Iowa, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 8.00pm**

It was dark now, and John was still running, hugging Patrick close to his chest. Every few seconds he would slow, just a little, to check if his phone had picked up a signal.

He was yet to see any Darts, only the Scout that had passed over heading west.

John felt helpless, and for the first time in many years, he was regretting running away, even if it had only been for an hour.

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 6.00pm**

"Whoa! Gun!" Kaleb yelled as Rodney produced an M9 seemingly from nowhere and began taking aim at a Wraith Drone heading their way.

"Mer!" Jeannie shouted.

"You're seriously going to lecture me about firearms right now?" He hissed at her seconds after the drone fell to the ground.

Vancouver was in the full brunt of a Wraith attack at that moment, and the McKay-Millers had retreated into an alleyway a few blocks from the seafront. Jeannie and Kaleb held a twin each, while Jeannie clung to her mother's side, remaining completely silent.

The darts swooped overhead and Rodney heard the familiar sound of a Wraith beam.

"Ow...Ear!" cried Elizabeth trying to cover her eyes over the din.

"I'm nearly out of ammo!" Rodney alerted his family, "Kaleb, find out if there's a gun shop nearby, Jeannie, phone the SGC!"

"The nearest one is on Burrard Street," Kaleb informed Rodney.

"You answered that a bit quickly Kaleb," Jeannie remarked.

"Jeannie. SGC. Now." Rodney ordered his sister.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**September 2** **st** **2012, 9.00am**

There was anarchy on the streets of Tokyo, as the Wraith attack continued. Radek, Carson and Miko were ensconced in the café, having retreated back inside after the first wave of the attack. Radek still clutched the now bloodied lamp he'd used to despatch the Wraith that now lay lifeless right outside the café.

The three Lanteans could do nothing but stay still and quiet at carnage reigned around them. They'd seen dozens of people being whisked away, and dozens of Wraith landing just yards from where they hid.

"Why Tokyo? Why Japan at all?" Miko gasped in shock.

"It's the largest city in the world," Radek said calmly, "perhaps the largest in the whole human Diaspora."

 _But what if they're targeting other places as well?_ Thought Carson.

"I cannot sit here any longer," announced Radek, standing up suddenly.

"Sit back down!" Carson shouted, jumping up to grab the man's elbow.

"I can't Carson! I cannot sit here and watch this!"

"Radek, there is nothing that we can do," Miko said, tears stinging at her eyes, "If we intervene we will likely get ourselves killed, The SGC will stop the Wraith."

Hearing Carson and Miko's words made Radek sit back down again.

"I want to know what the SGC's done this time to bring the Wraith to our doorstep. What have they been up to while we've been away?"

"Lord only knows," Carson sighed.

**Central Iowa, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 8.10pm**

"Storm shelter, now!" John yelled upon returning to Dave Sheppard's holiday.

"Where the hell have you been?!" His brother yelled, reaching out for Patrick.

"I went a walk-"

"He's needs fed!" Dave shouted, again reaching for the boy.

"Storm shelter right now!" John ordered.

The brother's argument brought a young face to peer round the corner into the den the brothers now stood in.

"Zoe, sweetie, go to your room," Dave said in a measured voice.

"Okay daddy," the seven-year old responded.

"Zoe, I need you to go to the storm shelter."

"Why?"

"Because…" John trailed off, stuck for an explanation that would be plausible, "Didn't you hear, about 40 minutes ago, a lot of noise, like a plane going overhead really low?"

"Yeah-"

"-John, they've been doing trials of some pretty big passenger jets all over the place recently," Dave reasoned.

"What's all the noise," April Sheppard said as she rounded the corner.

John looked at his sister-in-law for a second as she came to stand behind her daughter, a look of concern on her features.

"Please, all of you, please just go into the storm shelter."

"What's this fixation with the storm shelter?" Dave said in a low steady voice, "If you think it's going to distract us from you taking off with Patrick, you've got another think coming."

"Please, David, just trust me."

The brothers locked eyes for a second, but the moment was broken by John's phone.

"Sheppard."

" _John, you need to get your ass to the SGC, like half an hour ago!"_ Jack O'Neill yelled down the phone.

"I'm in Iowa. I saw a…UFO…fly overhead."

" _Who are you with?"_

"My family," Sheppard said, not wanting to give the General a list.

" _We've got your location. Everyone within twenty feet of you is getting an all-expenses paid trip to the SGC."_

"Even my bro-"

John never finished his sentence when the tingle of the Asgard teleporter enveloped him.

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 6.10pm**

"Sir," Chuck began, "If Sheppard isn't going to be in the chair, who is?"

"I will," Jack said, "Lorne will be here for backup should something go wrong. I've just requested that Landry get us some rail guns and some Marines that can fire them, help us end this."

"Of course sir. What do you need me to do?"

"We're still trying to get a hold of McKay and Zelenka. Until we do, you are our chief scientist. Get this city up and running."

Chucks eyes widened, "Uhm, okay sir."

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 6.10pm**

"We're in Vancouver!" Jeannie yelled into her phone, "No. Vancouver. Why the hell would we be at the Hoover Dam?!"

The noise of the Wraith attack had grown deafening, with Darts flying all over the place. Rodney had glanced upwards on a couple of occasions and had seen a couple of RCAF sorties flying overhead, trying to stop the relentless attack.

" _We can't get a lock on your brother's locator beacon Dr. Miller,"_ Landry informed her,  _"But we're sending a cloaked jumper your way. We need you and your brother at the SGC now."_

The call cut off, and Jeannie tried to get her brother's attention.

"Mer!"

"Anybody got a knife, or a weapon of some kind?" he asked the two vegans and the three children, "No?"

"Mer, the SGC are sending a cloaked jumper, we need to be out in the open for when it gets here."

"Why can't they beam us?"

"Wraith interference."

"We can't go out in the open!" Kaleb blurted, "They'll," he whispered, "kill us."

"We don't have a choice."

**Tokyo, Japan**

**September 2** **st** **2012, 9.10am**

"Thank you," Carson said as he put the phone down.

"Well?" Radek enquired.

"The SGC need us apparently," Carson grimaced, "but they can't get a lock on our beacons. They said we need to find Kavanagh because apparently he has a new type of beacon that they can get a lock on. They won't beam him until we find him. They also apologised to us for having to find Kavanagh."

Miko started slapping Radek on the arm as they watched a tall skinny white guy with glasses and a briefcase run by, pursued by a Wraith.

"He must have heard us talking about him," Radek said quietly.

The trio hurriedly left the café, but not before Radek quickly ducked into the kitchen, emerging moments later with a large, razor sharp sushi knife.

The three scientists stayed close to the side of the building as they watch Kavanagh stumble and fall to the ground. The terrified scientist turned to face the Wraith, who held his feeding hand at the ready.

"You don't wanna eat me!" He cried at the Wraith, "Eat one of the locals! They'll be better for you! They eat healthy food so they'll taste nicer than I will!" he babbled as he continued scuttling away from the Wraith.

The Wraith let out an arrogant chuckle at Kavanagh's expense and stood bolt upright, taking another step towards the terrified scientist.

As Kavanagh fainted, Radek made his move, running forward and embedding the knife deep in the alien's back.

The Wraith dropped to the ground almost instantly.

"We'll I'm two for two," The Czech said triumphantly as Carson and Miko joined him at Kavanagh's side.

Carson picked up his phone again, "General Landry sir, we've got Kavanagh."

Seconds later the four scientists were beamed to safety.

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 6.15pm**

Rodney and has family had made it to a small square, but it had not been an easy sojourn as they battled to keep the children out of harm's way. Rodney and Kaleb had taken to throwing things at any Wraith they happened to see, had and been morbidly relieved to discover that the Wraith would rather attack moving targets than ones hurling projectiles at them. It had saved their lives, but they'd witnessed other people who had not been so lucky: they had already walked by several fed-upon corpses.

Rodney made out the cloaked outline of the jumper, only visible to his well trained eye.

"This way!"

The jumper had spotted them too, and lowered the rear hatch.

"Dr McKay?" a young USAF lieutenant shouted.

"Yeah, and family!"

The lieutenant beckoned them inside the jumper and once they were all safely inside, the lieutenant closed the hatch.

"Wow…What are we in?" gasped Maddie, opening her eyes properly for the first time in several minutes.

"We're in a very special type of aircraft sweetie, and it's going to keep us all safe," Jeannie informed her.

"Dr McKay," the Lieutenant interjected, "I've never flown a jumper in a combat situation before so would you mind?"

"Who the heck did they send for us? You want me to pilot? I'm a lousy pilot!"

"Meredith!" Jeannie barked.

"Flying us away," he mumbled, settling down behind the Jumper's controls.

Rodney took the Jumper into a sharp incline, above the attack paths of the Darts, and from altitude of 1,000 feet, they could clearly see the scope of the attack. There were Darts and RCAF Hornets everywhere, and plumes of smoke rose from various locations in the city. Rodney took the ship higher still, aiming for the upper reaches of the atmosphere in order to make their journey to the SGC as quick as possible.

"I feel sick," Kaleb explained as it dawned on him where they were going.

"The is awesome!" gasped Maddie as the jumper's windshield view faded to black.

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 7.25pm**

Their time in space was short, however, and Rodney manoeuvred the Jumper back down to Earth, arriving at Cheyenne Mountain just a few minutes later.

The mountain's blast roof opened, permitting the jumper entry, and the ship parked in the SGC's makeshift jumper bay a few floors above the Stargate.

As the ship came to a stop, he heard Ewan begin to cry for the first time since the start of the attack, and after securing the HUD he walked up to Kaleb, taking hold of the two year-old.

"It's okay kiddo, I'm here," he said, trying to calm the toddler down.

Landry appeared at the Jumper Bay door, "Meeting room now, all of you."

Rodney, Jeannie, Kaleb, Maddie and the twins quickly walked through the SGC's corridors, catching an elevator to Level 28 before the entire family were led into the completely packed meeting room.

Rodney looked around at a myriad of familiar faces: Carson, Radek, Miko and Kavanagh looked like they'd been in the wars. Daniel Jackson, Vala and Teal'c were uncharacteristically tense, and Woolsey cut a strange figure in his pyjamas. Finally his eyes caught sight of a man he'd seen before, but couldn't place. He was flanked by a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, and young girl of seven or eight.

"What the hell is going on?" The man yelled.

"Mr Sheppard," Landry said loudly, "I must ask you to remain calm or you will be removed."

Sheppard. The man was Dave Sheppard.

It was only after Dave sat down that he noticed John leaning against the far wall, a toddler strapped to his front. The Colonel had not yet noticed him.

As Landry ushered everyone to get closer to the table, John finally noticed Rodney, and looked up, a little bit startled. Ewan chose that precise moment to batter his head off of Rodney's chest, before lazily slumping over the physicist as if nothing in his world was amiss.

"Long time no see," he said calmly to his former team leader.

Sheppard for his part merely nodded. No words were forthcoming.

Landry finally took his seat at the head of the table.

"Okay, for the uninitiated here," he began, looking at Dave and his wife, "this is not normally how we do things. Nor do we usually have children at meeting as important as this, but the circumstances are unprecedented, and we have no people on hand to take care of the kids. If you've got headphones or games for the girls, please use them."

Kaleb reached into his back pocket, retrieving his iPhone and a set of headphones and handed them to a very confused-looking Maddie. John's sister-in-law did the same with John's niece at the other end of the table.

When Landry was certain neither girl was listening, he continued. "I need to make this brief as the President is expecting me at the Pentagon in the next ten minutes. As most of you are aware, the Wraith have attacked Earth. There was no advance warning, and their attack appears to be devastating, and on-going. We have had reports of Wraith attacks over just about every major city in the entire world, and we've got reports of up to four hives in orbit, ready to continue the attack. We are currently trying to make Atlantis battle-ready, and the X-304 fleet is launching as we speak. Canada, Britain, France, Germany, Russia, China, Japan and Korea are launching their fleets as well.

We've beamed all of you from your various locations as we need your help. Radek, Miko, Kavanagh, Dr Miller. Please head to Atlantis to assist with readying the city. Carson, we need you to come with me to Washington to help us put together our medical response to our allies. Jackson, Mr Miller. We need you to help prepare a speech for the President: There's no way the program can stay secret now. McKay, although you are our best scientist, we need as many Jumpers in the air as possible, please report back to the Jumper bay for your orders. Colonel Sheppard, Todd has asked that he speak with you. As for Mr and Mrs Sheppard, you will be taken to guest quarters for the meantime, along with the children, where you will be safe."

"But-"

"It's not debatable Mr Sheppard," Landry warned the younger man.

"Normally I would ask if there's anything else, but we don't have the time. All of you get going."

Landry stood abruptly and beckoned for Carson, Daniel and Kaleb to follow. Kaleb had no choice but to hand Elizabeth over to the Sheppards. He thanked them and shot Jeannie a reasuring look before winking at Maddie.

"I'll be back in no time," he smiledm and left the room with Carson, Daniel and Landry.

Radek quickly caught Rodney's elbow, giving his old boss a small smile before he, Miko, and a slightly green looking Kavanagh filed out to get prepped for Atlantis.

Rodney held Ewan tight, not wanting to leave the children with strangers, and as Dave and April Sheppard's security escort arrived, he noticed John did not seem to want to give their son back to them.

"That your nephew John?"

The seemingly innocuous question startled John, who looked back at Rodney with cold eyes.

"No, this is Patrick!"

Rodney gave John a confused look.

"He's my son, Rodney!"

Rodney barely had time to process John's response when John asked a question of his own to Jeannie who was giving Maddie a hug, "Did you have twins Jeannie?"

"Nope. They're Mer's,"


	3. Descent

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 7.30pm**

"Twins McKay?" John looked at Rodney in complete surprise, "How did that happen?"

Rodney's eyes grew dark for a moment, "The same way your son did, I'd imagine," he responded tersely.

"I- Rodney-"

"No time, people, let's get a move on!" Landry bellowed as he walked back into the briefing room to retrieve a file, "This is not a class reunion. People are dying out there quite possibly by the million."

Landry charged back out of the room, shouting at Woolsey as he left, "I don't think the President will mind your Pyjamas Dick. We'll get you something at the White House."

"Uh…Yes sir," Richard said, heading for the door. He stopped for a moment however and looked towards Sheppard, "Congratulations John, I'm sure you're an excellent father."

With that said and done, Richard ran to catch up with Landry.

That left Rodney, Jeannie, the children and the Sheppard family in the room, with only two escorts present.

"Mr and Mrs Sheppard, if you and your daughter would like to accompany us," said one of the escorts, a young lieutenant, "Dr. McKay, Dr. Miller, Colonel Sheppard. Your children will need to come with us too."

John gingerly took off the baby carrier and carefully handed his young son to his sister-in-law. "Dave, April. If they let you make a call, please try and get through to Nancy and tell her what you know. She has full clearance and she should be either at the Pentagon or the White House right now."

"Of course John," said April, hugging her nephew close.

Dave said nothing. Patrick turned round and gave his dad a smile, aware that something wasn't right, but settled enough to be with his aunt and uncle.

As April now held Patrick, and Dave already held Elizabeth, Rodney handed Ewan to Maddie.

"You take good care of them Maddie, and do what Mr and Mrs Sheppard tell you," said Jeannie, "Everything's going to be fine and your dad and your Uncle Mer and I will be back real soon."

Jeannie looked to be close to tears. Maddie had noticed this and gave her mother a smile.

"Mum, it's going to be alright. And Uncle Mer, don't worry about the twins."

As soon as Rodney stepped back from his niece, the twins seemed to realise that their dad was going elsewhere.

"Da…no!" Ewan wailed.

Elizabeth pushed back against Dave and crossed her arms scowling at Rodney.

"I have to go, but Maddie will be there, and I won't be long."

It didn't placate Elizabeth who continued scowling. Ewan burst out crying again.

"Look, I know this is difficult, but we've all got places to be and the longer we wait, it's just gonna get worse, for the kids and for us. We need to go  _now_."

With John's not so gentle nudging, the meeting room was cleared in less than a minute.

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 6.35pm**

"Anything yet?" Jack barked at Chuck.

"No sir, I don't know much about the Chair and it's been deactivated for ages. We really need McKay or Zelenka here."

"Crap," Jack sighed, sitting down in the Chair, "Do you know I'm retired now Sergeant Campbell? Not that anyone would know it. I'm a complete schmuck for doing this."

Chuck blinked at that statement, "Uhm, well, we thank you for being one Sir."

Nope, that hadn't come out right.

* * *

Upstairs in the control room, Radek, Miko, Jeannie and Kavanagh had just arrived, much to Amelia's relief.

"General O'Neill, the cavalry just got here."

" _Get McKay down here now!"_

"McKay's not here, but I can send down Zelenka, Kusanagi, Kavanagh or Miller."

" _Fine, then get Zelenka down here!"_

"On my way," Radek responded, "Miko – You're in charge."

Miko looked stunned, "Really sir? Thank you!"

"What?!" shouted Kavanagh, "I'm the best scientist here. I am  _not_ taking orders from  _her_!"

"Oh god my brother was right about you," Jeannie muttered, scowling at the bespectacled scientist.

Radek scowled at Kavanagh, "Yes you will take orders from her Peter. You're bottom of the pile as far as I am concerned. You will follow Miko's lead and you will listen closely to both her and Dr Miller's instructions."

Radek's tone told Kavanagh to leave it alone. Radek may be a small, normally quiet man, but his mind was formidable. Plus he'd spent two years as a conscript in the Czechoslovak Armed Forces – you didn't want to mess with him.

Lorne, grinned at the Czech's determination and headed for the Gate Room stairs, "I'm away to start placing the rail guns we've been sent."

The Czech stormed off in the direction of a transporter, and only when he was out of sight did Jeannie's statement register with Kavanagh.

"Who the hell's your brother?"

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 7.40pm**

"Hello Todd."

"Hello John Sheppard," Todd replied, but that tiny bit of humour that was usually evident in his voice was conspicuously absent, "That you're here tells me that either everything is well, or that you're losing the battle."

"You know we're under attack?" John asked him.

"Well I do now that you have confirmed it for me."

John didn't need to ask how Todd knew of the attack. A Wraith's psychic abilities were the strongest anyone from Earth had encountered. He would have sensed the Wraith in orbit.

"Something is not right with this attack, John Sheppard."

"You're telling me, Todd. They came out of the blue, from another galaxy. We didn't even detect their approach until they were in orbit. You care to give any explanation as for how they could have managed it?"

"How they got here is a mystery to me also. Had they had access to the modified hyperdrive then they would have been here much sooner, even without Zero Point Modules," Todd looked to the ground briefly, scuffing at the concrete with his boot, "What bothers me more is who is in charge of the lead hive in orbit – He is much too young, and he is purposefully pushing me out of his mind. It is as if he is hiding something from me."

"The Wraith know you're down here?"

"Yes, but I should be of no concern to them. I am a prisoner and therefore they do not recognise me as Wraith. They would feed on me like they would you."

John took a step back and leaned on the wall before continuing his conversation, "Todd, I would love to talk Wraith politics with you, but I'm on a tight schedule. You have to tell me anything you know that can help us end this attack! Anything at all!"

"I cannot, I have no tactical information to give you that would help. I only wish I were able to help more decisively. Unfortunately this attack will lead to my death along with your own unless you are able to stop them, so I mustn't keep you here any longer."

John believed him – The Wraith had no reason to lie, and he had shown again and again that he did not bear any ill will against the human race – he took human life only as he needed, for basic sustenance, and had laughed with sadness and grief when Dr. Lam had told him that she was a vegetarian. He believed her choice to be an exceptionally rare privilege.

Since arriving at the SGC in 2009, John and the Wraith had talked many times. Todd had divulged that he was over 7,000 years old, and had confessed that a lot of Wraith did not make it to that age due to the guilt of knowing the suffering they had inflicted. Not long after he had arrived on Earth, and had been transferred from Atlantis to the SGC, he'd looked at Sheppard as he sat with a cooked breakfast and said.

"Could you eat a Bacon if it were still living and looking at you in horror and agony as you took it's life?" Todd had asked, "I do not believe you could do so without losing a part of your sanity."

John had laughed at the time, as Todd had thought that bacon was the name of the animal and not pig. But the Wraith's statement had stuck with him.

Luckily for Todd, Lam had come up with a makeshift solution to keep Todd living – live pigs. They were nowhere near as healthy for him, but they kept him going. But as Sheppard had watched Todd feed on the poor, squealing animals, their earlier conversation came back to haunt him – and give him nightmares.

John shook his mind back to the present, and turned for the door of the isolation room.

"John Sheppard," Todd called one last time.

Todd waited for him to turn around before continuing.

"Should you remember a conversation we once had, then you may understand the meaning of what I am about to say – The Wraith in charge of this cull is far too sane to be normal."

John didn't know quite what Todd meant, but it chilled him to the bone.

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 9.50pm**

"I don't quite get what you're wanting from me Mrs President," Kaleb said quietly to President Jolene Robins, "I mean, I'm a Canadian citizen and-"

"And you have a working knowledge of the programme. You've been assisting Dr Jackson and his team in analysing alien languages, and you majored in English. The fact that you're a Canadian citizen is a bonus. I want this speech to have international appeal. I do not want this speech to come across as being only for the ears of American Citizens."

Kaleb, Daniel and Landry were sat in a room with President Robins and former President Hayes. The room was in a bunker under the White House, and various staff continually ran in and out while Kaleb and Daniel worked to ready a speech for Robins.

"Mrs President," Daniel began, "Further to your comment on making this speech international in nature, I believe we should include practical information on how to defeat the Wraith on the ground, and appropriate care for victims that are not outright killed by the feeding process."

"I think we should also mention that we've won against these bastards before," added Kaleb.

Hayes sat nodding quietly, indicating his approval, "We just need to make sure we have the balance right between giving information to the population, and giving them hope. Too much information is going to make them panic even more."

The group's brainstorming was interrupted by the door opening, permitting Woolsey and the Chair of the Joint Chiefs. They were followed by White House staff carrying a variety of things including the Presidential Seal, flags and a large camera, obviously gearing up for a broadcast.

"Mr Woolsey, Francis," Robins nodded as Richard and General Maynard, Chair of the Joint Chiefs walked forward.

"We're losing contact with our allies by the minute Jolene," said Maynard, "Darts are taking out satellites and they're attacking ground positions. We still have limited contact with Canada, Britain, Japan and China. But we've not heard a peep from Russia."

"The IOA report much the same," sighed Woolsey, "Most of the board are in their respective home countries at the moment, and Dr Strom is on holiday in New Zealand as far as we know, but we cannot contact him."

"Do we have a full list of cities under attack?"

"Only a partial one ma'am," said Maynard, handing over a list of affected areas.

President Robins looked through the list intently, letting out a sigh as she turned the page.

"This is even worse than the last report. You'd be as well telling me that every place on earth is being attacked."

"Just about," Maynard said gravely.

"Francis, Richard. I need you to keep trying to contact our allies. We need a way to co-ordinate a response."

**Colorado, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 8pm**

" _McKay, come in."_  Mitchell's voice was loud and clear over the radio.

"Mitchell, I'm here!"

" _Nice of you to join us,"_ he joked,  _"Our strategy is for the F-302s to remain in high orbit, and to take out darts en masse as soon as they leave one of the hives or cruisers. Jumpers are deployed between 15 and 20 thousand feet to take on Darts that make it through our defences."_

"I understand, and I'll join the other Jumpers."

" _Thanks McKay. I'm in overall charge of this operation, so I'll need you to keep listening to the radio, should our strategy need to change."_

"Thanks Mitchell."

Rodney continued climbing higher into the sky in his Puddle Jumper, mentally instructing the HUD to tell him when he reached 20 thousand feet.

It didn't take long for that to happen, and he instructed the Jumper's auto-pilot to lay in a standard patrol flight plan. He also told the Jumper to bring any other activity in the sky to his immediate attention. Additionally, he instructed the Jumper to conduct scans of the entire atmosphere at his altitude, and to alert him to any mass movement through the atmosphere.

No sooner had he done that but his radio beeped into life.

" _This is Mitchell calling the Jumper Fleet. Most of our F-302s are over North America, but we've received word from our allies in the air over Europe that they're taking a beating! All Jumpers are to redeploy over Europe effective immediately. Further redeployment is likely so keep your ears open. Mitchell out."_

"Damn it," Rodney said, instructing the Jumper to set a course for central Europe.

No sooner had he done that, and a Wraith Dart decloaked behind him, opening fire.

"What the  _fuck?"_ Rodney shouted as his Jumper took a direct hit.

"Mitchell! When the FUCK were you going to tell me that these Darts have CLOAKING DEVICES!"

" _What are you on about?"_

"I've just taken a direct hit, and he's still right behind me, and the HUD tells me he decloaked!"

There was no response.

"Mitchell. Mitchell?!"

Realising Mitchell's radio was dead, Rodney quickly turned his full attention to shaking off the Dart behind him, but it wasn't going well as the left drive pod took a direct hit.

"McKay to SGC. I've taken a direct hit to one of the drivepods. I'm over the Atlantic and will choose to ditch there should I be unable to maintain control of the Jumper."

Rodney listened.

The SGC was also silent.

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 7.10pm**

"It's no use Miko," sighed Amelia, "I'm not making radio contact with anyone. There's too much Wraith interference."

"In that case we need to concentrate our efforts in getting equipment from anywhere we can. Area 51, MIT. Anywhere we can really." Miko instructed before turning to Jeannie and Kavanagh, "Any luck yet?"

"I don't think there's a chance that this city will fly," Jeannie responded.

"I have to reluctantly agree," Peter said, scowling at Jeannie.

"In that case, we need to focus on getting this city ready as a defence platform."

**The General Hammond, traversing the Galactic Void between Pegasus and the Milky Way**

**September 1** **st** **2012, Beta Shift**

"Dave. How long until we reach a Pegasus Gate?" Sam asked the  _General Hammond's_  navigator.

"About six hours."

"Thank you," she smiled, turning to the  _Hammond's_ pilot, Marks, "Kevin - Any chance we can step on it?"

"Of course Sam. If you don't mind my asking, is there a reason?"

"Just going with my gut…I have a bad feeling about something. I just want to touch base and make sure everything's okay."

Marks nodded and turned his attention to the helm, "I'll push the engines a little bit and we can be there in about four hours. That's as quick as we can do."

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 10.15pm**

"I like this," Robins said, reading over Daniel and Kaleb's work.

"Thank you Mrs President," Daniel said, "And if you're happy with the speech, may I please request on Kaleb's behalf that he be allowed to return to the SGC to be with his daughter."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Dr. Jackson," sighed General Maynard who had just put down a phone in the corner of the room, "Out staff above ground have just said that we have no radio communications whatsoever."

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 7.20pm**

"The ZPM's too depleted, I'm sorry," said Radek, as he checked and rechecked the myriad wires that jutted out from the chair platform.

"You sure? I've just started getting a whole load of readings here!" Replied Jack.

Radek turned round to see the space above the chair lit up with a mesmerising array of hologrammatic charts and diagrams.

Chuck grabbed his laptop and typed furiously. "Sir, there's nowhere the energy for this is being generated from within the city."

Chuck and Radek both looked at O'Neill, and for the first time they noticed a very faint glow in the General's eyes.

"I know…It's coming from Russia…"

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 8.30pm**

Still processing his conversation with Todd, John walked at speed through the corridors of the SGC, intent on getting a Jumper in the air to join the fight as soon as possible.

He never got the chance as he was suddenly enveloped in the glow of a transporter beam.

**Secret Russian Facility, 300 miles north of Yakutsk, Siberia**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 11.30am**

"Welcome to Siberia Colonel Sheppard, I'm Dr. Svetlana Markov."

"Siberia?"

"You've been beamed here at the request of General Jack O'Neill."

John hugged his arms around himself, suddenly very aware of the painful nip of cold in air.

"How? Worldwide communications are down thanks to the Wraith!"

"I'll show you how, but there's not much time…You see we needed someone with a strong expression of the ATA Gene as soon as possible."

Markov turned and walked down a damp corridor and John quickly followed suit. He slipped a few times as he realised that water dripping from an abundance of overhead pipes was freezing almost as soon as it hit the ground. He was so busy trying to keep upright as he followed the Russian scientist, that he didn't immediately notice the impressive piece of Ancient hardware:

Another Control Chair…

**Over Scotland, Great Britain**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 3.40am**

"This is NOT good!" Rodney yelled as his jumper took another hit, and he felt the cockpit begin to depressurise.

He needed to ditch or land, and quickly.

He dipped the Jumper suddenly, hoping that the Dart would believe he was going to crash.

The simple manoeuvre worked, and the Dart pulled up, looking for it's next victim.

Once the Dart was a sufficient distance away, Rodney attempted to level his descent, aiming for the flat ground he could see on the horizon.

"I'm like a leaf on the wind…"he said to himself, "Oh come on wait a minute, don't jinx yourself you moron! No no…this landing is going to be fine. The Wraith are not Reavers and there's no spikey things where I'm headed….This landing is going to be textbook."

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **2012, 7.45pm**

"You're saying General O'Neill used Atlantis' control chair to speak to you?" John asked Markov.

"Yes. As soon as the attack started, our new flagship – the Chekov – beamed my team here to allow us to activate our chair-"

"-Which the SGC and the IOA know nothing about."

Markov regarded Sheppard with an ironic look, "I still don't believe our Government or the IOA know everything that Homeworld Security is up to these days Colonel. Let's not go pointing fingers. Now is most certainly not the time."

Sheppard held her look for a second more, before indicating for the technician sitting in the chair to vacate.

John hesitated for only a brief second before sitting down.

Immediately he was aware of a new sensation with this chair – different from what he'd experienced in either the Antarctic or Atlantis Chairs.

"Wow this is different."

Instantly, various displays were projected above him, and he quickly asked the chair to tell him it's defensive capabilities.

He felt a sense of relief when the chair indicated it had a full bank of drones, but the relief was not his own – someone else was in there with him.

" _Relax Sheppard – it's just me,"_ General O'Neill's voice echoed inside his head,  _"Don't ask me how, but with there being two active chairs on Earth, they seem to be linked somehow. That's how I was able to get Russians to beam you to the chair's location. We're going to need to work together, so I hope you don't mind me being in your headspace."_

" _Not at all sir,"_ John replied without verbalising the words.

" _Don't lie to me John, this is freaking me out just as much as it's freaking you out!"_

" _Okay General, I mind a little bit, but I'd rather keep my planet in one piece."_

" _Good. I've got Zelenka at this end, but this chair is running off the same power source as yours."_

" _I know,"_ responded John, as the chair brought up a diagram to illustrate the power output of the ZPM.

**Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britain**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 4am**

Rodney had miraculously landed in piece, though he had overshot the park he'd wanted to land in. He quickly grabbed as much hardware as he could, including a 9mm, a P90, several magazines, a Lifesigns Detector and a Zat Gun. Pulling the P90 up so he could start shooting as soon as he left the Jumper, he pulled the hatch release and moved forward.

Pitch black and silent. In the middle of a city there was not a sound. Of course Rodney had no idea what the local time was.

Taking the opportunity, he locked up the Jumper, resetting the cloak and moving forward again.

Almost instantly someone took a pot shot at him.

"Wow wow wow!" He yelled loudly, "I'm human."

A young man in a tracksuit rounded a corner holding what looked to be a BB gun.

"Sorry pal, but whit ur you flying in?" He asked in a very thick Scottish Accent.

"It uh…it's classified," Rodney babbled.

"Ah just shot four big aliens wi' big fuck-off guns wi' them and you're tellin' me that your ship's classified!?"

"Sorry…It's an experimental ship…It has a cloak," he responded by way of explanation.

"Is it fae Area 51? Is that where these aliens came from? You Americans with all your classified crap?" The young man - Rodney reckoned he was only about 20 years of age at most - pointed the BB gun directly at him.

"I'm not American," Rodney said with a hint of indignation, "I'm Canadian."

"Oh right," he lowered the gun, "Ma Aunty lives in Edmonton in Alberta. Pure brilliant place. 'Mon wi me man."

The man beckoned for him to follow him, when some words of sage advice from Carson echoed in his ears:

_'Scotland's a lovely place, but watch out for the Neds. They're like Chavs only worse.'_

This man was a Ned.

"I need to stay by my ship,"

"If yae stay oot here thae Aliens ur gonna kill yae…Right…If you're gonna stay oot here, on your own, I'll tell you where anybody wi' a brain is."

He pointed a finger at the entrance to an underground station a short distance away – "St. Enoch's"

"There's hunners a folk in there…Good luck mate, and welcome tae Glasgow."

"Thank you," Rodney smiled, watching the Ned run off and disappear into the underground station.

Once he was gone, Rodney took a moment to survey his surroundings. He'd been in Scotland before, but only for a few days before and after the original Carson's funeral. If his memory served him right he'd parked the Jumper on one of the city centre's busiest streets – Argyle Street. The last time he'd been here it had been full of shoppers enjoying the January sales.

Now there was no-one about. No one alive at least. Looking along the abandoned street he counted at least twenty bodies.

But he would be proud to report to Carson that there more death Wraith than there were humans.

Certain that there were no Wraith lurking nearby – and that the young gentleman with the BB gun was gone – he decided to return to the Jumper and see if he could repair it and get back in the air.

As he opened the hatch, a thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute...How could he kill four Wraith with a BB gun?"

Rodney decided to chalk that one up as one of life's mysteries.

**Secret Russian Facility, 300 miles north of Yakutsk, Siberia**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 12 noon**

" _This isn't working!" John screamed at Jack._

" _Tell me about it Sheppard…This is starting to hurt my head a LOT!"_

Right now both Chair Operatives were cursing the decision to lower Atlantis to the bottom of San Francisco Bay. It had been an expensive feat of engineering that had heavily impacted shipping activities across the bay area, but the IOA had been convinced that the best thing to do would be to use Asgard know-how to build a 1300-foot deep pit in the bay and park Atlantis at the bottom. The use of forceshields, and topping the area with a thin layer of silt would mask the city.

It had taken most of Atlantis' ZPM's energy to envelop the entire city in an Asgard beam, and put the city in the pit, and it had left Atlantis almost unusable.

Now the city was being remotely powered from the other side of the world, and they needed it on the surface as quickly as possible.

" _Where's McKay?" Jack asked._

" _He should be in a Jumper somewhere."_

As if hearing Jack's idea, the Chair's quickly pinpointed Rodney by remotely connecting to the HUD of all the Jumpers in Earth's vicinity.

"Wow!" Jack and John proclaimed in unison.

" _I had no idea the chair could do that, sir."_

" _I know," responded Jack._

John looked over to Markov. "We need one of our scientists here – Dr. McKay. We've found him, so can you beam him here if we give you co-ordinates?"

"Does it have to be McKay?" Said Markov with a wilting look, "I can't stand that little man."

"That man is my friend," John said with as much conviction as he could muster. Markov didn't need to know that it had been the best part of three years since they'd even talked.

Jack, sitting in the Atlantis chair however, was aware of his thoughts.

" _I thought you two were 'besties'!" He proclaimed._

John ignored his senior officer's comment, continuing his conversation with Markov.

"McKay's our best scientist, and his co-ordinates should be on a display up there," he pointed to a display that he'd willed to appear above the chair, "Get him here now."

**Glasgow, Scotland, Britain**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 4.15am**

"Damn it!" Rodney said, hitting the front console of the Jumper, "Why aren't you fixable? I'm a sitting duck down here!"

Rodney tried his radio again to see if there was anything coming through. After quickly checking the F-302/Jumper's open frequency and then going through FM bands, it was apparent that there was no radio signals getting through at all.

"That's it," he said, jumping to his feet, "If you're not fixable, and the SGC's not contactable, then I'm just going to need to go and shoot some Wraith."

He retrieved the P90 and took a step towards the back hatch, when he felt the familiar tingle of an Asgard transporter.

**Secret Russian Facility, 300 miles north of Yakutsk, Siberia**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 12.15pm**

Seconds later, the beam of light that obscured Rodney's sight dissipated, giving him a clear view of where he now stood.

"A control chair, and Sheppard?"

"Welcome back to Siberia McKay," he smiled at his former friend, "Markov and I need some help."

"Markov?"

"Hello Rodney," said Markov, appearing from behind him, "You've lost more hair since I last saw you," she smirked.

"Oh thank you Svetlana," he glared at her, walking forward to the control platform, "I won't even ask where you got this chair from, but what's the plan?"

"How do you know we've got a plan?" John asked him.

"I just got shot out of the sky by a Wraith while you've been down here mister. You damn well better have a plan."

"We do," said Markov, stepping into Rodney's personal space, "And Sheppard says we need your expertise."

"Oh, fine."

" _What happened between McKay and Markov?"_ Jack asked Sheppard who'd been watching the scientist's interactions with interest.

" _No idea sir, but you'll find out when I do."_

"What's the plan Sheppard?"

"Well right now this Chair and I appear to be linked to the Atlantis Chair, which is being operated by General O'Neill. By extension of that, I'm connected psychically to the General too."

"What? Seriously? Isn't that freaking you out?"

"O'Neill says if we don't get to work soon he's going to make sure you get Lemon Chicken next time you're at the SGC."

" _I did not!" Jack protested._

"Fine…What's the plan?"

"The Atlantis Chair has virtually no power, but as long as both chairs are being operated simultaneously, the energy from this chair seems to be getting channelled to it. And no – we don't know how that's possible."

Markov jumped in, "Unfortunately we cannot maintain the energy flow that's needed to rise the city from San Francisco Bay. What we need to do is raise the city, and then co-ordinate drone strikes between both platforms."

"Sounds like a plan," said McKay, "I don't quite know how this is all working, but I've got an idea about the transfer of energy, and how we can keep the flow rate of energy at a sufficient level…Who's helping at O'Neill's end?"

"Radek and Chuck."

"Good. Can the General hear me through you?"

" _Yes!"_

"He says he can."

"Okay, General, tell Zelenka that-"

" _Wait wait!"_ Jack shouted, and all of a sudden a holographic display popped up on the screen. The display seemed to show what O'Neill could see.

" _Tell Zelenka yourself!"_ Rodney heard Jack say.

Seconds later Radek appeared on the 'screen'.

" _Rodney!"_

"Radek! Is there anyone in Atlantis' ZedPM room?"

" _Not yet, but Chuck can go look."_

"Okay Chuck, I need you to listen carefully. Take a laptop with an Atlantis Tech Interface along to the ZedPM room. On the main platform, directly facing the door, is a small panel. Remove it's cover and look for a small control crystal. It's one of the few systems in the city that utilises an old-style control crystal. Get a reading from the crystal, and take a note of it down to at the very least the tenth decimal place, more if you can."

" _I'll be back in two minutes,"_  Chuck said, picking up a laptop and heading for the ZPM room.

" _What are you thinking Rodney?" asked Radek._

"This chair's power source is in it's platform. In Atlantis the ZPM is obviously in the ZPM room, meaning that the interfaces are not identical. If Chuck can get the interface frequency from the Atlantis ZPM control crystal, I can replicate that here and power transfer should cease to be a problem."

A few minutes later, Chuck appeared, reading out the crystal frequency.

" _Rodney! The frequency is: 42.47891224642."_

"Got it, thanks."

Rodney lunged for a nearby laptop, and brought up the Russians' interface program. "Aha! They're not matched, but we can change that with the click of a button…and a little typing."

John, Jack, Markov, Chuck and Radek were on tenterhooks as Rodney manipulated the interface frequency of the Russian ZPM. As he finished the alignment, Sheppard let him know.

"Wow!"

" _You could say!"_ Jack concurred.

"What is it?"

"It's like I've just put on a pair of glasses! I have full access to the Atlantis chair now!"

" _And vice versa!"_ Said Jack.

"Okay, well that's good. We really don't have time to test this out, so we need to do the power transfer now, and get Atlantis back to the surface."

Chuck took that as a cue,  _"I'll alert the control room."_

* * *

Minutes later as he emerged from a transporter near the Gate Room, he felt the familiar, ominous shuddering that indicated that the Great City of the Ancients was on the move. He sprinted up the steps to the control room to be met by the very concerned faces of Miko, Jeannie and Kavanagh.

"Chuck!" Miko said, "What is it?"

"The city's moving!"

* * *

Rodney sat on the base of the Russian Chair, hoping that John would give them a hint as to whether or not the transfer had worked.

He didn't need to wait long before John spoke.

"Jack says it's working…Atlantis is rising!"

Rodney looked at his former friend's grin, and allowed himself a small smile.

Now the real battle for Earth could begin…


	4. Rising

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 1st 2012, 11.30pm**

Kaleb had found himself in the middle of a morass of terrified civilians on the North Lawn of the White House. DC had fallen to pieces as soon as the radio blackout had occurred, and cars and all forms of mass transit had stopped working shortly thereafter. It has caused utter chaos in the city as people ran in all directions for their lives. It wasn't helped by the late hour.

Some of the White House medical staff had well and truly broken from protocol at this point, and rather than heading deeper into the bunker complex where the President was still sitting, they'd headed upwards, hoping to help anyone injured or fed upon on the surface. Carson had joined them, as had Daniel, and Kaleb had found himself instinctually following them. He knew Carson fairly well, and he trusted him to know what to do.

It had seemed that as soon as the medical staff had stepped out of the building and began to run down the lawn towards Pennsylvania Avenue – the Secret Service were too occupied to stop them – that people had began to turn and try to get into the White House grounds, perhaps to (foolishly) try and access the bunker – The Secret Service outside might be too busy, but those closer to the President would likely still shoot anyone that didn't have a pass. Soon the lawn seemed to be a dangerous heaving mass of bodies all crushing forward. Of course that just made them an easy target for the darts that were yet to be shot down. Kaleb who'd been caught in the edge of crowd somehow managed to extricate himself and jogged up to the side of the building. Some Marines had appeared and he flashed his pass at them before watching as they levelled their guns at the crowd – they weren't going to shoot, but they weren't going to let masses of people overrun the White House either. Not that it mattered. No sooner had the Marines issued a warning for people to step back than the darts had swooped down one after the other, taking literally hundreds from the crowd. The cacophony of screams and wails from the people not taken was almost inhuman in its desperation and panic.

Kaleb walked backwards, taking in the unreal, apocalyptic sight in front of him, before turning to Daniel who had appeared beside him.

"Is this really happening?"

Daniel looked equally as shocked, "I hope not...I hope this is all some horrible nightmare."

They both knew deep down it wasn't.

* * *

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **, 2012, 8.30pm**

Jack tried to keep his worry at bay as he tried to make Atlantis rise steadily from the seabed, but the weight of the water and silt were putting an incredible strain on the city's shield. His concern was picked up on by Sheppard.

" _Just remember the Chair operates on instinct – if you think the city will falter then it will. If you think the city will rise fine then it probably will. Keep positive – it's as simple as that."_ John instructed the General.

"I'll remember that Sheppard."

Jack refocused his mind, put his worries to one side and repeated a simple mantra to himself.

"Rise Atlantis, Rise."

At the top of the city Jeannie, Miko, Kavanaugh and Lorne and his men struggled to keep their balance as the city pushed through the silt and rose higher in the water. As they felt the city rising, Lorne instructed his men to get ready.

"As soon as we reach the surface, get those guns deployed. The Wraith will likely be here in seconds."

"Yes sir."

"How will people know to get away from the bay?" Asked Jeannie "We're bound to cause some sort of mini-tsunami!"

"The Senior coastguards in this area know about the city. They'll likely have realised we'd need the city and will have evacuated the streets around the bay."

"If not we'll just need to hope people can run fast," added Kavanaugh.

As the city broke through the water of the bay, Atlantis' shield collapsed, and the city was buffeted by the last of the water. When the city eventually came to rest on the surface, they all ran outside to find out what had been happening.

They could see lights shining from San Francisco and Berkeley, and in the distance they could hear the Tsunami warning siren blaring out. Jeannie sighed with the momentary relief that the bay had likely been evacuated in time.

Her relief was short-lived when she heard and saw the ominous spectre of Wraith darts on the horizon.

* * *

**Secret Russian Facility, 300 miles north of Yakutsk, Siberia**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 12.40pm**

"They're on the surface!" John announced, smiling.

"How are they doing? Are the Wraith there?" asked Rodney.

"Yeah. They've got about 40 darts heading their way, and one of the Scout Ships has just changed course."

"Shit."

"What defensive capabilities does the city have at present?" Markov enquired.

"Precious few at the moment – a small quantity of drones, a couple of Naquadah Reactors and some rail guns." sighed Rodney.

"I just wish we had more of these chairs," said John.

As he said that, Rodney took a close look at the former officer.

"John, your eyes are glowing."

* * *

"General O'Neill, I know Chuck mentioned this earlier, but your eyes are glowing a little Goa'uld-like." said Radek, a note of concern in his voice.

"It must be the interface, that or it could be what Sheppard just found."

* * *

"How many chairs?!" Rodney said in disbelief.

"Lots...There's now ten connected to the interface"

"You serious?"

"Yeah...all they need is operators!" John grinned. His grin lasted mere seconds though, "Atlantis is under attack!"

* * *

"Get those guns deployed" yelled Lorne as the last of his men left the relative sanctuary of the control room. "Miko we need the shields now."

"Radek reports we're still trying to get equilibrium with the surface. Once we've done that we can try and get the shield operational."

"What can we do to help?" Jeannie asked on both her and Kavanaugh's behalf.

"I don't honestly know."

* * *

"Right...operators. Who's qualified to operate the chairs?" Sheppard asked Rodney.

"Uh...Other than you and General O'Neill, it's me, Carson, Lorne and Miko that have the most aptitude."

"In the wider SGC?"

"Carolyn Lam has the gene, and Rafaela Esposito and my sister have had successful ATA Therapy...I can't think of anyone else that wouldn't be flying a jumper right now."

"That leaves one chair empty," grimaced John.

"How's our city doing?"

"Taking a bit of a beating, but it's steady on the surface. Jack's trying to get the shield back up and running."

Rodney sighed with frustration, "These other chairs, are they fully operational and loaded with drones?"

"Yes, all of them are, and they're conventional chairs like this one so no recalibration maybe?"

"I hope so..." Rodney trailed off for a minute before he had an epiphany, snapping his fingers as the light bulb went on.

"The last chair – your brother! He can operate it! The chances of him _not_ having the gene are slim to none."

Sheppard's stomach went a little at that idea.

" _Suck it up Sheppard...You and your brother can put your differences aside for this surely."_ Jack mildly chastised him.

"Great idea Rodney."

John couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

* * *

A wraith volley had no sooner ricocheted off of Atlantis' control tower before Lorne recognised the sound of Atlantis' shield being restored.

"Thank heavens," sighed Miko.

"Lorne to Zelenka," how are we doing down there?

" _We seem to be doing okay, but the city won't have the fire-power we need to really make a difference."_

Jack interjected, _"Sheppard and McKay have a plan. All Atlantis needs to do is hold tight."_

Lorne looked to Jeannie who was standing at the tactical console, "What damage have we taken?"

"Minor damage to one of the drone launchers out on the East Pier, Damage to five towers, and a few people on the mainland have been taking pot-shots at us. No damage caused, unsurprisingly."

"They're taking pot-shots at us with ordinary guns and rifles?"

Jeannie grimaced and nodded.

Lorne sighed "Well that's a waste of ammunition."

* * *

"John, can you get a lock on all our potential chair operators' subcutaneous transmitters?"

Sheppard nodded and squinted his glowing eyes for a split second before a map appeared, pinpointing the location of each operator.

"So we've got Carson in DC; Lorne, Miko and Jeannie in Atlantis; Dr Lam – as well as your brother without a transmitter - at the SGC and Dr Esposito in the Seychelles...that'd suck having your holiday interrupted by the Wraith," Rodney remarked.

"Do you want me to beam them here?" Svetlana asked?

"Yes please...There's also one more person-"

"Yes, the Colonel's brother, I have been standing here the whole time Rodney."

Svetlana grabbed a tablet that was interfaced with the chair, "I have their co-ordinates and transmitter IDs downloaded."

"Okay," said John, "Now for my brother."

The sensation he now felt from the chair was unlike anything he'd experienced before. It was as if the chair itself was sentient and was probing his mind for information, and digging down deeper than his soul if that were possible.

" _That feels weird and freaky Sheppard!"_ Jack's voice rang in his head sounding a little alarmed.

" _Sorry Sir...Needs must."_

Momentarily an image of his DNA appeared, but only within his mind, not on any of the screens the chair could project. The chair seemed to be analysing his DNA, pulling it apart and reformulating it over and over again for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it must only have been a couple of minutes. Suddenly the image of the DNA disappeared, and on the map that had previously displayed the other operators, there was now a map of the SGC, pinpointing his brother's location.

"Wow."

"How did it do that?" Rodney asked.

"I-uh...I think it played about with recombining my DNA into something like what a sibling of mine would have, and then used the results to find Dave."

"But there would be billions, if not trillions of combinations!"

"I know but that's what I think I felt and saw it do."

"You can debate how the chair did it later, but right now I have co-ordinates for all the other operators."

"Beam them here so I can brief them," Rodney asked, "Then we'll send them to the other chairs."

* * *

"Chuck – head upstairs and take charge," Jack said to the Sergeant.

Chuck pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Him?" Zelenka interjected, earning a scowl from the Canadian.

"I need you down here helping with the chair, and several of our people will be beamed away for Sheppard and McKay's plan."

"Oh," said Zelenka.

"O'Neill to control room. Lorne, Dr Miller, Dr. Kusanagi – you're going a little trip to Russia. Stand by."

* * *

"Atlantis is ready," Sheppard announced.

"Beaming the first operators in," Markov advised.

Moments later Lorne, Jeannie and Miko found themselves standing in the dank cavern of the Russian Chair room.

"Mer?" Jeannie asked.

"I'll explain in two seconds."

"Another chair?" Lorne pointed at Sheppard.

"Lots of chairs," grinned Sheppard.

"Is that where we come in?" Miko asked, "Did you beam us here because we have the gene?"

Rodney nodded his head while holding up a hand, ushering all three of them to the one side.

"Beaming in Carson now," Markov said.

A familiar flash of light filled the room before dissipating and leaving the confused MD in it's wake.

"We'll explain in a minute Carson," Rodney gave his friend a weak smile.

"Aye you better – I was treating casualties at the White House!"

Carson sighed and nodded at his former colleagues, shaking Lorne and Miko's hands and giving Jeannie a quick hug before standing alongside them.

"From the Seychelles and in for a rude awakening...Dr Esposito." Markov.

The young physicist appear momentarily, clad only in shorts and a t-shirt.

"What the?" She proclaimed before intaking a sharp breath, "wow...cold!"

Carson quickly stepped forward, taking his jacket off and putting it over Rafaela's shoulders before guiding her over to stand next to the others.

"And finally, from the SGC..." Markov sighed, "I feel like a TV announcer."

Again the flash of light and another two confused parties.

"Dr McKay? Colonel Sheppard? I was preparing to go to Colorado Springs to help the injured!" Lam protested at her abduction.

"We have a plan...the radios are still down. Hopefully this will solve our Wraith problem."

"John," Dave said lowly, "What the fuck is this?"

The elder brother stepped towards the chair, clearly furious at his sibling. Rodney hastily stepped between him and the chair podium.

"You two can argue all you like in about 20 minutes. Please Mr Sheppard," Rodney pleaded, looking Dave straight in the eye.

Dave glared at his brother before drawing Rodney a harsh look. "Whatever."

Markov stepped forward, helping to push the operators in the one direction.

"Start pinpointing chairs," Rodney asked John.

"On it."

"Okay, here's the deal," Rodney began, "You're all here because you have the ATA Gene. Most of our people with the ATA Gene are trained as pilots and are currently fighting darts in orbit, which just leaves all of us. Sheppard's found control chairs across the planet, enough for Earth to have ten functioning chairs, and that means ten functioning weapons banks. The chairs are interlinked, and Sheppard is our best operator, followed by Carson. We're going to beam each of you to a chair – all you need to do is sit down and follow instructions. If this works, we might be able to stop the Wraith dead in their tracks. This is our best shot at saving the planet."

"I...I don't know if I can do this," said Dave.

"If I can do it, anyone can...No excuses."

John looked to Rodney, "I've got chairs...They're in Canada, Mexico, Peru, South Africa, Egypt, Nepal, Japan, Scotland, Norway and Portugal. All of them are in viable areas with oxygen."

"Okay...Jeannie - Canada. Esposito – Portugal. Carson – Scotland. Dave – Mexico. Miko – Nepal. Lorne – Egypt. Lam – Peru. I'll take Norway. Remember – when you reach your destination, just sit in the chair and we'll be able to talk to you."

All the operators nodded, and one by one they were transported to their fates.


	5. Turning the Tide

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 1st 2012, 9.50pm**

The order to evacuate the SGC had been given almost as soon as Walter had yelled "Incoming Wormhole!". It was a standard Wraith tactic used to stop people escaping a culling. Unfortunately the order had not come in time to stop about half of the base staff from being knocked unconscious by a Wraith Stun Orb that had trundled down the ramp. Now those that hadn't been exposed to it were evacuating upwards, ready to seal the blast doors from the outside rather than the inside. There was a jumbled mass of bodies heading for the surface any way they could – up both emergency staircases that led to access road, and up the emergency shafts that led to the surface.

Teal'c could see flashes of familiar faces as he pushed on up the stairs. He held Ewan McKay in one arm, and kept hold of Madison Miller with his free hand. Behind him was Vala, holding Elizabeth McKay, and them April Sheppard holding Patrick close to her, and clutching Zoe's hand.

"We have children with us!" Teal'c voice bellowed up the stairwell, causing people to instinctually move aside and let them through. Vala thanked those that moved aside as they went. With Teal'c leading the charge, they made it to the surface in almost record time.

* * *

Dave didn't think he'd ever get used to being beamed. What the hell had his brother been up to? This was like Star Trek or Star Wars or something! He'd been beamed into what sounded like a coastal cave as he could hear the ocean nearby. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face for what felt like forever until slowly a tiny amount of moonlight filtered in from the direction of the sea. The cave bottom was uneven, and some water lapped around the lower levels. The walls were crumbling, bits coming away in his hand as he felt his way along. Not feeling confident standing on the uneven floor of the cave, he wasted no time sitting in the chair as soon as his foot came into contact with the smooth surface of the pedestal. He took a deep breath as the chair immediately came to life, it's light illuminating the entire chamber.

* * *

Jeannie had only had limited interaction with Ancient technology after Carson had successfully given her the inoculation. She'd turned lights on and off with her mind, opened doors because she could, and she'd had the chance to operate the HUD on a Jumper while Rodney was recovering from Second Childhood. But nothing could prepare her for the chair.

Meredith had told her the chair was an amazing but unnerving experience, and she had never relished the prospect of operating one and essentially rendering herself a plug-in-and-play component of Ancient Technology, but this was incredible.

She could see Ancient letters and numbers dancing in her mind, diagrams showing her the pathways that connected her to the other chairs. There were five online. No, six, seven. Within a few minutes nine were occupied, and then she felt Meredith's presence, which was bizarre beyond words. With all the chairs now in use, and with her mind and body becoming accustomed to the near sensory overload the chair had induced in her, she began to filter and understand some of what she was taking in, and for the first time she heard the voices – and thoughts – of her fellow operators.

* * *

Jack's voice rang loudest of them all through the cacophony.

" _Atlantis is taking a beating here – Our shields are almost depleted and we're critically low on drones...If we're going to do this it needs to be now."_

" _Agreed."_ said John.

" _Atlantis? What the fuck?"_ said Dave.

" _Oh, nice,"_ Miko muttered at Dave, surprising Rodney and Carson.

John brought the group's attention back.  _"I need all of you to think about the Wraith – that's the Aliens in orbit, and I need you to think about how we need to destroy them. Focus all your energy on that."_

Jack and John already had their drones online and prepped, and Rodney and Carson followed mere seconds later. Miko and Lorne were a few seconds behind them, and slowly but surely Jeannie, Carolyn, Rafaela and Dave followed suit.

" _Now that we have our weapons – you should see them in your mind as glowy squid-like things – all we need to do is find our targets."_

Images of Wraith hives, cruisers, scouts and darts flooded their minds courtesy of John, followed by images of Wraith scientists and soldiers as they would appear on the ground.

" _I'm now going to show you ships you've_ not _to target."_

Now the Wraith images were replaced with visions of USAF ships, and those of their allies, Puddle Jumpers, and Atlantis itself.

" _Now all that's left is to use your mind to find the Wraith and fire...Your instincts will do the rest, trust me."_

With their hastily constructed orders being all they had to go on, the operators leaned back and hoped the plan would work.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 1st 2012, 10pm**

Teal'c, Vala, April and the children were not first to the surface, and by the time they'd emerged in the parking area and began their run up the entry road to the surface they had been joined by dozens more people, some from the SGC and some from what had once been NORAD. Teal'c noticed with some alarm that there were large crowds at the perimeter fence, and that a few had successfully scaled it – something that would normally get a person shot. On seeing people begin to emerge from the mountain at a run, some of the crowd began to panic even more, and some turned away, running back towards the city.

"This is insane," said Siler, coming to a breathless stop next to the group.

All of the more senior base personnel, with the exception of Teal'c and Vala, had been hit by the stun orb, so Teal'c realised it would be up to him to bring order to the group. He handed Ewan to a too-quiet Maddie before jogging to the security booth at the perimeter fence. Scaling the booth he stood and began to shout orders to the base personnel.

"The SGC has been compromised! Once it is clear that no more people are coming up the stairwells we must close the blast doors to prevent anyone from getting near the Stargate. It is possible more Wraith will come through to attack us, and we cannot let that happen. I need officers stationed at the blast doors, and I need officers to monitor the access shafts."

Quickly the officers that had escaped the mountain began to organise themselves, and soon small contingents were running back into the mountain, and also up the small trails that led to the summit.

"We must also secure the base!", Teal'c continued, "No-one must gain access."

That order needed no further interpretation. Almost instantly every armed officer formed a protective wall aimed at dissuading any of the crowd outside from jumping the fence. Those that had already done so quickly backed up against the perimeter.

Teal'c was about ready to tell all the base evacuees to head over to the parking lot when he heard an almighty roar overhead. It reminded him of low flying aircraft but it was much louder than that.

He heard a few people shriek, and saw some of the civilians on the other side of the fence begin to run back down NORAD Road, and then he looked up.

It was a Wraith Cruiser sitting no more than a thousand feet above the top of the mountain.

The personnel outside the base were at an absolute loss. What could they possibly do? The Jumpers had been scrambled, any and all military aircraft had been scrambled, and communications were down. All they had were the guns in their hands.

"I vote we go back inside the mountain!" Vala shouted from the crowd.

Soon others were saying the same, while others were saying they should run into the woods, or head for Colorado Springs. Teal'c meanwhile stood still, ignoring the calls, and looked at the cruiser from his vantage point. Through all the noise, and through the very real fear he felt, something had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He gazed upwards again, this time away from the cruiser, and to the hundreds of points of bright yellow light heading rapidly in their direction.

"Open the gates!" Teal'c shouted to the security guards to let the few civilians outside in. "Everyone into the mountain now!"

The alarm in Teal'c's voice soon had everyone running up the access road and into the mountain once more. Making sure that April Sheppard and the children were inside and running to the stairwell, Teal'c hung back to make sure he had been right. He was the last one left on the surface as he confirmed that the points of light were indeed Ancient drones. His curiosity satisfied, he ran into the mountain as fast as he could, and was thrown violently to the ground as the drones hit their target.

* * *

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 1st 2012, Midnight.**

Kaleb had retreated back into the White House, but remained above ground, peering out of a window at the sea of carnage that Washington had become. His stomach churned, worrying about Maddie and worrying about Jeannie. Were they okay? Were they even alive? Would he ever see them again?

Daniel seemed to sense his worry, and came to stand next to him.

"The beam that enveloped Carson earlier? That was an Asgard beam, and that's one that we use. I think there's a plan in motion and all we need to do is sit tight."

"I hope you're right Dr. Jackson."

Kaleb turned back to the archaeologist whose eyes were now focused solely on what was going on outside. There was a flash and an explosion a short distance away.

"That was a drone."

"A what?"

"A weapon of the Ancients," Daniel said, allowing a small grin of relief to cross his features.

"That's good I take it?"

"Very good...let's take a look."

With that, Daniel headed back to the door, and Caleb followed suit.

As they stood at the top of the lawn, the crowd stood transfixed as dart after dart exploded in mid-air. Within a minute, there were no more left over the skies of Washington DC. And the crowd seemed to sense that the danger had been contained for now. Some cheered and hugged each other. Others collapsed and began to cry. If Caleb hadn't been so desperate to get back to his wife and daughter he might have joined them.

* * *

**Secret Russian Facility, 300 miles north of Yakutsk, Siberia**

**September 2nd** **2012, 1pm**

The plan was working, and the chairs were working in tandem to take care of all the Wraith in the vicinity of the planet. John's heart had skipped a beat when Dave had rather foolishly targeted the cruiser over Cheyenne Mountain, knowing that it was close enough to the ground to cause severe damage. His chair told him however that the remnants of the cruiser had smashed into the mountaintop, and that no structural damage had been done to the SGC.

The thoughts of his fellow operatives had danced in his mind as he'd continued seeking out other Wraith to destroy. Jack and Lorne were consummate military men – finding and destroying targets. Miko and Rafaela were full of rage at the Wraith which was understandable as they had witnessed Wraith atrocities first-hand more than once (though John was shocked at the amount of expletives that were running through Miko's mind as she targeted and killed the Wraith). Carson and Carolyn were doing their jobs, but seemed quieter throughout the ordeal than the rest and he sensed more regret from them than just about anyone else, probably due to the fact they were both MDs. Dave was concentrating purely on taking out Wraith, and John was pleasantly surprised at the militaristic proficiency of his sibling.

The most troubling thoughts however were coming from the McKay siblings. Jeannie was not a killer, and was not coping well with this, and every so often she was hesitating. A thought cried out from her mind – this was murder. She was murdering people, even if they were Wraith.

John hoped Rodney would be able to reach out to his sister, but the scientist's mind was most distant of all, so John reached out to Jeannie.

" _They wouldn't hesitate to kill us all. It's kill or be killed. It's brutal, but this is war... I'm sorry."_

Jeannie didn't respond in words, but he could sense that she understood what they had to do perfectly well. Jeannie instead flooded her mind with images of her family, helping her strengthen her resolve to continue. She would do what was necessary to protect them.

John was able to continue targeting Wraith very easily. The chair interface was second nature to him and as he turned his attention to a cruiser over Paris, he also turned his mind to Rodney.

Rodney's reaction to this was different to what he'd expected. He'd expected Rodney to carry out this task like he and Lorne were. Instead his thought process had deviated early on. Rodney's mind had first directed drones towards one of the hive ships, and as the drones had ripped through the ship, causing a catastrophic overload that destroyed it, Rodney's mind had for the briefest of seconds lingered on the possibility that some humans might have been onboard at the time. The thought had stuck in Rodney's head and much like his sister, he was now focussing on the concept of murder. He'd heard Rodney's mind shout out  _I'm a murderer_  before his thoughts had taken a disjointed, chilling turn. In Rodney's mind's eye he saw snow and crisp winter sunlight all mixed in with a strong smell of gasoline, blood and absolute terror. This was something that felt like it had happened many years ago, but what was it?

Rodney sensed the intrusion into his mind and pushed John out suddenly, before quickly returning the bulk of his attention to firing on the Wraith.

Feeling suitably embarrassed at being caught, John followed Rodney's example and focussed solely on eliminating the Wraith.

Within half an hour of starting, the team of operators had eliminated every Wraith hive, cruiser, dart and soldier.

With the exception of Todd of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Well after a year of silence, I'm back writing this story! I've got several chapters ready to go, and I'll have some new artwork for you all if you're interested!
> 
> Many thanks to The Mind of the Dragon for her beta-ing!


	6. Broadcast

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 1st 2012, 10.30pm**

"Mountain Division have radio back!" shouted a Lieutenant, "They're reporting all Wraith activity has ceased!"

Teal'c didn't need to issue an order – The blast doors were already being unsealed.

The base staff were huddled in the underground parking bay, just at the entrance of the mountain. Some of the staff of Mountain Division (which occupied the former NORAD Centre) had returned to their posts, and also to get provisions should they be stuck at the mountain for any length of time.

Teal'c glanced over at April, Maddie and Zoe who sat with Patrick and the twins. He noticed that Zoe had clutched both April and Maddie's hands. Maddie sat calmly with Elizabeth on her lap, but Teal'c could see dried tear trails on the ten year-old's face.

The Toddler's had surprised Teal'c, as small children usually managed to – they'd been perfectly calm throughout their ordeal, save for Patrick crying when he became hungry. Some of the Mountain Division staff had noticed the children and had retrieved food from their canteen to keep them happy.

Teal'c made brief eye contact with Maddie.

"We will be okay," he told her, his voice as gentle as he could manage.

"I hope you're right," she answered in response.

* * *

**Secret Russian Facility, 300 miles north of Yakutsk, Siberia**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 1.40pm**

" _Sheppard! Can you please get me out of this cave!"_ Rodney's mind called out.

"In a minute McKay!"

Sheppard and Markov were busy retrieving the operators from their various locations. So far they'd gotten Esposito, Lam, Lorne, and Miko back to Russia.

" _It's pitch black and it's been stinking of fish since I got here and now there's seals waddling towards me...I'm in a cove with nowhere to go...I don't want to be eaten!"_

"They won't eat you McKay!" John shouted.

Sheppard looked towards Markov who, having not been privy to his and Rodney's conversation gave him a very strange look before inputting some commands to the tablet. Seconds later Rodney appeared in the room.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rodney said, relief evident in his voice.

Now it was just Jeannie, Carson and Dave to go.

Seconds later Carson appeared in the cave.

"That was incredible...I'd been within yards of where that chair was years ago! Amazing what's right under your nose."

"Really?" Rodney asked.

"Aye...Fingal's Cave!"

"Where?"

The light of the transporter beam filled the room again, and Dave Sheppard now joined them.

"Dave."

"John."

The responses were polite but terse. At least this time there was no swearing from the elder Sheppard.

"We have a problem McKay...I can't find your sister," announced Markov.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 1st 2012, 10.50pm**

It had taken fifteen minutes for Teal'c to get back down into the heart of the SGC. By that time some of the personnel who had been knocked out by the Stun Orb had come to.

"The Gate shut down about half an hour ago," Walter informed Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded before asking his next question, "Did anyone check on our Wraith while we were on the surface?"

"Todd's in the infirmary. Dr. Michaels was injured trying to get up the stairs, broke his ankle...Todd healed him."

* * *

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 1** **st** **, 2012, 10pm**

"Staff are back at the SGC," Amelia informed Chuck.

"Great...Kavanagh, any luck getting a TV signal?"

"Not yet."

"It's been half an hour since the Wraith were stopped."

"All I'm getting is static and test cards...oh hang on, wait. I've got ZBS News."

Kavanagh patched the TV Report through to one of the larger displays in the control room. The female newsreader had already started reporting and the words 'Alien Invasion' were emblazoned across the bottom of the screen.

" _We're really just trying to get a handle on what's been going on. We've been off air and our colleagues around the world have been telling us that there was a global communications blackout during this alien attack. What we do know is that there has been incredible damage worldwide. These aliens seem to have attacked just about everywhere you could possibly imagine. We've spoken to ZBS staff all over the country and we've had reports of attacks over New York, Washington, Seattle, Chicago, Los Angeles, Denver and Houston, and there have almost certainly been attacks elsewhere. We've also received reports of attacks over Toronto, Vancouver, Montreal, Calgary, Mexico City, Puebla and Monterrey. In Europe we've heard of attacks over London, Paris, Prague, Brussels, Berlin, Madrid and many others...In all honesty, if we listed everywhere we've had reports from we'd be here all night._

" _But in the Bay Area itself we have another concern – a giant city-like structure has risen in the middle of the bay and is visible from just about anywhere in the local vicinity. The city's sudden appearance caused a small amount of flooding along the bayside but this has since subsided. Our camera crew were able to get this dramatic footage of the city's appearance."_

The small team in the control room watched as some dark and grainy, but unmistakable footage of the city appeared on-screen.

"Patch that through to the chair room," Chuck instructed.

Kavanagh punched the controls, and relayed the video to Jack and Radek.

* * *

The footage started as the first spires broke the water and began to jut ever higher into the sky, water tumbling down like waterfalls on all sides of each skyscraper. Eventually the city rose fully out of the water, the last of the deluge crashing down off the piers and rippling outwards.

Jack sighed as he watched the video. He always knew one day the world would know, but now that that moment had arrived he was a mess of emotions.

" _We don't know what to make of the city, but it seems that as soon as it appeared, all of the alien craft headed straight for it and began to attack it. Is it possibly the aliens were here looking for the city? We don't know yet, but we're asking people to please keep away from the bay area if possible. The Coastguard has already stopped boats from going anywhere near the structure."_

Jack was worried at the suggestion that the city was what the aliens were after. It was complete amateurish conjecture on the part of the newsreader and it would be far from helpful. Jack had relayed the video to Sheppard, and the Colonel agreed with him.

* * *

**Secret Russian Facility, 300 miles north of Yakutsk, Siberia**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 2pm**

"Oh my god," said Carson as Sheppard showed the video on one of the chair's screens, "this has really happened, hasn't it?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm still hoping I'm going to wake up," sighed Lorne, "This is not good."

This was always going to be the eventual outcome of the Programme...I just don't think any of us actually thought we'd ever get attacked like this...We've always managed to stop attacks before they got near civilians," Rodney grimaced, returning his attention back to his tablet to try and locate Jeannie.

"This has happened before?" said Dave, clearly alarmed.

"Well," John sighed, "Nothing quite on this scale, or anywhere near it...We got attacked by one Wraith ship three years ago, and five years before that we got attacked by a Goa'uld ship. Neither of those attacks put civilians in danger. We were able to stop the aliens long before that."

O'Neill's face appeared overhead.

" _Mr Sheppard. You'll get a full briefing soon, you have my word."_

"Suffice it to say we've all been sticking our necks out to protect the planet for a long long time," grumbled Rodney, "Come on Jeannie, where area you?"

"The transporter just went down," sighed Markov, "It doesn't operate off of the ZPM. Its power unit must be depleted."

* * *

**Alberta, Canada**

**September 1st 2012, 11.10pm**

Jeannie hugged her arms around her. Wherever she was, it was warmer than Russia, but there was a howling wind that was chilling her to the bone.

It was dark, but not pitch black, a faint aurora dancing in the sky, and Jeannie was sudden aware that she may very well be in bear country. She hoped she was near a village or town of somekind, but looking skyward, she could see no hint of light pollution. She was by a steep-sided river, and her chair had been in a hidden chamber in the riverbank that she'd had to squeeze out of.

With no idea of where she should be going, she gingerly made her way up the embankment and into the dense forest lining the river. Only a few minutes into the woods, and very conscious of the possibility of bears being nearby, she came to a disused quarry, and sighed in relief when she saw a road leading off into the forest.

Maybe she was near somewhere after all.

* * *

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 1.15am**

"Get me someone who knows what's happened," barked the President.

"I'm contacting General O'Neill now," informed Landry, flagging down a White House staffer, "get me Atlantis."

Momentarily, Chuck's face appeared on a large monitor.

"Sergeant Campbell?"

" _General."_

"Is O'Neill still in the chair room?"

" _Yes sir."_

* * *

" _General O'Neill, I've got Landry."_

"Put him through,"

"Hank! We in one piece up there?" Jack said as his old friend's face appeared on a monitor.

" _I think the jury's still out on that one Jack. The President wants an explanation."_

Landry moved aside, and President Jolene Robins appeared.

" _Jack, what did you do?"_

"Well it's a long story, but the Russians beamed Colonel John Sheppard to an Ancient Control Chair they've had stashed away somewhere. It had a full bank of drones, but no operator. Their Chair managed to "talk" to the one I'm sat in right now and I pinpointed Sheppard and got him there so he could fire drones. Atlantis had some power issues so Sheppard beamed McKay to his end to get some of that chair's ZPM power routed here which allowed this city to rise to the surface.

"It wasn't long after that that he managed to find a further eight chairs. When that happened he and McKay put together a list of people who could operate them. The Russians in turned beamed them to Russia, and then onto the chairs which are located all over the world. Once the operators were in the chairs, it was only a matter of time until the Wraith were defeated."

" _So you're saying that we now have a network of Ancient Control Chairs all over the planet?"_

"Yes Mrs President."

Jack knew how Jolene would be thinking – this would be an even bigger headache than Atlantis had been. The chairs were extremely powerful, and it was a sure bet that the countries that housed them would want full control.

" _And who were the operators?"_

Jack gave the President the full list, as well as a list of the countries where the chairs were located.

" _A few of those could cause problems for us."_

"I know, but those chairs saved us."

The President nodded,  _"I know, and that's why I need you back here ASAP. We need to find out why the fleet of 304s didn't even make a dent in the enemy's forces, and I'm going to phone Russia, and get an explanation about their chair._

The President cut the link to Jack and sighed, holding the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm going to need a new speech. Get Jackson and Miller back down here."

* * *

**The General Hammond, Pegasus Galaxy**

**September 1st, Beta Shift**

"Are we in range yet?" Sam asked Lieutenant Williams.

"Yes sir."

Sam's insistence on pushing the ship to get to a Pegasus Gate had unnerved her crew slightly, but they'd pulled together, pushed the engines and got there in less than half the time they'd thought it would take.

"Good work people, get the ZPM rig ready."

SG4 had come across the ZPM while exploring a rather unremarkable world two years previous. After it's discovery Sam and Rodney had worked together for a number of weeks, and had constructed a durable, portable device for the ZPM that would allow any Pegasus gate to dial earth if the rig were connected. This enabled easy contact between the  _Hammond_ and Earth whenever Sam went to visit New Athos or the New Satedan Republic.

It took just minutes for Sam, Marks and a few techs to beam down and set up the rig, and very soon they were dialling home.

The wormhole established, and then Sam typed in her IDC. Seconds later Teal'c face appeared on her tablet.

" _Colonel O'Neill, you are ahead of schedule."_

"Teal'c! I wasn't expecting to see you," she smiled, "We pushed the engines a little...Is everything okay there?"

Sam's stomach was churning, hoping her intuition had been wrong, but Teal'c delay in responding made her very worried.

" _I'm afraid that things here are not so well...Earth has endured an attack from the Wraith."_

For a moment everything was still, until Marks' "Oh shit," broke the moment.

"How bad is it? Are there casualties? How did it happen?"

Teal'c was very measured in his response,  _"I am afraid it was an all out attack. Our reports from our allies have hinted at massive amounts of damage across the planet, and several news stations have been reporting on it. Wraith Hives were in low orbit, and cruisers and darts attacked the ground. We do not have estimates on casualties yet, but we expect the final figure to be very high."_

"Oh my god," said Sam, bringing a hand up to her face.

"This means the world knows," said Mark.

" _The SGC is relatively unscathed, although the gate was for a time inaccessible."_

"Does Landry want us back?"

" _I am uncertain, though I will find out for you."_

* * *

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 1.30am**

President Robins slammed the phone down.

"We've got more problems with our Russian friends. President Ivanov claims to have no knowledge of a Russian chair, and says Dr. Svetlana Markov vanished two years ago."

"She must have found the chair and wanted to keep it from them," Daniel surmised.

"Can we beam Dr. Markov and the rest of the chair operatives here?"

"Yes Mrs President," said Landry, nodding to one of the staff.

Seconds later John, Rodney, Carson, Carolyn, Miko, Lorne, Rafaela, Dave and Svetlana appeared in the bunker office.

"Dad," smiled Carolyn, resisting the urge to hug Landry.

Landry for his part gave his daughter a warm smile of relief, before turning his attention to Svetlana.

"Welcome to the White House Dr. Markov."

"The White House? In that case I'd like to request asylum," the Russian said quickly.

Jack, who had been beamed in a few minutes beforehand groaned, "Oh for crying out loud."

The President ignored Markov and walked over to the operatives.

"What countries are you all from?"

Rodney stepped forward, "Well the Sheppards and Lorne are from here. My sister and I are from Canada, Miko is from Japan, Carson's from Scotland and Esposito's from Portugal."

"Uhm, I became an American citizen this year," Rafaela advised.

Robins looked at the operators, "I'd like to thank you all for what you've done for us. We won't ever be able to repay you. I'd like you all to stay here for the time being while we contact your respective governments."

"One of our operators isn't here Mrs President...My sister Jeannie? Markov's transporter unit ran out of power."

At this, Kaleb headed over to the assembled group, staring intently at his brother-in-law.

"That's my wife Mrs President," he said, his gaze not leaving Rodney.

Robins headed back to her desk, "Noted. We'll get her here as soon as we can."

* * *

**Alberta, Canada**

**September 1st 2012, 11.30pm**

Jeannie had been walking along a gravelled road for what felt like eternity when she finally saw some sign of civilisation in the form of a few houses. Picking up her pace she headed straight for them and reached the houses within a few minutes.

It was a small village, and pretty soon she was wandering along a quiet street dotted with small houses on large lots. She stopped when she reached a noticeboard.

"Welcome to the Community of Fort McKay? Well the universe isn't without a sense of Irony," she muttered.

Yes, of all the places in Canada she could possibly have materialised in, it was Fort McKay (named after no relation), just 40 miles north of her hometown of Fort McMurray. She'd been here before many years ago on a school field trip, but the place seemed almost completely unfamiliar to her.

She wandered a little further and pretty soon a larger building came into view. The lights were on, and a few people were standing outside smoking. It only took a few moments for them to notice her.

"Hi," she said sheepishly, "I'm a little lost."

One of the men looked very confused, "Weren't you just on the TV?"

The people of Fort McKay had gathered inside their Elders Centre, all eyes glued to a large TV. The men who'd been smoking outside guided Jeannie in and pointed at the screen.

" _So just to recap, it seems Earth was saved by a group – mostly made up of civilians – who operated a number of top-secret weapons platforms around the world. We don't know anything about the weapons used suffice to say they did the job of stopping the aliens. The details of the people we need to thank however have been given to the press by an anonymous source."_

"Uh-oh," said Jeannie quietly as pictures of the operators appeared on-screen.

" _So we from America we need to thank General Jack O'Neill, Colonel John Sheppard, Colonel Evan Lorne, Dave Sheppard and Dr. Carolyn Lam. From Scotland we need to thank Dr. Carson Beckett. From Japan, Dr. Miko Kusanagi and from Portugal, Dr. Rafaela Esposito. And as we've previously mentioned we are proud to have two homegrown heroes – siblings Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Jean Miller both of whom are widely respected physicists originally from Fort McMurray."_

"Is that you?" a young boy said, looking at her.

Suddenly the whole room turned to look at Jeannie, who shifted uncomfortably under the unwelcome scrutiny.

"Uhm...I can explain, I-"

She never got a chance to, as she was beamed away in front of hundreds of onlookers.


	7. Disclosure

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 2am**

The chair operators, Markov, Kaleb, Daniel, Landry, Woolsey and Jack all sat quietly in the Oval Office. Kaleb and Daniel had finished with their rewrite, and President Robins had finished speaking to head of the IOA, Dr. Carl Strom, as well as conference calling several world leaders to go over what she was going to say.

The world leaders and the IOA had given their blessing, and now Robins' make-up was getting a touch up before she went live to the nation.

The autocue had been loaded with the speech, and the White House film crew gave a signal for all those in the room to be quiet.

Robins closed her eyes for a moment, seemingly steeling herself for the task ahead, before she nodded, and the director shouted action.

"My Fellow Americans, and our friends and allies around the world. This is perhaps the most important day in the history of our planet.

"The world today discovered in the worst of ways that we are not alone in the universe. We were attacked by an enemy that we know as the Wraith, and it is my duty to inform you that The United States Government, as well as many of our allies have been aware of the existence the Wraith for a number of years. This attack was not in any way to be expected, and it has caught us all off-guard.

"However, we have prevailed against our enemy, and we now have a defensive net around the planet that will repel any future attacks from the Wraith.

"We will not be caught off-guard again.

"The defence net was made operable by a group of volunteers from around the world. Their details have been leaked to the media, and I would hereby like to request that these individuals and their friends and families be afforded the privacy they deserve and require. We will have plenty of time later to thank them properly for their actions today.

"The structure that has appeared in San Francisco Bay is an important component of our new defence network. You should have no reason to fear it but we request that individuals refrain from sailing near to the structure.

"The National Security council is in the process of formulating a strategy for how we go forward, and we will be cataloguing all damage to our infrastructure, as well as compiling details of our casualties and our wounded.

"In the meantime we have set up a helpline for areas in need of urgent assistance. Medical guidelines will be sent to all hospitals, clinics and surgeries as well as all pharmacies. The National Guard are being deployed as needed as are the Army, the Marines and the Navy.

"This is a dark day for the United States and for the world, but we are hopeful of a bright new future. We have endured the worst attack our greatest enemy could throw at us and we have emerged victorious. Each and every one of you should take pride in today's accomplishment – we have survived.

"A further statement will follow in the coming hours, and myself and my fellow heads of state will have more information to give to you at that time.

"I would like to thank all of you across the world for your actions today. Thank you, and may God bless you."

The President's address came to an end, and the film crew began to pack their equipment away.

"Excellent speech Mrs President", said General Maynard, head of the Joint Chiefs, "I think it struck the right balance between stating the seriousness of the attack, and offering hope to the people."

"Well don't thank me for the speech – thank Dr Jackson and Mr Miller who wrote it. They've also done some work that I'm hoping my speech writer can incorporate into my next address."

"I'm just hoping people don't get too angry about the fact they now know we've been keeping aliens a secret from them for years," said Jack.

"We are anticipating some problems from the public," Maynard informed O'Neill.

"Some problems?" Dave interjected standing from his seat at the edge of the office, "You've all been lying to us all for years! There'll be riots!"

"Dave!" John chastised his brother, "I don't think anyone's just expecting the general public to just say 'oh, there's aliens, that's all cool'. We'll have plans drawn up to deal with this scenario already."

"Pity there wasn't a plan drawn up to deal with this Wraith attack," muttered Kaleb.

Jeannie squeezed her husband's hand and nodded in agreement.

"Believe me, I appreciate all your concerns. I've only know about all of this since I took office. If Henry Hayes had given me any inkling that intergalactic relations were part of job I..."

The President opted not to finish her sentence.

There was a moment of silence before Kaleb spoke once more.

"Mrs President, given that we are civilians, my wife and I would like to request that we return to the SGC to be with our daughter."

"I would also like to get back to my wife and child," said Dave.

"I'd like to get back to my kids too," Rodney added quietly.

"Same here Mrs President," said John.

"I think we'd all like to do that. I'd like to see my daughter right now, but I won't be able to for a few hours yet," Robins responded, "Mr and Mrs Miller, Mr Sheppard, you're free to return to the SGC but I would ask you to remain there until otherwise instructed."

The Millers and Dave nodded in agreement.

"Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard, we require you both to at the White House. As you both have relatives heading back to the SGC, you can afford to stay here."

"But-" Rodney was going to voice his objections, but realised that there was no way he'd win an argument with the President of the United States.

"I'll stay here on the condition that Director Sheppard go to the SGC to be with our son. She was working on The Hill today. I don't even know if she knows our son's okay."

"Wait – Nancy as in your  _ex-wife_  is your baby mother?" Rodney said loudly, earning him a pointed scowl from Sheppard.

"Yeah," said Dave on his brother's behalf.

* * *

**The General Hammond, Pegasus Galaxy**

**September 2nd, Beta Shift**

Sam couldn't wait any longer, and knowing that Earth couldn't currently dial Pegasus, she decided to call the SGC again.

"Teal'c...Any update?"

" _Indeed. The President has just addressed the Nation, and has revealed the existence of the Wraith. It seems full disclosure will be delivered in the coming days. General O'Neill has requested that you return to Earth via the Stargate immediately and that the_ Hammond  _return to the Milky Way. The entire 304 fleet has been recalled."_

"Of course. I'll contact our allies on Athos and Sateda and let them know we'll be delaying our visit, and the reason why, then I'll come home."

* * *

**Athos, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla sat quietly in the dark, a tepid cup of Athosian tea in hand, staring blankly ahead.

With Torren sleeping soundly in the next room, Kanaan ventured through to their lounge to check on Teyla. She seemed to have been sitting stock-still for hours, and her behaviour was worrying her partner.

Teyla became aware of his presence and and moved suddenly, flustered at her lapse.

"Come to bed Teyla," Kanaan said softly.

"In a while," she smiled at him.

Kanaan sighed and moved round to sit next to her, "It was just a dream...We've been through so much that we all have them from time to time."

Teyla grimaced, placing her cold tea on the table, "I hope you are right, but I have never experienced such a vivid and realistic nightmare before, I-"

Teyla's breathing hitched with emotion, and Kanaan wrapped an arm around her, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"It is over now Teyla, you need to rest for the Lantean's visit tomorrow. I'm sure when they get here your fears will be allayed. Just imagine Torren's smile tomorrow when Colonel Marks brings him the LEGO set he's been wanting."

Teyla smiled despite her upset. Their little boy was as spoiled as an Athosian child could be, his toy chest stacked with wonderful toys and gifts from Earth. He was now a boisterous and bright four-year old, and the light of their lives.

Teyla allowed herself a moment to relax, feeling safe in Kanaan's arms, but the moment was cut short when when someone began hammering on their front door with some urgency.

Teyla and Kanaan opened it to reveal a panicked Jinto.

"Colonel O'Neill has arrived, she says she needs to talk to you at once."

Teyla looked to Kanaan. This could not be good.

* * *

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 2.30am**

"You and Nancy," Rodney signed, screwing up his face, "Seriously?"

"Mmm hmm...got remarried and everything when we found out...Not that it's lasted," John said quietly.

He and Rodney were sat alone in an office that more or less resembled a cupboard. The President was in a briefing with several key personnel, and John and Rodney had been told they'd be required to attend the next meeting.

"You getting divorced again then or..."

"Just waiting on the paperwork," John sighed, "Getting involved with Nancy again was a mistake, but Patrick is definitely the best mistake I've ever made," he smiled widely, reaching into his jeans pocket for phone.

He tapped the screen a few times and brought up images of his son.

Patrick looked to be almost the double of his father, but with brown eyes and a darker complexion inherited from his mother. In the pictures he was smiling, and Rodney grinned at a particularly silly Christmas one of father and son in matching Christmas Sweaters.

"Yeah, they were courtesy of Aunt April," John smiled.

Rodney however noticed a conspicuously absent presence from the happy family pictures – There was no sign of Nancy.

John seemed to pick up on Rodney's silent question, "Nancy had no interest in becoming a mother, but there was no way she'd ever have opted to have an abortion, and I might have had something to say about it if she'd tried. She basically went straight back to work, and I've spent a good amount of time being Mister Mom."

Rodney chuckled at the description, "Who would ever have pictured you being a Mister Mom."

"Hey, I'm good with kids!"

"Evidently!" Rodney smiled, nodding at the screen.

"So what about your two?"

"Uhm..."

The door swung open, revealing Woolsey, "The President requests your presence in the Oval Office."

* * *

**Athos, Pegasus Galaxy**

"Sam, you must pass along our deepest condolences on behalf of the Athosians," Teyla said softly.

"I'll let the others know," Sam responded, enveloping Teyla in a hug.

"I do not believe there is much that Athos can do to assist you," Halling said timidly.

"Your friendship is more than enough," Sam smiled sadly, "It will do Earth good to know we have friends out here as well as enemies."

"Are all our friends from Atlantis safe?"

"I'm sorry Teyla, I really don't know...I wish I did...I don't even know if my brother and his kids are safe yet."

Teyla frowned and looked to the ground, "My vision showed widespread destruction on Earth on a level not far off that of a Great Cull such as the one our own ancestors endured five generations ago."

"Teal'c didn't tell me very much, but I get the impression it's bad...I'll not lie – I'm worried sick."

"Then we musn't keep you any longer."

Teyla hugged Sam again, "You carry the best wishes of all of Athos with you. Please get in touch as soon as you are back home...We will pass the message on to Ronon at first light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for all the kudos, and thanks to eilidhdawn for the review!


	8. The Rebuild Begins

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 3am**

It still amazed Sam how quick travel could be between one galaxy and another these days. It had taken her all of five minutes to get from Athos to Earth. She'd simply said goodbye to Teyla, returned to the ZPM rigged gate, given Marks his orders to get her ship back to Earth, and then she stepped right through to the SGC. A lengthy hug from Teal'c and a direct beam to Washington later and before she knew it she was walking the corridors of power, still in her  _Hammond_ jumpsuit.

Jack was waiting for her a short way from her beam-in site, and she'd never seen him look so haggard, so done.

"Oh Jack," she sighed, embracing her husband in the tightest hug she could, not caring who was looking at them.

"Hey," he said quietly holding her close, "how are you doing?"

"Worried sick," she didn't lie, "No-one's really told me anything yet...How are you?"

Jack stepped back from her, keeping his hands on her shoulders, "I've been far better," he admitted, the upset visible on his features.

"Is everyone we know okay? Daniel? Cassie? Everyone?"

"I've been trying to contact Cassie, but the phones are pretty much all jammed with the amount of calls people are making. After this briefing I'm going to ask if I can head to Yokohama and make sure she's okay."

Sam nodded before continuing, "How did we actually beat the Wraith? For that fact how were they even able to attack us like this?"

"We don't have a clue how they managed it, but I think we're going to be having a lengthy conversation with Todd before this is all done...That guy's got to know something. We actually beat them using the control chairs."

"Chairs?" Sam said emphasising the plural.

"Yeah...turns our Svetlana Markov found a chair and had been keeping it hidden from everyone, the Russian government included, for some unknown reason. I was sent to Atlantis to activate Atlantis' chair, and as soon as I did I could sense the other one. Markov beamed Sheppard there, and he was able to locate even more chairs around the globe, then we got a bunch of people with the gene to operate them and we were able to destroy every last Wraith."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yeah, ten chairs and ten operators and we were able to wipe out the Wraith in half an hour...Just wish we'd been quicker about it, because this planet is never going to be the same again."

* * *

Rodney, John, Daniel and Carson found themselves standing in the Oval Office again, alongside General Landry, Dr Strom, Woolsey, the IOA representatives and the Joint Chiefs.

"We're just waiting on General and Colonel O'Neill Mrs President," Landry informed President Robins, "Speaking of which."

Landry nodded in the direction of the door as Sam and Jack entered the room.

"General O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill please have a seat...Even just sit on the carpet or something," Robins said, noting how crowded the sofas were, "I'm holding this meeting here because I think we all deserve a soft seat. Don't hesitate to sit on the rug," she informed the small group in front of her.

"I've just finished briefings both with the Joint Chiefs and the IOA in order to ascertain exactly where we stand, what the damage is, and how our friends around the world are doing. As for why you're all here," she looked at the current SGC and former Atlantis staff, "You are key to how we go forward from here.

"I must sadly inform you all of the death of America's representative to the IOA, James Coolidge. He was sadly killed in Houston by the Wraith. As a result, America needs a new representative as soon as possible, and Mr Woolsey, we'd like to offer that job to you."

Richard looked up, but said nothing.

"Dr. Beckett, I know you parted company with both the Stargate Programme and the IOA a few years back, and I know it was due to a few conflicts of interest," Carson nodded to indicate his agreement, "however it is fairly safe to say that out of all of the medical staff currently involved with our work offworld you are the person with the most expertise in dealing with the Wraith – both in looking at their physiology and in looking after those who have been fed upon. In DC alone our early reports indicate about four hundred individuals who have been fed upon but not outright killed. When you add that up over the whole planet, that's a lot of people needing help. I need you to work with our key medical personnel to draw up a concise action plan for dealing with victims of feeding. Britain's IOA representative, Russel Chapman," she said, nodding to the grey-haired gentleman on the left-hand sofa, "and Dr. Strom are in agreement that your place should be here in the United States for at least the next few days. After that we are happy to grant you compassionate leave to check on your friends and loved ones, before returning here to continue your work."

Carson looked far from happy with the not-so-gentle suggestion, but he couldn't argue with her assessment of him being the foremost medical expert on the Wraith, so he merely gave Robins a quick nod, trying not to let his feelings show.

"Dr. McKay, I think even Colonel O'Neill would concede that you are by quite some measure our foremost expert on Wraith technology. I know that after your recent mission to the Destiny and to Langara you have taken an extended leave of absence from your career in order to devote your time to your children, but Prime Minister Cunningham and I are in agreement that for the timebeing you must return to your previous duties. From what we know of Wraith technology, this attack should simply not have happened. We need to find out just how wrong or out of date our intel is. In addition to that, we also need both yourself and Colonel O'Neill to devote more time to going through the Asgard database. We had twenty 304s in orbit, including the Odyssey, the Apollo, and the Athena, as well as ships from all our 304-equipped allies, and they didn't make a dent in the Wraith's defences. All the 304s could do was pick off darts as they found them. I know that on a recent re-inspection of the Asgard database Dr. Lee advised he'd found more weapon designs, and it appears we may need them.

"Jack, Hank – it goes without saying that your jobs have never been more important as Head of the SGC and Head of Homeworld Command respectively. Having discussed the roles both the HC and the SGC will have in the coming months, the Joint Chiefs and I have agreed on the following – The SGC is to expand to encompass the entirety of Cheyenne Mountain, and we will be taking Creek Mountain out of mothballs as well to create more research space and a more dedicated archiving facility. I know that research facilities have been stretched since the attack on Area 51 back in 2009 and it's something that needs to be addressed. Mountain Division will be relinquishing the space they currently occupy at the top of Cheyenne Mountain, and Prime Minister Cunningham and I are confident we will find a new location suitable for the Division. As for Homeworld Command, it will also be expanded and per the review you submitted earlier this year, we will be looking to recruit personnel directly to offworld service. This will in essence pave the way for Homeworld Command to become a separate branch of our armed forces, therefore if you will be happy to accept, General Maynard would be happy to welcome you into the joint chiefs, pending approval from the Secretary of Defence of course."

"You mean to say that the planet almost got destroyed, and I get a promotion?" Jack was perplexed.

"Try not to think of it as a promotion, but as a lateral career move," Robins responded only half-joking.

"Uhm...okay...Thanks, I guess."

Robins smiled at Jack, before turning her attention to Sam, "Colonel O'Neill, it is vital that our 304 fleet is at peak efficiency at all times, and that the fleet have a common purpose and common operating conditions. With Colonel Caldwell indicating that he wishes to retire, the 304 fleet is in need of a new commander, and we can think of no better qualified candidate. 304 operation is likely to become more tricky in the near future due to NATO, and we can't see all the politicians and bureaucrats who've been in the dark about our space capabilities simply allowing the 304s to continue operating as they currently are. At the moment nothing is formally on the table, but I think it's a foregone conclusion that the 304 and 302 fleets will be incorporated into NATO in some way, shape or form. When the time comes we'd like you to be very much involved."

"I...Uh, thank you Mrs President," Sam responded, completely taken aback.

"Daniel Jackson, we have always owed you a debt of gratitude for being the man who unlocked the Stargate for us, and you have helped broker dozens of trade agreements and treaties with our allies in this galaxy. You have an excellent manner about you, a friendly, trustworthy demeanour, and you are a superb orator. While we have no plans to remove your from SG1 on a permanent basis, we will be bringing you to work here for the forseeable future. We would also ask that you accompany the American delegation when the UN meets later today."

"Of course Mrs President, I would be honoured," Daniel replied quickly and happily.

"And finally Colonel Sheppard," Robins said, looking John's way, "As of today you are officially recalled to active service. I understand that like Dr. Beckett you have had a few conflicts of interest with the SGC in the past, and that this expedited your release from the Programme. However your Ancient gene, and tactical expertise will most definitely be required in the coming months. I will be meeting with the UN shortly and Atlantis will most definitely be discussed. Starting in a few days time we would like you to take temporary control of Atlantis' operations until a decision is made about the city's future. After that your skills will no doubt still be required."

John nodded a little at Robin's orders. He would be happy to return to Atlantis, but not so happy to return to the SGC and military fold.

"Now that that's out of the way, I can impart on you what we know of the attack's aftermath. It appears there's barely a country on Earth that wasn't targeted. Every country's confirmed reports of Wraith, with the exception of North Korea. We've began getting very rough estimates on the number of casualties reported worldwide. In America, we're projecting a death toll in the region of 3 million."

Sam couldn't help but gasp at that figure.

"And we've got casualties estimated at about one million, approximately a quarter of a million of who were fed on. For Drs McKay and Beckett, I'm sorry to have to give you the figures for your home countries. In Canada, death toll has been estimated at about 300,000, with casualties in the region of 100,000. The death toll in Britain currently stands at 700,000, with estimated casualties of 400,000. Across other countries the death rates appear to be approximately one per cent of total population, with casualties taking up another one per cent. Obviously death tolls are going to be far higher in larger cities. Worldwide it looks like we could have lost as many as 60 million people, mostly from aerial bombardment."

The room was silent.

The death toll was far higher than they'd ever have thought possible.


	9. Siblings

**Satedan Stargate Control, Atteria Capital District, Sateda, Pegasus Galaxy**

"And Sam told you this herself?" Ronon grimaced, looking at Teyla.

"Yes, so I have no reason to doubt it is the truth."

"How did the Wraith manage to attack them again? Did they get another ZPM?"

"Colonel O'Neill had no in-depth knowledge of the attack, only that she feared the attack was even more serious than she was already aware."

"If they're capable of attacking Earth like that, it might mean bad news for all of us," Ronon surmised, "The Wraith know how closely we worked with Earth, and that we're all still allies. They might come looking for intel."

"Of that we are aware," sighed Teyla, "The Athosian Council is anxious for more news so that we can decide what our next steps should be."

"Prime Minister Day's going to be really mad," Ronon agreed, "We've been keeping Sateda's repopulation as quiet as possible...Don't want the Wraith to show up to a free banquet."

Teyla nodded in agreement, knowing the security of their worlds would have to be their first priority before any loyalty to their friends on Earth. She wished she could talk more to Ronon, but she was uncomfortably aware of the Satedan Honour Guards in position around Sateda's fortified Stargate Control complex, and was even more aware of the presence of a few of the new Satedan government's top brass who were hanging around, keeping a close eye on her interraction with Ronon.

"I'll ask Kaldan to put together a statement for Earth," Ronon said, "I think it's about the most we can do at present."

"I will also ensure that I personally pass along the best wishes of Sateda's Strategic Planning Secretary, prior to Prime Minister Kaldan Day's statement," Teyla said, using Ronon's new government title with pride.

Ronon allowed himself a smile, but remained silent for a moment.

"Wish I could visit 'em. Tell them we're here for them,"

"Believe me they already know, otherwise Sam would not have asked me to pass on news of the attack to you."

"I guess."

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 2am**

The guest quarters at the SGC were full to capacity due to the influx of civilians from the surface, so the Millers and the Sheppards had been squeezed into a single room with two beds.

Madison was fast asleep on one of the beds, and Kaleb was dozing softly on a chair to the side, Elizabeth sleeping soundly in his arms. Jeannie sat at the foot of the bed holding Ewan and forced the odd awkward smile at the Sheppards every now and then.

Zoe Sheppard and her mother April were asleep on the adjacent bed while Nancy paced the room, a sleepy but still awake Patrick slouched in her arms. Nancy had all but ignored the Millers since they'd arrived in the room, and Jeannie hadn't tried to initiate conversation with her as the Homeland Security Director looked about ready to snap at just about anyone.

"I need to go a walk, he won't sleep until I do that," Nancy remarked suddenly, "I take it I'm allowed to do that here?"

"I-I think so," Jeannie said quietly, "I'd ask the guard outside."

Nancy muttered a thank you to Jeannie and headed for the door. When she heard Nancy talking to the guard outside, she heard a loud sigh coming from the corner where Dave stood brooding.

"She's always got to be different, even in the tiniest of ways," he remarked.

As the sound of Nancy at the guard's voices receded, Jeannie took the opportunity to talk to Dave some more.

"How are you doing?"

Her simple question seemed to rattle the elder Sheppard's cage a little, "You really need to ask?"

Undeterred Jeannie continued, "We all deal with things differently...I've known about the Stargate and the Wraith for quite a while now...just thought you might want to talk while it's quiet."

Sheppard seemed to stop bristling at Jeannie's comments, "I might actually like that...I want to know more and no-one seems prepared to give me any answers."

"Why don't we go for a walk as well then."

* * *

**Atteria Capital District, Sateda, Pegasus Galaxy**

"All they need is a statement Kaldan!" Ronon raised his voice a little at his Prime Minister.

"Not just yet Ronon. We don't know the extent of the attack if there even was one."

"Are you calling Teyla, Daughter of Tagan of Athos a liar?"

"Of course not!" Kaldan Day responded angrily to the suggestion, "But I am not about to issue a statement about a Wraith atrocity that may or may not have been committed in another galaxy and alarm our own people without due cause."

"Without Earth there likely wouldn't be a Sateda today at all," Ronon stated.

"That may be so, but any statement will have to wait," Kaldan responded, returning to his paperwork and ending the conversation.

Ronon knew he'd get nowhere with the Prime Minister right now, so he left the office, biting his tongue as he went.

* * *

 

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 2.10am**

"So what exactly has been going on?" Dave started their conversation, "I mean, what has the military, and by extension my brother been up to,"

Jeannie sighed, wondering the best way to go about answering Dave's question.

They'd been wandering the corridors of the upper levels of the SGC in silence for a few minutes. Jeannie had tucked Ewan into bed with Maddie and had asked the guards for permission to stretch their legs. The lighting in the SGC was as usual a little harsh on the eyes, and she was hoping they'd come across one of the commissaries on their walks – the lighting was usually a bit better in those.

"Well the history of all of this," she gestured to the corridors, "was put in place decades and decades ago. They discovered an artefact in Egypt that a few academics and the military thought might have more to it that met the eye. There was that as well as the fact it was discovered with alien remains buried beneath it.

"That device became known to the US Military as the Stargate in the mid nineties, when they were first able to use it. It creates stable artificial wormholes that allow people to travel to other planets that are also equipped with Stargates in the blink of an eye. There's a network all over this galaxy as well as in several others besides ours."

"Other galaxies?" Dave said.

"Yeah, I was amazed when I found out...I was given virtually no notice to travel to the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Wow," Dave was genuinely impressed, "So these other planets with Stargates on them, are there aliens on all of them?"

"Not aliens for the most part...You'll get the full story soon I'm sure, but most of the planets both here and in Pegasus are actually populated by humans, but yes, there are also a lot of aliens out there."

"So you're telling me we've colonised two galaxies?"

"No...the Stargate's ancient. The people out there left Earth thousands of years ago..But again you'll-"

"-get the full story later," Dave managed a smile. "How did you get involved in all of this?"

Jeannie smiled, thinking back to the proof that changed her life. One minute she was sitting playing with her daughter and her train set, the next she was writing the math that would change the very essence of how she understood the world.

"It was a little over six years ago. I'm a physicist...But I'd quit my career to have my daughter. Not long after she turned four I wrote a theoretical math proof and sent it to one of my old professors to review. At best I'd hoped it would lead to a paper and maybe a credit in a journal somewhere.

"What actually happened not long afterwards was a knock at my door from Colonel O'Neill, or Carter as she still was back then. She wanted me to sign a non-disclosure agreement and travel with her to here to do some work for the US military. As a Canadian citizen I wasn't too happy at the suggestion and told them to stick it. Within a few days there was another knock at my door and it was my brother Mer, or Rodney as most people here know him as."

"The guy who gave us the chair briefing?"

"The very one. We'd been estranged for a few years, so I'd had no idea what kind of work he was involved in, but he'd been working for the Stargate Programme for a long time already and he basically made me agree to work with the military by beaming me up to one of our ships in orbit. So that was how I found out – my own brother beamed me up to space."

"Were you happy to go to work for them?"

"Well, not initially – I was terrified!" she laughed, "I needed to go to the Pegasus Galaxy and leave my family behind for months to do the work, and my brother and I still weren't really talking. But in the end it all worked out, I got to go home to my family and my brother and I made up, and every so often I'll get asked to help out with some of the Stargate Programme's work, which means getting to go offworld from time to time.

"It's changed my life, and it's been a lot to wrap my head around, and a lot of work, but I've got very few regrets. I didn't initially approve of a lot of the Programme's actions – particularly keeping it all so secret – but after a particularly ugly incident right here on Earth where I was kidnapped for what I knew – I began to realise that keeping it classified was a necessity."

"You were kidnapped?"

"Yup...Armed men broke right into my house in the middle of the night...The threat isn't always out there...Sometimes the people of Earth are just as bad."

Dave nodded, "I'm just I guess in shock at all this. Finding out about aliens as they attack from the sky, finding out my idiot brother's somehow involved in this all...It's a lot to take in," he sighed.

"Your brother's definitely not an idiot," Jeannie stated, defending her brother's old friend.

John Sheppard was far from Jeannie's favourite person at the moment, but he'd given more to the defence of the planet than his big brother could begin to imagine, so for now she defended the younger Sheppard.

"Hmm...I think the jury may always be out on that one," Dave mused, "What can you tell me about him, because I'm not convinced he'll tell me anything himself."

"You owe him your life several times over," Jeannie said shortly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They walked in silence for a moment before John continued.

"So how long's he been wrapped up in all this?"

"Well...He actually got involved in it all completely by chance. See that ATA Gene my brother mentioned?"

"The one that I seem to have?"

"Yeah...It's actually very very rare.

"A team of scientists assisted by the US Military were working in Antarctica where we'd found some artefacts relating to the same people who'd build the Stargates. Your brother was working down there, with no clue about what the researchers were really doing, when he was able to active a Control Chair. Apparently he activated it and seemed to instantly know how to work it, better than any of the other people with the gene who'd been near it. At about the same time the researchers found the location of the Lost City of Atlantis and decided to mount an expedition to find it. Your brothers skill at operating Ancient technology meant that he was drafted in to help.

"Atlantis is actually a spaceship, and at that time it was located in the Pegasus Galaxy, a place we'd never been before, and a place where we had no idea exactly what we'd find, but your brother went there, and after the head of the military contingent was killed by the Wraith he took over as head of a fifty strong military unit in another galaxy. Now that takes guts."

Dave nodded in quiet agreement, but didn't say anything, encouraging Jeannie to continue.

"Atlantis remained in the Pegasus Galaxy for five years. In that time the expedition expanded and expanded, made discovery after discovery, and fought of the Wraith a number of times. Your brother put his life on the line more times than anyone can count, and until today he'd helped ensure the Wraith weren't a threat to us. I mean the Wraith are in another galaxy, and they're less technologically advanced than us in a lot of ways...They shouldn't have been able to get anywhere near us."

"Atlantis...Is that the city that's appeared in San Francisco Bay?"

"Yeah...It had been hidden there for three years."

"John can't still be working for them though...He and Patrick basically stay with my wife and I these days."

"I don't know quite what happened, but John left the Stargate Programme not long after Atlantis arrived on Earth, and he's been out of touch with all of us since then."

Dave looked at his feet for a moment, before looking up to Jeannie, "He just arrived on our doorstep one day, told me he wanted to bury the hatchet, and that he couldn't talk about his job or why he'd left. But then he never did talk about his work.

"It's strange though...My brother, the 'Intergalactic Hero'...I mean I see him every other day, I grew up with him, and at times I don't even know if I trust him when he's been keeping us all safe all these years...But I don't even really know who he is."

"I know where you're at with your brother, I think," Jeannie smiled at Dave, "Mer and I were so close – closer than most siblings - when we were growing up...Then when I decided to quit my studies, he did something that was so painful...and so hurtful that it made me wonder if I'd ever really known him at all...And we didn't talk for years until I got involved with the Stargate Programme, and that was when we started talking again...and I think it was only then that I  _really_ got to know Mer for who he truly is, and I couldn't be more proud of him.

"Things might seem bad between you and John right now, but now that you're likely to become part of the programme in some way or another, things will only get better."

"I hope you're right," Dave sighed.

But somehow he still doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen and vcm for the reviews!


	10. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for a couple day's pause there, but here's the next chapter...Be very aware - this is the chapter that the warning refers to!

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 2.15am**

"I need to see my kids before I pass out from exhaustion," Rodney sighed, scrubbing at his face in an effort to remain awake.

"Same," John concurred.

The two men were walking through the corridors of the SGC having just been sent there from Washington. The O'Neills had requested leave to go and check on Sam's step-daughter Cassie who'd been teaching English in Japan, and Carson, Daniel and Landry had been advised to stay at the White House for more briefings later that morning.

For now Rodney and John were free, for a few hours at least, and both men's first priorities were their children.

"John!" came and angry shout from behind them.

Both men whirled round to see a furious Nancy Sheppard storming towards them cradling a just-woken Patrick.

"Nancy, I,"

"How could you- I was scared out of my mind!"

"I didn't have time! I got beamed to the SGC and sent to talk to Todd then I would up in Russia using a Control Chair! I asked April and Dave to contact you but communications went down and-"

"All it would have taken was a single text message...Just a few words – 'Patrick and I are at the SGC and OK'. That's all I would have needed!"

Rodney suddenly felt like a very awkward third wheel in this domestic, "I'm going to just head to the guest quarters, talk to you later."

John, barely holding back his anger at his soon-to-be ex-wife didn't really notice Rodney's sharp exit as he was too focused on Nancy's rage.

"I didn't know they'd block communications, or that I'd be whisked off to Russia...I was caught off guard just like you were. I could ask why didn't you call me as soon as we knew Earth had a problem, but you didn't do that either. I don't know what you were doing in DC but I was trying to save the planet! And it was me who made sure you got sent here to be with Patrick as soon as I got the chance."

"Well it doesn't really matter now, does it," Nancy spat at John, unclipping Patrick's baby carrier.

Patrick had started crying at his parents' raised voices, and as he realised he was being passed to John, he reached out his arms for his father.

"Here, you take him...He wants you more than me anyway."

With Patrick bundled haphazardly into his father's arms, Nancy stormed away down the corridor, not even helping him secure the carrier into place.

"C'mon buddy," he said, placing a kiss on his son's forehead, "let's go find your Aunt April and Uncle Dave."

* * *

Aware of the late hour, Rodney slowly and quietly opened the door to the room he'd been told his family were in.

He first noticed the Sheppards, with a woman Rodney surmised to be John's sister-in-law giving him a polite but quizzical look. He nodded and smiled at her before turning to look at his own family.

"Dad!" Elizabeth shouted loudly, breaking into a wide grin. She pushed herself off of Kaleb's lap and toddled over to her father, Rodney crouched down in time to be enveloped in a tight hug from his daughter.

"Shh Munchkin, people are sleeping," he said to her softly as he held her close.

"I was so scare," she said timidly, "missed you."

"Oh I missed you too," Rodney said, sitting cross-legged on the floor as Elizabeth settled in his lap.

Rodney looked up at an exhausted Kaleb wondering where Ewan was.

"He's in the bed with Maddie," Kaleb smiled at his brother-in-law, "he's fine."

"I'll let him sleep then," Rodney smiled in return, "Where's Jeannie?"

"I think she went for a walk...I'd nodded off and woke up and she wasn't here."

"Yeah, I think she wanted to tell my husband a bit more about all this," April joined in, gesturing to the room and by extension the base, "I wouldn't mind finding out more, but I think I'll wait till tomorrow, so good night," April smiled, settling back down to sleep again.

Kaleb and Rodney fell silent, until April's breathing deepened a little, indicating she was sleeping again, before they continued talking.

Elizabeth had also fell silent, nodding off in Rodney's lap.

"How bad is it?" Kaleb asked, meeting Rodney's eyes.

"It's bad," Rodney replied.

That was all Rodney had to say on the subject, but the tone of his simple statement made Kaleb's stomach lurch with worry.

* * *

**The White House, Washington DC, District of Columbia, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 7am**

"Dr. Beckett," Carson felt a hand shake his knee.

Blinking rapidly, his first thought was 'I must have fallen asleep' however after refocusing his eyes, he suddenly realised he'd nodded off in the Oval Office, the hand that had shook his knee belonged to the President of the United States.

"Mrs President, I do apologise!" he said, embarrassed and flustered.

"It's okay...I think you've just done what the rest of us feel like doing, If I'm honest I'm a little jealous,"she smirked.

President Robins walked off, talking quietly to General Maynard before leaving the office.

"Come on Carson, we're heading to UN," Daniel said, smirking at the Scotsman's lapse.

"New York?"

"Yeah, we're not beaming though – we're going there on Marine One."

Carson sighed, picking himself up from the sofa before following the Archaeologist out of the room and into the network of corridors that would eventually lead to the South Lawn, where the White House's defacto helipad was located.

"That seems a nonsense...Why not just beam there?"

"Well that was discussed while you were sleeping," Daniel allowed himself a small grin, "It was considered, but beaming technology hasn't been revealed to the world yet, plus the President needs an early photo opportunity for morale's sake apparently, so there'll be some film crews on the lawn."

"Oh, wonderful," Carson muttered, "Does my government know about this?"

"Yes. As far as I know both the British Prime Minister and the Scottish First Minister are well aware of your involvement."

After a few minutes of walking, the small group left the confines of the White House and walked the short distance to where Marine One and Marine Two were waiting.

"The Vice President arrived a short while ago, he'd been at the Pentagon when the attack started," Daniel explained.

Carson became very self-conscious when he saw the small media crew that were standing to the side of the helicopters.

"How bad do I look?" he whispered to Daniel as he fixed a neutral expression on his face.

"Not too bad," Daniel lied.

* * *

The small amount of formalities over, Daniel and Carson were directed to join the President aboard Marine One. They were soon joined by General Maynard, Britain's IOA representative Russel Chapman and the President's personal secretary.

The helicopter soon left the ground, and rose higher up till the passengers had a good view of Washington. It was a clear morning, and not yet fully light, but the damage inflicted on DC was plain to see, with plumes of smoke rising from dozens of locations across the horizon.

"Oh my god, look at the Smithsonian," Daniel sighed, looking as the famous institution close to the White House came into view, its exterior badly damaged and smoke rising from more than one location within it.

"It took a hit shortly before the Wraith were stopped," Robins said, "We've not been able to assess the damage yet but it's likely to be extreme...There's a lot of external damage as you can see."

The President's secretary a young dark-haired women who looked as exhausted as Carson felt, handed files to both Carson and Daniel, "We're heading straight to the UN headquarters which we know are undamaged and intact. As many world leaders as they've been able to contact are heading there as we speak. When we get there, the world leaders and the IOA will hold a closed session. Dr. Jackson, you're going to be working with the UN's speech-writing team. As a civilian with close ties to the SGC who has a solid understanding of the politics of the Stargate Programme, the President requests that you join the speech-writers who will be writing scripts for a number of world leaders, along with one for the UN Secretary-General. We will also be looking for input from Generals O'Neill and Landry, Richard Woolsey and yourself as to what information should be made public as a priority.

"Dr. Beckett, we need you to brief the World Health Organization as well as the UN member states' health ministers about the Wraith. We need to impart as much crucial information to our allies as we possibly can. We would ask however that you refrain from using any reference to any biological weapon used against the Wraith, such as the Hoffan drug. We don't know how countries that sit outside the IOA will react to such methods."

"That makes sense," Beckett concurred.

The rest of their journey passed by in relative silence as the passengers took in the scale of the damage. Baltimore had taken more of a beating than Washington had, and large areas of the city centre looked like they'd been flattened. Philadelphia was much the same as Baltimore. Some small towns had also been hit while others looked unscathed. But as they neared New York the scale of the carnage just grew and grew. Black smoke hung in the air, obscuring much of the view, but Carson could make out fire after fire, destroyed building after destroyed building.

"The bastards," remarked the President as they flew ever closer to the UN Headquarters.

Looking out to the water, Carson made note of what had angered the President – the Statue of Liberty was gone.

"It can be rebuilt," he said, breaking protocol and gripping Robins' hand, "and that's what we'll all do together as a planet."

"He's right," Daniel nodded in agreement, "We've taken a beating, but we'll get there and we'll be back stronger than ever."

Robins allowed herself a moment away from her political persona, "Right now I'm really not sure about that. I mean...We've only seen a few hundred square miles, what about the rest of the world? How long before the in-fighting starts? How long before the blame game turns bloody?"

Daniel was suddenly deadly serious, "Maybe if we can't all pull together now and rebuild our world, we didn't deserve our planet to begin with...When I see how we act as a planet and compare ourselves to our allies offworld I sometimes despair. But I'm certain that the majority of us will rise to the task. We've got a lot of people no longer with us that we need to make proud by rebuilding the world in their memory.

"The Wraith won't win."

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 6am**

Rodney had been sleeping on the floor for an hour or so when he awoke with a start.

He'd had a nightmare, most likely about the Wraith, but mercifully the detail of the dream had fled his mind as he woke up.

He sat up and winced as his back and neck made some unhealthy cracking sounds, before looking round the room. Everyone was sleeping – April and Zoe sound in one bed, Maddie, Ewan and Elizabeth in the other, and Kaleb was fast asleep in the chair, snoring softly.

Jeannie, Dave, John and his kid were still nowhere to be seen. Rodney glanced at his watch – 6am.

Where were they?

Rising as quietly as he could, he got up and left the room.

* * *

"Not in there," he said quietly as he peered into the common room on level 22, "Where are they?"

It didn't actually take him too long to track down his sister and the Sheppards finding them all asleep in the mess hall.

He walked in, smirking at his sister who had fallen asleep in a chair with her head back and her mouth wide open. Dave Sheppard sat opposite her, head down on the table. John sat an adjacent table, Patrick strapped to his chest, and both were sleeping quietly. Rodney crept into the room, noting that even the airman at the breakfast counter had fallen asleep, his head propped up by his hand.

The airman quickly become aware of Rodney, and awoke with a start, bashing into a pile of stacked trays as he tried to stand up.

"Morning!" he said brightly, trying to busy himself by moving some napkins about.

The noise of the airman was enough to rouse Jeannie and the Sheppards.

"Morning," Rodney smiled at the airman and his sleepy friends and family.

"Mer," Jeannie said sighing happy before jumping up to hug her brother, "How are you doing?"

"Well I've been better, but I saw my twins and I managed a little sleep so it's all good, I think."

"Good to hear it, I'll need to go and check on Mads."

"I'd better check on Zoe," Dave said around a loud yawn.

"What time is it?" asked John.

"A little after six."

"Crap...Wonder how long it'll be before they need us."

"Not long I'd imagine."

"You seen Nancy anywhere?"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay, I'll take Patrick, we don't mind," Dave said indicating the sleeping bundle in John's arms.

"Thank you," John said as he began to unclip the carrier.

As Dave got to his feet, he regarded his brother for a second, the scrutiny was enough to get John to his feet, but rather surprisingly Dave extended a hand to his brother. The handshake was genuine, and the brothers gave each other a cautious smile before John handed Patrick over.

"We'll be back in the guest quarters," Dave said as he and Jeannie turned to leave the room.

As their siblings left the room, Rodney and John gave each other a tight smile before heading up to the bleary-eyed Airman to try and get breakfast.

* * *

Ten minutes later and after a breakfast eaten in total silence, both men found themselves gravitating towards the empty common room along the corridor.

John relished in finally having a comfy seat as he settled into a luxurious brown leather sofa near the TV. He picked up the remote and pointed it at the TV before changing his mind.

"I think I wanna ignore what happened for just a little while longer until we know what we're doing today," he explained.

"Can't say I blame you," Rodney agreed.

The room stayed quiet, and Rodney settled down onto another sofa facing John's.

"So our conversation got cut off at the White House earlier this morning," John started.

"Hmm?"

"You know, you'd just finished judging me for hooking up with my ex."

"I was not judging you," Rodney said grouchily, "I just thought it was a stupid thing for you to do."

"Like I said you were judging me."

"Well I...Well come on!  _Nancy?_ You told me on Atlantis how you were sad but silently relieved when she left you."

"Well I was, but you don't just stop caring about someone! I was at a low ebb after I left the programme, and she'd been read in and knew all about it...I managed to move on from the Stargate programme, and at the same time she finally seemed to, I dunno, 'get' me. Yes it was wishful thinking and I knew it wouldn't work out when we found out we were having Patrick, but I gave it my best shot."

Rodney sighed, "I still can't believe you just dumped us all like that though...We've had no contact with you since about six months after we got back to Earth."

"I know," John sighed, but he wasn't for apologising yet.

They descended back into awkward silence for a few seconds before John asked a question.

"So...You're a father of two now."

"Yeah...I keep going to say they're 25 months old, but Jeannie smacks me when I say that and tells me...'they're not 25 months Mer, they're two! Just say two!'" he chuckled.

"What are their names?" John asked, noticing Rodney's wedding ring for the first time.

"Elizabeth Louise and Ewan Robert."

"Elizabeth?" John questioned.

"Yes, after Elizabeth Weir, and Louise after Jennifer's mother. Ewan was named after Jennifer's kid brother who passed away years ago, and Robert after my father."

"I named Patrick after my dad."

"I figured," Rodney smiled.

"So you and Jennifer? Married with kids? Congratulations!" John smiled, but Rodney didn't meet his gaze for several seconds.

After an uncomfortable pause, Rodney looked back at John, and the anger Rodney felt at the man began to return.

"God you really are out the loop aren't you?"

"What did it not work out?" John said, perplexed at the cold edge to Rodney's words.

Rodney sighed and leaned forward, running his fingers along the wood patterns on the coffee table that sat between them.

"We announced the pregnancy about a month after you just upped and left...I was going to tell you before then, but when I went to do so I found your apartment cleaned out, and Landry could only tell me that 'The Air Force and John Sheppard have parted company'. I tried to call you but I couldn't reach you and within a week your phone just stopped working. I looked for you online – on Facebook, on Twitter, Instagram...Hell I even checked Tumblr and Friends Reunited looking for you, but there was nothing, and the Air Force weren't about to help any of us track you down.

"So Jennifer and I had no choice but to announce we were having the twins without you knowing. As for the marriage, well I never got down on one knee. We just started talking about when we'd get married. There was no big 'let's get married' moment, it was just one of those things we knew we wanted to do," Rodney let himself smile wistfully for a moment.

"It was a little ridiculous, Jennifer walking down the aisle, eight months gone with the twins, but we didn't want to wait, and her dad was ecstatic and so happy for us...I always thought if I ever had a father-in-law that they'd hate my guts but Darren's just great, we get on really well.

"After the twins were born, I remained a member of SG-17 for a couple of months, until I got hit by an errant staff blast and nearly died – you should see the scar – and I decided I'd be better off staying Earth-bound...I didn't want to leave my kids minus a parent.

"I kept on working at the SGC though – Jennifer worked with Lam's team, and I worked with Dr. Lee – and Radek too until he quit as well – and we bought a house in Colorado Springs. Lorne lived around the corner, he used to walk by with his dog every other day which was weird, but for a long time life was great."

Rodney's smile disappeared suddenly though and John heard his voice begin to shake as he continued, "It was all great until Jennifer went offworld with SG-7 and got captured by the Lucian Alliance who tried to extort medical supplies and Naquadria from us...When Landry refused to negotiate...they executed her."

Both men were silent and John could see Rodney trying desperately not to cry.

Jennifer Keller was dead.

"There I was, left with two 18 month old kids who'd never know their mother. Two kids I'll need to sit down with one day and explain to that their mother was murdered."

"Rodney I...I don't know what to say...I am so sorry."

"Bit late," Rodney said shortly.

"I know," John said quietly, "I really don't know what else to say..."

"I'm getting by okay though...I quit working for the SGC, sold the house, moved to Vancouver at Jeannie and Kaleb's suggestion...I'm a full-time dad now. My kids need me more than ever.

"But one thing that might have helped would have been hearing from my best friend...Even just a phone call or an email...Just some form of communication. But after almost three years of silence that was just wishful thinking, wasn't it?"

"Rodney-"

"Peter Kavanagh...Peter. Fucking. Kavanagh, of all people, was at the funeral. He even gave me a card of condolence from his church congregation. But was my supposed best friend at my wife's funeral? No. The sainted John Sheppard was nowhere to be found, was he!"

"Rodney I-"

"Look, save it. It's too late...You can't just say 'oh I'm sorry' and expect me to say, oh, no problem John, all is forgiven."

Rodney leaned back and let out a loud sigh, and John knew better than to try and talk again.

Rodney didn't stay quiet for long though, and looked at John again.

"I just really needed my best friend," Rodney said softly, blinking back tears.


	11. Politics

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 6.15am**

"Attention all personnel. All SGC staff are to remain at Stargate Command for the timebeing and are to await further instruction. General Landry will be staying with the President in New York for the moment, and Colonel O'Neill will be assuming command until he can return. All civilians on base are to remain where they are – any and all requests will be dealt with by Colonel O'Neill when she gets here. That is all at this time."

Walter sighed having issued Landry's statement. It wasn't much for the mentally and physically exhausted staff at the SGC, many of whom had not had any time to check on their loved ones or their homes. Walter had managed to contact his wife and was relieved to learn that his family was safe and well.

Others on the base had not been so lucky – one of his fellow Gate techs had excused herself earlier, after learning of her sister's death in Detroit.

For not the first time, Walter wished he was anywhere other than the SGC. He just wanted to see his wife.

* * *

John was still reeling from his conversation with Rodney. He wasn't one for crying, but the combination of the Wraith attack, and being one of the few people on the planet to know just how bad it was, coupled with Nancy's attitude, and Rodney's very personal grief and anger at him were conspiring to make the day completely intolerable.

He just wanted to run away again, but the base was closed to the outside world, and he was beginning to feel like a caged animal.

John was taken out of his mind and back to the present when he saw Sam heading his way, looking very much worse for wear, visible tear trails on her face.

"Colonel?" He said, drawing Sam's attention, "What's happened? Is your step-daughter okay?"

"Uhm, Cassie's absolutely fine thank God," she said with a wobbly voice, "How's your family doing?"

"As good as can be expected...We're all in one piece and materially we'll be absolutely fine so it's all good," he said softly.

"That's a relief," Sam said quietly.

John knew Sam wasn't okay, "Who is it?" He asked her.

"My brother's house was destroyed...He, my nephew and my niece are okay, but my sister-in-law..."

Sam trailed off and shook her head, momentarily lost in her grief.

"I just want to see my brother and the kids but...My brother didn't know anything about the programme, even though our dad died working for the Tok'ra and the SGC.

"They had the TV on at the emergency shelter, and they were divulging SGC personnel files live on air...So when I phoned Mark and he blamed me for Izzy's death and cut me off I..."

"I'm so sorry Sam,"

"Me too," she nodded tearfully, "I'll just need to hope that he understands, and that he lets Jack and I help him."

* * *

**United Nations Headquarters, New York City**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 9.15am**

The day had barely started and Carson was just about ready to throw in the towel. He'd already endured an hour of nitpicking, posturing and arguing from the hundred or so health ministers attending his hastily put together briefing. The WHO staff had been better however and had been sitting taking quiet notes.

"I don't understand this Wraith feeding-induced ageing Dr. Beckett!" Remarked the Swiss Public Health Director.

"It's a very complex issue, but it's one the Atlantis expedition medical contingent have looked into in some depth. We believe it's caused by the combined shock of feeding and the introduction of Wraith enzyme to the system.

"The enzyme causes a chemical reaction that presents as – but is not actually – rapid ageing. Without the enzyme in a persons' system, they would die within a second or two of the Wraith beginning to feed. The enzyme is injected by the Wraith to stop the victim from dying right away...But as the feeding process really should always prove fatal, the body is pushed far beyond its limits, and tries desperately to shut down which is of course prevented by the enzyme. The pull of the two forces causes extreme damage to the victim's DNA...I've only ever heard of being reversed in a few isolated cases, and it's always been when a Wraith has given life back to a feeding victim."

"So that means it's reversible," The South African Minister of Health stated.

"Technically, but we cannot return 'life' like a Wraith can. It is far beyond our medical science. Believe us – we've looked into it in-depth."

"But you earlier mentioned the process was irreversible when clearly it isn't."

"Just because the Wraith can do it doesn't automatically mean it'll be something we can achieve artificially."

"Maybe if these precious chair operators had left a few of the Wraith alive to be taken as prisoners we'd have been able to force them to restore the victims they didn't outright kill," the Venezuelan Health Minister snapped.

This comment seemed to have approval from a number of the ministers.

"We have an estimated 40 million feeding victims worldwide...To help them we would likely need about 10 million Wraith held captive. The entire Wraith fleet that attacked was likely around a million strong, so what you're suggesting would be completely impossible," Carson tried to explain, "We should be focused on therapy and measures to improve and enhance the feeding victims' quality of life."

"Well perhaps getting the Wraith to restore all the victims would be unfeasable, but why didn't we take the chance to capture some of the Wraith so we could study them and perhaps reverse-engineer something that would help," interjected the Kenyan Minister of Health.

"We have studied Wraith physiology in-depth. Just two years ago we finished mapping their genome in its entirety and we've been helped in understanding their biology even more thanks to the co-operation of the Wraith that's being held at the SGC."

Carson knew mentioning Todd's existence was a mistake as soon as he'd let it slip, and he could see the America, British, French, Canadian and Russian ministers wince and shuffle uncomfortably in their seats as the WHO and the other ministers absorbed Carson's admission.

The Head of the WHO, an older woman, her face framed by a flash of white hair, leveled a furious look at Carson, "You mean you've been holding a Wraith here on Earth?"

Having cornered himself, Carson had no choice but to admit to it.

"Aye."

"This is an outrage!" shouted the Pakistan Health Minister, "That Wraith could be the reason we were attacked! We have held one of their own here. You say they are psychic...Perhaps that's how they were able to attack Earth. He could have given them all the information they would need!"

"It doesn't work like tha-"

Carson was cut off as a number of the ministers stood up abruptly.

"I must inform my government," the Pakistan Health Minister announced.

"As must I," said the Swiss Health Director.

Dozens more murmured the same before beginning to file out of the room.

As the room emptied, the WHO Head gave Carson a disapproving and disappointed look.

Yes, Carson had just caused a major diplomatic incident.

* * *

"The biggest issue is Atlantis? We've just suffered a devastating, world-changing alien attack and they're getting pissy that Atlantis is in American waters?" Daniel was incredulous.

He and Woolsey had hidden themselves in a corner of a foyer in the UN building. They'd been picked out early on as people with extensive first-hand knowledge of the Wraith, and thus had been aware of the extra attention they may receive. A disturbingly short distance away they could hear the shouts of a huge media scrum, every journalist desperate to bag an exclusive on the conference.

"It seems that way," Richard sighed, "There's also been some very angry words exchanged about the control chairs, though we seem to have placated the countries that don't have them by advising they've been there for thousands of years and they weren't placed where they are by the IOA countries."

Daniel removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. He could barely keep awake by this point.

"I just mistakenly though their first priority would be getting aid to those worst affected...Obviously not."

"You have too much faith in your fellow man Dr. Jackson," Richard responded dryly, "Living among the Washington wolves for so long has taught me to never be surprised by politicians and bureaucrats' levels of self-interest...I used to be very much like them."

"I remember," Daniel said quietly, thinking back to the dark days after Janet Fraiser's senseless death, and SG1's subsequent grilling at the hands of the Senator Kinsey's office.

"What are they proposing so far?"

"The plan at the moment is for the IOA to become absorbed into the UN, and for each UN member state to have its own IOA representative. For the chair locations, they're thinking along the lines of how we already deal with Antarctica, but that could require each chair-holding nation to cede a small area of their country to UN/IOA control to provide a secure buffer zone...Some countries are also wanting to table a motion that will see screening for the ATA Gene to be carried out worldwide, though this information will likely not make it into the public sphere just yet.

"As for Atlantis? The UN is not happy leaving it in San Francisco Bay where it can and likely will cause problems – the city is so advanced that they're not happy with it being within the boundaries of a single nation state."

"So what? Are they're going to tow it out to sea or something?"

"The IOA are thinking a little more drastically than that – they're ready to table a motion to take the fight back to Wraith – they want Atlantis back in Pegasus."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I was  _not_ expecting that."

"Well it would solve a lot of problems – No single nation state would be able to lay claim to Atlantis; We'd be back out there, dealing with the Wraith head-on, and that might significantly reduce the risk of us being surprised here on Earth again...and I've got a funny feeling a Pegasus-bound Atlantis might prove safe haven to SGC and Atlantis staff past and present whose personal lives are currently being pulled apart by the media. As well as that it might boost morale if we're seen to be going after the Wraith rather than just staying put on Earth.

"Of course, there's absolutely no guarantee that the member nations will vote in agreement with the IOA, and a lot of countries without IOA representation might vote against us just as a protest."

Daniel nodded, agreeing with Woolsey's assessment, "and what about the 304s?"

"Well like the President predicted – the UN wants them incorporated somehow, and a lot of the countries out there are very angry that such advanced technology was shared so willingly between the "world powers". If the ships are brought into the UN umbrella, it could mean countries outside the IOA being permitted to have their own ships, or perhaps even the US and Russia handing over control of some of their ships to other nations.".

"I guess that would be intrinsically fair," Daniel said soberly, not happy with that idea.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 11am**

"I swear that kid's half cat," Sheppard said, smirking at his son's antics as Patrick ambled around the guest quarters, proudly holding a cardboard box aloft, before dropping it to the ground and attempting to sit in it, giggling all the while.

"They're kept amused by the simplest of things at that age," smiled Jeannie, "just give him a couple of months and nothing will keep him occupied, believe me," she chuckled.

With nothing else to do both the Sheppards and the McKay-Millers had returned to their less than roomy quarters. April, Dave and Zoe had left to have an early lunch in the mess hall, eager to have some dedicated family time. And if their families had noticed the strain now quite evident between Rodney and John, everyone knew better than to comment on it. John and Rodney for their part were trying to be as civil to one another as they could be.

The twins were sat on the floor between John and Rodney. They'd been kept amused with sheets of rubbing paper and some oil pastels that Vala had looted from Daniel's office. Rodney had thanked her for thinking of them – keeping small children happy while the world was falling apart was proving equal parts therapeutic and taxing.

"Dizzy!" giggled Elizabeth pointing at her squiggly drawing.

"Dizzy?" John asked, prompting Elizabeth to get up and head his way, thrusting her drawing into his arms.

"Their Grandpa has a dog called Daisy – don't worry, it was a rescue, he didn't pick the name himself," Rodney smiled, laughing at the notion of a senior citizen living on his own naming a Shiba Inu 'Daisy'.

"Miss Dizzy," Elizabeth huffed.

"I want Dizzy," Ewan agreed with his sister.

"We'll go see your Grandpa and Daisy soon," Rodney smiled.

"Darren's okay?" Kaleb asked.

"Absolutely fine...Chippewa Falls is completely unscathed thank god."

Patrick toddled over to Rodney and looked at the scientist, a toothy grin on his face and handed Rodney the rather crumpled and tatty box.

"Thank you Patrick," he smiled at the 14 month old and accepted the 'gift'.

Rodney's words were enough to make Patrick become suddenly shy and walk back to John, half-hiding his face, but still giving everyone a cheeky grin.

"He looks so much like you it's scary," Rodney said to John.

"Everybody says that...Nancy's sure he's just a clone of me but with brown eyes...There's a definite resemblance between you and the twins."

"Way to insult my kids Sheppard," Rodney joked, "Actually I think they both look a lot like Jennifer."

"They definitely look like you Uncle Mer," Madison said from her perch on the bed.

Both the twins had porcelain skin, fine blonde curls and big hazel eyes, and they looked almost perfectly identical.

"Your Aunt Jen had hazel eyes," Rodney reminded his niece.

"Yeah but those are definitely McKay curls," Jeannie smiled.

"And it's totally not fair," pouted Madison, "you all have curly hair except me!"

"I'll trade your straight hair for this," John smiled, pointing to his unique 'do.

"How does it even do that?" Madison asked him.

"Madison, don't be so nosy," Kaleb sighed.

"It's a Sheppard family secret," John winked at Maddie as Ewan took his turn to give Sheppard a drawing.

"Nootin!"

Now John understood that – Rodney's cat he'd left behind before the expedition had been called Newton.

"Is that Newton?" he smiled.

Patrick liked the drawing too, grabbing it from his fathers hands and staring at it like he was formulating some grand plan, before screwing his face up and shaking his head at Ewan and handing the drawing back.

Jeannie watched Patrick's antics and chuckled, "I think you've got a little comedian in the making there."

"So everyone keeps reminding me," John replied wistfully.

The family bonding session was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, and after a moment the door opened to reveal Carolyn Lam.

"Just to let you know we have some childcare staff on the base now if you want a rest or if you want to catch up with what's on the news."

Rodney looked to John and then to his sister and brother-in-law.

"That might actually be a good idea," Kaleb said.

"I have to agree," said John, "Seeing as Nancy used her influence to get back to DC as soon as she could I'm going to need to have a rest if I'm going to be looking after Patrick and working at the same time."

"Yeah, we'd like a break," Rodney advised Carolyn.

A few minutes later two childminders had appeared and taken the kids – including a less than impressed Madison – down to the common room to give the grown-ups a break.

This time John didn't hesitate and turned on the TV. Neither he nor Rodney moved from their spots on the floor.

The news was grim, showing aerial shots of city after city, all bearing the hallmarks of Wraith attack. Rodney, John, Kaleb and Jeannie fell silent as the footage changed from shots of cities, to eyewitness accounts, and occasionally to semi-obscured pictures of the dead.

In some parts of the world, such as China's biggest cities, they were preparing mass graves for the victims. It seemed that the death total was so high that there was no other option in a lot of places.

After several minutes of disturbing rolling footage, the news returned to the studio.

" _Now throughout the morning we've been receiving information about the brave men and women who have been fighting these aliens – these Wraith – for most of the past decade. Members of the so-called Atlantis expedition first encountered the Wraith in October 2004, and we've learned exclusively that they successfully halted a Wraith attack on earth in January 2009. Almost all of the volunteers that stopped the Wraith in the early hours of this morning are former members of the Atlantis expedition and these heroes along with many of their colleagues are likely to become household names by the end of the day._

" _Out of the ten Chair Operatives, as they've become known, five were American._

" _Dr. Carolyn Lam is a Medical Doctor and the daughter of US Air Force Major General Henry "Hank" Landry. A former employee of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, she specialised in management and control of outbreaks of rare diseases. She lives in Colorado Springs._

" _Dave Sheppard is the CEO of Sheppard Enterprises, a large corporation specialising in Energy Procurement and Natural Gas Extraction. He took over ownership of the family business from his father, celebrated industrialist Patrick Sheppard in 2008. His brother John has been heavily involved in the Atlantis expedition for several years. Dave lives in Hartford. Connecticut with his wife and young daughter._

" _Colonel John Sheppard is a retired US Air Force Officer who we believe was integral to today's successful assault on the Wraith, and who was also instrumental in deflecting an earlier attack back in 2009. An expert pilot, Colonel Sheppard lives near to his brother in Hartford, Connecticut and shares custody of his young son with the wife he has recently separated from – Nancy Sheppard, who is a Director at Homeland Security."_

Rodney had watched John closely as the normally very private man's life was splashed all over the news.

"You okay?"

"I could die inside," Sheppard confessed.

" _Next is recently promoted Colonel Evan Lorne of the US Air Force, a dedicated officer who we understand has spent the bulk of his military career trying to prevent Earth from falling victim to an attack such as today's. Colonel Lorne has also recently made the news in his home city of Alameda where he recently hosted the first exhibition of his artwork – a multi-talented man indeed._

"They're going to go digging up every detail of our lives," Kaleb said, a note of worry in his voice.

"It looks that way."

" _Our final American Hero is Lieutenant General Jonathan Jack O'Neill, a very high profile member of the US Air Force. The bulk of his work over the course of his career is classified, but he is thought to be one of the key people in charge of Earth defences. He divides his time between Washington D.C. And Colorado Springs where he lives with his wife, Colonel Samantha O'Neill, also of the US Air Force."_

"I'm suddenly regretting a lot of the stupid things I've done in my life," Jeannie announced.

"Such as?" asked Rodney.

"Never you mind!"

"I'll put you out of your misery, we get Canadian TV here for the staff upstairs at Mountain Division," John advised.

A little bit of channel-hopping later and John found a Canadian News Channel.

" _Well it looks like our audience has just increased again,"_ said the newsreader, prompting John to look toward Rodney with confusion.

" _We're getting reports that power has now been restored in Ottawa and Halifax – two cities that lost electricity due to attacks on the power grid. So if you're just joining us, we'll be posting updates across the bottom of the screen while we tell you about Canada's new heroes._

The camera cut away from the studio, and a location report started.

" _The citizens of the small Indigenous community of Fort McKay in Wood Buffalo, Alberta had gathered in their Elders Centre, eager to ensure they were all in the one place while the Wraith battle raged on, when they found a women unknown to them in their midst:"_

The camera now cut to one of the men Jeannie had spoken to in the village.

" _It would have been pretty late on and pitch black when this woman just appeared from nowhere. We knew she wasn't local and she looked a bit shaken up, so we brought her inside. Her face had just been on the news, and she was shocked by that...Next thing we knew she'd been 'beamed up'. It was straight out of science fiction."_

" _What happened next has astounded this small community as within a few hours a large military presence was established, along with a perimeter near to the MacKay River, and a short while ago it was confirmed that one of the weapons platforms that defeated the Wraith is located just about a mile away."_

" _So who was this woman?"_

"Oh god," Jeannie winced.

" _Details have not been forthcoming from the Canadian Government, but we have been able to identify her as Dr. Jeannie Miller. Dr. Miller is a physicist who has recently returned to her studies after taking several years out to raise her daughter. She is married to English teacher Kaleb Miller, and we've had unconfirmed reports of Mr Miller being sighted at the White House in the immediate aftermath of the attack. Dr. Miller is a native of Fort McMurray which is just a short distance from Fort McKay, though we understand that her family is now settled in Vancouver._

" _Just why a Canadian housewife was involved in the operation that saved our planet is a mystery, but we most certainly owe her a debt of gratitude."_

"See, that wasn't so bad, except for you actually being mentioned on the news," Rodney tried to reassure his sister.

"Fort McKay? Seriously?" John asked.

" _Our other Canadian Hero is none other Dr. Miller's brother, Dr. Meredith-"_

"Oh shit," Rodney proclaimed.

" _\- Rodney McKay, Canada's most prominent astrophysicist. A graduate of Northeastern University he went on to complete PhDs at both MIT and Stanford. Having published a large volume of work as a young academic while employed at Stanford, he stunned academia by suddenly stepping away from publishing in the late 1990s, though from what we've been able to find out he's been involved in highly classified research for the US and Canadian Government for decades. Outside of academia, Meredith is also known as a former actor and musician. Tragically recently widowed, he lives in Vancouver with his two young children."_

"Now that was bad," Jeannie remarked.

"Actor and musician?" John said quizzically.

"Don't ask," Rodney begged.

"You said you decided not to take up acting after you won that award as a kid!" John reminded him.

"He was in one movie. There was nudity. I'm still looking for a way to bleach my eyeballs," Jeannie stated matter-of-factly, "I suppose the whole world will go looking for it now."

Rodney buried his head in his hands and mumbled, "...thanks I get for saving the world," which only made Jeannie, Kaleb and John want to chuckle at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!


	12. The Waiting Game

**United Nations Headquarters, New York City**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 1.30pm**

"I can't believe how bloody stupid I've been," grimaced Carson as he sat in a private meeting with President Robins, British Prime Minister Rupert Morgan and IOA Head Dr Strom.

"Well it's certainly created a problem or ten for us all. The WHO want Todd handed over for study and observation, Some countries are making noise about putting him on trial at the Hague for the crimes of his species, and some countries want him executed and dissected. A few countries also want Todd to restore life to a few of their senior officials who were injured. Sudan's Vice-President is in critical condition in a hospital in Beijing where he'd been for a summit. Sudan are threatening action against the US if we don't give them Todd," Strom outlined.

"Another problem is that the countries of the IOA have all been aware of Todd's incarceration. There's been calls for every IOA country to be put under investigation, and there's been calls for the Permanent Five to lose their seats on the Security Council," Robins advised.

Carson dropped his head into his hands, sighing loudly.

"It's maybe better that this came out now," Prime Minister Morgan said quietly, "Perhaps we need everything out in the open. Get rid of as many secrets as we can. People need to know that they can trust their governments and the UN to handle this situation well."

"You're probably right," Robins responded, "We just need to make it clear to them that blaming Todd for this is not going to help."

"It'd be like blaming a solider from Peru for crimes in North Korea – completely ludicrous," Carson said bitterly, "No-one's been happy with the Todd situation but there was no other choice. We couldn't send him back and killing him would have done no good either. He knows too much."

"If the IOA's motion is carried, we can remove Todd from the SGC," Strom stated.

"What plan would that be?"

The Prime Minister, President and IOA Head looked at each other, then Carson.

"The IOA want Atlantis back in Pegasus."

* * *

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 11am**

"This is ridiculous," Kavanagh muttered.

"Tell me about it," Radek agreed.

It had been half a day since the end of the Wraith attack, and Radek, Peter, Chuck and Amelia were still stuck in Atlantis. They'd now been joined by a large military contingent who hadn't know aliens had existed until the previous day. They'd been told to stay put in Woolsey's old office, with access to a single tablet to keep them connected with the outside world.

All four of them had been in touch with family and friends to make sure they were okay, and Chuck had also been in touch with Lorne at the SGC.

"Evan says they're basically sitting on their hands at Cheyenne Mountain too until this big UN meeting's ended," he told the small group.

"It's still not very fair to just leave us in here. My mother is worried sick," said Amelia.

"I didn't like the way they glared at me and Radek," Chuck grumbled. "We're all allies."

"Yes, I did notice some looks from the soldiers once it was established I was a Czech Civilian and that Chuck was in the Canadian Military."

"There's always going to be a few who don't know how to play nice with 'foreigners'," Amelia said apologetically.

"How's things at home?" Radek asked the technician to change the subject.

"I'm from Chicago," Amelia said.

No more needed saying – almost every big city in North America was in ruin.

"My family stay in Ostrava," Radek sighed, "But we're originally from Prague. They're both taken a beating, but nothing compared to other cities...We got off pretty lightly it seems. Apparently my nephew has not said a word since the attack, which is worrying."

"What age is he?" asked Chuck.

"He's ten."

"I hope he's alright Radek," Amelia said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's going to be a lot of traumatised people out there," said Kavanagh coldly.

* * *

**United Nations Headquarters, New York City**

**September 2** **nd** **2012, 2pm**

"I think we're about done here," UN Secretary-General Secretary Park Hyun-Woo advised the speechwriters. "I know there are a number of issues outstanding, but the world requires answers sooner rather than later."

"Thank you Mr Secretary-General," smiled Dr. Harper Johnson, head of the small speech-writing team that Daniel had been placed with.

The team had been working since early that morning crafting the most important speeches in Earth history with the tightest of deadlines. Having spent the first couple of hours compiling notes and key phrases for a number of governments who'd requested them, they'd spent the rest of the time writing a speech for the General-Secretary. He would be addressing the entire world on behalf of the leaders of the world. If the speech didn't go down well – Well Daniel really didn't want to think about that.

Mark Battle, the Under-Secretary-General for Political Affairs handed a sheet to everyone in the room.

"This is our plan for this afternoon, times will be made available shortly. We're planning for the Secretary-General to address the media first, then Dr. Strom of the IOA will be giving an address. After that we're expecting some words from the Head of the WHO. Then there will be a break of an hour in which we're expecting most of the leaders to make separate addresses to their respective countries. We've got staff working with each individual delegation and at the moment we have a list of topics which are not to be discussed including the ATA Gene and the existence of Todd, among others. The Secretary-General is expecting the world leaders to all be present when he makes his address as a show of unity, and we understand the IOA will be requesting the presence of a number of SGC employees for their address.

"Following these speeches, myself and most of my fellow Under-Secretary Generals will be giving briefings to the media. The UN will also be liaising with NATO, the EU, and several other supra-national and transnational authorities to allow them to give detailed information to the public.

"We're going to announce a full week of mourning worldwide, and we will be rolling out our plans for the deployment of our Peacekeepers around the world."

Battle stopped talking rather suddenly and looked Daniel's way, "Dr Jackson, could you follow me please for a moment?"

Daniel was rather startled, but nodded and followed Battle to a quiet corner of the room, and was a little startled to see the Secretary-General heading their way too.

"Sirs," he acknowledged them as the rest of the script-writers filed out, heading for a well-deserved break, "How can I help you?"

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 12 noon**

"Did you know McKay was in a nudie film?" John stated casually as he sat in Landry's office with Sam.

Sam for her part choked on her coffee.

"Rodney claims he did it for the money. Jeannie just said he wanted to make her life hell – everybody at her school found out and teased her mercilessly."

"I really didn't need to know that John," Sam said, a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Aren't you glad I told you though?"

Sam drew John a mischievous look, "Oh yeah."

The pair of colonels had been sat in Landry's office for the last half hour, but they'd discussed precious little, Sam still lost in thoughts of her brother and his family and the loss they were going through.

Orders from the outside world had not been forthcoming, so all the base personnel could do was to remain at their stations and hope for word on what they should do.

After their lunch April and Dave Sheppard had asked for leave to check on their properties. A quick call to Jack had allowed Sam to approve their leaving, but they'd been given a large security detail due to the media interest that was bound to follow the family. Dave had promised to keep John up-to-date, and to check on John's house too.

"I don't care if my house is gone," John said suddenly, changing the subject.

"Why?" Sam asked, a little confused.

"I've got Patrick here with me. The rest of my family is safe and sound, and I don't like living in Connecticut anyway. Plus Dave's got properties all over the place. I'm hoping I can convince him to let some of them go since there'll be so many homeless."

"What about Nancy? Where does she stay?"

"An apartment in DC. Patrick and I see her every other week," John answered, asking Sam's next question.

"I'm sorry she doesn't take much interest in your family John...It doesn't seem right."

"I'm just dealing with what a lot of woman have to deal with...For some reason if a woman's left a single mother that's considered fairly normal and she's just supposed to deal with it and the absent father's just labelled as immature and unprepared for fatherhood. If it happens to a guy we're suddenly labelled 'amazing devoted fathers' and the absent mothers are the devil incarnate...Bit of a double standard," John grumbled.

"I guess, but by all accounts your little boy seems to be thriving," Sam grinned at the pilot.

"He is," John smiled, concurring, "I just wish Nancy was more comfortable with being a mom...I don't think there's hope for a reconciliation, but I'd like to share custody with her one day. Kids need their parents."

"I lost my mom when I was pretty young," Sam said, "I really felt her loss."

Their conversation was stopped by the ring of the red phone, and Sam wasted no time in picking it up.

"General Landry's Office, Colonel O'Neill speaki- Jack!" she smiled.

As John took that as a cue to leave, Sam held her hand up to ask him to stay.

"Okay, in twenty minutes? Uhm, yes we can do that. Where did Mitchell end up? He okay? That's good to hear, we'll get him there...See you shortly. Love you."

Sam put down the phone.

"The UN Secretary-General, The Head of the IOA and a selection of World Leaders are preparing to make a statement in New York within the hour. All members of SG-1 past and present, along with the Chair operators are requested to be present for the speeches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's the end of 2014, and it was a bit of a strange year for me, one that I'll personally be quite happy to move on from.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the rest of Hogmanay (that's New Years eve), and have a Happy New Year!


	13. United Nations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2015 everybody!
> 
> I'll admit I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but it's a necessary one, bear with me - The story will be moving back up a notch very soon!

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

**September 2nd 2012, 12.10pm**

"Okay everyone I need your attention," Sam called to the small group assembled in the SGC's briefing room.

Sam had gathered John, Rodney, Jeannie, Lorne, Miko, Carolyn and Esposito, as well as Vala and Teal'c to tell them about the UN and IOA's plan. A very irritated Dave Sheppard had also been beamed back to join his fellow chair operators.

"I've recently spoken with General O'Neill, and he's advised that the UN Secretary-General, the Head of the IOA and a number of world leaders will very shortly be making speeches at UN headquarters-"

"IOA?" Dave interjected.

"They're the International Oversight Advisory, they're an independent multinational group that oversee the work we do both here and in our other bases of operation.

"The UN Secretary-General feels it will do Earth morale good if the operators of the chairs are publicly thanked for their actions, while the President feels that the members of the longest-serving SG Team should also be present."

"And...SG Team?" Dave interrupted again.

Sam simply stared at the man, surprised at his attitude, before John explained.

"We send exploratory units to other planets, normally consisting of four people. The ones that leave from here have the prefix 'SG' – which stands for Stargate – and are then numbered 1 through to, uhm..."

"SG-32!" Vala provided.

Sam drew the group a look, "We've got a very short window for this briefing. Any more questions will need to wait.

"The chair operators will be welcomed on-stage during the Secretary-General's speech – this is non-negotiable," she intoned, staring at the elder Sheppard, "After that, Dr. Strom of the IOA will give a speech. He'll be joined on-stage by the IOA's national representatives. After that a number of world leaders will be making speeches.

"SG1, the Sheppards, Carolyn and Lorne will join President Robins, Rodney and Jeannie – you'll be joining the Canadian Prime Minister, Miko will join the Japanese Prime Minister and Esposito will join the Portuguese Prime Minister. Elsewhere we're expecting Carson to be joining the British Prime Minister.

"The only advice we have to give you for the next few hours is try to be calm, and do not talk to the press, after that you will all be given leave as needed to sort out your affairs."

"Can I go home to get a clean suit?" asked Dave, "I'm already in the public eye, so I should look my best."

Sam gave Dave yet another disbelieving look and then ignored him.

"Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Lorne, you have five minutes to pick up your blues from your homes."

"My house is okay?" Evan smiled.

"Yes, your house and dog are fine," Sam grinned before becoming serious, "after that Evan, General Landry would like a brief word."

"Uhm...Yes sir," Lorne responded, slightly confused.

* * *

 

**United Nations Headquarters, New York City**

**September 2nd 2012, 2.50pm**

The chair operators and the assembled SG-1 were very quiet as they sat in a small room down the corridor from the press briefing room which was being prepared for the upcoming speeches. Normally held with the speakers sitting down, the desks were being removed to make way for a lectern, allowing for people to stand behind the speakers.

SG-1 and the chair operators had gotten ready in extra-quick time, with help from the UN press team who helped with make-up and styling, and lending clothes to those who looked worse for wear.

"They want me to meet the Emperor after the Prime Minister's address," Miko said quietly, a note of panic in her voice, "I cannot do that...I would love to but I just cannot...I will pass out or be sick or something."

"You will be absolutely fine Miko," Carolyn said, taking the nervous scientist's hand.

"You okay Lorne?" John asked Evan quietly.

"Oh, yeah yeah, I uh...just some stuff's in the media about me that they wanted a quiet word about, that's all."

"Do we need to be worried?"

"No," Lorne stated quickly, "They just wanted to know if I'd need support over something but it'll all be okay."

John didn't quite believe his friend, but he let it go, "Don't worry – it'll be nothing compared to McKay's blue movie."

"It was  _not_  a blue movie!" Rodney shouted, "There was no sex in that movie! It was a mainstream commercial release that I just happened to be almost completely naked in!"

That outburst followed complete silence, and horrified looks from Jeannie and the UN staff that were watching the group.

"Seen it!" Jack shouted loudly, a grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" Sam and Rodney responded with mild horror.

"Uma Thurman was in it...I've seen  _all_  her movies," Jack smiled.

"Wait – Uma Thurman was in this movie?" John asked.

"Oh yeah...She was partially naked too."

"You did a nude scene with Uma Thurman?" asked Daniel.

"She played my sister, so no!" Rodney grumbled.

"I think we need to have a movie night!" Vala grinned.

"No...no we don't...Nobody should see that!"

Rodney's protestations were interrupted by President Robins' personal secretary at the door.

"We're ready."

* * *

 

The chair operators filed into the press room silently, flanked by Under-Secretary-Generals and representatives of the Permanent Five. They were put into order, with Jeannie, Carolyn, Miko and Rafaela in the centre of the group. When Jeannie realised she'd be right behind the Secretary-General during his speech, she flashed Rodney a worried look, but he flashed her an equally worried look in return.

With the the Secretary-General's 'backdrop' in place, the group's stomach's collectively began to churn as the media pack were allowed in.

John kept a close eye on the media, taking in their appearances. There were reporters from all over the world (one reporter per country he'd overheard), and while some were neat and polished, complete with dictaphones and tablets, others were dishevelled, wearing crumpled clothes and holding tatty notebooks. Some sported injuries either from reporting on the attack, or from simply being caught in the carnage. Some of the reporters had figured out who the assembled group were, giving them small smiles, others were blank. But worryingly John noticed some reporters glaring in their direction.

"Members of the Press, Secretary-General Park Hyun-Woo will be here momentarily. We would like to ask for complete silence. As you know Mr Park will not be taking questions so we would ask you to keep questions for later briefings. Mr Park's address will be brief." Advised Under-Secretary-General Battle.

There was a moment of silence, and then Secretary-General Park Hyun-Woo appeared from the side to a flurry of camera flashes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the media, citizens of the world, I thank you for your attention during this difficult time for us all.

Yesterday, in just a few short hours, our world changed beyond recognition. We were caught unaware, and we have lost a great many people, each of whom's loss will be felt deeply for many years to come. But alongside the shock, and the horror, and the carnage of the last day, there have emerged innumerable tales of humanity and courage and of bravery and sacrifice beyond compare.

"In our darkest hour, humanity came together as one – Tales have emerged of warring parties protecting each others' families from the Wraith, and of individuals sacrificing themselves to save the lives of strangers. We must grieve, but we must also allow ourselves both solace and pride in the stories we will no doubt hear in the coming months years and decades.

"As a number of world leaders advised yesterday, the threat of the Wraith was remarkably not a new one. Indeed they have tried to attack us before, most recently three years ago, when their attack was thwarted by the actions of several hundred individuals from around the world.

"While we must obviously continue to be concerned about the threat the Wraith can pose, we can also rest in the knowledge that a brand new, experimental defence strategy worked so effectively, and there is every reason to believe that in future the Control Chair Weapons Network will pre-empt any future attack. These Control Chairs have been used individually to protect Earth in the past, and with a network of them in place, they will prove an effective barrier against alien threats.

"But we are also very aware that people around the world will have a lot of questions – Where did these aliens come from? How long have we known about them, and for that matter, just when did we find out that aliens exist. Our next speaker will have far more information to impart, but I will give you what answers I can personally.

"We have known about the existence of the Wraith for eight years, and they have almost always proven hostile. The Wraith reside in the Pegasus Dwarf Irregular Galaxy located approximately three million light years away. Although this distance seems insurmountable, I can reveal that we do in fact have the technology to travel that distance, though it had been our understanding that the Wraith did not.

"Citizens of this world have in fact been exploring other planets all over our own Milky Way Galaxy, since 1995, and we've been exploring a few other galaxies since 2004. The reasons for secrecy are numerous and differ from country to country, however the primary reason for the secrecy has always been security.

"Several hundred individuals from 28 countries around the world have visited planets outside our solar system. These 28 countries are member of the Gate Alliance Treaty, which was signed by these countries representatives to the UN Security Council in 2003. All other UN member states have full knowledge of this treaty and have given it their full backing.

"The scope of co-operation in our exploration of our universe, and the spirit in which that co-operation has taken place fill me with great pride in our planet. We have visited hundreds of worlds and have made First Contact with dozens of alien allies both in our own galaxy and beyond.

"It may also be fair comment that had we not opened this 'Pandora's Box' of space travel at all, that we may already have fallen victim to an alien attack by this time. We can take great pride in ourselves for having the courage to take this giant leap forward.

"We have difficult times ahead, but we will rebuild and look ahead to our future in the stars together.

"The Control Chair Weapons Network – the CCWN for short – is comprised of chair-like weapons platforms left behind on our planet tens of thousands of years ago by a benevolent, scientifically advanced, but sadly now extinct alien race, who we have found to have a prominent place in the literature and histories of numerous countries, most notably Egypt, the Roman Empire, Ancient Greece, England, Russia, Japan, China, Mongolia and many others. The first chair we found was in Antarctica which had in the distant past been the hub of Ancient civilisation on Earth. We also found another chair, just months later hidden in the lost city of Atlantis – which in reality is the large city-like structure currently present in San Francisco Bay. Very recently several more chairs have been discovered, dotted around the planet. Operation of these chairs is very difficult and highly skilled, and we must offer our thanks to the individuals that stepped in at short notice to use the chairs and stop the Wraith.

"It is with great pride that I introduce the Chair Operators," Park smiled, gesturing a hand to the group behind him.

The press pack broke into applause at that moment, and Park continued.

"Dr Carson Beckett MD from the United Kingdom," Carson gave a small smile and the hint of a nod to the press.

"Astrophysicist Dr Rafaela Esposito of Portugal and the United States of America," Rafaela gave a curt nod to the media.

"Mechanical Engineer Dr. Miko Kusanagi of Japan," Miko remained motionless.

"Dr. Carolyn Lam MD from the United States of America," Carolyn gave a brief nod and smile to the press.

"Colonel Evan Lorne of the United States Air Force," Lorne gave a functional nod to the crowd.

"Astrophysicist Dr. Jean Miller of Canada," Jeannie nervously bounced on her feet a little, smiling at the camera.

"CEO of Sheppard Enterprises, Mr Dave Sheppard of the United States of America," Dave gave a charming smile to the press and inclined his head.

And their three co-ordinators and fellow chair operators: Astrophysicist and Mechanical Engineer Dr. M. Rodney McKay of Canada," Rodney gave a very awkward half-smile and wave to the press.

"Colonel John Sheppard of the United States Air Force," John gave a brisk nod.

"and head of the United States Department of Homeworld Security, Major General Jonathan Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force," Jack mouthed thank you to Park and gave a tight smile to the media.

"We owe these ten individuals our thanks for their brave and selfless actions. Our planet may very well have not survived without them."

With that, Park began to clap, and soon the press pack joined in with the applause, though once more John noticed that several of the journalists in the crowd did not look quite so happy.


	14. The Human Story

**United Nations Headquarters, New York City**

After a very brief photocall the Chair Operators were led backstage to sit with SG-1 while Dr. Strom of the IOA prepared to give his address. A large TV mounted on the wall transmitted the live feed of the room where Strom would shortly begin his speech.

"Why did he have to say 'M. Rodney McKay'. Who's ever called me that? Everyone's going to say 'What does the M stand for? Oh it stands for Meredith! That's an unusual name for a guy!' I've spent  _years_ getting people to call me Rodney and it's just been undo-"

"McKay!" John warned, "A little perspective please? It's your name, big deal. You've just been hailed as a hero on worldwide TV. That is what people will remember."

"Do you realise the hell I endured as a child?"

"You didn't have it as bad as me!" Jeannie piped up suddenly, "I had to deal with your movie and my own-"

"Aw c'mon!" Jack said loudly, "It's bad enough with these two," he waved a hand at John and Dave, "without you two starting...I'm so glad I'm an only child."

"Agreed," Daniel added.

"Try being one of seven," sighed Carson.

"Fine, okay. It's just a name," Rodney conceded before looking at Jeannie, "Isn't that right Roddenberry?"

"Oh don't you even-"

Teal'c stood up suddenly, "I may feel the need to leave this room."

Noticing Teal'c's mood, the siblings quietened down, and not a moment too soon as Dr. Strom appeared on-screen, walking towards the podium, the representatives of the IOA – Woolsey included – stood behind him.

" _Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for your patience. The purpose of this briefing is to impart more information about the Wraith, and about Earth's history of space exploration through the Stargate Programme._

" _My name is Dr. Carl Strom. I am a Political Scientist to trade but for the past several years I have been head of an organisation called the International Oversight Advisory. We are an independent organisation and it is our job to oversee the work of all Earth citizens working away from our planet._

" _I am joined by the senior representatives of the IOA: Richard P. Woolsey representing the United States, Russel Chapman representing the United Kingdom, Shen Xiaoyi representing the People's Republic of China, Jean LaPierre representing France, and representing Russia, Dr Oleg Anosov._

" _Our body has existed since 2005 and it was set up to oversee all offworld operations carried out on Earth's behalf. The IOA was set up a year after the signing of the Gate Alliance Treaty by the 28 spacefaring countries of Earth. As Secretary-General Park has advised, this Treaty has the full backing of the United Nations. Prior to the formation of the IOA and the signing of the Gate Alliance Treaty, Earth's offworld operations were conducted in a slightly different manner, and were influenced by only a few nations."_

For the next few minutes, Strom outlined the history of the Stargate programme, starting from Professor Langford's initial discovery, through to Daniel Jackson's involvement in getting the Stargate operational, and on to 2003 when the USA and Russia had briefed the UN Security Council about the programme. He made reference to the first 'aliens' encountered by Earth being human, before outlining the role of Stargate Command and IOA in the wider Stargate Programme. After that he discussed Atlantis, the BC-304 fleet and Destiny, before discussing Earth's allies and foes, and Earth's history with the Wraith.

" _Earth has managed to make a great amount of allies, primarily in the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies. We count the following as our most important allies – The Athosians, The Free Jaffa Nation, The Hebridians, The Langarans, The New Satedan Republic, The Orbanians, The Tok'ra and The Travellers. Most importantly we are known as the Fifth Race of an important intergalactic alliance featuring the Ancients, the Nox, the Furlings and the Asgard._

" _However, as we are already painfully aware, we have also encountered hostile aliens, among them the Goa'uld who were for several millenia the dominant power in the Milky Way, but have been decimated following encounters with Earth, the Jaffa and the Tok'ra; The Lucian Alliance who we have had several small battles with, but who do not have the ability to threaten Earth in any meaningful way; The Replicators who were a technological creation of various origins and are now 'extinct'; The Ori, who directly threatened the galaxy in the past, but who are now also extinct; and finally the Wraith who have for several years now been the biggest threat we face._

" _The Wraith, and there is no easy way of telling you all this news, feed on people. They are specialised killers, specialised in that they can only consume people. There is a sizeable human population in the Pegasus Galaxy, but the Wraith are aware there are far more humans right here on Earth. They feed by removing certain enzymes from the human body and replacing them with an enzyme from the Wraith's physiology which then causes the symptoms of sudden ageing. At present we are unable to reverse this process, though we are already redoubling our efforts to find a cure given recent events._

" _Although we no longer have a presence in the Pegasus Galaxy, we regularly send ships from our BC-304 fleet there to keep an eye on the Wraith and firmly believed there was no way for them to get to Earth unaided. Unfortunately it appears that our information was incomplete. We did not learn that they had this ability until the Wraith were on our doorstep._

" _Defeating the Wraith is the IOA's top priority and we're currently exploring any and all options available to us to stop the Wraith once and for all. As soon the UN has voted on the motions that we have tabled, we will be able to update you with details of our strategy – a strategy that will ensure that what we have all witnessed in the past 24 hours never happens again._

" _At this moment that is all the information I have to impart to you, however we will be overseeing the release of thousands of pages of Stargate Programme documentation that will contain far more information in the coming days. On behalf of the IOA I would like to thank you for your attention this afternoon."_

That signalled the end of Strom's speech, and he quickly left the lectern, followed by the rest of the IOA reps. As they left the press room, Daniel stood up abruptly.

"Daniel? Going somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Yes...The Secretary-General had a request for me."

As if on cue Under-Secretary-General Battle appeared, "Dr. Jackson, if you'd like to follow me."

"Certainly, and if I could ask the rest of SG-1 to follow me?" Daniel motioned to his team, "Change of plans – you're all up now."

The whole of SG-1, past and present, walked to the Press room, and Daniel motioned for them to stand off to the side while he stood at the lectern, eyeing the world media.

In the waiting room the remaining chair operators eyed the press feed with caution, wondering what Daniel would say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please," Daniel began.

"My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson and I'm speaking to you all today at Secretary-General Park and President Robins request. I do not have a speech prepared, but I hope you'll all join me for just a few minutes.

"I've been asked to speak as the longest-serving civilian at Stargate Command.

"Prior to Dr Strom's speech, you will likely never have heard of me. Back in 1994 I was an up and coming archaeologist. I concentrated my studies on Ancient Egypt and I published papers in a number of journals. However that year I had a sort-of epiphany, and I theorised that the Egyptian pyramids were actually landing pads for alien spacecraft.

"Needless to say it did not take long for me to get all but laughed out of academia...But I was convinced I was right. One day however, when my personal resolve was at it's lowest, when yet another audience walked out on me, Catherine Langford offered me a job. I owned nothing but some old battered suitcases and my crazy theory on Egyptian aliens, but she took a chance on me, and on that crazy theory.

"I worked with her team, and in a short space of time we made sense of the symbols on the Stargate. Once we'd unlocked the key to the symbols, everything else fell into place, and we began our exploration of the galaxy in earnest.

"I won't tell you that we've never made mistakes. I won't tell you that we've always done the best thing, or the right thing, and I won't tell you that I've always appreciated the fact that the Stargate's been kept under-wraps for so long, but I will tell you this.

"The things I've been able to do, and the wondrous things I've seen...Despite everything that has happened this last day...I cannot take it back, and nor should we. We have all lost people today. We are all hurting, but claiming our place in the stars is integral to who we are as a people, as a society. It is what makes us human.

"There are human beings all over this galaxy, all of them with a connection to this planet, and to each and every one of us. Going into space and testing our limits is in my opinion exactly where we should be aiming to go. We can't allow ourselves to be scared back into a box. We owe it to ourselves to embrace this opportunity with all our heart.

"Had we not seized the opportunities the Stargate has given us, I fully believe we would have been destroyed by now. Instead we've defended ourselves, and defended others using the knowledge we have gained. We have learnt more about the origin of our species than we could have dreamt of. We've seem planets so bizarre, so dazzling that they cannot be described in words, and encountered alien races so peaceful and so beautiful that they will make your heart glad.

"In private our countries have all worked together in harmony, pulling us all together as a global community like never before, and when you're up there, on one of our home-made spaceships, looking down on this planet...There are no borders.

"There is only us.

"The past of this planet, the past of this species, is truly wondrous. Our journey as a species is utterly amazing in ways you won't believe – at least not until the relevant papers are published. Until I began to work for the Stargate Programme, I often despaired at my fellow man.

"Today, having endured what we have, and still standing here now, at the United Nations, I couldn't be more proud, and I am absolutely certain that we will not only rebuild our planet, but that we'll make it better. We will honour our dead by building a planet they will be proud of. And we already have our retribution for their deaths – the entire Wraith fleet that came to kill us was destroyed.

"Our dead's deaths have been avenged.

"We will also stop the rest of the Wraith, just as we stopped the Goa'uld. Just as we stopped the Replicators in three separate galaxies, and just as we stopped the Ori across even more galaxies than that.

"But we also need to look to the future. We need to get out there and do ourselves proud. By learning, and by teaching, and by keeping our eyes open to  _all_  the possibilities that now lie before us.

"Our allies are amazing in their diversity. I know some people will be unduly wary of them, but our allies, as listed by Dr. Strom are peoples we have known for years, and are people that I am happy to count among my friends. In fact I will have the great honour of introducing you to a couple of them in just a few seconds.

"For now, I would like to introduce you to my exploration team, the very first one to be commissioned, both past and present: SG-1 of Stargate Command."

John and the rest of the operators watched as a secondary feed panned to the media, giving Daniel a very warm applause, even a few of those that had been less impressed were clapping their hands, clearly impressed by Daniel earnest words.

Daniel beckoned for SG-1 to join him onstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the current leader of SG-1 Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the United States Air Force."

Cameron joined Daniel next to the lectern and shook his hand before moving to the side.

"Cameron is a decorated fighter pilot who has been SG1's team lead since 2005. He was preceded by Colonel Samantha O'Neill Ph.D, also of the Air Force."

Sam gave the crowd a self-conscious smile, and nodded in their direction, before taking a few steps back to stand next to Cameron.

"Sam was in command of SG-1 between 2004 and 2005, and is one of Earth's leading astrophysicists, once described by the original leader of SG-1 as one of America's great natural resources," Daniel turned round to see that his comment had had the desired effect as Sam was now looking suitably embarrassed.

"And now I can welcome the original leader of SG-1 back up here, Major General Jack O'Neill, who commanded SG-1 between 1997 and 2004."

Jack walked back onstage, enveloping Daniel in a hug and whispered "Thank you Spacemonkey," in his ear.

Daniel chuckled a little at the comment before continuing with his speech, knowing that what he was about to do would go down in history as one of Earth's watershed moments.

"General O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill – and yes they are married – and myself were three of the four original members of SG-1, and I remain a member of SG-1 to this day, but there are other members of our team who are not military, nor strictly civilian..."

Daniel took a quick look around the room, and was somewhat relieved when he spotted Robins standing behind Teal'c and Vala. She nodded in approval, realising what Daniel was about to do.

"So without further ado, it is the greatest honour to welcome the rest of SG-1 up here. Firstly I would like you all to meet Teal'c."

Teal'c walked up to join Daniel, sporting a Vancouver Canucks beanie, which he promptly removed, revealing Apophis' seal on his forehead. After shaking hands with Daniel and exchanging a knowing look, Teal'c joined Jack, Sam and Cam behind Daniel.

"Teal'c is not from Earth," Daniel stated, gauging the crowd's stunned reaction, "He is from a planet called Chulak, and is not only a member of SG-1, but is the ambassador of the Free Jaffa Nation to Earth. I first met Teal'c back in 1997, when he saved not only my life, but dozens more on one of our earliest missions. Over the years he has helped lead his people, the Jaffa, to freedom from the Goa'uld, and the Jaffa are one of our most important allies."

"Next I'd like to introduce you to Vala Mal Doran," Daniel smiled, beckoning Vala to the stage and praying she'd behave herself.

"Hello!" she said quietly and nervously, waving a little, before joining the rest of her team.

Daniel smiled a smile of relief as Vala decided to be sensible, before continuing, "Vala, like Teal'c, is not from Earth. In fact she's not certain which planet she's originally from. Like a lot of people out there, she and her family moved from planet to planet quite regularly. Vala has been with SG-1 since 2006 and helped us to a decisive victory over the Ori.

"There is another former member of SG-1 but he's not currently on Earth. That member is Jonas Quinn of Langara who was a member of SG-1 from 2002 to 2003."

Daniel was silent for a few seconds, reading the reactions of the press which ranged from surprise to incredulity.

"Now I gather when you all think of aliens, you don't think of them as looking anything like us. But a lot of our friends offworld look like they could be your next door neighbours, and there is a reason for that – humans are everywhere.

"Vala had never visited Earth, or even heard of it prior to 2004 – but she's human. Jonas is also human, and Teal'c is Jaffa – a race directly descended from humans."

"Most of our allies are human, or descended from humans. Some others look far different. But I am convinced we are all far more similar than we are dissimilar. Details of what SG-1 and the other exploratory teams have achieved over the last fifteen years will prove that to you, and we only need to look to our allies the Hebridians - who are comprised of two totally different species - to realise that no matter where you go, people are people. Even our allies that are a different species to us share our basic humanity.

"I know I've talked for longer than you were expecting, but I'm hoping that this has given you a little taste of the more human side of what we've all been doing these past several years. I won't be taking questions at this point as there will be other speakers, but I would like to sincerely thank you for your time."

With that, Daniel brought his winding speech to a close, and joined SG-1. Together they posed for photographs, arms around each others shoulders in a show of complete unity as a myriad of camera flashes bombarded them.

Battle walked up to the lectern to inform the press of the rest of the day's schedule as SG-1 filed off, and he made sure to shake each of their hands as they left, before starting the run-down of the schedule.

SG-1 arrived back in the waiting room to a round of applause from the chair operators.

"Dr Jackson, that was some speech...The press liked that a lot more than either Strom's or Park's," John smiled.

"It was a very impressive speech," Teal'c intoned, a small smile on his features.

"You're an alien?" Dave said in shock.

"Indeed!" Vala responded on his behalf, "We're very alieny."

* * *

The group would not get a chance to relax however as one group after another was led off to stand alongside their prospective Presidents and Prime Ministers as one by one each nation of the world had its say on the day's events – the only no-show being North Korea.

After all was said and done, Secretary-General Park announced a global week of mourning, and Landry advised the chair operators and SGC staff to take a few days leave to "try and get back to normal".

But they each knew that was going to be far easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen for the review!


	15. Home

**September 3rd 2012**

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

The McKay-Millers were silent as their puddle jumper touched down in Kitsilano, parking on the grass opposite Jeannie and Kaleb's house. Their large security detail opened the rear hatch and told the family to stay put before they headed out onto what was usually just a typical suburban street.

Their trip from New York to Vancouver had been quick, but would likely leave them haunted for years. Their pilot had the foresight to fly high into space and then do a quick descent so that much of the destruction would be kept from their eyes, but they'd all seen the damage inflicted on New York, and then they'd seen from a distance the battering that Seattle had taken. Vancouver had been hit even worse though, and from what the McKay-Millers had seen, whole swathes of the city looked to have been obliterated.

Jeannie sat motionless in the rear of the jumper, not daring to look out of the windshield, frightened at what she might see as their security detail left the jumper to sweep the area. Maddie sat with her eyes closed, listening to music on Kaleb's iPhone, Kaleb had his nose stuck in a woman's glossy magazine – anything to keep his mind occupied – and the twins were, mercifully, asleep.

Rodney however couldn't keep his curiosity at bay, and walked purposefully to the copilot's seat. He sat in his old seat, letting the memories of missions gone by wash over him, before he tentatively peered outside and looked up the street to where his sister's house was.

He didn't know how Jeannie would take this.

Their house was gone.

* * *

**Balmaha, Loch Lomond, Scotland**

Carson leaned on the front of the puddle jumper as his security detail checked the area around his house to make sure it was secure. Carson mainly lived in Japan these days, but had used a large portion of his accumulated pay to buy a small rural property not two minutes walk from Loch Lomond. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but every time he'd been home to visit he'd ended up either staying at his mother's in Paisley, or at one of his siblings houses in Glasgow or Edinburgh. He'd only really stayed at this house when he'd first bought it, and a year earlier when they'd thrown his brother James a stag party.

When Carson had finally been able to contact his family after the attack though, he'd asked them all to not speak to the press, and to head to Balmaha to keep a low profile, so he was expecting the house to be full of his relatives for what was bound to be an extremely emotional reunion.

His mother knew the truth about him, as did James, as did his sisters Jenna and Christine.

The rest of his siblings, in-laws, nephews, nieces, cousins, friends etc, had no clue that Carson was a clone, and as much as Carson wanted to keep it that way – it had taken months for his closest relatives to accept him – he knew within himself that the truth would eventually come out.

One of the marines on his security detail emerged from the property and nodded, giving Carson the green light to go inside and reunite with his loved ones.

Carson had a feeling that the next few hours and days would be very difficult indeed.

* * *

**West Hartford, Connecticut, USA**

John felt terrible. Absolutely awful.

His house was in once piece, but he was wishing it weren't.

It had been stupid really, part of this reconciliation thing with Dave. When he and Nancy had found out that Patrick was on the way John had used some of the money he'd inherited to buy a large house just outside of West Hartford, complete with more bedrooms than he and Nancy would ever have filled had they stayed together, stables, a tennis court and a good few acres of land.

He'd instantly regretted it.

He wanted to give his son the best start in life, and in a moment of panic, he'd resorted to Sheppard family way of thinking – throw money at the problem. But raising Patrick wasn't going to be about him having the nicest bedroom, or having his own pony before he could string a sentence together. It was going to be about Patrick learning how to thrive no matter what life put in his way, learning how to play nice with others and not judging people by their material wealth. John's own upbringing had affected him badly and years of homeschooling, followed by years of boarding school and prep school had left him ill at ease with people and unable to cope with the emotions of others. Only Atlantis had helped soothe those problems.

Had his house been destroyed, he would have no option but to give Patrick a more normal upbringing, and hopefully help him to be a more well-rounded person than either of his parents. Instead the estate stood as it had before the world had fallen apart, and he knew that Dave and April's main residence half a mile down the road was equally unscathed.

All that material wealth between just a few people when the world had been shot in the stomach. It just didn't seem right. John wondered for a second how much he could sell the house for, but the house was part of the divorce settlement, and that he'd need Nancy's agreement to sell it.

* * *

**Vancouver, Canada**

Rodney stared at his sister who stood motionless in her front garden, the only thing punctuating the silence was the sound of Maddie sobbing in the back of the puddle jumper as Kaleb tried to comfort her.

There was virtually nothing left of the beautiful house that the Millers had called home.

Jeannie stood where the porch steps had been. Part of the front of the house was intact, but the rooms were completely gone, with precious few belongings strewn around the lot.

It had been their next door neighbour's house that had been hit by dart fire, but the force of the hit had been enough to destroy the houses immediately surrounding it. Rodney knew Jeannie's neighbour was an elderly woman who lived on her own. Chances were that she would have been at home when the attack happened.

"What do I do Mer?" Jeannie said suddenly, turning back to face her brother, "We...I mean Kaleb and I we...Everything was tied into that house...We don't have the money to make another home."

Rodney took a few tentative steps towards his sister, "You shouldn't be thinking about that right now...Even if, worst case scenario, my house is gone too, trust me financially we are all secure...I've got years of my salary sitting untouched, and it's there for you, Maddie and Kaleb without question. And I've still got that apartment in Toronto, so we can sell that as well if we find out we need to...Right now we should be looking for anything here that's salvageable, and get the security detail to well...secure it."

"What about all the memories? I had all the pictures of Mum and Dad and the family...old heirlooms...the doorframe where we've been marking Maddie's height...all sorts of stuff we can't ever replace."

"I've got some pictures of Mum and Dad too Jeannie...We've all still got each other...that's the most important thing."

* * *

**West Hartford, Connecticut, USA**

"Nancy," John started the conversation.

" _What?"_

"The house is okay," he informed her.

" _Okay."_

"Is your apartment in one piece?"

" _It's fine, but I'm not there just now."_

"Why not?"

John heard Nancy sigh down the line before she continued,  _"It's been staked out by the press."_

"That didn't take long...We've been given a security detail here, want me to see if I can do the same for you?"

" _Don't bother,"_ she muttered before hanging up on her soon-to-be ex-husband.

As she cut him off John for a second missed having a clamshell phone – he might have had a little bit of satisfaction snapping it shut.

John had opted to walk to Dave's, and the security detail surrounded him at distance. He'd had time to go to the house and pack a bag full of Patrick's clothes, some diapers, some formula and some of his favourite toys. Now they were walking in the midday sun towards Dave's house, or more formally, Dave's main residence.

It seemed an irony that their affluent community seemed to have survived unscathed when John knew from the TV that so many poor places had been wiped off the face of the Earth.

No, here there was no damage, or so he thought, until he spotted a fed-upon corpse in the grounds of one of the nearby houses.

John suddenly held Patrick closer, trying to shield him from anything untoward, not that the 14 month-old would understand or care about what he might see.

"Any casualty estimates here?" John asked one of the accompanying marines.

"Very little dart damage – the darts that came her dropped off troops...It might look unscathed sir, but we've already found hundreds of bodies in this area."

That thought chilled John. This neighbourhood looked the same as always, but how many of his neighbours had been killed? And just how high was the death toll in the worse affected areas?

* * *

**Balmaha, Scotland**

"I'm sorry son," Mary Beckett said to her son softly.

"Least he never felt anything," Carson sighed sadly, "Do we know anyone else that's confirmed dead?"

"Not yet, no, but it'll only be a matter of time," she said soberly.

Carson's best friend Adam whom he'd known since he was just a wee boy, had been killed by falling masonry after a dart had swooped down. Mercifully the electrician hadn't felt a thing.

Carson was sat in his living room surrounded by his family. His brothers James, Joseph, Robert and David were there, as were his sisters Jenna and Christine. His in-laws were there too, as were Carson's nieces and nephews. Ashleigh, Jenna's heavily pregnant eldest daughter had taken the smallest of the children into one of the bedrooms. She'd been very upset when Carson had first seen her, and she didn't seem to have the stomach for any more bad news.

Carson could hardly blame her – her baby was due in just two weeks and the world had been torn apart.

"So what exactly happened at the UN?" Robert asked his brother, "I mean, we kind of all knew you were doing some sort of really secret work in the US a few years back, but the UN?"

"I know...Whit was that about?" David wanted answers too.

"Well you saw the addresses on the TV last night," Carson began, "All that stuff about the Stargate, and working in other galaxies? Well that's what I did for years."

Mary took her son's hand, "He wasn't able to tell many people."

"Wait – you knew?" David said with surprise.

"I found out about five years ago, just after we found out Carson was still alive...Coincidentally that's how they thought Carson was dead for a year...those Wraith are bastards...inventive bastards."

"So it was them that made everyone think Carson died?" Joseph's wife Kate asked, "Why would they do that?"

Carson remained quiet as his mother continued, "They wanted his medical expertise apparently...But let's not talk about this just now,"

"Aye, we shouldn't dwell," James concurred.

"We don't have the time to dwell," Carson added, thankful that his mother and brother had headed off the more difficult conversation for now, "I saw what they did in the US...We should concentrate on dealing with what's happened now. Trust me – the Wraith that did what they did to me – they're no longer an issue. It's the other ones that are still moving about the universe that are the problem."

"So what did they need you at the UN for? I mean your phone was turned off and everything," Kate asked.

"Well...If you must know...I'm considered the world's foremost expert on Wraith physiology. The first year we were in Atlantis we were quite literally left to our own devices, and I studied the Wraith as much as I could, because I believed that we only fear what we don't know. Unfortunately having studied them, and having gotten to know several individuals...I now fear the Wraith even more than I did at first. They are devious, driven, highly intelligent creatures almost perfectly engineered to kill us...But I know we can beat them. They had me at the UN – and the White House – to help co-ordinate the medical response-"

"The few bodies I saw looked like...I dunno...like badly decomposed bodies...like they'd been dug up or something," Christine said sadly.

"That's what happens if they feed on you for long enough to kill you...Others who survived will be badly aged."

"And you've seen this before?" asked David.

"More times than I can count sadly," Carson responded.

The family was quiet for a few moments, Mary still refusing to relinquish her hold of Carson's hand.

"So, you going back to Sendai then?" James asked.

Carson shook his head, "I'd prefer to but...I don't think the choice will be mine...Prime Minister Morgan wants me to go back to the Stargate Programme, to try and defeat the Wraith."

"Morgan's a muppet," Jenna scoffed.

"He's still the PM. And I think the First Minister's in agreement with him."

"First time for everything I suppose."

* * *

**Vancouver, Canada**

The McKay-Miller's breathed a collective sigh of relief as they arrived at Rodney's house in North Vancouver. The house was intact, with no signs of damage.

"At least we've got a place to sleep tonight," Kaleb said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Think there'll be internet?" Maddie asked, clutching the tablet she'd managed to pick out of the rubble of their home.

"Won't know till we get inside," Rodney advised her, handing her the key, "Go let yourself in, we'll be right behind you."

Maddie took the key and headed to her uncle's front door while he and Jeannie took hold of a twin each and Kaleb picked up a small rucksack of salvaged belongings.

"Just dump the stuff at the front door," Rodney instructed the marines who were picking up other bundles of the Millers' possessions.

Rodney turned to trudge up his front steps, Elizabeth sound asleep in his arms when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mary Beth! Mary Beth!"

It was Mrs Dempsey, Rodney's elderly (and deaf) neighbour.

"Mrs Dempsey...Are you alright?"

"Oh Mary Beth I'm absolutely fine," she responded, "I saw you on the television and they called you Rodney, isn't that funny!"

"Well..that's what most people call me these days."

"But you're Mary Beth!"

Rodney had long ago stopped trying to get Mrs Dempsey to call him Rodney, and trying to explain to her that he wasn't called Mary Beth had only resulted in him shouting "I'm Meredith" for a good five minutes while she yelled "Yes, that's what I said Mary Beth" back at him.

Rodney regarded the slightly crazy old lady in an oddly fond way for a moment, before remembering Ms White, Jeannie's neighbour who'd probably perished. Fate was definitely fickle.

"You can call me whatever you want Mrs Dempsey, and give us a shout if you need anything."

"I will Mary Beth!"

Rodney headed inside as the old lady wandered away, and he didn't care to tell the marines off for sniggering at the misunderstood name.

Rodney McKay had a girl's name, and Sheppard was right – It didn't really matter, so why get upset about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen for the review!


	16. Intrusion

**Vancouver, Canada**

Maddie's mood had not improved once they'd got inside Rodney's house – there was no internet access and plenty of chores to be done. After they'd had a chance to just sit for a moment, Rodney had bathed both the twins and put them down for a nap before he'd headed downstairs to join Jeannie, Kaleb and Maddie in cleaning the house.

"This place is a mess," Maddie grumbled as she dried some glasses and put them in a cupboard.

"I live on my own with two toddlers Maddie, the place is going to have its share of mess."

"Our house is always tidy," she remarked, loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Madison! It's difficult when children are small...Our house was a tip a lot of the time when you were little and there were two adults and just one kid. I don't honestly know how your Uncle Mer copes with the twins," Jeannie reasoned with her daughter as she folded some clothes.

"I've not got much food in...I was going to get all my shopping done yesterday but regrettably I was at the UN all day so I didn't get a chance to pick up any groceries," Rodney stated.

"Leave the cooking to Maddie and me," Kaleb said smiling, shuffling his wife and brother-in-law out of the kitchen and closing the door.

"Dad?"

"Do you trust Mum or Uncle Mer to cook something we can actually eat?" Kaleb asked her.

"Well at least there's no Tofu in the house," she stated plainly.

"How about a stir-fry?" he asked his daughter who nodded vigorously in agreement.

"That sounds great, dad, but can I go out into the garden for just a minute? I've been cooped up inside for days, I just want some air."

Kaleb decided not to argue with his daughter, "Okay, but don't be too long, and don't leave the garden."

* * *

"It's not often I'm pushed out of my own kitchen," Rodney moaned, all but throwing himself onto the sofa.

"Maddie hates my cooking and Kaleb knows you'll have no chance at cooking something that's actually vegan."

"He's still not forgiven me for the omelette?"

"Nope."

"Well how was I supposed to know...You've both been vegetarian for years and now suddenly he goes vegan?"

Jeannie allowed herself a small chuckle at that comment before becoming more serious, "Do you think there'll be food shortages after this?"

"It's highly likely," Rodney conceded, "With so many deaths, and so much damage to our infrastructure, they'll likely have problems getting food to where it's needed."

The siblings sat quietly for a minute or two, with Rodney casting his eye over every object in the room, cataloguing what would need put away where.

"I wanna sort through some of my stuff," Jeannie said quietly, "I'm going back tomorrow to look for more, but I want to see what we managed to save."

"I'm sure the marines will help," Rodney said, nodding out the window to where their detail's jumper was parked, "I still can't believe I've got a jumper parked on my front lawn."

Jeannie chuckled before walking to the hallway and coming back with a small satchel moments later.

"I was happiest when I saw Kaleb had found this," she smiled, opening the satchel to reveal an old brown leather photo album.

"I haven't seen that in years," Rodney said quietly, taking the album as Jeannie handed it to him.

Rodney flicked through the pictures, most of which were black and white or sepia of relatives from long ago, many of who they'd never had the chance to meet, but had heard stories about. There were pictures of fishermen from Nova Scotia on their father's side, and pictures of Welsh and French ancestors on their mother's side.

A few pages further into the album and suddenly there were more familiar faces.

"Look how blond you were back then," Jeannie teased her brother as she found a picture of him with their parents from before she was born.

"Yeah I wasn't half-bald then either," he mused.

"You're not half-bald, you're like a quarter bald," Jeannie smirked.

"Oh thank you dearest sister."

The pictures continued, mostly of Rodney and their mother and father. The pictures were interspersed with scenes reminiscent of growing up in McMurray – too many camping trips to remember, pictures of days out in Edmonton, pictures of Mer at the piano, and playing pond hockey (before the nasty concussion incident that had seen him refuse to play ever again). Soon though there were pictures of Jeannie as she joined the family.

"I'm glad we've still got that one," Jeannie smiled at a rare one of both of them with their parents, an eight year-old Rodney held baby Jeannie close, and both their parents were grinning from ear to ear.

"I barely remember her," Jeannie said quietly, looking at their mother.

"She loved you," Rodney said equally as quiet, "She loved all of us."

"I've never thanked you for everything you did back then."

"You never needed to thank me Jeannie...I just did what big brothers do."

"But you did so much-"

"Lunch is ready," Kaleb smiled as he walked into the living room, "Come help me set the table, I can't find anything."

Within a minute the table was ready and Kaleb had dished out the stir-fry. Rodney had retrieved the baby monitor from the living room and had put it on the table and was all set to eat, absolutely famished from the last couple of days.

"Where's Maddie?" asked Jeannie.

"She wanted some air," Kaleb said.

"And you let her outside? There could be bodies or anything out there!"

"I told her to stay in the garden."

"Kaleb, the back fence isn't secure since that storm last month knocked down that old shed," Rodney said.

* * *

Maddie knew she should head back to the house, but her Uncle Mer's garden was pretty big for a house in the suburbs at just over half an acre - several times bigger than the Millers. She headed up the back to where the garden backed onto a wooded hill and where she knew there was a creaky old ropeswing she could play on.

She found the ropeswing with ease. It was just into the woodland, near the public footpath and while she could see the house from her perch, the swing wasn't visible from the house.

"So...Marine biology," she sighed, "Nope, I'm going to be a physicist like Mum or Uncle Mer instead."

"Hello?" A voice called out of the blue, "Did you say your Uncle Mer?"

* * *

"I can't see her out the back garden at all," Rodney said, a note of worry in his voice.

"I'll check upstairs," Kaleb said, running off.

"Do you think she'd be stupid enough to go into the woods?" Jeannie asked out loud.

Rodney shook his head showing he really didn't know before he jogged to the front door and headed outside.

Jeannie for her part decided to try the back garden again.

* * *

"So Meredith McKay's your uncle?" smiled the woman in a sharp business suit.

"Uhm, yeah, look listen, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Maddie told her.

"I'm not a stranger Miss Miller," the woman responded, "I'm Mandy McDade of the Vancouver Daily News."

She handed Maddie a business card before picking up her cell phone and placing a call.

"1425 Lansdowne Avenue," she said quickly, before putting the phone back in her purse.

"That's my uncle's address...I'm not supposed to be talking to the media."

"We're not here to make stories, only to report on them...Everyone wants to talk to your family – your mother and uncle are heroes. We just want to speak to them and get their take on what happened...The people need to hear from them!"

Maddie noticed with some alarm that several more people were coming along the woodland path from both directions, including a tall man wearing a blue who was making his way toward them at speed.

"This the Miller girl?" he said angrily, "What you trying to do Mandy? This is supposed to be my exclusive!"

"Well I got to her first so I think you'll find she's mine!"

Maddie began to back away from the two journalists as she counted at least a dozen more heading their way.

* * *

"Maddie?" Rodney called loudly to the street.

"What's wrong?" asked Sergeant Lopez of their security detail.

"Maddie went out in the garden, now we can't find her."

Lopez nodded and headed to the jumper to alert the other four men in his team, but as they headed out into the street, cars and people suddenly appeared – it was the media.

"Shit," Rodney mouthed as journalists appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"I'm not giving any statements to the media!" he said loudly, "All I'd like to ask is that you respect my family's privacy."

Lopez and his team stood beside Rodney, P90s at their sides. The last thing they needed was American Marines being seen to point their weapons at Canadian civilians, but they were here to protect Rodney and his family, so that's what they'd do.

"I'm going back to the house, please don't let them get any closer."

Lopez nodded before lifting his radio, "The is the McKay Miller security team, we have a media situation and could use some backup."

* * *

Maddie had tried to edge away from the growing media scrum, but they'd quickly encircled her and were pointing microphones and dictaphones in her face.

"We just want to talk to you and your family Miss Miller!"

"Your family must know more!"

"Millions of people are dead! Is your family to blame?"

"I don't know any more than you do!" she shouted, "I'm just a kid! Leave me alone!"

* * *

Jeannie was getting closer to the woods when she heard Maddie yell, then she heard other voices getting louder.

"Maddie?"

* * *

"What the heck's going on out there?" Kaleb asked as Rodney marched through the house.

"The media found us," Rodney responded, not keeping the anger out of his voice, "There's no sign of Maddie out there, so she must be in the woods."

* * *

Jeannie's heart raced as she saw the mass of reporters surround Madison.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" she yelled, pushing her way through the throng to get to her child.

"I'm sorry Mum!"

Jeannie pulled Madison close and started backing down the hill towards the house.

"You are not coming anywhere near this house. We are not talking to the media, especially if you're going to accost my daughter in order to get to us."

"Dr. Miller, the people of this country deserve some answers as to why a stay-at-home mother was involved in the events of the last few days!"

"You'll get your answers soon, but please leave my family alone!"

"We can't do that!" shouted another journalist.

"You know more and you need to tell us!" shouted another.

"My brother's dead because of you!" screamed another journalist who'd just arrived.

Jeannie continued to move backwards down the slope as more and more journalists and some photographers appeared and the noise from them grew and grew. She noticed names on microphones from news networks and papers from all over Canada as well as some from the US.

Jeannie should have realised that the entire Canadian media would descend on them here.

"Maddie, come on," she coaxed her daughter, taking her by the wrist and ploughing through the media scrum at a very quick pace.

Maddie came with her, but the journalists did not take kindly to her attempts at evading their questions and the mob quickly followed her, shouting and sticking microphones in her face.

"Why are you avoiding the questions Dr. Miller?"

"What are you hiding?"

Very quickly some of the journalists started to impede her movement, thrusting camera lenses in her face, and a couple even put their hands on her arms and shoulders. Some of them were angry, others were just desperate to get their story.

"Get off of me!" Jeannie yelled at the crowd, "We've done nothing to you except help, get your hands off of my daughter!"

Rodney and Kaleb noticed the media scrum not a moment too soon as the mob became visible at the bottom of the garden.

"Lopez! Round here now!" Rodney shouted as loud as he could.

"Maddie! Jeannie!" Kaleb bellowed as he noticed his wife and daughter in the middle of the melee, some of the journalists seemed to be physically restraining Jeannie, determined to get a newsworthy quote from her no matter what.

The journalists were crushing around Jeannie more and more. By now there must have been at least thirty of them. Suddenly one of the photographers tripped, and several others fell over as result including Jeannie and Maddie, the latter of who both Rodney and Kaleb quickly heard screaming.

Rodney, who had retrieved his M9 from the house, quickly produced it and pointed it at the media.

"Get the hell away from my family!"

Lopez and his team ran to their aid, weapons readied.

"You heard the man!" Lopez shouted.

Some of the journalists took heed and headed back towards the woods, while others stood indignant.

"You'd shoot us? All we want is the truth!" yelled one of them as Jeannie crouched at Maddie's side. One of the photographers was also next to Maddie.

Lopez fired a couple of warning shots into the sky, and that seemed to be enough to deter the last of the press pack, except the photographer that hung back.

"I'm so sorry!"the photographer said shakily.

"Maddie?" Jeannie asked, putting her hand on her daughter's back.

Kaleb knew something was wrong and ran to his daughter. Madison had her face to the ground and was shaking violently.

"One of my guys is watching the twins," Lopez said to Rodney.

"Thanks," Rodney told the Marine.

"We need an ambulance!" Jeannie cried.

Rodney walked up to them and saw a lot of blood on the ground.

"When that guy tripped up I belted her in the face with the lens...I'm so sorry...my boss told me I'd get fired if I didn't get the shot...I didn't think for a second this would happen!" The photographer babbled.

"I think her jaw's broken," Kaleb said as his breathing hitched with anger and worry.

"You better get out of here," Rodney said to the photographer darkly, "or make no mistake, I will shoot you."

The photographer didn't need to be told again, and he quickly took off, leaving the family to tend to Maddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen for the review!


	17. Safe Harbour

**Chapter 17**

**West Hartford, Connecticut**

John peered out towards Dave's gate where he could see several journalists beginning to congregate. The puddle jumper was parked on the lawn, and he could see Sergeant Hannah on his radio, probably asking for advice on how to disperse the media.

The Sheppards had retreated upstairs to limit the chances of the media spying on the family, and now they were sat in Dave's rec room. Patrick was playing with some toy blocks and Zoe and Dave were bowling on the Wii. April sat with her iPad, sighing every so often.

"Dave, can you switch to the news for a second?" April asked her husband.

"Sure."

Both Dave and Zoe relinquished their wiimotes and Dave quickly turned to a news channel.

" _I'm just so proud of him...I mean, I know we don't talk anymore...It's been a year since we separated, but...Suddenly a lot of things about him make sense – all the secrecy and everything...not knowing what his job was."_

"Who's that guy?" Dave asked.

As if hearing him, the name of the man getting interviewed appeared on the screen – Paulo Russo, a sculptor from Pasadena.

" _Mr Russo, you and Colonel Lorne were involved for over a year and you had no idea that his work took him to other galaxies?"_

" _I had absolutely no idea."_

The interview ended and the newsfeed quickly cut to to images of a particularly nasty media scrum.

"Lorne is gay?" Sheppard said out loud, "I did not see that coming."

" _Elsewhere the media was witness to a disturbing incident in Vancouver, Canada when a number of journalists were involved in a scuffle with the Miller family."_

John watched as footage appeared from within the media pack.

" _What are you hiding?"_

" _Get off me!"_  Jeannie shouted.

The footage cut to Rodney.

" _Get the hell away from my family!"_ Rodney bellowed, pointing a gun directly at the camera man.

" _The incident came to an end when some US Marines protecting the family opened fire on the journalists, and we also understand the Dr. McKay threatened to kill a photographer. Our reporter, Amelie Woolf was there."_

The footage now cut to journalist standing on a suburban street, _"Yes Cassandra, a truly shocking incident here today. I was one of the first reporters to arrive in this quiet neighbourhood, hopeful of just finding out how the Miller family were doing. What we got from the family in response was an overtly hostile reaction, including threats from both Dr. Miller and Dr. McKay who went so far as to threaten one of our colleagues from the Canadian News Network with a gun!_

" _Most worrying of all was the lack of hesitation from the US Marines that are watching the Millers, to fire on Canadian civilians. I'm certain that here in the US our Marine Corps will need to give us some answers. It would have been so easy for some of our Canadian colleagues to have been wounded today."_

John grabbed the remote control and switched the TV back to the Wii bowling.

"There has to be more to it than that," John said, reaching for his phone.

* * *

**Stargate Command**

Rodney hadn't expected to be back at the SGC quite so soon, but it became apparent that it would be the only place for Maddie to get assessed and treated without intrusion. This time the twins were being watched by Sam who had opted not to go home since Jack was still up to his neck in it at the Pentagon.

Rodney's stomach was churning, and having been informed of how the news was covering the incident at his house, he was also seething.

Jeannie and Kaleb were in with Maddie while Carolyn looked at the ten year-old's X-rays. Carolyn reckoned that Maddie had a fractured jaw and Carolyn was also worried about swelling around her eye.

Rodney was somewhat surprised when his phone began to ring, and he didn't know the number, but he decided to answer, determined to give whomever it was a piece of his mind if he saw fit.

"Hello."

" _Rodney?"_

It was John.

" _I just saw the news...Are you alright? What the hell happened?"_

"Uh...Well we're back at the SGC...Maddie went a walk away from my house and got cornered by some journalists. Jeannie tried to get her away from them and then they started getting hostile. They started trying to restrain Jeannie and Maddie and then things got ugly. Maddie got hit in the face and Dr. Lam's looking after her...They reckon she's got a broken jaw, possibly a concussion, and she might have a fractured eye socket too, but we don't know for sure yet...I only threatened the media when it started to get violent...Can you honestly blame me?"

" _God McKay, I'm so sorry to hear that...Give Maddie a hug from me, and let me know how she gets on...Is the SGC going to do anything?"_

"Landry is going to issue a statement condemning the media for their intrusion, and Woolsey says the IOA will review all the footage and will take action if there's evidence of violence caught on film...Have you had any problems?"

" _Well there's a crowd of journalists at the gate, but none have got near the house yet. We're all upstairs and we're gonna lay low for a while."_

"I think we're going to request permission to stay at the SGC for a while...My house backs onto a park and I don't have fences or anything at the front, and those journalists were angry. They accused us of being responsible for the Wraith attack and everything. We've had a bad enough day – Jeannie's house was flattened by a dart as well."

John paused for a minute, not knowing what to say.

" _Damn."_

"Yeah, there was virtually nothing left, just some bits and pieces. Jeannie's been inconsolable since Maddie got hurt – she'd only just managed to keep it together earlier."

" _I think things are only going to get worse for us all...They're starting to get personal on the news now...they just interviewed Lorne's ex-boyfriend."_

"Wait – boyfriend?"

" _Yeah...I had no idea he was gay either."_

"Well if we didn't know he probably didn't want us to know."

" _That's what I was thinking...I think that's maybe what Landry discussed with him yesterday."_

"Might have been...just as well DADT got repealed before this all happened."

" _Yeah...He's one of the best men I've ever served with...I'm not gonna let the media make his life a misery, not if I can help it...That goes for your family too...I know it doesn't make up for my not being there at all the last few years but-"_

"It's appreciated," Rodney said sincerely.

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary swung open and Jeannie walked out at a brisk pace before settling into the seat next to Rodney.

"Sheppard – I'm going to need to go, that's Jeannie out, speak to you later."

Rodney hung up on John and turned to his sister.

"She's got a fractured jaw, and bone fragments where her back teeth were knocked out, and she's got deep bruising at her eye, but no damage to the socket thank god."

Rodney put a hand on his sister's back as he noticed her start to cry.

"Hey hey – it's bad, but she's going to be fine," Rodney said.

"Physically."

"I don't think  _any_ of us are going to be fine mentally Jean...But she's got two parents with their heads firmly screwed on, and an uncle who left his sanity behind long ago."

That was enough to make Jeannie chuckle through her tears, "Is that you finally admitting you're a few fries short of a happy meal?"

"It's as close to a confession as you're ever going to get."

Jeannie took Rodney's hand for a second. Rodney was uncomfortable with the gesture, but put up with it for his sister's sake.

"I don't know how much more I can take Mer...I...

"Kaleb and I had a talk a little while ago...if Atlantis is restaffed we want to go there to live."

Rodney's eyes widened, "Isn't that a little drastic?"

"I don't think so...My daughter just got assaulted by a mob of articulate, supposedly intelligent people in her uncle's backyard, where she should be safe. And our family home got destroyed by aliens! And one of those journalists accused me of being responsible for his brother's death. How long before there's a lynch mob on our doorstep? My daughter isn't safe anymore, and both Kaleb and I have skills that the Stargate programme can use."

"Atlantis isn't safe either...You really think all the other countries in the world are just going to let her sit in San Francisco Bay?"

"Atlantis has a shield – Vancouver doesn't."

* * *

**Balmaha, Scotland**

"Is that Sean Batty oot there?" Carson said as he spied the TV Weatherman broadcasting down at the harbour.

"No way!" said James, "Aw it is as well!"

"Who told STV I was here?!"

"And why would they send the weather guy?"

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

As the light faded, Lorne retreated to his basement to work on one of his paintings with his dog Maggie by his side. Being so close to the SGC they'd been able to get more people out to his house to disperse the small number of journalists that had camped outside. But his heart had sank when he'd seen Paulo being interviewed on the news. Landry had told him this was bound to happen, but it didn't make being outed any easier.

Evan had been fine with the way things were. He was a fiercely private man, and his orientation was nobody's business but his own.

He heard his house phone ringing upstairs, but opted to ignore it. He still had voicemail so if it was important whoever it was would leave a message.

Sure enough, seconds later, Lorne heard Chuck's voice.

" _Uh...Hi Evan...I just saw the news...I'm real sorry about Paulo...Hope you're doing okay, I'm back in Halifax so just call if you need to talk or anything...Can't believe what happened at Rodney's house either...Millions dead and all they want to do is pick at peoples' lives...Anyway, give me a call if you want, bye."_

Evan sighed, deciding he'd better call his friend. In a way he was relieved at least one of his friends from Atlantis had known before Paulo opened his mouth. Chuck had found out by accident the previous year when he'd turned up at Lorne's painting exhibition and had seen the couple together just weeks before they split.

Because he was a private man, and because he wasn't sure that the DADT repeal would stop discrimination in the armed forces – he'd heard enough homophobic remarks over the years to justify his caution – Lorne had opted not to come out following the repeal. In a way it was a good thing that Chuck was military, but not American. He'd helped him work through some of his anxieties over the past year or so.

But he hadn't been ready yet, and now his military friends would know, and would wonder why Lorne hadn't trusted them.

Lorne picked up his cell, not wanting to go back upstairs yet and dialled Chuck's number.

"Hi Chuck, sorry for not picking up, I'm in my basement, as opposed to my closet for once!" he tried to joke.

" _I've been kinda worried since I've not heard from you,"_  Chuck said, relief in his voice,  _"How are you doing?"_

"I think it's fair to say I've had better days...But I've not had anyone call me up in anger yet, so there's that, and my street's undamaged...even had a neighbour bake me some brownies but I gave them to my security detail."

" _Any bother from the media?"_

"A few reporters were snooping earlier, but the Air Force got rid of them for me."

" _That's good to know...And is your family okay?"_ Chuck asked about Evan's parents and sister.

"They're all fine, Mom and Dad are on holiday, Beth's at her in-law's...they're all good but my mom said she was worried for me..."

" _I don't blame her...I've just seen reports of anti-Stargate protests in Greece and Egypt...Looks like we're going to be in for a rough time of it...If I were you I'd head to the SGC and sit it out."_

"If they'll take Maggie," he said, looking at the Australian Kelpie cross lying across his feet, "then I'll consider it."

" _If I end up in the news at all, I'll be doing likewise."_ Chuck advised.

* * *

**West Hartford, Connecticut**

"Have you seen this?" Dave sighed, "Protests in at least five countries so far."

"Do you think we'll be safe back at Cheyenne Mountain?" April asked.

"It's a distinct possibility," John conceded, risking another look of the window.

It was dark now, and the media presence had just increased and increased over the last several hours. John was feeling distinctly ill at ease, and felt trapped.

"Well can you call them?" Dave asked pointedly.

John nodded and picked up the phone, "General Landry sir. My family and I would like to request permission to return to the SGC for the moment. We're pinned down here and we're concerned about my son and my niece...Thank you sir, that means a lot."

John ended the call and turned to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Well, Rodney and Jeannie are back there, Carolyn asked to return to work, Miko's called begging to be beamed over and Lorne's just turned up at the front gate with his dog...So we're welcome back if we want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I've made Lorne gay. The reason I decided to do this was because I'd always been aware of how little gay representation there was in Stargate - Camile Wray in SGU is the only major character who is LGBTQI, and while SG-1 and Atlantis were on air it wasn't possible to have a gay military character.


	18. Base Camp

**Cheyenne Mountain**

"Look, come on, just let me in!" Lorne begged security.

"You're not bringing that dog onto this base Colonel."

Evan was growing angry now, and got out of his SUV and marched up to the Sergeant at the gate.

"I helped save the planet yesterday...All I want to do now is to get away from the media and make sure my dog is okay...There's aliens in that mountain 24 hours a day...Maggie's a  _dog_ , for Christ's sake! Call Landry, or Carter, or whomever's currently in charge and let me in!"

"I already called Landry sir."

"Yes, he did," Landry suddenly appeared from the direction of the access road, "Let him in."

"Sir?"

"The Colonel's right – it's a dog. I think we can manage."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Evan was willing Maggie to walk in a straight line, but as he and Landry left the access road and headed down the old NORAD corridors that would lead to security, she'd started pulling him everywhere, wanting to investigate every new smell she detected. Evan pulled on her leash a number of times, but to no avail.

"Maggie, please co-operate."

Landry chuckled a little bit at that, "Why didn't you come here in the jumper?"

"Sergeant Menzies wouldn't let Maggie in the jumper...I tried to remind him that we used to transport livestock in the jumpers on occasion, but they still said no."

"She seems as good as gold too, apart from her sniffing!" Landry commented.

"Yes she is," Evan agreed.

The pair passed through base security and signed in before continuing on to the elevator that would take them to the sub-levels.

"I wanted to thank you for the talk the other day sir...I have to say naively that I didn't think the media would do that...nor did I think my ex would talk to them."

"I think about 90% of journalists are good, decent law abiding people who do a good job...And then there are the 10% who're just assholes chasing glory and controversy...I hate to tell them but a gay Colonel's not exactly going to shock many people these days, and them fabricating stories about the McKays threatening them? That's not going to fly either."

"Are they okay?"

"The McKays? Not exactly...Dr. Miller's daughter was injured the scrum but she'll be okay. Carolyn's keeping her in the infirmary for the moment though."

"That's awful."

"Yeah...the poor girl had only stepped outside for a minute before she was surrounded by a hoard of reporters."

Evan was quiet, suddenly grateful that the media had shown only a passing interest in staking out his house. But something else was bugging him.

"Can I ask sir...But how did you know I was gay? I've never told anyone in the Air Force."

"SGC background checks show up all sorts of information that other security checks don't. That's why they take so long. We found out when you were first recruited."

Lorne paled a little at that, "That...That was a long time ago sir."

Landry nodded, "It was...but we never asked you and you never told us. And you're one of the best men in the programme. For the assessment team based here it was never an issue. And if anyone here tries to make it one it will be dealt with – mark my words."

* * *

"Sam still watching the twins?" John asked Rodney as they sat in the mess hall eating some food.

"Yeah...I try not to be around the kids when I'm wound up at all...They pick up on it and get stressy...And right now I'm pretty wound up."

"I'll bet...I can't believe the media pulled that stunt and then did such a hatchet job of you on the news."

"I also don't want them in here while they're serving Lemon Chicken for the millionth time," Rodney grumbled, picking at his mystery casserole.

"They allergic too?"

"Ewan is...he gave us quite a scare last year...We don't know about Elizabeth and I'm not too keen to find out."

John nodded at that, saddened to hear that Ewan had the allergy, and secretly angry at himself for having never taken McKay's fear of citrus seriously.

"Must suck having allergies."

"Yeah, anaphylactic shock can really put a crimp on your day," Rodney snarked back as the swing doors to the mess swung open.

"What's on the menu?" Landry asked John.

"Uh...Lemon Chicken and some sort of stew or casserole type thing sir."

"Thank you."

Landry realised the mess was empty apart from John, Rodney and one of the Gate techs.

"Any of you mind a dog in here?" Landry asked.

John and Rodney shook their heads.

"No problem," said the tech.

"Not a problem," smiled the server.

"Is Lorne here?" John asked.

Landry nodded, before shouting outside the room, "You can sit in with the dog Colonel."

"Thank you sir," Evan smiled as he walked tentatively into the room.

Landry nodded and left the old friends alone.

Maggie spotted Rodney immediately and strained on her leash to say hello.

"Hey Maggie! How are you girl?!" Rodney smiled patting the dog who had already turned her attention to the food on McKay's tray.

"Maggie, sit nice!"

Rodney continued fussing over the dog while Lorne hovered at the table.

"Lorne, sit." John instructed.

Lorne sat down next to John nervously, smiling at the two men.

"Relax Colonel," Rodney told Evan.

"...So you saw," Lorne simply said, referring to the news report.

"Yeah, and we're telling you to relax," said John.

"So neither of you are angry?"

John gave Rodney a confused look before turning to Lorne, "Why would we be angry that you're gay?"

"Uhm...Well I didn't think you'd be angry at that, but I thought you'd be angry that I didn't tell you personally."

"Well it's nobody's business but your own Evan. You don't need to justify not telling us," Rodney sighed.

"I haven't even seen you since before the repeal," John mentioned.

"So we're all cool?" Evan said.

"Totally cool, but don't get back with that Paulo guy," said Rodney.

Evan let out a relieved sigh and laughed a little, "Trust me – never going to happen. Can't forgive him for blabbing to the media. Even if he never said anything bad about me, he still used it for publicity."

"So did anyone around here know?" John asked.

"Chuck's the only one I've spoken to about it, but I think Carson and Carolyn both know as well...And the higher-ups apparently knew long before I knew they did and didn't say anything."

There was a moment of silence before Evan changed the subject.

"Landry told me about your niece McKay, how's she doing?"

"She got hit in the face with a camera and lens...Fractured jaw, some missing teeth, some pretty bad bruising...but she'll be okay. Lam's given her something to help her sleep...Wish she'd give me something to help  _me_ sleep."

* * *

**Balmaha, Scotland**

"Bloody sick of that," grumbled Kate as she and Joseph arrived back at Carson's house.

"What?"

"Well we went down to see what STV were doing here and apparently they've been doing the weather report from various areas that weren't attacked by the Wraith just so that people know there's a least a wee bit of normalcy somewhere since the main news is so apocalyptic."

"Well I think that's nice," said Mary.

"Aye it is, but his sound guy had to make a dig about my name and ask me where Nathan Fillion was!"

Carson heard David laugh at that.

"Oh shut it," Kate snapped prompting more chuckles from the family.

"I widnae mind knowing where Nathan Fillion was!"

"Mum!" Carson shouted, prompting more laughter from his family.

After a few moments James looked out the window, "Hate to ruin the mood, but your security team just took off,"

"What?"

Carson jumped up to the window to see the Marines now walking up to the house with some official-looking people in tow. Making his way to the front door, he noticed it was the First Minister.

"Dr. Beckett?" she intoned, "You switched your phone off."

"Sorry First Minister...I forgot my charger...Come in."

Carson was a bit confused as to why First Minister Sandra Maclaine had chosen to visit him in person.

"I just thought we should check in on you in person," she answered his question before Carson could ask.

"Oh right."

"And the WHO want you back at Stargate Command – they want you there while they meet this Wraith, Todd."

"I thought they might," sighed Carson.

"I know you and your colleagues are on compassionate leave but-"

"-But this is too important to wait."

"Yes," MacNiven sighed.

* * *

"Once you've been back to Colorado, I'd like to invite you to Bute House...You have to understand that the Scottish Government didn't know about the Stargate Programme until we got a phonecall from Downing Street when we were already under attack...I'd really like to hear from you, rather than from the official reports we've been given the last couple of days. The Scottish Government's already held a resilience meeting, but we would greatly appreciate your input.

"There's also been a lot of media interest in you and your family and we're hoping to hold a press conference at Bute House so we can avoid what we saw on TV today."

"We've had the TV off all day," Mary said, "We just wanted some space – living in the Central Belt we've all seen things we'd rather not dwell on."

"Well, Carson's colleagues Dr. McKay and Dr. Miller were involved in a physical altercation with the press and we understand that at least one person was injured. And apparently there was also an incident in Japan that involved Dr. Kusanagi. We're hoping if we give the media a formal press conference then they may be less willing to try and invade your privacy. It was smart thinking coming here because I can tell you there are people outside your house in Paisley Mrs Beckett."

"Whit? I hope the police telt them tae get!" shouted David.

Carson waved a hand for David to calm down.

"We've got your house under guard Mrs Beckett, and the media know you're not there."

Carson continued to talk to the First Minister for several minutes, with his mother and siblings butting in every so often, but once the First Minister left, Carson called the SGC immediately.

It was time to deal with the Todd situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen for the review!


	19. Decision Time

**September 4th 2012**

**Stargate Command**

"So who's all going to be here for the meet and greet?" John asked Landry as he, Rodney, Carson, Carolyn, Sam and Jack sat in the briefing room

"It'll be Muriel O'Sullivan of the WHO, Under-Secretary-General for Humanitarian Affairs Ava Latto, and the new UN Special Envoy for Wraith Attack Survivors Dr. Carlos Molino. They UN wanted to send more people but the President agreed with Jack and I that we would only allow three on base. During the meeting we need you, Rodney and Carson present. We're assigning Lorne's team for the security detail...That'll be as much for PR as anything."

"You want them to see a full SG-Team," John surmised

It made sense. Lorne's team – SG-7 – was an exploratory unit like SG-1 were and like Sheppard's team had been.

"We'll start the meet and greet at Todd's cell. The UN want to see feeding in action, and also how Todd's been held while he's been here. After that there'll be a sit-down meeting in one of the observation rooms." Jack explained.

* * *

"You ready?" John shouted through Todd's cell door.

"I suppose," Todd responded without conviction.

John, Rodney and Carson stood to one side, while Lorne's team stood to the other. Lieutenant Bartlett, Captain Hailey and Jaffa representative Kay'tan smiled at Rodney

"Dr. McKay...It's good to see you looking well," Bartlett smiled at Rodney.

"Thanks," Rodney smiled back at him.

"We all ready?" Jack shouted down the corridor.

"Yes sir," John confirmed.

Momentarily Jack came along the corridor with O'Sullivan, Latto and Molino. Carson tried to smile at O'Sullivan, but she drew him another disappointed look.

"Dr. Beckett," she nodded, "Thank you for being here," she added sadly.

"Todd is just in this room here," Jack advised the UN staff, "He's been briefed about your visit."

Jack nodded to Lorne who opened the cell door and the rest held back until SG-7 were in the cell. John, Rodney and Carson walked in along with the UN delegation, and Jack purposefully held back, letting John take the lead – no-one knew Todd or the Wraith better than John.

Todd stood in the cell unrestrained and John noticed O'Sullivan looking around the room, examining the Wraith's living standards before casting a cold glance over the alien.

"Todd, this is the head of the World Health Organisation, Muriel O'Sullivan and her colleagues Ava Latto and Dr. Carlos Molino," John didn't bother giving the other two their titles, knowing it would only elicit an eye-roll from the Wraith.

"I would offer to shake your hand, but I fear that may unsettle you," Todd nodded at O'Sullivan.

There was silence from the UN delegation, "Obviously my attempts at humour need a little more work," Todd surmised.

"Todd's not yet aware of the level of destruction on our planet," John advised O'Sullivan.

"Well I think that Todd should be made aware that having lost almost 70 million people, and with the death toll continuing to rise, we're not in the mood to laugh."

John watched as Todd's eyes grew wide, before the Wraith spoke again. "I was not expecting there to be so many lives lost...A cull of that magnitude could never be expected. For the Wraith it would be a waste of life and therefore resources."

John nodded, "We were all a bit stunned too, to say the least...There were four hives in orbit, and we estimate about a million Wraith in total."

"All of whom were vanquished," added Latto.

"I am aware," Todd sighed, "But to kill so many is...And I know you will not believe me...But it is not Wraith-like. A million wraith involved in a highly successful cull could look to kill a maximum of five million – three to feed upon immediately and two to take back to the ship. Hive ships can only hold so many.

"And I know that you will also not believe this, but I am very sorry for your losses. Wraith kill because we must, and very few Wraith enjoy it. It has been something of a comfort to find an alternative food source here on Earth.

"I did attempt to look into the mind of the commander of the cull, but his mind seemed strange to me – he was aware of my presence but pushed me out of his head as if he were hiding something. And there was no Queen. While some hives are Queen-less, the chances of all four hives being led by a Male is highly improbable."

Molino sighed, "You say your people dislike killing humans, yet we know of the existence of Runners, and the few reports I've had a chance to read over the last couple of days seem to indicate that most Wraith take perverse pleasure in killing people."

"I can understand why that is your impression of us, but as I have said to John Sheppard on many occasions, there is much about the Wraith you do not know.

"I am aware that people on your planet routinely consume animal flesh, yet few go out and kill the animals on which they feed, because they find hunting to be barbaric. Others enjoy the hunt and kill animals for recreation. And I'm also aware that should a human be starving, almost all of them will resort to killing an animal to stave off their hunger – Wraith are no different.

"It is those among us who have most bloodlust that generally rise to the top of Hive Hierarchy, and our Queens are without mercy. Among the rest of our population, many wish we had other avenues to explore to support our people. Indeed many of our scientists have committed themselves to finding solutions, but Queens do not generally tolerate this within their hives, so these scientists are usually either killed, or are forced to find Queen-less hives, which are rare.

"If I were to return to my people, I would ask you to give me some pigs to breed – They are not as...satisfying, as feeding on humans, but they stave off my hunger, and they keep me in reasonable health."

"I don't think you're in a position to be asking us to do anything," O'Sullivan said.

Todd nodded in agreement, "Of this I am aware, but it was not my kin that carried out this attack. I have read much about your planet, and your history of conflict. Should I blame you personally for every human atrocity committed on this world? Wraith kill through necessity. Humans kill because they disagree with each other."

The conversation with the Wraith had continued for quite some time, and John believed that Todd had actually managed to convince O'Sullivan at least that Todd was not complicit. A couple of Marines had then dragged a pig down to the cell, and everyone had watched in horror as Todd fed, with Carson describing the process in detail as the pig died. The later sit-down meeting with Todd in an Observation Room had been deemed unnecessary by the UN staff, but John reckoned they just wanted to get away from the mountain, haunted by seeing Todd feed, even if it was just on a pig.

* * *

A short while later as John and Rodney headed back to guest quarters to check on their kids, they were summoned to the briefing room again.

"General Landry sir?" he asked as they arrived in the room.

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Carson, Lorne, Miko and surprisingly, Woolsey, were already sat at the table.

Landry nodded to Dick to explain.

"The UN have just finished voting on a number of motions tabled by the IOA. The results are expected imminently, and frankly I'd rather be here than New York or DC when we find out what our next step's going to be.

"What were the motions?" Rodney asked.

"Firstly – Dealing with the absorption of the IOA into the UN. The IOA wants to remain semi-independent. Secondly – NATO and the BC-304 fleet – the IOA want the BC-304 fleet to remain sovereign for now. And thirdly Atlantis – The IOA don't want Atlantis in San Francisco bay any longer – using some of the ZPMs found at the chair platforms, we want Atlantis redeployed back to Pegasus."

What, seriously?"

"That idea was first floated a couple of days ago," Daniel mentioned, "I wasn't convinced the IOA would actually go through with the recommendation."

The conversation was interrupted by the ring of Landry's red phone, and the General excused himself to answer it before beckoning Jack to join him. Jack took over the call, and a few minutes later both men rejoined the group.

"That's the results of the vote back. Unfortunately it looks like the BC-304 fleet will become partially tied in to NATO, at least the fleets of the nations that are members of the treaty will be, so Sam, we'll need to head back to New York ASAP," Jack sighed.

"The UN has voted to absorb the IOA into it, and will be seeking to appoint an Under-Secretary-General to head it. The favourite at the moment is Shen Xiaoyi – the Chinese Representative."

"Oh wonderful," muttered Woolsey.

"As for Atlantis...It's official – You're going back to Pegasus."

* * *

"I'm sick of meetings," Rodney grumbled as he and several other ex-Lanteans gathered in the common room to discuss the UN's decision in-depth.

"Tell me about it. It feels like it's all we've done the last few days," Carson sighed.

"So what do we know?" Lorne asked.

"Quite a lot actually...Apparently they've drafted in Dr. Lee to look at which ZPMs are best to remove from the chair network, and they're going to use McKay's calibrations to remotely operate the chairs without a ZPM," John began.

"Other than that, they had considered beaming Atlantis into open water for when we're ready to lift off, but they've decided to evacuate the Bay area instead, so we'll be launching  _very_ close to dry land – that's less than ideal.

"As for personnel, I think they want as many former expedition members back onboard as we can manage – they seem to finally have realised that we did a good job out there, especially since it was us that stopped the Wraith both times they got here."

"I'm all for going back," Rodney said, "but what about my kids?"

"I was just coming to that," John said reassuringly, "The UN also wants to dramatically increase the city's population...We started off with about a hundred people, and we were up to 350 when we came back to Earth.

"The UN wants ten thousand people."

"What?" said Miko suddenly, "How will that even work?"

"Well for one, there are  _lots_ of scientists who've been out the loop who're desperate to see Ancient technology, and the UN feel that it will do morale good if every country has representation in Atlantis."

"What? So they're going to turn Atlantis into the Olympics of Space Exploration? Will we be led out with our flags when we get to the city?" Rodney scoffed.

"The IOA actually floated that as an idea but it was shot down." John said sheepishly.

"Thank god," Carson sighed, "Cos that's bloody ridiculous."

"The good thing is, because the city will have three ZPMs, and because they're wanting to actively attract people to Atlantis...Families will be allowed."

"First bit of good news I've heard all day!" Rodney grinned.

"What about dogs?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah...I've got a cat," McKay said.

"Don't know yet," John shrugged.

"They're also going to be looking for lots of other people for the city – teachers, utility workers, service workers...There's even talk of food franchises setting up, so that means we'll need to keep knowledge of our unofficial bar as secret as possible-"

"Yeah if Zelenka actually comes back to Atlantis to set it up again," Rodney interjected.

"But how are we going to run the place with so many people without us all being choked to death by bureaucrats?" Lorne sighed.

"Well...To me that was the most interesting part of all of this. They're wanting to maintain separate civilian and military expedition heads as before, as well as department heads obviously. But they're also wanting to float the idea of an Atlantis council, made up of city personnel, kind of like local elections...It could be an unmitigated disaster-"

"-I vote we bar Kavanagh from running-" Rodney snarked.

"-But it could work, and it would stop the city being full of IOA rejects."

The assembled group nodded and looked at each other. It was a near-certainty that they'd all be going back to the city if they could.

John cut through the group's reflection with a little announcement, "I think you should all know that I've been offered the post as the interim head of Atlantis' military contingent, pending a later review of course...And Lorne, I've been told I can pick who I want for my teams, so I'd like to offer you the position of being my second-in-command, if you're interested."

"I uh...Yes sir, I'd be honoured. As long as Maggie comes with me."

Lorne's insistence at taking his beloved pet with him elicited a happy chuckle from the group.

This new improved Atlantis might just work after all.


	20. Back to Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I've had almost a month of writer's block!! Next few chapters are ready to go!

**September 5th 2012**

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

"I just stood on a fucking LEGO," Kaleb growled as he and Rodney sifted through the debris of the Miller household.

Rodney was taken aback by his brother-in-law's language, but let it slide, "You're wearing shoes."

"Yeah, well it still managed to hurt," Kaleb sighed, lifting his feet to show Rodney the rather inadequate ancient chucks he was wearing.

"Why are you wearing them?"

"Maybe because the rest of my shoes were in the house when it got demolished by the Wraith!"

"Well that's something else to add to the shopping list."

Jeannie was back at Rodney's house, tasked with packing up some essentials, and getting other stuff packed for long-term storage. The kids remained at the SGC, and she had a sizable security detail with her who had ensured that there was a secure perimeter around the house this time.

She was feeling pretty overwhelmed though, and was decidedly uneasy going through Rodney's possessions – her brother had always been fiercely private, always talking a lot while saying very little, despite having to let people get closer these last few months.

She flopped down onto the sofa just as her cell began to ring.

"Dr. Miller."

" _Jeannie, hi. It's Sam...Thought you might want to put on the news."_

"Hi Sam, I'd really rather not...I've seen enough."

" _Just put on any news channel...there's something you should see."_

"Okay I will...I'll call back if I see whatever it is I'm supposed to see."

Jeannie ended the call and put on Rodney's TV. She sat through some commercials and a few other articles, before one came along that piqued her interested.

" _Well we're sure you all saw our article on the Miller family yesterday, and it is our duty to inform you that following a complaint from the International Oversight Advisory and Homeworld Security, a review of the footage obtained during the incident has taken place. Following the review, it has become apparent that the situation at Dr. McKay's house was misrepresented in our report and that the media did not act in a proper manner. This resulted in a dangerous situation which led to Dr Miller and her daughter being caught in a media "scrum", for lack of a better word, and this in turn led to the Millers' daughter being hurt and requiring hospital treatment for a broken jaw and other injuries. Footage has also verified that the US Air Force personnel at the scene did not fire at the media, although they did fire warning shots into the air. Dr. McKay did not use his firearm, and only produced it when elements within the media group became hostile._

" _In light of this, we would like to offer our most sincere apologies to the Miller family for the distress caused, and also for the injuries their daughter Madison has sustained. Our journalists who were involved have been suspended pending investigation, something which we have been informed has been enacted by several other media outlets involved in this incident. A formal apology has also been sent to the Millers._

" _In other news, instances of looting have began to increase across-"_

Jeannie had heard enough, and switched the TV off before retrieving her cell to call Sam back.

" _Colonel O'Neill."_

"Hi Sam, it's me...Thanks for the heads up about the apology...Kind of wish I knew they meant it, but it's something."

" _Yeah...several news stations here have made statements, all pretty similar. The full apology has been emailed to you, and the actual letter is in Washington with General O'Neill."_

"I'd like to see that at some point this week."

" _I'll get it sent here ASAP...Jack will be visiting Atlantis at some point this week so I'll get him to bring the letter with him."_

"Thank you, I appreciate that...Hopefully the public apology will help when I need to go shopping today...That's if there's anything left to buy."

" _Just remember that the security detail will go with you, and there's ten thousand Canadian Dollars on the card we gave you for you to buy absolutely anything you need for Atlantis."_

"Thank you, but I told you Mer said he'd help with anything we needed financially...Plus I don't think we'll have a chance to spend money in Pegasus!"

" _You might be surprised...The IOA and Homeworld Security have had a number of offers from companies keen to get franchises started in the city, kind of like we already have for troops overseas...You might need to sacrifice part of your paycheck to buy some Krispy Kremes!"_

"Well...that doesn't sound so bad I guess!"

* * *

**West Hartfort, Connecticut**

The sooner John could leave this house the better. He'd never felt like he belonged here, and it's where everything started to go wrong with Nancy. He left Patrick with his security detail in one of the reception rooms and trudged upstairs with a couple of airmen to begin packing.

"That's my son's room there – Pack everything apart from the furniture, and don't break anything," he instructed.

"Yes sir."

John walked further along, bypassing the rooms he knew were completely empty, before pushing open the door to what had been his and Nancy's room at one point.

He sat on the bed, which had been made up but hadn't been slept in in a long time, and retrieved some of the mail he'd hastily picked up after the jumper had touched down.

It was mostly junk, and remarkably some of it looked like it had been sent after the attack, but there were also a few things of interest – magazine subscriptions that would need to be cancelled; outstanding bills that would need paid; a letter from one of the charities he donated too...

And two lawyer's letters.

John knew they were probably to do with his divorce, but he couldn't face dealing with that right now, so the letters got stuffed into his duffel. He'd read them when he was safely ensconced in Atlantis, where he sheepishly admitted to himself he'd feel far more comfortable.

He put his unpaid bills in the duffel as well, and after noting which magazines he'd need to cancel, he put the rest of the mail in the bin.

A quick scan of the room saw him pack his own belongings very quickly – some photo frames and albums, clothes, his laptop and tablet, his camera, his Johnny Cash poster. - and War and Peace. He'd definitely try to finish it this time.

He sat back on the bed for a moment, and thought about his now likely ex-wife. No women had ever affected him the way she did. She was bold, bright, intelligent and brilliant. She'd exuded confidence and radiated happiness. When he'd felt totally lost and alone in the world after leaving the SGC following that disastrous last mission, they'd somehow found each other, and they'd rekindled their romance. He knew it would only end one-way – they'd divorced the last time they'd been together, and her other marriage since then had ended the same way.

But he'd desperately wanted her to be "the one", even when he knew deep down she wasn't.

His life in the military both during his time with the Stargate Programme and before, coupled with his lack of closure over his father's death had left John feeling bereft of human connection, and for the first time ever John Sheppard the Loner had been lonely.

There was a whole world of difference between being alone and being lonely. The latter of the two had frightened him. Maybe it had been a mid-life crisis, but he'd jumped into his relationship with Nancy without looking and without thinking.

Despite it all though, he now had Patrick, and had patched things up to a certain extent with his brother – He didn't think he'd ever be lonely again. But the end of his second marriage saddened him more than he could have prepared for.

He'd never truly been able to read Nancy – she was an enigma to him now more than ever, but her behaviour towards the end of the pregnancy and after Patrick had been born had been positively bizarre. She was like a different women – angry, upset, stressed, even cruel. She snapped at the tiniest of things and didn't want to spend any more time than was absolutely necessary with her son.

When Patrick was six months old John had mentioned postnatal depression to her and she'd flown off the handle at him. It signaled the beginning of the end. She'd returned to work part-time when Patrick was a month old, but after their argument she returned full-time, leaving John alone with their son for days at a time. Every mention of going to see a therapist – even together as a couple - was rebuffed, and even an intervention from April – who had suffered from postnatal depression herself – hadn't helped, and there had nearly been a physical altercation between the two women.

'I had no interest in becoming a mother,' Nancy had told John a month before Patrick's first birthday, and then she told him she'd filed for divorce.

John didn't think there was any point telling her he'd have been upset but would have understood if she'd wanted an abortion, but she'd never mentioned it to him, and children had never been discussed, so how was he to have known?

The custody arrangement had been easy to work out. John got full custody, and Nancy got visitation rights. John wanted joint custody, but Nancy wasn't interested, so he'd accepted full custody without further argument.

There was absolutely no hope of a reconciliation between John and Nancy, but John was determined that his son would have his mom in his life. So despite the divorce, John still had a proposition for the former Mrs Sheppard.

* * *

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

Jeannie and Kaleb were aware of all the eyes on them at the Richmond Mall as they picked up some essentials for starting their new life in Atlantis. They were picking up clothes, some new toys for Madison and the twins and anything else they could think of that they'd need. At Kaleb's insistence they were using the credit card gifted to them by the SGC, and they were flanked by no fewer than ten Canadian service personnel.

Jeannie had noticed a lot of shops were closed – some had been looted, others had signs up and piles of flowers outside, stating that the shops were closed due to a lack of staff, with lists of those who worked there who had perished.

It was a chilling sight.

As they passed people the looks on their faces tended to be shock or surprise. Some gave them warm smiles, and a few people had whispered "thank you" to Jeannie as they'd passed. A few however were less friendly, glaring or sneering in their direction.

And it was as Jeannie decided to try on some clothes in one store that she realised that her life would never be normal ever again.

She never thought she'd need armed soldiers to escort her while she tried on a pair of jeans.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"You still kicking about here Richard?" Sam asked Woolsey who was loitering in the briefing room, "or are you needing to speak to Landry?"

"Colonel, I've told you before to call me Dick," Woolsey gave her a polite but uncomfortable look.

"And I've told you before to call me Sam," she smiled back at him.

Woolsey's smile back at her was more genuine this time, and Sam rounded the table to join him as he gazed out at the Stargate.

"What's on your mind Dick?" Sam tried out his nickname.

"Atlantis," he stated.

"It's playing on my mind a bit too," Sam sighed.

"You thinking of putting in for your old job?" he queried.

"There is no way a member of any armed force is going to get to control the city, and even if that option was open to me...I got married for a reason...Can't go off and live in another galaxy now, can I?" she smiled.

"So what is your husband doing career-wise then? Last I'd heard he was winding down his work at Homeworld Security, getting ready to officially retire...You could both go to Atlantis."

Sam smile slipped a little at the question and suggestion, "Jack would never go for that...As for his retirement? I think that's been cancelled for the dozenth time...He'd cut down work to one day a week ready to hand over to a new director at Homeworld Security, but I don't think the President will let him go now, especially since they're going to establish a separate military branch for offworld operations, and they'll need a representative among the Joint Chiefs. There's no way Jack will retire now."

Woolsey sensed Sam's sadness at that fact, but opted not to dig deeper, "Well I hope everything works out," he have her a small smile.

Sam nodded, before turning back to Richard, "What about you? Eager to return?"

"It's a funny thing actually...I was never comfortable in Atlantis, and I was secretly relieved when we returned to Earth but now...

"Now that they're going back, I'm finding that I might want to consider it. I don't relish the idea of spending the bulk of my time in New York, arguing with the UN, or arguing with Shen Xiaoyi when she inevitably becomes my new boss...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm thinking of throwing my hat in the ring to be Atlantis' commander again."

* * *

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California**

Evan still thought it was weird to be looking down at the Golden Gate Bridge from his vantage point a few miles away at the balcony near the top of Atlantis' control spire, but it was a view he knew he'd never get tired of.

As John needed time to sort some things out regarding his son – Sheppard as a dad, that still hadn't sunk in - Evan had been brought to Atlantis as soon as possible to oversee the arrival of personnel to the city.

Atlantis would only be taking a fraction of her final complement onboard for the journey to Pegasus, with the rest gating over within the next couple of months after basic training was completed. So for now Lorne was mostly welcoming old friends to the city.

The US military complement had been first to arrive and were now assisting Evan in getting people to their currently assigned quarters. Rodney would be arriving tomorrow in his role as interim civilian leader to help familiarise the arriving civilians with the city and to help with logistical matters such as where the new upscaled departments would actually be located, and which spires would be best suited for amenities, but for now all Lorne was doing was shepherding the first of the civilians to their temporary quarters.

Evan left his spot on the balcony and returned to the gate room as the next lot of civilians were due along with a small complement of Canadian military personnel.

The new arrivals appeared as Evan walked down the steps to the embarkation level, and he immediately recognised a couple of faces – Radek and Chuck.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Lorne and I would like to welcome you all, or indeed welcome you back to the city of Atlantis. I'm the second-in-command of the military contingent here, and we're hoping to get you all settled into quarters and familiarised with the key areas of the city over the next few days. Most of the US Military personnel here know the city well and will help you with any and all questions you might have."

Lorne waited until a few of his officers appeared to escort the new arrivals before continuing, "These officers will show you to your quarters and then you'll be taken to the main mess for a tour of the city. Those of you who have been here before and know your way about, you have the rest of the day free, though any help in getting us set up would be appreciated," Evan smiled at both Chuck and Radek.

As the officers prepared to guide the new arrivals away from the Gate room Evan called Zelenka over for a second.

"Colonel?" the scientist asked him quizzically.

"I was hoping to catch you today Radek, but I was wondering what your job will be in the city this time around."

"Uhm...The same as before? Deputy head of Research and Development, Head while Rodney's out on missions. Why?"

"Well...I asked my whole team to join the expedition, but two of them, Kay'tan and Bartlett, opted not to sign up, leaving just Hailey and myself...So if you'd be interested in a spot on an offworld team, I'd like you on mines."

"But Hailey is a physicist, no?"

"Well yeah, but I need my team to have at least one civilian, and I need someone who already knows their way around Ancient tech...Plus I know you can handle yourself in tough situations...I don't need an answer from you right now, but I just wanted you to know that the offer is there."

Radek appeared to be biting back a smile, before looking at Lorne.

"In that case...Let me think about it," he smirked a little before continuing, "Okay, I accept! Just never make me go any missions underwater, or any missions to the planet of the kids, and we have a deal."

"The welcome to the team!" Evan grinned, extending a hand to the physicist.

Chuck watched this from a distance, but clearly heard the end of his friends' conversation and sighed dejectedly.

"There goes my chance of an invite," he mumbled under his breath.


	21. Fresh Wounds

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay**

**September 6th, 2012**

Chuck was still down about Evan not extending an invite to join his team, so after getting settled into his new quarters, which he had to admit were nicer and more spacious than his old ones, he'd spent the evening in the mess getting to know the first of the newbies, or Space Virgins as he'd heard Lieutenant Bakewell call them, and he'd not really spoken to his friend.

He knew he was being childish, but he was just a bit deflated. Had Radek really shown any more zeal for going offworld than he had? He didn't think so.

Chuck had been a loyal gate technician for most of his time on Atlantis. He'd started as part of the inventory team in the city before becoming a relief Gate technician a few months in when the most urgent cataloguing had been completed. He'd then stepped into Grodin's job after his death at the start of the Siege of Atlantis. From that point on he'd stayed where he was, and even after Atlantis had returned to Earth and the rest of expedition had left, both he and Amelia had stayed behind, monitoring the city's systems while the entire city was catalogued and analysed by the IOA and the SGC. Chuck loved being in the city, but after nearly eight years, and with three of them being completely without any sort of accident or incident, he was bored to tears.

But maybe the lack of an offer to join a team, even from one of his closest friends, was his own fault – he'd been happy to stay in his job just so he could stay in the city. But maybe he'd just made himself look really happy in his role.

No, if Chuck wanted to be on an SG Team he'd have to prove that he really wanted it. He'd need to think of a way to make Evan see that this was what he wanted.

Amelia materialised in the Gate Room along with a group of Atlantis' old support staff. There was no welcoming fanfare for them, and the group melted away, going in search of their respective departments. Amelia didn't know whether to head up to the control room, or if she should find out if her quarters had been moved when she spotted a sad-looking Chuck sat at the main control console.

She jogged up the stairs, and was happy to see a smile on her friend's face when he noticed her coming towards him. They quickly enveloped each other in a hug.

"You're here!" she smiled happily.

"And so are you!" He chuckled.

"They could never keep me away from this place."

"Same...How's your family?" he asked.

"Physically they're absolutely fine...Mentally I...I don't know. But they'll get there...We all will...How about your lot? You looked pretty down when I beamed in."

"Well you know me – not much in the way of family, but what I have is fine. Halifax got hit, but not half as bad as most places...As for my face tripping me, well it's just me being silly really."

Amelia gave her friend a quizzical look before sitting at the adjacent console.

"Silly?...Spill."

Chuck sighed and avoided making eye contact with the kickboxer for a moment, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way...I mean, I love working with you...We have a great laugh but...Maybe I don't want to be a gate tech anymore."

"You can't honestly be thinking about leaving."

"No...No of course not! I just...I don't want to be sending people out on missions...I want to be one getting  _sent_ out on missions...I want to be on a team, but not even Evan's figured that out yet."

Amelia took hold of her friend's hands, "Make them see that you really want it. Your five years with the expedition will help you get there. Most people only last about a year here, so they can't doubt your commitment to the city! Plus you're the only gate tech that's military. Show them you want to utilise some of the skills you've not used in a long while...I'm sure they'll get the message."

Amelia stopped talking and the pair felt eyes on them. It was Woolsey, looking at both techs quizzically, especially their interlocked hands.

"Between people coming out and people having babies all over the place...you two getting together really shouldn't surprise me," their ex-boss murmured then walked away before they could explain themselves.

* * *

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

"You sure you're up to doing this alone Mer?" Jeannie asked her brother.

Rodney for his part nodded, "Even if I weren't, I wouldn't have a choice."

Jeannie sighed in sad agreement with Rodney.

The McKay-Millers were back at Rodney's, where everything was ready to be beamed to the city. Madison and the twins had been beamed to join them so that Maddie could arrive in Atlantis along with her parents, and so that Rodney and the twins could make a visit to Wisconsin before departing for the city.

"Okay Doctors...Everything on the lawn is ready to be beamed to the city. We're beaming everything to Dr. McKay's quarters for now," advised Captain Reynolds.

"Okay," said Jeannie.

Knowing Reynolds from their security detail was about to beam everything on the front lawn to the city, Maddie walked up to the window to get the best view of their disappearing belongings. As everything was beamed away, Madison let out an amazed gasp.

"Well Madison, if you think that's amazing, just wait till you get to Atlantis," Rodney smiled at his niece.

"Dr. Miller, Mr Miller, Miss Miller. Are you all ready?"

Maddie nodded vigorously before Kaleb confirmed they were good to go, "Ready when you are."

"Mer," Jeannie said before they were beamed, "Give Darren our love."

* * *

**West Hartford, Connecticut**

"Hey Wendy...I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I just wanted to check you were okay, and...I need for us to arrange a meeting about Patrick. So if you could please call me, time is of the essence. I'm at Dave's house and will be till tomorrow if necessary. If getting here's an issue I can get the Air Force to speed things up...Hope I hear from you very soon, and hope you're well."

John sighed and put down his phone before turning to his brother and sister-in-law, "I have to at least try."

"I don't know why you even bother being civil with her John," April sighed, "You have custody so you should just go. She had the chance to play more of a part in his life and she didn't take it."

"She's not well-"

"John...This can't all be post-natal depression. I've been there. Either there's something else going on you don't know about or...Or I don't know."

"I agree with April," Dave added, "She's had every opportunity to be a mother to that boy and she's failed every time. I never thought I'd tell you this but as a single father, you're doing an amazing job."

"Was that praise David?" John quipped.

"Why yes Jonathan, it was," Dave smiled back.

John chuckled at the old joke. Dave had went through life explaining that he wasn't a David – his birth certificate said Dave. But a young John had thought it was funny to call his brother David all the time, so Dave had responded in kind, calling John Jonathan at every opportunity as they grew up.

Their split second of reminiscing was brought to an end when Lieutenant McColm walked into the living room.

"Colonel Sheppard, I believe your ex-wife and her lawyer are at the gate. They say they need to talk to you."

* * *

**Balmaha, Scotland**

"Mother, please...really. You do know Irn Bru's banned in America. They'll probably confiscate it all from me if they find it in the city!" Carson whined as his mother dragged another palette of the sugary orange-coloured drink into the room where his belongings were, ready to be beamed to the city.

"You're going to another galaxy. Surely they'll leave it be," she tried to reason.

"Aye mibbe." he sighed.

Carson sat down on the arm of his sofa, letting the lack of sleep he'd endured play across his features – he was exhausted. He'd spent the previous day in Edinburgh as a guest of the First Minister, and while he hadn't been mercilessly grilled for information like he'd been worried he would, it had still been a long and stressful day. Contrary to the treatment Rodney and his family had received, Carson had been treated like a hero, and had received a standing ovation from the press pack when he'd given his press conference. He'd also made a quick publicity stop at Edinburgh Medical School where he'd addressed a group of first year students. It wasn't the first time he'd been back at his alma mater to give a talk or a guest lecture, but it was the first visit to generate any sort of publicity. As his day in Edinburgh had wound down, he'd also been advised that Glasgow were going to award him the Freedom of the City, an honour that had previously been given to the likes of Nelson Mandela and Aung San Suu Kyi. But Carson knew it would probably be awarded to him in absentia – he'd likely be well on his way to Pegasus by the time it was announced.

Now he sat back in his house in Balmaha, where he'd hastily packed what possessions he'd kept there, while some people from the SGC picked up some belongings from his house in Sendai.

"You're certain you're happy for anyone in the family to take your house in Japan?" his mother asked.

"Absolutely, but I think it'll be James who'll be most interested – I promised him first dibs if he agreed not to join the expedition."

"Got you," Mary Beckett sighed sadly.

"I don't know why he wanted to...This family more than most others understands just how dangerous it is out there."

"Aye, well let's not dwell," she said, clutching her son's hand for the briefest of seconds, shutting down the line of conversation like she always did.

Carson wondered if she'd ever be able to come to terms with the fact he was a clone.

"About that," she said suddenly, "James and your sisters and I have agreed that we won't say a word about the...the clone thing, to the rest of the family. I don't think any of the us could handle that right now."

"Thank you," Carson all but whispered, amazed she'd even brought the subject up.

"It will be a conversation that we'll need to have at some point though...But we'll wait."

Carson nodded before rising to his feet enveloping his mother in a hug which was returned without hesitation.

Carson couldn't hold off the inevitable goodbyes indefinitely however, so he soon made his way to the decking at the back of the house and said goodbye to his brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews and in-laws before being beamed to Atlantis.

* * *

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

Rodney set the jumper down a short distance away from the log cabin near the shore of Lake Wissota that Darren Keller called home.

Rodney remembered when he's first been introduced to Darren Keller, just a couple of days after Atlantis had splashed down in the Pacific. He'd been petrified, but Darren was so easygoing and welcoming that pretty soon the two men were getting along famously. Darren had been an architect, but had always stayed in the small town of Chippewa Falls. Jennifer had surmised this was to do with remaining close to memories of her mother who had died when Jennifer was very young, less than a year after the death of her younger brother. Now Darren spent his time in his log cabin, making wood carvings and painting and volunteering in the community. For someone who had lost so much – both his wife and his two children – he seemed remarkably resilient and he'd helped Rodney more than he could have hoped since Jennifer's death.

Rodney had wanted to tell Darren exactly how Jennifer had died, but the SGC wouldn't let him at the time. But he'd be damned if the SGC would stop him now.

With the jumper parked, and with the security detail giving the all clear, Rodney asked Captain Reynolds to watch the twins for a little while to allow Rodney to talk to the man without interruption.

Rodney knew he's already been spotted when he saw Darren's confused face at one of the windows facing the jumper, so he didn't have to knock. After waiting for a second the door opened and his father-in-law enveloped him in a hug.

"It's so good to see Meredith," he smiled.

"Likewise Darren,"

* * *

**West Hartford, Connecticut**

"You...You  _what_? You can't do that!" John shouted in shock and hurt.

"I sent you a letter John," Nancy said calmly.

"I thought it was about the divorce so I hadn't read it yet," John said, his voice surprisingly shaky.

"Where's the letter?" April asked John while glaring at Nancy.

"At the bottom of my bag."

"What my client and I have done is perfectly reasonable given the circumstances," Nancy's lawyer deadpanned as Dave rummaged through the bag to retrieve the letter.

"We had custody arrangements agreed as part of the divorce!" John shouted, "You can't just swoop in and take Patrick."

"You want to take him to another galaxy where human-eating aliens are top of the food chain! I might not be a hands-on mother but I want to keep my child safe!"

Dave had retrieved the letter and handed it to his shocked and upset brother to read.

John skimmed the letter before setting it down and remaining silent for several seconds.

"You filed for emergency custody," he whispered.

"How could you do that Nancy," April said, "That boy is John's life and you've never shown any interest! Are you doing this out of spite?!"

"I believe Patrick's safer on Earth...And if you read the letter John, you'll see the law's in agreement with me."

"My client had a strong case for gaining temporary custody – she is gainfully employed and is in a stable relationship and the child is acquainted with Ms Corrigan's partner," stated the lawyer.

"Wait...hang on...You have a new boyfriend, and you've let him be around my son without my knowledge or permission?"

"He's my son too...I shouldn't need permission."

"Dr Simpson is also gainfully employed and has a teenage daughter which also helped the courts come to a decision, especially when compared to your patchy high-risk military career and lack of a steady job for the last couple of years."

Dave was getting angry listening to this and leaned over the table into the lawyer's face, "My brother is an excellent father who only has Patrick's best interests at heart. He should stay with his dad!"

"That may indeed be the ruling in the future, but for now Ms Corrigan has custody. The other two people in our car are from Child Protection Services and it's their job to see that this court order is adhered to. Your son will be living with Ms Corrigan in Washington D.C. For at least the next month."

"Dr. Simpson...That's your other ex-husband Grant, isn't it Nancy? Is that what you do? Jump from one ex to the other?!" John raised his voice.

Nancy stood up, "Hand him over John, or you won't get any access to him this month,"

"No! No I  _won't_  hand him over!"

"What happened to you Nancy?" Dave said loudly, "Our dad was so fond of you...He treated you like you were his daughter and now you do this to us? Wasn't divorcing John twice enough damage already?"

"I'll do what I have to," Nancy said stoically, "And now I want my son."


	22. Duty

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay**

"Wow!" Madison exclaimed as the Millers arrived in Atlantis.

"That...That was very weird," stuttered Kaleb.

"Welcome to Atlantis," grinned Evan as the Millers took in their surroundings.

"Colonel Lorne! It's great to see you," Jeannie smiled, "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected...Family's safe and sound and I've been allowed to bring my dog to the city, so I'm pretty good...Though I understand it's been a bit of a tough time for you," Evan gave the family a sympathetic smile.

"I'm okay," Maddie announced, "I mean it's sore if I talk a lot, and all I can really eat is soup but I didn't need to get my jaw wired shut or anything."

"That's good to hear," Evan gave her a gentle smile, "Well I'm going to show you to your quarters, and I know all your stuff's at Rodney's so I show you where he'll be staying too. After that you can head to the mess – it's in the same place as before Jeannie – where we're starting tours of the city, so bring your cameras...It's quite amazing seeing the Bay Area from the city."

"Did I hear a miaow?" Maddie said as the Millers walked into Rodney's quarters.

"What?" said Evan from the door.

Evan and the Millers were silent for a while, until Jeannie noticed a cat carrier in the middle of the pile of belongings.

"Mer brought Newton," Jeannie exclaimed and reached forward to get the carrier free of the other boxes. After a second she noticed a hastily scribbled note taped to the carrier, which she read out.

"To whomever checks over my belongings,

"This is Newton. I've not asked for permission to bring him here because he ran off after the Wraith attack and only came back as we were packing, but he's no bother and he's usually a house cat so he'll stay in my quarters and I'll keep him away from Lorne's dog. His food and toys are in the blue box.

"Thank you, Dr. McKay."

"Will he get in trouble for that?" Kaleb asked.

"They let me take my dog, but I had to ask," Evan sighed, "They'll not be happy but I can't see them making a big deal out of it."

"Think we could get a pet?" Maddie asked.

"It's a bit late now Madison," Jeannie gave her daughter a sad look, "Maybe in the future."

* * *

"Carson!" Amelia and Chuck said in tandem as Atlantis' Chief medical officer arrived in the city.

"Hello you two! Nice to be greeted by some familiar faces!" Carson said as he jogged up the steps and dropped his bags to give Amelia a hug.

"It's mostly been familiar faces if we're honest," Chuck said, "I think most of the new people need training before they get here."

"That seems reasonable...I have however been informed most of my staff will be joining us right away. I think they want everyone up to speed on all the diagnostic equipment we have here...Speaking of the equipment do you know if Marie's started doing the inventory?"

"We haven't seen her, but as far as I know your infirmary's getting moved down a few levels to make way for more admin space in the tower."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Amelia began, "R&D's being moved out of the control tower altogether, with the exception of a few emergency labs, so most of the tower will be guest quarters and administration."

"Does Rodney know?"

Chuck laughed, "Yeah...He even got to pick the building he wanted."

"Sounds about right."

* * *

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

"You're going to go with Atlantis," Darren said quietly as he and Rodney sat with a cup of tea.

Rodney grimaced, "I was hoping to break that to you later, but yes, I'll be rejoining the city."

"Rejoining?"

Rodney nodded, "That's what I'm here to tell you about...I wanted to tell you after Jen died, and she'd wanted to tell you for a lot longer than that, but Atlantis...that's where Jen and I met."

Darren set his cup down on the table in front of them, and smiled gently. "My little girl was in Atlantis? My little girl dealt with aliens?"

Rodney felt one of the knots in his gut ease a little, "Yes. And she was amazing at her job...Saved my life quite a few times. Saved the lives of everyone else on the expedition pretty regularly too...and she also saved a lot of our alien friends out there," he smiled, "She was incredible."

"So...all those years when she said she was doing medical research in Colorado Springs and then in New Mexico...that was a cover story?"

Rodney nodded, "Jen spent a few years in Colorado Springs, working at Stargate Command as a junior MD under Dr. Carolyn Lam-"

"-One of the woman on the news with you."

"-Yeah, that's the one. After that she transferred to Atlantis, and within a month or two our Chief Medical Officer Carson Beckett – yes he's also one of the people who was on the news with us – was...well he was captured by the Wraith...So we needed a new MD. Dr. Weir asked Jen if she'd take over as acting MD and she did so well that after we lost Weir our new commander, Colonel O'Neill asked her to stay permanently."

"Wow...I...I had visions of her working in labs dealing with the odd stubbed toe, or learning about field medicine or something. I always asked her what she was doing, and she said she wished she could tell me.

"So did she work with aliens regularly? Or go into space a lot?"

"We were in space regularly. Atlantis was grounded on a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, but I was on one of a number of teams that carried out reconnaissance and trade missions and if we ran into trouble or encountered a medical emergency it was almost always Jen that got sent out when a doctor was needed. She also did health visits to a number of our allies, including the Athosians who were our closest friends out there. She worked with aliens on a daily basis, and you've actually already met a couple of them."

Darren took another measured sip of his tea before replacing the cup, "Okay...who?"

"Remember Teyla and Ronon? They were at the wedding."

"But...they look human, like completely human, and didn't you tell me that Teyla was from Cape Town and that Ronon was from Honolulu."

"Teyla's an Athosian and Ronon's a Satedan...they're both human, but from the Pegasus Galaxy, hence 'alien'."

Darren grinned properly for the first in their conversation, "That's incredible!" before adding soberly, "And Teyla wrote to me after Jen died, which was so lovely of her."

"Yeah...she was very fond of Jen," Rodney agreed.

The conversation stilled a little as Darren absorbed what Rodney had been telling him, but it wasn't long before he had another question for his son-in-law.

"I don't know if I should ask this but...Jen's death. Was it to do with the Wraith?"

Rodney shook his head, "No, not the Wraith. We've been back living on Earth since before we got engaged. It was a group of aliens we call the Lucian Alliance, though these days there's not much of an alliance left there. They're a group of criminals who banded together to try and gain power and influence in the galaxy, but they keep falling out with each other, splitting into new factions...They're very unpredictable.

"One of our offworld teams ran into trouble...they got captured, and Jen was sent out with the Lucian Alliance's permission to help with some of the team's injuries...but it all went wrong...and they shot her."

Darren winced when Rodney told him that fact before asking quietly, "Did she suffer?"

"She died instantly," Rodney said as calmly as he could, unwilling to tell Darren that his daughter had known she was going to die.

There was no reason to burden him with the fact she'd been executed, but after a moment Rodney realised the man deserved to have the full story.

"If you want, I can get you the full mission report...It has all the details, but it'll make grim reading."

"I'll need to have a long hard think about that Mer, but thank you...I appreciate you telling me the truth."

Rodney looked at his tea, now cold, and put it on the table, "It's been tough not telling you all about Jennifer's work...I've never wanted to break the rules so badly...There was a lot of bad stuff. We fought the Wraith regularly and saw their atrocities...And we had other enemies out there too, like the Replicators and the Genii. Losing people became a regular thing, but we often didn't get a chance to grieve.

"But – and I might be painting a horrible picture – but I don't think any of us would trade Atlantis for anything, and I think that's why just about everyone who was part of the original mission is going back. The discoveries we made. The things we've seen, I mean being aboard a flying city going through space? And the people I got to know...I've made the best friends of my life. People I'd do anything for...and people who'd do anything for me. And most importantly I met your daughter.

"I think the people were why so many of us stuck around. I wish everyone could know what Atlantis is like, and you know if you want you can join us."

Darren shook his head, "I could never leave Chippewa Falls...As much as I'd love to see the universe...my girls and my boy are here...I can't go, but I want you and my grandkids to tell me all about it."

"I feel like I'm taking them away from you," Rodney confessed, "But it's not safe here, not after the Wraith. And not after what happened at my house...And I have an obligation. All of us in the program do. We need to make sure the Wraith never hurt us again. I'm our foremost expert in their technology. The city needs me...And that's not my ego talking."

"No, no I get it...I really do...I'm going to miss them a lot," Darren's voice shook a little, "But Earth's really not any safer, is it."

"It won't be unless we go back to the Pegasus Galaxy."

Darren nodded, "Will I get to see them before you go?"

"Yeah...They're outside in the jumper. I just wanted to talk to you first. And we're going to be back to visit. Why knows? Maybe you could come visit us sometime."

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs**

"Resign?" Landry blinked in surprise, "You were more than eager to take up the post just two days ago! Why the sudden change?"

"A change in my personal circumstances."

"The Air Force won't accept your resignation, I can tell you that much."

"You can't stop me from walking," Sheppard said angrily, clenching his fists.

Landry sighed, "I guess we can't, but the fallout won't be pretty I can assure you. Tell me what's changed."

John rubbed his face, trying to push away the fatigue and the stress, but it wasn't working, and he resigned himself to sitting in the chair at Landry's desk.

"My ex-wife applied for, and was granted temporary custody as soon as she realised I'd be taking our son to Atlantis. I need to stay here to fight to get him back. I'm not leaving without him."

Landry shut his eyes for a second, understanding Sheppard's pain all too well, "I have an idea what you're going through...I didn't have my daughter in my life for a number of years, and I missed her more than you could imagine. But you have a duty and an obligation, and if you stay behind your son is more at risk than he would be if you went. I'll admit you've had your detractors but I think we all agree that the job you did leading the military on Atlantis was outstanding, if a little unconventional. We need you there. We need you to keep Earth safe. If need be we'll help you through the custody case, but you're not leaving the Atlantis mission...Even if I were to accept your resignation – and I certainly understand and sypathise with your reasons for trying to do so – others won't. The Air Force are happy you're in this role, but it wasn't us who put you back there."

"Then I'll talk to the IOA-"

"-It wasn't the IOA either."

"Then?"

"It was the President. She was adamant the job should go back to you. She's been poring over all the old mission reports since her election and she was very impressed. So if you leave, life could be very difficult."

"Would she really make my life difficult?" John asked, but he knew the question sounded naïve.

"Not through choice, but Atlantis is make or break for us all. If the city's mission in Pegasus doesn't go well, the consequences on Earth could be fatal. You've seen the news. You've seen there's been fighting and riots all over the planet. Atlantis is going to be Earth's saving grace. It's going to stop the Wraith, and it's going to bind us together as a people and make us united. That's why Atlantis is being launched so quickly.

"So as you can guess – You're not getting out of this – We need your experience too badly. I'm sorry."

"I take it that also means this not a temporary posting. The President wants me there permanently, doesn't she."

Landry nodded, "Yes, but she couldn't come out and say it."

* * *

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

It was surprisingly cold in Chippewa Falls, Rodney mused, but that was probably because of the wind that whipped around him as he made his way across the cemetery.

Like most graveyards the place was stark, solemn and desolate. The 'epitome of loneliness' he'd thought on the day of Jennifer's funeral.

It was one of the few instructions left in her file in the event of her death – she'd wanted to come home if she died. It suited Jennifer though. While most of the expedition and indeed most of the long-time SGC personnel had wanted space funerals (usually ashes launched into space), Jennifer had wanted this. Something more grounded and normal. It reminded Rodney of the original Carson, who'd left strict instructions ensuring he got buried in a family plot in the grounds of his mother's church.

Maybe it was just a doctor thing. Maybe they were just a little more human than the rest of the people in the programme these days.

Jennifer's resting place came into view, and Rodney found himself feeling oddly guilty for not having flowers or a picture with him this time.

He'd visited her a few times, but always with flowers, and a picture to replace the ones that quickly got bleached with the sun. He'd talk to her about the twins and how they were doing. And he'd keep her up to date about her dad. It was stupid really, as he realised Jennifer would never, could never, hear his words no matter how much he wished she could.

Rodney was a complete atheist, but as with every loss in his life, he could never accept that a person could just be gone. Death was still a concept he couldn't quite grasp despite his intellect.

His colleagues would probably find his talking to Jennifer's grave bizarre knowing how outspoken he was about his atheism. Rodney would proudly declare he was beyond all that God "mumbo-jumbo". But whenever he lost anyone, he wished so hard that he had that capacity for religious faith within him. He wished that Jennifer was up there watching over him, hearing him talk, seeing the kids grow and learn. And every time he realised in his heart that she was gone for good, that there was no heaven for her to be in, it made the loss cut that little deeper. He envied his religious friends. Envied the small slivver of comfort some of them must get from truly believing their loved ones were in a better place.

But religious faith just wasn't in Rodney's genetic make-up, and no gene innoculation could change that. So he'd sit at her grave and make believe she could hear him, if only for an hour or so.

"Hi Jennifer...I guess you weren't expecting me to be back here so quickly. I mean it's been a week maybe and I'm still trying to get the new house in order...But I've got a bit of a story to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Innogen and Elavie for the reviews!


	23. Under Pressure

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay**

John had asked Landry to beam him directly to his quarters. He wasn't quite ready to face his command or his friends just yet.

He needed time to process his day.

Things had gotten ugly at Dave's. John had snapped when the people from Child Protection had tried to remove Patrick. He'd shouted, screamed and even begged when they were taking him away, and Dave, April and even Lieutenant McColm had had to restrain him.

McColm had quickly scanned the letter with John's permission and had told him quietly that the best thing he could do was co-operate, or they'd use his outburst against him at a later date. McColm knew from experience, and his sober insistence on John allowing Patrick to go with Nancy for now had calmed John just enough to allow Nancy and her 'entourage' to leave with his son.

After the week they'd all had, it felt like too much, and John had lost control as soon as Patrick was out of his sight. McColm had backed off to give the family space, but Dave was completely lost – he'd never seen his brother like this before.

John Sheppard didn't cry. His eyes might get shiny on occasion, but Sheppards never cried.

Dave had left to go to another room to call John's divorce lawyer and had left April to calm him down, and try as she might, she couldn't console her brother-in-law.

Eventually John had taken himself to another room of the house, to let out as much of his anger and upset without an audience. He didn't care if Nancy only had custody for a month. As far as he was concerned he'd just lost his son, and pretty soon there'd be a galaxy separating them.

It was at that point he'd decided to resign. In the haze of grief it seemed like the only solution. If there was no job in another galaxy then custody should automatically revert to him. That solution hadn't worked out like he'd hoped and he knew he was screwed as soon as Landry had mentioned the President.

And now he had a command to face up to.

He just hoped his lawyer would be able to help in time for the custody hearing. Whenever that would be.

* * *

 

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay**

**September 7th, 2012**

It was 7am, but Lorne had been hard at work for a couple of hours already, welcoming more and more newbies to the city. The familiar faces were few and far between now, and the city's population was now up to four hundred, almost halfway to its starting complement of a thousand that were expected to make the initial journey.

He'd been told to expect to be relieved by Sheppard yesterday, but there had been no word from his CO and Lorne was growing both tired and concerned.

"Did Sheppard give an ETA?" He asked Amelia who'd drawn the short straw and had tackled the night shift.

"He got here last night according to the logs but he asked the SGC to beam him straight to the quarters."

Lorne nodded, "Maybe he just wanted to get his son settled. Well hopefully he'll put in an appearance soon."

At that moment Amelia's console beeped.

"More arrivals?"

Momentarily Rodney appeared in the gate room, wearing a large backpack, and holding a toddler in each arm.

"Hello!" he shouted to Evan and Amelia, "Can someone show me to my quarters...and possibly help me with these two?"

Evan nodded, "Amelia, want to give the good doctor a hand? Your shift finishes in about ten minutes anyway."

"Yes sir," she smiled and headed down the steps to take one of the twins from Rodney.

"It's good to see you McKay, and good to finally meet these two! Hiya!" she grinned at Elizabeth who giggled and tried to hide from Amelia in return.

"She's just pretending to be shy," Rodney advised, indicating for Amelia to take the two year old.

Elizabeth settled in Amelia's arms without any problem and the four of them headed for a transporter.

* * *

 

"I must admit it's weird seeing you with kids," the technician confessed as they walked along a corridor in the senior staff's residential area in one of Atlantis' taller towers.

"Yeah, tell me about," Rodney chuckled, "Wouldn't swap them for anything though, even if I haven't had a decent night's sleep in two years!"

Amelia chuckled at Rodney, still trying to reconcile the gruff scientist with the clearly doting dad she now saw before her.

"So have I got more of a sea view this time? I've stayed in this building before but the view was obscured and the balcony was open – Please tell me if I have a balcony that it's actually got a wall and not just some railings like the last one."

"You and the rest of the senior staff have pretty good views actually, though not a sea view as such. And yes your balcony is enclosed so you don't need to worry about these two going a wander outside. We've also provided your cat with a litter tray."

"Yes...About Newton...I was going to declare him but he'd ran off and..."

"Jeannie gave us your note so relax...I don't think Woolsey was too happy, but he's not in charge so we ignored him."

"Woolsey's here?"

"Yeah...seems he wants to be back in the thick of things...And here was me thinking a cushy job as an IOA representative was right up his street."

"And here was me thinking we might actually get Sam back as our boss," Rodney frowned, "I mean Woolsey's okay and everything, but Sam was great...Anyways, tell me about this great view."

"Perfect timing", Amelia grinned tilting her head at the door they were coming up to, "we're here!"

Rodney had his hands full with Ewan so he used his gene to will the door open. It swooshed aside to show Jeannie, Kaleb and Maddie already awake and sorting through the pile of boxes in the centre of the room with an unimpressed Newton watching from his carrier.

"Uncle Mer!" Maddie shouted, running to Rodney and her cousins.

"You got here!" Jeannie said brightly, "We thought you'd gotten lost."

"Spent the night at Darren's so he could spend time with these two munchkins," Rodney explained.

"Darren?" Amelia asked.

"Jennifer's dad."

"Oh," she said quietly, just as Elizabeth started wriggling and reaching for her aunt.

"Dean! Dean!"

"Okay missy, come here," Jeannie grinned taking hold of her niece, "Between your crazy neighbour calling you Mary Beth and Lizzie calling me Dean these kids are going to grow up very confused Mer."

"Don't forget their dad actually has a girls name," Kaleb added,

"Oh ha ha," was all Rodney could snark back in response, "So about this view Amelia?"

Amelia nodded, but Maddie was way ahead of her.

"It's  _amazing_!" the ten year old gushed, "come see."

His niece was right. They were near the top of his old spire, but facing inwards. The control tower was on the right, and the tips of the other skyscrapers filled most of the rest of the view, but not so much as to obscure what lay beyond them, and Rodney could see the spires of the West Pier suburb beyond the city centre, and then the mainland beyond Atlantis. When they reached their destination in Pegasus, Rodney could see in his mind's eye the vista of Atlantis' finest buildings, and the patches of the vast Lantean ocean that would lie beyond them.

"I think I can live with the view," Rodney smiled, "Tell whomever picked these quarters that I approve."

* * *

 

"We already take up twenty-two levels? Are you sure?" Radek asked Miko.

"Pretty sure."

"But we used to only take up parts of three levels in the control spire."

"Well this building's narrower, and we're going to have hundreds of scientists, not thirty. Dr. McKay's also earmarked some of the larger spaces in the sub-levels for special project space as well."

Radek raised his eyebrows at that. The expedition hadn't made much use of the levels below the buildings due to widespread water damage, but there was a massive amount of space down there, and there were a number of huge rooms with the space equivalent to that of a stadium. The base of the city was 300 meters deep, and if the entire city were out of the water that extra height would make the control tower easily higher than the Burj Khalifa. The only real problem Radek could forsee was just how creepy the sub-levels were.

"I suppose that makes sense," Radek conceded, "But I still want my lab to be up here."

"Me too," Miko smiled.

* * *

 

"I can't keep track of who's where and what's where," Carson huffed, "Why did they have to disembowel this place when we left?!"

Marie who was losing her patience raised her hands and shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows cos I don't."

Carson sighed, "Marie...Oy hey wait! Where are you going with that scanner!"

The two airmen who were trundling by with an Ancient scanner bed stopped abruptly.

"Isn't this going down a few levels?"

"Aye, but it's too large to get down there via the transporters so it's getting beamed. Wheel it back son."

"Yes sir."

"Honestly...bloody pandemonium and they want us ready to go within a few days? Insanity."

* * *

 

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs**

Sam leaned back on a filing cabinet in Landry's office as Hank and her husband talked about Atlantis' departure plans.

"So three ships are going with Atlantis? Along with most of our experienced chair operators?" Landry questioned.

"That's the plan...I don't like it, but the IOA and the UN think it'll be fine."

"It leaves us a sitting duck Jack,"

"I know, but we're bound to find new people with the gene, and I think Robins is going to go down the route of gene screening, starting with the military."

"Which ships are going?" Sam interjected.

"Most likely the  _Apollo,_ China's  _Sun Tzu_  and Canada's  _Iroquois."_

"The  _Hammond_ wouldn't mind being part of Atlantis' escort," she chipped in, smiling.

"You're needed here Sam," Landry advised.

"If it's okay, can I have permission to speak freely?" Sam asked.

"Always," Jack grinned at his wife.

Sam smiled back at her husband, "I know this is a little selfish, but I've not made General and I'm already looking at my days of active service out there being over. When NATO gets its hands on our 304s I am going to be tied up in paperwork down here for years...I just want one last trip to Pegasus, and then the Air Force can do what they like...I just feel like my last few years free of a desk have been snatched from me."

Landry looked away a little uncomfortably, getting the sense that this conversation might be about to shift from being between senior officers, to being between husband, wife and unwilling third-wheel.

"Sam...I can put in a word, you know I will, but it might look like I'm pandering to my wife, which I kind of will be."

"Come on Jack, I've been the one who's done the bulk of the 304 missions to Pegasus since Atlantis returned to Earth. Ellis has said he's tired of the longer missions – he wants to stay in the Milky Way."

"Yeah, only cos he's got major beef with the Lucian Alliance."

"That might be the case, but it doesn't change the fact that there's no logical reason for  _not_  picking the  _Hammond_  for this mission."

Landry interjected, "Well for one, even with their ZPM The  _Hammond's_ still a couple of days out. They're going to get back here and have to turn straight back around."

"I know my crew sir." Sam challenged, "They'll be happy to do it. We all have friends among the Athosians. This might be our last chance in a while to go visit them."

Jack sighed softly but noticeably.

"Hank...mind if I take over your office for a little while?"

Landry looked from husband to wife and picked up his coffee cup without hesitation, "Be my guest Jack...Catch you both in the commissary later."

As the door closed, Jack rose from his seat and leaned back on Landry's desk, regarding with wife carefully.

"I get where you're coming from Sam, you know that, but this is a really big ask...You're not making things easy for me."

Sam bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her irritation, "Well the Air Force and Homeworld Security  _and_  the IOA  _and_  the UN  _and_  NATO  _and_  the President aren't making things all that easy for me either. I belong in the field. I am not ready to sit at a desk for good. I don't want to be 'The Man' but I'm being forced into it with this stupid insistence in tying our fleet to NATO while the non NATO countries get to keep theirs. I'm not comfortable Jack and this isn't like when you left SG-1. You were  _asked_ to take command of the SGC. I'm being  _ordered_ by the President to head up this project. I just want one last little bit of...I don't know...freedom out there, I guess before I 'resign myself to my fate'. After everything I don't think it's a particularly big ask, is it."

Jack rose from his perch on his old desk and crossed the office to stand facing Sam, bringing a hand up to brush a few strands of hair away from face.

"Not it isn't," he all but whispered, "But..."

"But what?"

"But when we got married, I thought we'd agreed to be more 'grounded' on Earth. That we'd be settling down, and yet you're still spending most of your time offworld."

"That isn't fair Jack...I command a battlecruiser. Travel  _is_ the job description. Plus how many times now have you told me you were going to retire?"

"Well like you I'm kind of in a bind now. I probably won't be getting to retire until the next administration comes in."

"Maybe if you'd retired like you said you would two years ago – I never asked you to, you said it was what you wanted – I'd have been happier to give up my command and join you. But I guess settling down might have different meanings for us."

"Sam...please don't do this, not again, not now," Jack pleaded with her, thinking back to an argument they'd had the previous winter.

"I know...I get it. There's things I want that you can't or won't give me, and there's that old chestnut: "relationships are the art of compromise"," Sam sighed, feeling very emotional suddenly.

She pulled away from Jack, looking studiously at the ground, "I do get it though...I really do. But that doesn't make it easy for me to live with. You know how I feel."

"Yeah," Jack mumbled, "Listen...If, and I say  _if_  I can get you this gig escorting Atlantis...Maybe we can get a place in DC when you get back. Neither of us work at the SGC anymore and-"

"I won't be based in DC either Jack. I'll probably be in Europe most of the time if I'm working with NATO. I love Colorado Springs. My friends are there, my family's in Denver," Sam noticed Jack flinch a little at that statement, "That's why I was so happy when we decided to buy our house in The Springs."

"And here was me thinking our family was wherever  _we_  both were," Jack said, a pained look on his features.

"Jack-"

"I'll see what I can do about the escort...I'll get right on it."

"Jack I'm sorry."

"You'd better go and liaise with the Canadians and the Chinese and get the rest of the escort worked out with your opposite numbers."

Sam might still have been in the office, but thanks to her poor choice of words, a door had already been slammed in her face.


	24. The Visitor

"Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka! I was hoping I'd find you here!" Bill Lee chirped as he walked into the organised chaos that was the new Atlantis science building.

"Dr. Lee are you joining us?" Radek asked.

"Oh...Oh no!" Lee chuckled, "My kids are at high school so I wouldn't uproot them, and I don't think my ex would be keen on the idea so I didn't really consider it...Though I would love to visit from time to time! Anyway, no I'm here about the Chairs and the ZPMs because there's been a little bit of a development!"

McKay and Zelenka looked at each other, both noting the scientist's enthusiasm.

"Well Bill...What's the development?"

"Uh, well...The IOA decided to remove two ZPMs from two of the chairs to power the city since two of the city's ZPMs were burned out with the uh...the wormhole drive and the whole submerging the city in the bay thing...But you know all that already."

"Yes," Zelenka said.

"So both Mexico and Norway have agreed to relinquish their ZPMs, and they are due to be beamed here for installation very shortly and I can tell you that your remote power calibrations are working like a charm...But then Norway did something amazing – they don't want their chair! Apparently they're worried it could be viewed as a threat by Russia so they want rid of it...So now Atlantis won't have just one chair – it'll have two!"

"Really?" Rodney grinned, "Now  _that's_  incredible! The difference that could make...I mean it could take a bit of jiggery-pokery getting both of them to work in tandem with the city's systems, but if it works like the remote linking did during the attack it could be amazing!"

"There's more!" Bill said excitedly, "When you activated the Norwegian chair, it was basically 'fresh out of the box'. Its stock of drones was at full capacity, and Norway doesn't want those either so Atlantis gets those too!"

"Yes!" Radek grinned raising his fists in triumph, "I can get back to reverse-engineering them now! I'd had to stop because they were in such short supply but I know I can do it!"

"You know, I think this second expedition is going to be pretty interesting, for us nerds at least," Rodney grinned.

* * *

"Lorne to Sheppard."

" _Sheppard here,"_

Evan sighed, relieved to finally hear from his commanding officer, "It's short notice sir, but I've been advised that the President is going to visit us in about an hour, so..."

" _I'm on my way."_

Sheppard cut Evan off before he could respond, which surprised him. Sheppard could be pretty quiet from time to time, but abrupt wasn't usually his style. Lorne hoped everything was okay.

" _All senior expedition members currently in the city please report to your departments as we have President Robins visiting us very shortly."_ came Sheppard's rather terse announcement over the tannoy.

"President Robins? She could at least give us time to get the place in order," Rodney moaned.

"The city is a mess right now...You haven't seen the infirmary! I think Carson's going to be having kittens right about now!" chuckled Radek.

"It reminds me of the time we had President Hayes visiting the SGC and the place was overrun with this plant that just kept growing and growing...It was pretty funny actually," Bill remarked.

" _Sheppard to McKay...We need you in the Control Room for this."_

Rodney tapped his headset, "Sheppard I'm kind of mid way though installing our ZPMs-"

" _Then let Dr. Lee do it, that's why he's here."_

"It'll just take-"

" _Now McKay!"_

* * *

A short while later – certainly less than an hour – President Robins and her staff beamed into the Gate Room.

Sheppard stood at the top of the steps, flanked by McKay and Woolsey as he welcomed the President to the city.

"President Robins, welcome to Atlantis," he smiled.

"Colonel Sheppard, Mr. Woolsey, Dr. McKay...Sorry about the short notice but as you can imagine my schedule's getting tighter by the second. This was the only time I could squeeze in before you're due to depart on Monday."

Sheppard nodded, "I can understand that, and I do apologise that we're probably not quite ready for your visit...So I hope you can take us as you find us."

"I've seen far worse this week Colonel. I'm sure I can live with a little mess."

Robins turned round to her staff and security, "All of you, go take a break while you can. Have a look around, find out where the mess hall is. This is the most secure facility on Earth... Everyone's been vetted a dozen times over...I'll be fine."

Melissa Jameson, the President's Personal Secretary gave her boss a quizzical look.

"Seriously Mel, go and relax for an hour," Robins smiled.

Once her staff had departed Robins turned back to John, Rodney and Dick.

"I like to get a break sometimes too," she smiled, "They've all been a bit full-on this week...You understand."

"Of course Mrs President," John smiled, "Well we're going to give you a look around the Control Room; the new Science block where research and development has been moved to; VIP and staff quarters and then the new infirmary."

"Sounds like a good way to spend an hour or two...shall we?"

* * *

"I don't want to begin installing the chair until we have Rodney's approval," Radek told Miko.

"Well...do we really want to leave it here in the middle of the labs?"

Radek, Bill and Miko were standing in the makeshift reception area in the science building right at the point where the skyscraper's support strut jutted out, creating a level that was a little taller than the rest. For some reason Bill had chosen to transport the spare chair right to where they were standing, blocking the entrances to a lot of the new labs.

"Dr. McKay will have a stroke if he sees it sitting here like this," Miko thought out loud.

"Not helping."

"It's not all that intrusive really...Is it?" Bill said just as an errant technician tripped over the edge of the chair's dais, sending the box of tools he was carrying flying, "Well maybe a little I guess. But I think the place that you want to set the chair up in is perfect so I don't see why we can't beam the chair there and get started."

Radek shook his head vigorously, "That room is in the middle of all the labs so I don't think Rodney will go for it because of the extra security it will entail."

As the three scientists pondered their predicament, the doors of the level's transporter opened, but due to the chair's position the occupants had to take a large step out and directly onto the chair's dais instead of onto the floor. Radek heard the technician who'd tripped moments earlier drop his spanner as he noticed the President step into the room. Woolsey's eyes went wide as he surveyed the mess they'd walked into.

"Well Mrs President, this is the new science block...not quite ready for a proper look around but..."

"Dr. Zelenka...what is this doing here?" Rodney pointed to the chair.

"Uh well, see that was kind of my idea and we were just-"

"Dr. Lee. I was talking to Zelenka."

"-It's just, it's not his fault, and I'm really sorry Mrs President but I thought we'd have gotten this chair installed before you got here."

"It's fine, really," Robins smiled at the scientists, "I knew I'd be catching you on the hop, so we'll leave you to it."

"Thank you Mrs President," Radek smiled at her.

As Robins examined the chair, John took the opportunity to guide Rodney by the elbow off the dais and took and over to a corner of the room, "Just one moment ma'am."

"Don't worry, I'm going to read them the riot act," Rodney quietly assured John once they were out of earshot.

"It's a bit late...Your department's just made us all look like a bunch of rank amateurs." John spoke softly, but Rodney knew he was very angry.

"You're the one that asked me to leave my department at a moment's notice at a crucial time...And this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't foisted Bill on me."

"Oh yeah I forgot, it's always everybody's else's fault," John growled, "Well I'm not in the mood for the "Great McKay and his Incredible Ego". Get it sorted  _now_  or I will."

Rodney blinked and recoiled a little from John, "It'll get sorted, mark my words. But believe me - we're not done here."

John drew Rodney a dark look which made the scientist swallow involuntarily. John was seething, but Rodney had a feeling there was more to it.

Their sharp exchange over, John returned to Robins' side and was instantly his usual charismatic self. But it seemed Woolsey, who'd remained silent, had noticed the exchange between the two.

* * *

"No Major, we have a hold on any more people arriving in the city until the President and her staff have left. Just hold tight an hour or so and we'll get you all beamed over," Lorne told Major Harper over the radio.

"Harper I understand, but orders are orders, Lorne out."

Evan sighed as he signed off his radio call.

Chuck who was back on duty looked at his friend, "Want me to take the radio for a while?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I kind of need to keep on it till Sheppard's finished showing the president around."

"You're in charge right now Evan...Delegate."

Evan nodded, "You're right. I might jump ahead and see how the infirmary's placed for a vis-" his radio beeped again, "Hang on a sec...Yeah McKay, what is it?"

" _Who the hell got Sheppard's panties in a twist?!"_

"What? Did something happen during the President's tour? I thought you were on that."

" _Oh I got kicked off the tour! I knew my department wasn't fit for a visit but Sheppard pulled me away from my work to play tour guide to Robins and then gave me a public dressing down when the "help" foisted upon me created an even bigger mess for Robins to walk into! I don't appreciate being treated like a naughty school kid in front of your President. I want to know why he's in such a stinking mood or so help me!"_

Chuck must have noticed the expression on Lorne's face as he recovered from Rodney shouting in his ear, as he suddenly became very focused on the Colonel's face.

"I'm sorry that happened McKay. I thought he was a bit off earlier but I didn't push further. Thank you for the heads-up, I'll keep an eye out and find out if anything's going on."

" _Well keep me in the loop."_ McKay grumbled before ending their talk.

"What was that about?" Chuck asked.

"Sheppard's been acting a bit funny, but I'll wait and hear his side of things. McKay says he just got a dressing down in the front of the President from him."

"Ouch."

"Yeah...You still sure you want this headset?"

* * *

John was aware of Woolsey's eyes burrowing into the back of his head as they walked along a corridor following their visit to the guest quarters in the control tower. Up next was the infirmary, and John prayed that Carson was keeping his house more in order than Rodney was.

As his mind mulled over what would now be embedded in his memory forever as the 'Chair incident', he also felt Robins' eyes flitting to him before she began to speak.

"Uh, Mr Woolsey. I'd like to thank you for accompanying us so far on our tour, but I don't want to keep any more city staff back from their duties. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard can manage from hereon in."

"Mrs President, are you sure? I mean we're already outside the bounds of protocol-"

"This entire week's been outside the bounds of protocol. I think we can manage."

"Very well then Mrs President, I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour," Woolsey mustered a smile for the President and turned on his heel, drawing Sheppard a serious look as he went.

John suddenly felt very awkward and a million miles away from his usual nonchalant self as Robins looked at him.

"I wanted to catch you alone before we go into the infirmary."

"Mrs President?"

Their conversation was stopped by Dr. Biro staggering by carrying a very large box that blocked her from seeing where she was going.

"Excuse me!" she shouted, not knowing who was nearby, "This weighs a  _ton!"_

"Sandra, you need a hand?"

"I'll be fine, I think. The box is supposed to just be catheters, colostomy bags, sick bags and condoms...I don't know how much sex Carson seems to think we'll all be having, but it's quite a lot judging by the weight of this thing- Oh! Oh Mrs President! I never saw you there!"

"Hello Doctor," Robins smiled at the woman.

"It's an honour to meet you! I'm Dr. Biro. I'd shake your hand but I'd drop this thing! ...Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it!"

Sheppard and Robins watched as the pathologist trudged down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Mrs President. Dr. Biro's excellent at what she does, but she's definitely one of a kind," John chuckled uncomfortably.

"I think this entire city's full of one-offs!" Robins quipped.

"I'm so sorry if you've got the wrong impression of this place ma'am. We're really very good at what we do-"

"I wasn't being critical Colonel," Robins grinned, "I've read each and every file relating to Atlantis - if you were a TV show I'd be a devotee - and what I've found is that it's these strong personalities that seem to have a knack for saving this city time and time again. I might be the President, but I don't expect to see everything at its shiny best, especially not right now, and that's related to what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll start by telling you not to call me ma'am. I understand that Mrs President gets repetitive, so please just call me Jolene."

"Okay...Jolene," John used the President's first name tentatively.

Robins smiled, "And I take it I can call you John?"

"Yes Ma'am...Jolene, of course."

Nodding, Robins continued, "I know that Dick was boring a hole in the back of your skull following our visit to Research and Development. I was trying not to be so obvious but I did overhear your conversation with Dr. McKay...and General Landry informed me of your personal circumstances."

John felt his heart sink as Robins alluded to Patrick, "I see."

"I just want to make sure you're doing okay. I understand the need to run a tight ship better than anyone, but I felt you were a little harsh to Dr. McKay."

John nodded silently, knowing he had been too hard on Rodney.

"I don't know if you've discussed your personal situation with any of your colleagues, but I think you should."

"Yes Mrs President."

"It's not an order, it's a suggestion...And, how  _are_ you doing?"

John had a momentary thought about how surreal all this was, standing in an alien city, alone with the President who seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being and family situation. But he brushed it aside to answer her question.

"My son was taken from me. With all due respect Mrs President, how do you think I'm doing."

Robins grimaced, "I'm sorry John, and I know you tried to tender your resignation to fight for your son's custody and that Landry declined to accept. I want you to know that I would also have declined to accept. You're needed here.

"Since I lost my husband I've been a single parent too, so trust me when I say I know that a parent's first obligation is to their child. This administration  _does_  want to help you, but we can't intervene in custody ruling that's already taken place without it looking like meddling, so I'm asking you to hold tight just this month. We've got your back for permanent custody. We need you and those closest to you to be as well as can be, and that means getting your son to you as soon as we can."

"Thank you...Jolene. I appreciate that. But that's not going to make this month go any quicker, and there's no guarantee they'll rule in my favour."

Robins was quiet for a second, and looked as if she wanted to say something but held back before responding.

"This administration will do all it can to help you, but you'll have seen the news – there's been riots, marches, protests...A small minority is doing our country a lot of damage right now. They don't want us to be out there meeting aliens. They don't want aliens on Earth. They want the Stargate gone and buried, and we're still trying to sell Atlantis to the public. We can't be seen to be interfering in legal proceedings for the head of the Atlantis Military. So please, for this month only...I need to ask you to deal with it. And believe me I know that's harsh."

John calmed a little, reading between the President's lines, "Okay."

"I'm glad we had this talk Colonel, and I hope you are too...Now let's have a look around this infirmary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen and KahunaBurger for the reviews!


	25. Not a Lunch Date

Carson took a quick look around the infirmary's reception and waiting area and breathed a sigh of relief – It wasn't perfect, but it would do for now.

"Okay folks, the President will be here in a minute or two, just continue working away while she's here, thank you."

"She is so tiny!" Dr. Biro exclaimed as she burst into the reception and dumped the box she'd been carrying on the nearest chair, "I just bumped into her and Sheppard in the corridor and I couldn't even see her for this box!"

Carson walked forward and picked up the surprisingly heavy box, "Jeezo Sandra. What is in this thing?"

"I have absolutely no idea...I thought it was just bits and pieces but maybe there's something else in there."

"Well we'd better get it out of here," Marie said, grabbing the box from Carson, "I'll stick it in one of the offices for now."

Marie disappeared with the box, and literally seconds later The President and Sheppard arrived at the infirmary.

"Dr. Beckett," Robins smiled, not waiting for any introduction from Sheppard, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise Mrs President," Carson smiled, "and welcome to our Infirmary!"

* * *

Sheppard trudged up the control room steps looking to get an update from Lorne. Robins had insisted Sheppard return to his duties and he'd been forced to follow her order though he had recalled a couple of men from her security detail to ensure her safety.

"How we doing Lorne?"

"Pretty shipshape surprisingly, although we've got a backlog of city staff who we can't beam in until the President's finished her tour, and what happened? First we heard McKay was off the tour, then Woolsey shuffled through here and now here you are."

"I think The President's getting pretty sick of always being flanked by people. She asked Carson to take over the tour when I got to the infirmary."

"I could never be a politician, I need my space. I don't know how they do that, being trailed all day by their little pack of sycophants," Lorne remarked, looking at a readout from a laptop perched on Chuck's console.

"Tell me about it," John chuckled, "My dad had a group of those and he was just a businessman!"

"You seem in a better mood," Lorne said, not looking away from the laptop.

"Don't want to go into it, but the President actually gave me a little pep talk. How did you know I was in a mood?"

"Monosyllabic responses...McKay shouting in my ear about you being pissy with him...all the usual telltale signs."

John grimaced, "Yeah...I was on a bit of a hair trigger with him earlier...Better go find him I guess."

* * *

"Could you put the two chairs next to each other?" Jeannie asked.

"Definitely not," Radek shook his head, "They need to be in separate locations – if the city gets attacked putting them both in the same place might see us losing them both."

"So where's the original chair located?"

"At the top of the Eastern tower," Rodney drew Jeannie's attention to the schematic on their screen.

"Well why not put it in the Western tower?"

"Because this is the Western tower, and it looks like we might fill this place to capacity," Rodney advised.

"I think one of the suburbs might be a good idea," Miko interjected.

"You're probably right," sighed Rodney.

"Thank you!" she grinned.

The collection of scientists – sans Bill who'd been sent back to the SGC – turned as they heard the transporter door opening.

"Hi McKay," John said quietly as he appeared in the room.

"Oh look everybody! The Great Dictator's returned from his tour with the other Great Dictator!" Rodney declared loudly.

Miko quickly picked up her laptop and scurried from the room as Jeannie and Radek drew each other concerned looks.

"Did you just call the President of the United States the 'Great Dictator'?" John responded tersely.

"What, you're more angry at me calling her that than you? It's just some socio-political commentary."

John's eyes flashed at the scientist, "McKay!"

Sheppard steeled himself for a moment, stopping himself from snapping at the physicist, "I need to talk to you in private."

"Nope." Rodney responded swiftly, "Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of these two. I mean we are going for public humiliation today, aren't we?"

"Rodney, stop it."

"You took me to task in front your President, don't you dare get tetchy when I give you an inkling of just how angry I am with you in front of a couple of our colleagues, Now if you'll excuse me, we're rather busy doing actual work. So if you'd like," Rodney waved a hand at the transporter, "Leave us alone to get this place sorted, and when I'm no longer interim civilian lead and the IOA's found me a boss then I'll talk to them. I'm not on your team Sheppard, so I no longer need to ask 'how high' when you say jump."

His tirade over, Rodney returned to the city schematic, zooming in on a derelict tower on the North Pier.

John feeling both suitably, yet undeservedly chastised, returned to the transporter and left without a word.

Rodney ignored John's leaving and turned back to Radek and Jeannie. "Can you get Miko back here, we need her for this."

"I'll get her," smiled Jeannie, ignoring her brother's outburst "And after that mind if I skip out for food?"

"Hm, Sure."

* * *

Carson felt the eyes of the entire expedition on him as he sat and tried to enjoy a quiet lunch with the President of the United States in the main mess.

Robins had listened intently while Carson showed her the infirmary and some of the Ancient technology his team utilised. After their tour had been completed, Robins had invited Carson to join her for lunch, eschewing the offer to use the Mission Commander's Office in favour of just eating in the mess hall.

The security detail had accompanied them but had sat a short distance away, leaving Jolene and Carson to eat their sandwiches out of earshot of the rest of the expedition.

"So what can you expect food-wise when you're in Pegasus?" she asked.

"It tends to be a rotation of Salisbury steak, Macaroni cheese, Salisbury steak, salads, burgers and Salisbury steak...Sometimes supplemented with food from our trading partners – Tuttleroot Soup's an Athosian dish which is a bit of a favourite, and anything with Tava beans is welcome when we can get them."

"I've never tried alien food."

"It was funny, we seemed to find more culinary delights in Pegasus than we ever did in the Milky Way, mostly because the Goa'uld seemed to hoard all the good food for themselves. The Pegasus natives on the otherhand...Well they've never had much but they are surprisingly resourceful. Some of the most delicious food I've ever tasted has been on wee planets that are considered galactic backwaters."

"I wish I could go to Pegasus and see some of what you've all seen...But politicians and space don't tend to get along that well," she sighed, alluding to the deaths of both Vice President Kinsey and Senator Armstrong.

Carson gave her a warm smile, "Things are different now Jolene, maybe you'll get a chance to visit Pegasus when we're secured."

Robins returned his smile with a wide grin of her own, "And then maybe I could enjoy another lunch with you."

Carson was a little taken aback by her comment, but also very flattered, "Maybe we can!"

Robins looked away from the doctor for a moment, smiling to herself, "You know, whenever you're back on Earth I'd love to be kept up to speed with what your infirmary's doing, so please visit the White House when you can...I enjoy our conversations."

"Likewise," he gave her an appreciative smile.

"It's been a while since I could just talk to someone, you know, without it being clunky and awkward and presidential."

"I can imagine...I've had a fair few awkward conversations with patients over the years, and that was bad enough...At the end of the day we're all just people."

Robins gave him yet another warm smile and reached across the table, placing her hand on his, "I've really enjoyed my day today, especially our lunch. It's been a very welcome break from well, everything, really...And I hope you'll take me up on my offer to visit the White House."

"I think I might just do that," he smiled at her as she rose from her seat and walked away, her security detail quickly following her.

* * *

Lorne kept a close eye on Sheppard as the President and her team beamed out of the city and back to DC. The man's bad mood had returned since he'd visited R&D, and Lorne was really beginning to wonder what was up with the man.

"What's eating him?" Chuck mumbled, echoing Lorne's thoughts.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but someone looks like they're on a mission," Lorne nodded towards the lower level where Jeannie appeared, heading straight for John.

"John!" she shouted.

"Jeannie," Sheppard ground out a polite smile as he walked down the steps to join her.

"You got a minute or two you could spare?"

"I guess."

"Good!" Jeannie gave him a tight smile, "Lorne, you hold the fort!" she shouted to Evan.

"Uh...what she said," Sheppard smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jeannie started the conversation from their spot on the control room balcony.

When Sheppard remained tight-lipped, Jeannie pressed on.

"Seriously...Something's up. Mer told me about what you said to him in front of the President, and then you had that spat back there and you didn't even argue back. What is going on? And I'm asking you this because I don't actually see what Mer did wrong apart from calling you the 'Great Dictator', so spill."

John bit the side of his mouth as he tried to work out what to say to Jeannie. He decided to come straight out with it.

"Nancy took Patrick. She's got emergency custody and I won't get a say on anything for a month. It was really sudden I'm still kind of dealing with it...I mean, how would you feel?"

Jeannie brought both hands up to her mouth, before rushing over and enveloping him in a hug, "John, why didn't you say anything! Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

John tolerated the hug for a moment or two, still not comfortable with gestures like that, before he drew back from her.

"Why didn't you say anything John...Why bottle it all up and snap at the people who care about you?"

"I wasn't thinking," he mumbled by way of apology, "It was just so sudden yesterday...I'm still dealing with it...I tried to resign but they wouldn't accept it."

"Did you mention how you were feeling to the President? Surely she could intervene."

"She knew all about it," John informed her, "She asked me about it...Asked me to make this sacrifice, and at the next hearing she said they'd have my back...But a month? A full month away from my son, with Nancy and her other ex-husband playing happy families? I don't know if I can do that."

"Look...From what little I know about the situation with you and your ex, I can't see how the courts would give her custody. I don't know all the intricacies of the US legal system, but she probably only got emergency custody because you never got a chance to have your say. There's going to be a lot of families in the city within a couple of months, and some of the officers under your command have already moved their families here. The IOA is encouraging families to settle in Atlantis, and that'll count in your favour. Plus - and I hate to bring this point up - you're stinking rich!"

John had the humility to blush a little, before continuing, "So is Nancy."

"What, because of the divorce?"

"No...She's always been  _very_  secure financially."

"Well...You're the one who took time out to care for Patrick. She's not been around, so your son will have bonded with you more than he has with her."

"I know a whole bunch of things count in my favour Jeannie, but that isn't going to help me sleep at night, or to stop worrying. I need my little boy back."

* * *

"Well that's a different solution, but it'll work," Rodney announced.

Miko nodded, "We'll need to get permission from Sheppard though."

"Base of the Control Tower it is then, just above the ZPM room," Zelenka rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"We'll beam the chair there for now. That area already has security in place so it should be fine."

The transporter doors opened for the umpteenth time that day, permitting Jeannie back into the R&D building.

"Jeannie, perfect timing – You and Miko may very well get to observe Radek and I plumbing in our new chair – We're going to install it at the base of the Control tower."

"That's great Mer, but I really need to talk to you."

"What? No vegetarian lunch option?" He joked with his sister, but she didn't smile in response, instead opting to drag her brother over to the transporter by the elbow.

"I'll bring him back in five minutes, maybe," She shouted to Radek as she tapped the controls, whisking her and Rodney away to their residential block.

* * *

"Oh that's just great, kidnapped from my own department by my own sister! What do you want Jeannie?"

Jeannie waited until a small tour group led by a smiling Lieutenant Bakewell wandered by before continuing, "Well while you men are busy posturing and sniping I decided to get to the bottom of what's been upsetting Sheppard."

Rodney sighed at this, "Okay, I shouldn't have snapped at him earlier but..."

"I know, and he knows he shouldn't have had a go at you either."

"Then why did he-"

"They took his son off him."

Rodney eyes went wide as Jeannie gave him that bit of news, "Oh God...Why? Was it Nancy? Has she got him permanently?"

"Just temporarily but he's completely devastated. You need to talk to him. He's really upset and I don't think he's dealing with it at all."

"What can I say to the guy? I'm sorry and I'm sorry you were an ass to me?"

"Mer!" she grumbled, "Be the bigger man! What about starting with 'I'm sorry, It's been a bad day, let's move forward and remember we're all here for you at this difficult time.'"

"That's a bit wordy for me," Rodney said, earning a glare and a soft punch in the arm from his sister.

"Okay...I'd be beyond gutted. No wonder he's in such a bad mood...I'll go grab lunch and talk to him. We need his permission to install the chair anyway."

* * *

"Jennifer!" Evan shouted happily as his second-in-command arrived in Atlantis.

Captain Hailey for her part gave her boss a wide grin and left her family's side to give him a rather unprofessional hug, "It is good to see you Sir!"

"Likewise!"

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to my fiance Joe, and our kids, Christopher and Sasha," she grinned proudly, nodding at the seven year old boy and five year old girl.

Captain Jennifer Hailey was a near-legendary figure at the SGC, having been virtually head-hunted by Sam many years earlier. She'd joining the SGC immediately after graduating from the Air Force Academy. Despite Sam's encouragement, Hailey had devoted her time to fieldwork rather than the theoretical physics she had already proven to have an incredible aptitude for, wanting to be out exploring the galaxy rather than being stuck in a lab in the mountain. But she could still prove a valuable member of the SGC's science team when the need arose. She'd taken time out from the military to have her two children, but had suffered a particularly difficult setback in returning to active duty, having had to tackle Lymphoma shortly after Sasha's birth. She'd been back at the SGC and on Lorne's team for a little over two years, and her relatively low rank belied her abilities and experience. Lorne had been very happy that she and her family had taken the opportunity to come to Atlantis.

"It's an honour to meet you sir," Joe McNab smiled, extending a hand to Lorne, "I'll admit prior to this week I didn't know a thing about you or the rest of the team."

"Well the team have heard all about you and these two," Lorne grinned at the kids, "We'll get you all settled and then I can take you on a tour of the city if you'd like."

"Awesome!" Christopher shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen and cmtaylor531 for the reviews!
> 
> I'm really beginning to get quite overwhelmed with all the feedback on this story. I'm not having the best of times at the moment and I'm so grateful for all the kind words on this story. It really means a lot!


	26. Preparations

Sheppard sat in the mess completely absorbed in picking out bits of red onion from his sandwiches and trying to drown out the background noise.

The conversations he'd picked up on had been a combination of: gossip about Carson's 'date' with the President; current affairs; an embarrassing incident relating to one of the newbies trying to work a Lantean toilet; and stories about what horrors everyone had endured that week. There were only so many jokes about Carson being the 'First Man', intertwined with harrowing stories of Wraith atrocities that he could endure, especially given his mindset.

He was also very aware of his conversation with Jeannie, and was well aware that McKay would likely track him down for an explanation sometime soon.

"What did the onion ever do to you?" McKay loudly exclaimed, startling John away from his sandwich-based distraction.

Sitting down opposite the Colonel Rodney continued, "Any lemon through the tuna? They sometimes do that...It really pisses me off."

"I just don't like red onion," Sheppard murmured.

"Hmm," was all McKay said as he tucked into his own sandwiches.

"Is that BLT?"

"Yeah, they just put out a tray of them."

"Typical."

They ate in silence for a few moments, and Rodney had wolfed down an entire sandwich before he tried to re-initiate their conversation.

"Jeannie told me about your...personal situation," Rodney said tactfully, aware of how busy the mess was.

"Thought she might."

"Well...I can't imagine how bad you're feeling...I don't really want to imagine what you're going through, but let's put today behind us. You can talk to me about this John, you know that. I didn't know what had happened when I shouted at you earlier, but you didn't tell us what was wrong either."

"I know...But we've all got our own shit to deal with. Mines is small-fry compared to some of the stories I've overheard in here. Lilly from botany lost her daughter, but she's here, working away, getting on with things. She's going to go to the memorial service tomorrow and then she's coming straight back here."

Rodney nodded in sad acknowledgement, "I've heard some horrific stories from my own staff too, and I think we're going to have to get used to them. I've tried putting on the TV but it's apocalyptic. All the death, all the damage, and now these riots? Islamist insurgencies in the Middle East. Far-right marches in Europe. Is that really what we've been fighting for?"

"I think the wider picture's the only thing stopping me from going AWOL and getting Patrick back. And at the same time I think Patrick's the only thing stopping me from looking at the world and going stark raving mad," John confessed sadly.

"You'll get him back. It's in all our best interests to have an experienced military commander in the city – that's you – And it's in all our best interests for you to have all the support possible – that means getting Patrick back to where he belongs."

"That was our Commander-in-Chief's view as well, I think...She knew all about Patrick and told me to hang tight for a month."

"It's going to be a long few weeks, but at least there'll be a ton of work to do...It might keep you occupied...I mean we've got the city to sort in itself, then there's the teams – Radek's already been offered a spot on Lorne's team by the way."

"Yeah I heard,"

"And there's probably a million and one other things neither of us will forsee."

"Isn't that way we always do things?" John chuckled.

"Pretty much...We don't need Plan A, B, C or even F...It's usually Operation Let's-Just-See-What-Happens, or Operation Oh-Shit-How-Do-We-Fix-This."

"Seems to work for us though!"

"Yeah," Rodney smiled, "Look, what I'm trying to say is keep it together this month. Keep busy. Let us know how you're doing. And when the time comes we'll have your six."

John sighed a little, nodding in agreement with McKay, "I'm not so good with the talking."

"There's a surprise," Rodney snarked, "But it helps – Believe me. I wouldn't have gotten through this year if I hadn't made an effort to open up to people. A lot of people here really care about you. You'd do anything for them, so let us at least help you...You can't run away this time."

"Who said I'd ever ran away?" John fired back automatically.

"Oh please," sighed Rodney, screwing up his face, "You'd think I'd never known you."

Rodney returned to his lunch, eating the remaining sandwich in no time, before looking at John again.

"On a different note, we think the perfect location for the second chair would be at the base of this tower, just above the ZPM room. Do we have permission to install it there?"

"If you think it's the ideal spot, then go right ahead."

"Okay," Rodney got up, "Better get to it...We've left Kaleb alone with all three of the kids today so I'd better get this done sooner rather than later...But think about what I said."

"Right," John said quietly as Rodney got up and left him alone to continue picking at his sandwiches.

"Oh great, now I smell like onions," he groaned, sniffing his fingers.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"O'Neill to Atlantis," Sam hailed the city from the SGC.

 _"Atlantis reads you loud and clear Colonel,"_  Lorne responded, and Sam could head the smile in the team leader's voice.

"Hope you're well Evan, how's the city looking?"

_"She is looking as beautiful as ever and we're actually in fairly decent shape. We might even make the launch date we've been set! How can we help you?"_

Sam smiled, Evan's chipper attitude cheering her up slightly, "I've just had a conference call with the commanders of the Canadian and Chinese escort ships and we've been running over how the escort is going to work. As you know Atlantis' Stardrive is much faster than a 304's Asgard Hyperdrive."

_"What's the differential?"_

"Well, prior to the introduction of Asgard Hyperdrives to the 304 fleet, traversing the galactic void between here and Pegasus usually took between two and three weeks. These days it takes a little over a week. For Atlantis with its three ZPMs however, we estimate it might only take three days. To that end it's going to be necessary for us to land all three escorts on the South, West and East piers respectively. It won't make a dent in the ZPM's power level if the ships land once Atlantis is in Earth orbit, so we'll be up there waiting for you. What it does mean though is that we'd like to utilise some of the unoccupied quarters in the city for some of the ships' staff."

_"That's not a problem. We have a team hard at work getting quarters in order. The city population's up to about 600 right now and we're beaming in another dozen or so every five minutes, give or take. But since we're expecting 10,000 within three months we've already managed to get about 2,000 sets of quarters ready," Lorne explained, sounding proud of their staff._

Sam chuckled, "That's pretty impressive! Maybe we should get the military to run some hotels here on Earth!"

_"So what ships can we expect?"_

"Canada's confirmed that they're sending their new flagship, the Iroquois, captained by Colonel Douglas Morales and China's sending theSun Tzu."

 _"I bet Colonel Li can't wait!"_ Lorne said brightly, remembering the Sun Tzu's only trip to Pegasus last year which had ended up with Li's second-in-command pulling a Sheppard and accidentally propositioning an alien Priestess. Li had vowed never to return to Pegasus as a result.

_"So which ship are we sending?"_

"It's yet to be confirmed, but it's likely to be the Apollo," Sam said, trying not to show her feelings.

_"Well that's a bit of a shame. I think we were all half-expecting you to be coming with us at least for a few weeks."_

"Me too," she conceded, "But it just doesn't seem to have worked out with the timing. The Hammond's not back for a couple of days yet."

_"Well I hope you at least come say goodbye! Who knows when we'll all come back!"_

"I'll do my very best Evan," Sam promised.

* * *

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California**

Chuck had been trying to eavesdrop on Lorne's conversation with Sam when his cell phone had began to ring. His heart skipped a beat, wondering why anyone would call him when they knew exactly where they were working.

He didn't know who was contacting him, but it was an Ontario number so he decided to answer with caution.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Is that Sergeant Charles Campbell?"_

"Can I ask who's calling?"

_"If you could just check your Forces email, you'll see you should be expecting a call. Check over the email and give us a call back, thank you."_

The line went dead, so Chuck quickly accessed his email account and scrolled down to see a message from the Canadian Forces Stargate attache commander advising him to expect a phone call from one of Prime Minister Cunningham's aides on his personal number at about 15.30 PST. Chuck glanced at his watch – 15.32.

Chuck decided to return the call, and after a few minutes of dealing with the switchboard he got put back through to the Prime Minister's aide.

_"Sergeant Campbell, thank you for calling back so promptly."_

"No problem ma'am. I just haven't had a chance to check my emails today."

_"That's quite understandable Sergeant. We're calling you as we have a bit of an unusual assignment for you. I'm sure you'll be familiar with the other Canadians from the original Atlantis expedition."_

"Of course,"

_"Well we've been looking for one of you to carry out a task at the request of the Prime Minister. Out of the five of you, only yourself, Dr. McKay and Lieutenant Carey have signed back on."_

"Oh," Chuck said, wondering why Crosby and Wozniak hadn't come back.

_"And while obviously there will be a lot more of our fellow countrymen in the city this time around, this is a task that we felt should belong to one of our longest serving expedition members._

_"Dr. McKay was originally considered for this 'job', for lack of a better word, but having met both you and McKay on a few occasions, Prime Minister Cunningham reckons you have the better temperament for this role."_

Now he was curious.

"Okay."

_"Although we've still got a lot of cleaning up to do, the Canadian Government is looking for the best ways to get Stargate-related information out to the general public, and we're setting up a variety of social media accounts in order to do that, starting with a YouTube channel. While it's all well and good uploading some powerpoints to the account, we feel we need a more human touch on the channel."_

"Wait, Miss-"

_"Channing, Helen Channing."_

"Miss Channing - Are you saying you want me to become a YouTuber?"

* * *

"Sheppard, if you're still caught up in counting your onions can you please get your butt to the level above the ZPM room. The chair's installed and we need to run a test."

 _"I'll be right there,"_ Sheppard advised.

Rodney waited for the radio to click off before he started to radio Carson, "Beckett, or should I say Mr Lover Lover, we need you in the Chair Room for some diagnostics as soon as possible."

_"Not you too Rodney, it was just a lunch between friends."_

"Oh yes because every Scottish MD is friends with the planet's most powerful person when she just also happens to be one of the world's most eligible single ladies."

_"Believe what you like. I'll be at the Chair Room in five minutes."_

"Okay Mr First Man – or is it First Lord, you know, like Lords and Ladies? Radek and Miko will meet you up there."

_"Give it a rest Rodney."_

* * *

"What will this mean for piloting the city?" John asked, looking at the other chair.

"Well, the way this chair's set up means it can be isolated from the city's systems, so during flight it will essentially be unplugged, so you'll be flying the city as normal."

"Okay. You do know that I'm adding both you and Kusanagi to the flight team this time around. It's too much for just Carson and I to handle without the wormhole drive."

"You sure? You all have the gene naturally. I don't know if I-"

"You can work a chair just as well, if not better than Carson and Miko if you just put your mind to it."

"Don't even think about sitting me in that thing while we're in space," Jeannie pointed at the chair, warning the Colonel.

Sheppard turned back to Rodney, "You know how taxing the chair can be. A three hour shift is the longest we can manage, but we need more than three hours in between for a break. This way we'll be able to fly the city and recharge our batteries."

Rodney let out a little groan, knowing Sheppard's plan made sense, "Fine. Anyways, I need to you try and activate the chair, and by activate I mean nothing more than turning the lights on."

"Okay," Sheppard nodded, sitting down carefully. His hands made contact with touch controls and instantly the Control chair titled back and sprung to life.

"Power output from the ZPM room is steady," Jeannie advised looking at the readout from her tablet.

"How does it feel?"

"Well if you imagine getting a courtesy car that's the same model as your own...It's kind of the same but different."

"Okay, now bring up an overhead of the solar system."

A map of the solar system appeared overhead momentarily and Rodney noted the details.

"Sheppard – Pluto's not a planet any more."

"It is to me," he pouted, making Jeannie chuckle.

McKay ignored him, "How's functionality?"

Sheppard spun the chair round, forcing Rodney to take a step backward, "Good."

Rodney stepped off the chair's dais and tapped his headset, "Zelenka, you've got an all-clear to power up the main chair."

_"Standby."_

A few seconds later Sheppard reported back, beating Radek to it, "I can sense the other chair. The link seems to be working...And Beckett totally has a crush on the President."

"I do not ya eejit!" Beckett shouted at Sheppard over the radio.

"Oh he's got the hots for her alright!"

* * *

Saturday had been hectic, but had seen the most crucial jobs being completed, leaving the weekend free to welcome the rest of the initial complement to the city. It was an amazing thing for the Originals - as the new staff referred to them – to see the city so busy, buzzing with families and people neither scientific nor military.

Within the city it was almost possible to forget the horrors and the anguish that had been inflicted upon Earth in the last week, and just look forward to moving to Pegasus. But nearly every member of the expedition had stories to tell, and everyone was acutely aware that the trauma they'd all shared was yet to truly tell on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to cmtaylor531 for the review!


	27. Launch Day

**September 10th 2012, 4.30am MST**

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Sam awoke from her sleep in the SGC guest quarters with a start – it was launch day. She quickly reached for her phone, checked the time and breathed a sigh of relief – 4.30am.

She knew today was going to be a very long day, so she opted to get up that little bit earlier and get ready, knowing she was going to be co-ordinating the escorts today, something she would ordinarily have been excited about, but was oddly despondent about.

Sam showered quickly, dried her long brown hair and styled it into a neat bun. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she found herself wondering, not for the first time, if she should dye it blonde again.

As she put on her blues' jacket there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened a moment later, and Jack entered a little cautiously.

"I just beamed over...Thought you might be up early,"

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep," she admitted.

Jack nodded a little uncomfortably, "Same here."

Sam returned to ensuring her uniform was up to scratch when Jack walked further into the room.

"I've got a little update on the escort...I'm sorry but we've not been able to recommend the  _Hammond_ for escort duty."

"I see."

"They got back late last night, which was almost a day later than expected. They pushed the engines a little too hard, trying to get here that bit quicker...Fleet maintenance wants the  _Hammond_ to stay on Earth till they're confident the engines are back to normal."

Sam wasn't surprised. They'd expected the  _Hammond_ back the previous day but there had been no sign of them, and with that delay she knew there was no way they'd approve her for such an urgent mission.

"I thought that might be the case."

"However, I do have some good news for you. While the UN is quite keen to have a civilian lead in Atlantis, they can't decide who they want in charge yet. I know Woolsey and McKay are in the running, as are a few other well-placed civilians like Dr Pauline Grace and Casey Adamson, but the President wants to keep all options open and she wants you to accompany Atlantis back to Pegasus."

Sam couldn't keep the smile off her face as Jack told her the news, "Really?!"

Jack smiled back, despite the sadness he felt knowing Sam would be away from Earth again, "There will be a few UN observers there and they'll be watching all the candidates very closely. Some like Woolsey and Adamson have already advised us that they want to be considered for the job. Others like McKay and Grace don't know they're being considered, and you're not to tell them."

"That's a different approach," Sam said in surprise.

"The UN wants to be sure they've got the very best person in charge, but I don't know whether they're going to go for a natural leader, or a bureaucrat who'll keep the paperwork in order."

"Well the IOA picked Woolsey last time, and if he's a civilian and wants the job, I reckon he'll get it."

"At the very least you'll get to spend some time in the city," Jack said pragmatically before breaking into a small smile, "Who knows, as head of Homeworld Security maybe I could make a visit to the city when you get there."

Sam nodded, trying to conceal her happiness, knowing that her husband wasn't truly happy at the prospect of Sam spending more time in Pegasus, "That would be good."

"Anyway...I might not get to see you again before I leave, so this is for you to take to Atlantis and share with the expedition when you think the moment is right."

Jack handed Sam a DVD case which she examined for a few seconds before choking back a giggle.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Ya sure, you betcha!"

* * *

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California**

**5am PST**

"It is far too early to be up with toddlers," Rodney moaned as he, Jeannie and the twins sat in the mess.

"You mean yours are usually asleep at this time?"

Rodney nodded.

"Well you're the lucky one then. Maddie barely slept till she was four. She was up all night a lot of the time...Just wouldn't settle."

Ewan interrupted the pair, loudly pushing his oatmeal away.

"Come on Ewan, just eat a little bit of it," Rodney asked his son.

"Don't like it," he huffed.

"Well just eat the banana in it then."

Before Ewan could pull his bowl back it had been snatched by Elizabeth who'd already finished her breakfast. Jeannie intercepted the bowl and handed it back to Ewan who was suddenly more than eager to finish his own, upsetting Elizabeth in the process.

As she began to cry in a fit of temper, Rodney and Jeannie drew each other a knowing look.

"There are not enough hours in the day are there," he sighed.

"I'll get her some apple slices," Jeannie said rising from her seat.

"I like apple," Ewan said loudly.

"I'll get them both apple then."

As Jeannie walked up to the breakfast counter Rodney noticed John enter the room looking as tired as he felt.

"Morning."

"Morning."

John quickly poured a cup of black coffee and joined Rodney and the twins. As he sat down Elizabeth's tears subsided and she began to stare intently at John's hair.

Rodney shook his head, a bemused smile on his features, "Captain Kirk strikes again."

Jeannie returned and put some apple slices in both the kids' bowls.

"Kirk?" she asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh she shut up crying the second Colonel Sentient Hair appeared."

Jeannie nearly choked on her tea at that moniker, "Oh come on, she's always pulling on Kaleb's hair too. I just don't think she's used to being around men with a lot of hair," she teased, earning a scowl from her brother.

John chuckled a little, before changing the subject, "In non hair-related news, is your department all set for today?"

"Just about. We've got large support teams in place for both chairs in the event they're both needed. We've ran lots of power consumption simulations that all say we're in the green power-wise. And my team's worked through the night to ensure we've calculated the right evacuation zone on the ground. When it comes to going into hyperspace we've got three teams to help make sure the escorts are securely docked on the piers. Radek also liaised with Beckett yesterday once the infirmary was in decent shape to identify any backup chair operators, and surprisingly out of the fifty tested, we found three with the gene, two of whom can operate the chair."

"Nice work! That puts our reserve chair operator bank up to about 12. 13 if we include you Jeannie."

"Not a chance, especially now that I know I'm number 13."

"Well it's actually a lucky number for some people."

"What time are we scheduled for lift-off?" Jeannie asked.

"Low tide's at 14.00 and we're aiming for the launch to coincide with it...Thank you Elizabeth," John said as the giggling 2 year-old handed him a slice of apple.

* * *

**5.30am PST**

Lorne wasn't on duty for another half hour, so he took the opportunity to let Maggie stretch her legs.

Maggie walked with an odd waggle, protesting at the dog diaper he'd had to put on her due to the lack of grass in the city.

"This is just temporary girl...In a few days we'll be in Pegasus and we'll go to the mainland so you can have a proper walk."

As the dog waggled her behind some more he couldn't resist and took a picture of her for her instagram account. He'd given Landry the opportunity for a big old belly laugh when he'd asked permission to continue running the instagram account he'd set up for Maggie.

Evan had already accrued an impressive 15,000 followers prior to the Wraith attack, but now he had in excess of 750,000. It seemed everyone needed funny pictures of animals to keep them going.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

**7am MST**

"Colonel Ellis, Colonel Li, Colonel Morales, thank you for joining me."

The commanders of the escorts nodded at Sam.

"This is just a very quick briefing about today. The Apollo has been confirmed as the US Air Force's escort for this mission, but I'm also going to be aboard the city during her flight so I'll be on-hand should you have any queries en-route. The plan today is for the escorts to be in place by 13.00 Pacific Time."

Morales leaned forward on the briefing room table, "The  _Iroquois_ is still to redeploy, so we're expecting to make Earth orbit at approximately 11.30 Pacific Time. This is only our second flight since our shakedown last month, so in the event we're unable to accompany you, the  _Huron_ is ready to take our place."

"Atlantis is expected to achieve a stable orbit by no later than 14.15. At that point I'll contact the fleet and you'll be instructed to land on your assigned piers. Once Dr. McKay's teams are satisfied that all three ships have landed and docked securely, all non-essential personnel will be beamed to city. Atlantis will then make the jump to hyperspace, and once that's happened ship personnel will be free to come and go. Atlantis has advised that all city amenities will be available to your crews."

* * *

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay**

**9.30am PST**

By 09:30 all the major preparations for the launch were done and dusted. A ten-mile radius from the city had already been completely evacuated over the weekend as the city's sublight engines could cause a substantial shockwave on the ground during lift-off. All the jumpers had returned to the jumper bay, and now all the senior staff needed to do was sit and wait until low tide.

But the UN and the IOA had other ideas, and rather than getting the chance to relax and compose themselves for the task ahead, the city had seen a steady stream of journalists and news teams visit throughout the day. It had largely gone without incident, with the journalists wanting some simple quotes from the expedition staff. There had been photoshoots arranged for the senior teams in all departments, national photoshoots for countries that already had a noticeable profile in the city, and photoshoots for prominent expedition members. Rodney, Zelenka, Carson and a few others had all been made to sit and give one-on-one interviews under the watchful eye of Landry. Chuck had been dragged off to film the first instalment of his vlog, and an online news outlet had begged to meet Maggie – the only dog in the city.

The only incident that had occurred had been when one journalist pursued Jeannie for a comment, but the physicist had been prepared and thrust a picture of Maddie's bruised face into the journalist's hands and told him that was the only comment she had to make.

Sam had arrived in the city and had almost immediately retreated to the ZPM room to avoid the press, knowing they'd never make it down there. It was with a measure of amusement that she found a number of Rodney's staff and a few marines huddled down there playing Monopoly.

In the midst of the slightly distasteful media frenzy, two trusted reporters arrived in the city at the SGC'S behest – Julia Donovan and Emmett Bregman. Both reporters had knowledge of the programme and had proven themselves trustworthy. As such they'd been hand-picked to join the Atlantis expedition and record life in the city.

After a couple of hours of pandemonium the journalists were shoved back outside the city to allow all the staff to get ready for departure.

* * *

**1.30pm PST**

"If I had doubts in my mind about leaving Earth that onslaught just extinguished them," Rodney grumbled as he and Sheppard walked down to the chair room to prepare for launch.

"I'm just glad I got a free pass and didn't get hassled...I think that must have been Landry's doing," John mused, "and your sister deserves a medal for how she handled that reporter earlier."

"Yeah. She was furious. Still is," Rodney sighed.

* * *

**1.55pm**

"How are we looking?" Sam asked Chuck.

"Escort ships are in orbit. Docking teams and auxiliary Chair team are on standby. All we need to do is wait for Sheppard to do his systems checklist from the Chair and we're good."

"Did you get any contact with Nancy?" Rodney asked John quietly as Zelenka run one last diagnostic.

"Not a peep. I called Dave yesterday and he's explained the bind I'm in to my lawyer. Dave, April and my lawyer are going to try and get access. She might have managed to keep me from my son this month, but she's not keeping him from the rest of the family. No way in hell is she doing that."

Rodney sighed, "Not the outcome you were looking for, but we're only in transit for three days. You could always ask for leave to arrange access as soon as we get to Pegasus."

"I think that's what I'm going to do...The President only said they wouldn't intervene in  _this_  ruling. Maybe they'll have my back for visitation rights until the hearing next month."

"It's worth a shot," Rodney agreed.

"Your wife sounds like a horrible person," Radek interjected.

"Ex-wife," he corrected the physicist, "And she wasn't always," John sighed, "Don't know what the hell happened to her."

" _O'Neill to Sheppard, we're ready for you to run the system checklist from the chair."_

"Yes ma'am."

"We're good to go," Radek advised, stepping back.

John stepped up to the chair and settled in it quickly, before running through Atlantis' checklist in his mind.

"Weapons banks are online. ZPM connection is green. Sublight engines are on standby. Stardrive is at peak operating efficiency. Jumper Bays are secure. All other systems are in the green. We're good to go."

" _Standby,"_ Sam advised.

There was a tense delay for a few minutes before Sam got back to them.

" _Okay John, we have a go."_

"Yes sir!" John grinned as he willed Atlantis to come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen and KahunaBurger for the reviews!


	28. Ignition

**Atlantis, San Francisco Bay**

**2 pm PST**

 

All non-essential staff had been recalled to the Control Spire during launch, and having heard about Elizabeth Weir's more or less life-ending injuries in another take-off years earlier, Jeannie had ensured that Kaleb, the children and herself were ensconced somewhere deep within the tower, but she found herself wishing she could watch the view.

* * *

 

Jack watched the video feed of Atlantis' launch from a variety of monitors from Homeworld Security's operations centre at the Pentagon. It was quite the site as the lower bulk of the city rose from the water and the whole city left the bay behind in a manner which looked like it ought to be impossible.

 

“Quite the sight,” Daniel murmured as he joined Jack in his vigil.

* * *

 

“The city's designed to engage boosters at a height of five thousand feet, but we've calculated that the shockwave might cause some problems on the ground, so we're taking her to ten thousand, which should limit any damage,” Rodney explained hurriedly down the radio to an overly-wrought technician at Homeworld Security.

 

“Everything is going exactly as we'd expect Sergeant.”

 

Not waiting for the nosy technician to respond Rodney clicked his radio off and turned his attention to John.

 

“We're at six thousand feet, not long till we need to engage the boosters, how is she feeling?”

 

“Atlantis feels great, nothing wrong at all, and I'm getting a feed from outside. The view is incredible!”

 

“Well that's nice, but for now please just focus solely on achieving orbit,” Rodney gently chastised the pilot.

 

“Aye aye Captain.”

 

* * *

 

A few lucky people on the ground were able to see the take-off up close having risked a trip to the edge of the heavily guarded evacuation zone. Most of the crowd were made up of the military and the world media, watching the city's every move as she ascended higher and higher.

 

The city shone as the light hit her in different angles from through the cloud and it was a mesmerising sight, but all too soon Atlantis hit ten thousand feet and her boosters deployed sending her upwards through all the cloud and out of sight, leaving behind her a pretty strong gust of wind that whipped against the crowd a number of second later.

 

* * *

 

With the boosters deployed, the rest of the launch went without a hitch and Atlantis made a textbook insertion into orbit.

 

“Pretty impressive flying John,” Rodney said, a small smile on his face as he flicked his radio back on.

 

“Still got it,” John grinned.

 

Seconds later they heard O'Neill's voice over the intercom.

 

“ _Exceptionally well done Colonel.”_

 

“Why thank you sir,” John responded..

 

“ _When I get out to Pegasus you're going to need to give me some lessons.”_

 

“It's just kind of like a big Jumper sir,” John added to a scathing look from Rodney.

 

“ _Having had to bring the city to the surface I'd highly doubt that Sheppard,”_

 

O'Neill ended communications, leaving the two colleagues to do their work.

 

“'Like a big jumper', oh please. There's like two dozen jumper pilots and maybe a dozen people who can even work a chair.”

 

“Well the principle's the same. You tell the interface what you want and the ship no matter how big or small responds. Piece of cake!”

 

“Mmm hmm,” Rodney picked up his tablet, “I need to go get ready for the docking sequence, so you and Radek radio if you need me.”

 

As Rodney turned and left Radek let a small smile cross his features, secretly glad the ATA therapy hadn't worked on him.

 

* * *

 

**Atlantis, Earth Orbit**

**3.30 PM**

 

“Textbook,” Colonel Li announced suddenly as he arrived in the control centre.

 

“Hm?” Asked Woolsey.

 

“The docking of our ships went very well. Like it would in a textbook,” the Chinese Colonel elaborated.

 

“Yes it did,” agreed Woolsey. “Thank you all,” he continued, smiling at the assembled ship captains, Sam and Rodney.

 

“Ha. As if you expected any less from us?” Rodney said, smugness edging into his voice.

 

“Well one might have wondered if you might have lost your edge given your lack of participation in the scientific community in the last couple of years,” Woolsey responded, earning a glare from the Canadian.

 

“Never in a million years. Physics is my lifeblood. Plus for your information I have in fact been working on a number of papers for publication. Being out of the Stargate game does not equal being out of the game altogether.”

 

“Of course not Doctor McKay,” Woolsey smiled, walking away.

 

Sam bit back a full grin at Woolsey's subtle needling, “C'mon McKay. Back down to Sheppard. We're only ready to leave orbit when he is.”

 

“Fine fine fine,” Rodney grumbled, “back to the chair room I go.”

 

With Rodney out of earshot, Woolsey returned.

 

“Must tame the beast before he arises once more,” Dick said pragmatically, earning a chuckle from Carter.

 

“Nah...He wouldn't be him unless we wanted to strangle him.”

 

 

* * *

 

A few minutes after the ships had successfully docked, Sheppard and Carter asked for permission to leave Earth orbit for Pegasus. Permission was granted by President Robins and Atlantis left, leaving the world in awed silence at the stunning show of lights created in the sky by the city's hyperspace window.

 

* * *

 

Carson had taken over control of the Chair as soon as Atlantis had left Earth orbit as lift-off was the most taxing part of city-ship control and Sheppard needed a rest. His four hour shift had gone off without a hitch, but a headache had been building the whole time, so he'd jumped for joy when a grumpy Miko had arrived to relieve him.

 

Now he was joining many other expedition members for a surprise mail call.

 

Carson followed the military expedition members up to the main jumper bay where deliveries had been sent for all the military staff and the ranking expedition members. The civilians had to trek down to the main mess for their deliveries.

 

It was like Christmas day when he walked in, as marines, airmen and soldiers opened boxes and parcels. Some were ripping open carefully wrapped parcels with bows and ribbons while other tugged at the masking tape on boxes from Amazon.

 

“What's all this?” Carson asked Evan.

 

“The military had multiple requests from expedition members' families to be allowed to send us some items last minute. I've seen people unwrapping all sorts so far. Everything from mugs and swiss army knives to designer watches to packs to multivitamins. Someone even got a segway.”

 

“And you?”

 

Evan bit his bottom lip. “I've been afraid to look. Someone leaked details of the mail drop on the internet and between my rather public coming out and Maggie becoming an internet celebrity...That pile over there is mines,” he pointed to the second level of the Jumper bay at a massive heap of packages almost as big as a jumper, many of them wrapped in LGBT flag-inspired wrapping paper.

 

“You'll need new quarters to fit all those boxes in the front door,” Carson chuckled.

 

“Yeah, and I need security with me while I open everything. In case anyone's sent me something nasty or dangerous.”

 

“That makes sense I guess. What a world we live in,” Carson sighed.

 

“They've not found anything so far with Chuck's,” Evan chuckled, pointing to where the sergeant sat on the floor surrounded by his own mass of boxes.

 

“Hey look Evan!” the cheery Canadian suddenly shouted, holding up a large piece of card with his service picture on it. “It says 'Good Luck Chucknician'. Chucknician. I have a nickname and my fan club thought it up!” Chuck lowered the card and looked at the pile of boxes in horror, “My god I have a fan club. That is so fucked up.”

 

“The Canadian Government asked Chuck to record a regular vlog for the Canadian public,” Evan said quietly to Carson, “Hence his stack of gifts.”

 

“I've also received cameras from a million and one different companies. Sergeant Sherry's counting up what they're all worth. I've had parcels from GoPro, Nikon, Canon, Kodak and loads of others, all wanting me to record my vlog using their products.”

 

Carson smiled at the Canadian's excitement and horror, “Ah well knowing my family I'll have some thermals for the winter and some novelty socks.”

 

“You've got a big pile of stuff we'll need to go through as well sir,” Sergeant Sherry said, looking up from Chuck's tally sheet, “but your mother sent you a hamper from your local butcher...She left a note, something about a 'Lorne sausage and tattie scones'?”

 

“Oh I always moan about how I miss them when I'm away from home!” Carson grinned, missing Evan's horrified face “I'll need to put that in my freezer!”

 

“Lorne sausage?”

 

* * *

 

“How did mail call go?” Sam asked Sheppard as he arrived in the control room.

 

“I got some fan mail, if you can believe that,” Sheppard smirked, sounding pleased with himself.

 

“Me too,” Sam grinned, “along with a rather bad-humoured letter from Malcolm Tunney. When I say letter I mean a tirade, aimed at myself along with Rodney, Radek, Jeannie, Miko, Bill and every other leading scientist in the program...It must suck for him not being the centre of attention in the scientific community for once.”

 

“I've never met the man, but Rodney's never painted a good picture.”

 

“Take McKay, remove the brilliance, increase the arrogance, apply a magnifying glass and you have Malcolm Tunney.”

 

“You also paint a lovely picture Colonel.”

 

“I try,” she smiled, “Anyway it's only about seven hours until your next chair shift. Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

 

“Can't sleep,” Sheppard admitted, “Better keeping busy.”

 

* * *

 

“I talked to Chuck. I think between us all we now have enough maple syrup to re-enact the Great Maple Syrup Heist,” Jeannie deadpanned.

 

“He got sent a shed load of the stuff too?” Rodney asked as he helped his sister and brother-in-law find places for all the things they'd been sent as gifts. Both their quarters and his own looked like Toy-r-us had thrown up all over the place given the bulk of gifts the family had received from well-wishers.

 

“I'll never understand why some people need to give gifts to people they don't know,” Kaleb sighed, “The world's just suffered something so horrific words can barely describe it, yet some people managed to get it together enough to send us stuff. They should be out giving things to people that have lost everything.”

 

“Well I'm not complaining,” Madison smiled, “I got tons of make up and stuff from lots of companies. And since I just lost like everything I owned and got my face smashed up I don't really care.”

 

“Not the right attitude Madison,” Jeannie said in a disapproving tone, “Especially since those companies only sent you gifts so you'd advertise what they're selling. My daughter is not a Kardashian.”

 

“Chuck got all those cameras.”

 

“You're not Chuck either.”

 

“Don't let people buy your opinions Madison. Don't go thinking those companies are great because they gave you stuff,” Rodney chimed in.

 

“Listen to your mom and your uncle,” Kaleb said, while putting several boxes of Timbits into a cupboard.

 

“I'll get rid of the stuff I got if you get rid of all the stuff Tim Hortons sent you.”

 

Jeannie, Kaleb and Rodney grew quiet and shifted uncomfortably.

 

“And Timbits aren't even vegan, are they dad.”

 

“No,” Kaleb mumbled.

 

“Okay,” Jeannie sighed, “Keep the stuff, but no gloating, and no advertising for anyone.”

 

“And enough of this talk about material possessions, I need a walk before my Chair shift if you two don't mind watching the twins,” Rodney asked.

 

“No problem.”

 

“I haven't seen much of the city, could I go with you?” asked Madison.

 

* * *

 

“How cool is this?” Amelia grinned, holding up a signed Chicago Blackhawks jersey as Chuck arrived back on duty.

 

“Nice!”

 

“The team sent it. Apparently the Chicago Tribune did some profiles on everyone from Chicago they knew had a connection to the Stargate programme. The Blackhawks noticed I was a fan and here we are!”

 

“I'm an Edmonton Oilers man myself. No jersey from them.”

 

“Aw, life's tough,” Amelia chuckled, “And the Oilers? Why the Oilers? Aren't you from Halifax?”

 

“You can blame an old girlfriend for that,” he smiled wistfully, “Anyway, anything happened since we broke orbit?”

 

“The galactic void is just that. A void. Nothing to report and I don't suppose there will be until we're planet-side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen, seadragonlady and mjk1916 for the reviews!
> 
> Many apologies for the delay, the 'hiatus' was not planned and I've now got a number of new chapters to share!!
> 
> P.S. - Lorne sausage is real and delicious - google it XD


	29. Evolution

"I can't take it all in," Madison whispered.

"What bit of it?" Rodney quipped.

"Where do I start. That there's aliens? That you and Mom fought them? That I'm kind of famous now? Or that I now live in a flying alien city?"

Rodney allowed himself a proper laugh at his young niece's succinctness.

"Well when you put it all like that Little One."

Rodney and Madison were out on a balcony at the edge of the inner city, looking out at the shimmering blues of hyperspace as they reflected off of the city's many spires.

"Why did my grandparents call you Meredith?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, cos that's not changing the subject at all," he responded sarcastically, "That's a pretty easy question. My mother – your grandmother – was convinced she was having a girl. By the time I was born the name was picked, the room was painted pink, the clothes were pink. Everything was pink. The baby name book said the name used to be a boy's name...so they kept the name...and the pink room...and the pink baby clothes."

Madison snorted a little at the image of her uncle as a tiny baby dressed in pink.

"Yes I looked like a girl until I grew out of all the pink stuff."

"Any evidence?" Madison chuckled.

"You think I'd let you see if there was evidence?"

"Well my mom's got all those old pictures to sort through," she smiled conspiratorially.

"And just how many of those old photos do you think are in colour."

"Well that's no fun," Madison chuckled.

The uncle and niece were quiet for a spell before Rodney began to talk.

"Black and white pictures to spaceships. Been an eventful few decades to say the least."

"There's colour pictures of my mom when she was a baby."

"Yes that's because the old black and white camera finally bit the dust not long before she was born...No cracks about me breaking the camera."

"I'm sure you weren't  _that_  ugly as a kid." Madison said with a wink.

"Hey you! And beware – your sarcasm level is far beyond your ten years. I'm proud of you for continuing this family tradition, but mere mortals might not expect one so young to be quite so sarky."

"But it's so much fun!"

Rodney smiled and shook his head at his niece, before gazing out at the cityscape in front of them. Madison's next question pierced the silence.

"What were they like? My grandparents. Mom never talks about them."

Rodney sighed, "I uh...Well...She wasn't that old when our dad died and Mom passed away before he did."

"You don't talk about them either."

"No...I don't really, do I."

"Granddad was a scientist wasn't he?"

"Yes and no...He trained as one until he got a job in the oil sands industry."

"And my grandmother?"

"She was a classroom assistant."

"Were they happy that you and Mom were so good at physics?"

"Your Grandad was."

"Not my Grandmother?"

"No...But it's kind of complicated."

Madison sensed that her uncle really didn't want to talk about his parents, so she fell silent.

"Anyway Mads, enough of the family stuff...How are you doing? And be truthful."

"What do you mean 'be truthful'?"

"You've been saying you're fine...And I know you're tough as old boots, but you've been through a lot. I know you're worried about your parents, but you need to look after yourself too."

Madison sighed, "I'm okay...Not like you know, normal, but I'm okay."

"Let's see...Aliens invaded Earth. You lost your house and all your stuff. An idiot with a camera hit your face...And you're emigrating to another galaxy...Yeah you're okay."

Madison sighed again and looked out at the city.

"I know you don't want to worry your parents but you know you can talk to me, right?"

Madison nodded, "My jaw's not bothering me much...My arm hurt more when I broke it."

"But you broke your arm when you fell off a wall, not when someone hit it."

"What I mean, Uncle Mer, is that I'm sadder about losing our house than I am about my jaw. And you know, with all this alien technology about you'd think they'd have something to fix broken bones and bruising."

"They probably do but Beckett just hasn't found it yet."

Madison tutted at that comment.

"It's a big city Mads! We've barely scratched the surface!"

"I guess."

"I can tell you a story though, a pretty cool one about a time when _I_ could have fixed your jaw myself."

Madison screwed up her face, "Really."

"Yeah. I got zapped by this machine that we're not allowed to use any more. It gave me superpowers! I could hear what people were thinking, I could move things with my mind...and I could heal people."

"Really."

"You said that already...Yes, really. But I had to get zapped by the machine again, because people aren't supposed to have superpowers...It would have killed me eventually," Rodney said sadly.

"So what did you heal?" Madison asked, trying to figure out if her uncle's story was true or not.

"Well...Your Uncle Ronon had some scars so I got rid of those. And Dr. Zelenka had an accident and got burned, so I healed the burn."

"How did you do it?"

"All I had to do was touch near the wounds and concentrate...It was very very weird, but very very cool. Wish I could still do that."

"Have you ever tried since?" Madison asked quizzically.

"The machine took the ability away."

Madison stared at her uncle.

"Okay...I tried the week after when I cut myself shaving," he admitted sheepishly.

"Can you try again? Just for me?"

Rodney sighed, feeling bad for giving his niece this false hope.

"Please? It'll be the thought that counts."

Rodney gave his niece a warm smile, "Okay, just for you."

Rodney took his hand and drew it up to Maddie's bruised jaw, being careful not to touch anywhere that looked sore. After a second he drew his hand away.

"Ta da! See, nothing."

Maddie screwed up her face, "You didn't even touch me, that's why."

Rodney grumbled before bringing his hand up to Madison's face again, "Fine."

This time his hand connected with Maddie's face, and at the same moment Rodney felt a strange sensation, almost like he was going to pass out. He dipped his head, not looking at Madison.

"Wow. Dizzy."

Rodney brought his hands down to cover his face in an effort to stop himself feeling dizzy. With that not working, he crouched down low, hoping his equilibrium would return.

"Uncle Mer, are you okay?"

Madison had crouched down beside him.

"I'm okay," he breathed

Rodney opened his eyes to look at Maddie – a bruise-free Maddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Electraleeds for the review!


	30. The Healing Power

“How did you do it Rodney?” Beckett said, slack jawed as he looked at the results of a scan on Madison's jaw.

 

“I don't care. My uncle has superpowers,” Maddie proclaimed loudly.

 

Jeannie, Kaleb, John and Sam had congregated in the infirmary after Beckett's radio call.

 

“Maddie and I were talking. I told her a little bit about the ascension machine and then she asked me to try and heal her like I had Radek. I told her it wouldn't work but she asked me to humour her.”

 

“When you healed Radek, who else was here?” Carson asked.

 

“Well, uh...You, Elizabeth, Dr Marshall and some medics, I can't remember who.”

 

“I'll look at the notes from that day and see if anyone can help. I need to know exactly what you did.”

 

“You said you were here Dr. Beckett. Why would you need to ask anyone else?” Madison proclaimed.

 

An awkward silence enveloped the room.

 

“Uhm...”

 

“Lots of things in this city are complicated Madison,” John said sheepishly.

 

“All Uncle Mer did was put his hand on my jaw, then he got dizzy and nearly fainted.”

 

“Passed out. I nearly passed out,” Rodney corrected.

 

“When Rodney had the powers he did things really easily. He moved things with his mind and made it look as easy as breathing,” John explained.

 

“It was all effortless when I was near-ascended,” Rodney added, “The healing was the taxing thing though. I felt a bit out of breath after healing Radek.”

 

“What about Uncle Ronon?” Asked Madison.

 

“You healed Ronon?” John asked.

 

“Yeah, it was nothing major.”

 

“You said it was scars.”

 

“You healed Ronon's scars?”

 

“Yes I healed Ronon's scars,” Rodney said, shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny, “When I did that I felt very tired afterwards, but not like I was going to pass out.”

 

“When Jack was near-ascended I witnessed him heal Bra'tac. He nearly passed out after doing that, but he was...close to the end at that point,” Sam said diplomatically, knowing Madison was absorbing every word.

 

“Why would this 'near-ascension' kill people?” She asked.

 

“Madison I'll explain it all later,” Jeannie replied.

 

“As I was saying, Jack healed Bra'tac. All he had to do was touch him and concentrate-”

 

“-Like my Uncle Mer did.”

 

“Yes, like your Uncle Mer. And Ayiana, the Ancient we knew briefly healed several people just by putting her hands on them, but that taxed her to the point of her immune system completely collapsing.”

 

“So she did die.”

 

“Madison!” Jeannie said loudly.

 

“Yes, Ayiana did, but she was already ill and would have passed away regardless.”

 

“Madison it's fine, I'm not dying,” Rodney interjected.

 

“Well obviously,” Madison stated matter-of-factly, “I was just curious.”

 

“Rodney, I'm going to keep you in for observation. Madison you are in perfect health, so you can go back to your quarters. I'll have a report prepared as soon as possible Sam.”

 

“What about my kids? And I'm due at the Chair in like half an hour,” Rodney protested.

 

“I got you buddy,” John said, “Plus it means your sister can't wriggle out of training now.”

 

“I don't wanna sit in the Chair again,” Jeannie huffed.

 

“Well tough,” John smiled as he, Sam and the Millers left Rodney and Carson alone in the infirmary.

 

When they were gone, Carson pointed at a bed on the far side of the infirmary.

 

“Get comfy, I'll need to do a physical.”

 

“I hate you Carson.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well this has been quite the week,” John exclaimed.

 

“Yeah. Now I need to go and fill Woolsey in,” Sam groaned.

 

“Deep joy.”

 

As the colonels rounded another flight of stairs John thought back to when Rodney had nearly ascended, and some of the conversations they'd had afterwards. How Rodney had seemed his usual equal parts effervescent and miserable self afterwards, but that the whole experience had left him quite perturbed. It had taken Rodney a while to get truly back to normal after the whole incident.

 

“Jack hated it,” Sam broke his chain of though.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Jack hated some of the powers he gained. Probably because the Ancient database programmed the bulk of his behaviour when he gained them, but he did specifically mention the healing power as being one of the most unnerving things he'd ever experienced. Healing Bra'tac freaked him out.”

 

“In what way?”

 

“He said he couldn't describe what healing felt like apart from 'wrong'. He said if he had the ability again he would use it, but only because it would have worthwhile affects on those he'd be helping.”

 

“Rodney's never mentioned the healing. I knew about it, but Elizabeth and Carson both said he'd ran off as soon as he'd finished healing Radek and that he'd looked quite shaken by it. Ronon never mentioned Rodney healing his scars but...”

 

“Sounds more of a private issue.”

 

“Yeah...I don't think it's something they'd discuss with each other let alone anyone else. I mean, Rodney talked about everything else. He loved the telekinesis in particular. He hated being able to read minds and told me he had a new found appreciation for psychiatrists as a result...The healing...He didn't really mention at all.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You're not drinking enough,” Carson stated.

 

“I can heal people by touch and after a physical that's all you can say? I see my pee every day I know full well I don't drink enough.”

 

“Lovely,” Carson glared at Rodney.

 

“Aw c'mon you do prostate exams as part of your job. I do not deserve getting glared at for talking about urine.”

 

“I delegate the prostate exams wherever possible.”

 

“And for that I am grateful,” Rodney mumbled.

 

Carson opted to ignore Rodney's comment continuing on with summarising Rodney's physical.

 

“Well, you're reasonably fit and healthy, for your anyway, though I'm going to add some statins to your medication. Your cholesterol's a bit elevated from your usual level, and yours has always been slightly higher than it should be anyway. As for how you can heal people...I'm as clueless as the other Carson must have been. Your brain scan from the Ancient scanner showed nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

“I know that the original Carson did extra research when I was near-ascended. It continued after my DNA was reset, but he never did get back to me with any findings. It was only a short time before he, well...”

 

“Aye, I thought as much. He kept notes of everything he did for that year, but I've only ever looked at them when necessary as I hope you can appreciate. But I'll be having an in-depth look through his notes from your case at that time.”

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to eilidhdawn for the review!
> 
> And thank you for the kudos!


	31. Humanity in the Void

“He healed her?” Woolsey was incredulous.

 

“It's not without precedent,” Sam responded.

 

“Without precedent...” Dick responded as he rose from the desk in his temporary office, “Let's see...We've had your husband healing a person because he'd had an encounter with an Ancient archive. We've had an Ancient healing people because it seems to be something that Ancients do. And we've previously had Dr. McKay healing people because his DNA had been altered to allow him to do just that. Now out of the blue he suddenly manages to heal his niece's broken jaw, with no explanation. I'd say that's without precedent...Well for our species anyway.”

 

Sam nodded, “When you put it like that...”

 

“Does Dr. Beckett have any clue as to how this was able to happen?”

 

“Not yet. This Carson has never witnessed Ancient healing before. He's keeping Rodney in for observation and Sheppard's taking his Chair shift.”

 

“That seems prudent,” Woolsey said seriously, “I don't think it would be wise to expose Dr. McKay to the neural link with the Chair until we know everything's as it should be.”

 

Woolsey rounded his desk and leant back, regarding Sam for a moment, “I've never seen Ancient powers in person. I'd appreciate your insight.”

 

Sam shrugged her shoulders, sitting down on one of Woolsey's seats. “There's not all that much to tell. I remember the Ancient, Ayiana healing a scientist's frostbite, and it was like every other account of the healing power. She put her hands on this man's skin and his frostbite simply vanished. It took it out of her though, but at that time we didn't know she had the plague, only that she had a virus. We didn't even know about the plague back then...I was sleeping when she cured me, so I don't remember how it felt. When Jack healed Bra'tac it was much the same...I read the city reports from when Rodney gained his abilities. Radek barely remembered a thing, but the original Beckett wrote in his notes that Radek was literally minutes from death when Rodney saved him.”

 

“And the other abilities we know the Ancients had?”

 

“We know that Rodney manifested telekinesis – he was able to levitate all sorts of things including people; telepathy; increased intelligence; improved eyesight and hearing. But we know of other abilities that Rodney didn't manifest, such as pyrokinesis. Through contact with Ancient archives some people have even had the ability to create lightning strikes and similar phenomena.”

 

“That's mildly terrifying,” Woolsey said sombrely.

 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

 

“Off the record do you have any theories?”

 

Sam raised her eyebrows at Woolsey's question, “I'm not an MD.”

 

“I did say off the record,” Woolsey replied quietly, smiling slightly.

 

Sam pondered her answer for a few moments before responding, “Maybe it was the Chairs. Both Jack and John told me that they felt more 'involved', for lack of a better word, with the Chair interface when the Chairs were interconnected. Maybe it's had an effect similar to the archives. The technologies have a lot of similarities and seem to have emerged at around the same time. We believe the archives each hold overlapping portions of Ancient knowledge, and knowing what we do now about how the Ancients died out it's been theorised that they created these archives prior to departing for Pegasus. Within hours of contact with the archives both Jack and Daniel manifested a number of abilities. It's possible that the Chairs can do something similar.”

 

“It's possible,” Woolsey agreed, “The different Chairs back on Earth are getting examined in depth as we speak, but we do have two right here in Atlantis. I think we should get Dr. Zelenka to put together a team to see if there's any differences between the Atlantis Chair and the Norwegian one.”

 

 

 

It hadn't taken long for Carson to come across something unexpected as he reviewed Rodney's extensive medical notes from his near-ascension incident – it was a single post-it note visible on the scan of the physical record that piqued his curiosity -  _“* See Project 145”_.

 

Since first being read in to the Stargate Programme Carson had kept a makeshift pile of documents on his hard drive that he called his “'What If' Projects”. These were anything from random ramblings, to more in-depth research and observations. At the time he joined Atlantis he'd been at Project 87, and at the time where he and the original Carson's memories had diverged he'd been up to Project 128. Project 145 had been something the original Carson had worked on.

 

Carson had reviewed the first few files the original Carson had made when he was first given clearance to look at the files. He'd barely gotten beyond 131 when he'd realised he couldn't do it. It made the knowledge that he was a clone so much more real than it had been previously. He'd examined mission files from his missing year instead, learning only what he really needed to.

 

So now he found himself opening the Project 145 folder with a mixture of concern and trepidation.

 

 

“You could try and heal this pimple,” Chuck said with an innocent look on his face as he pointed to a tiny spot on his jawline.

 

“Funny,” Lorne responded.

 

Lorne was off duty, and had fallen back into his old Earth-side habit of sitting in the control room chatting to Chuck and Amelia about anything and everything. Maggie was sleeping soundly in his lap, completely unphased by space travel.

 

“What'll you do if Colonel O'Neill's right, and you and the other chair operators have developed Ancient powers?” Amelia asked.

 

“Either jump for joy or update my Will. One of the two.”

 

“Just don't go reading anyones' mind,” She advised, “A few people on this expedition are a few fries short of a Happy Meal, and that's just the newbies.”

 

“Honestly though, what do you think's happened?” Evan asked the technicians.

 

“Maybe he re-learned it or something? Maybe it's like learning to ride a bike?” Chuck asked.

 

“I doubt it. Ronon bled to death right in front of Rodney when Atlantis returned to Earth. There's no way he would have let that happen if he'd been able to stop it. Ronon's only alive because a Wraith brought him back.”

 

Amelia shifted a little uncomfortably at the mention of Ronon and started scratching at the back of her neck.

 

“Oh I think that's still a sore topic,” Evan mumbled, “moving on.”

 

“Yeah Amelia...Have you thought about what you'll say to him when you see him?”

 

Amelia scowled at both friends, “Can we not discuss that please? I'm trying not think about it.”

 

 

 

Atlantis moved through the night in the inky interminable black of the Galactic void. Jeannie found herself grateful for the shimmering blue hues of the hyperspace drive. Technically the city was moving through subspace, but it had no colour at all that could ever be directly observed, so between that, the pitch black of intergalactic space and hyperspace, she was glad to have something pretty to look out at it. Because there was no way she was going to be sleeping tonight.

 

She knew Kaleb was still awake and feigning sleep for her benefit, so she left him to it, and continued gazing out into the blue.

 

To say it had been the most impossible two weeks of their lives would have already been an understatement. But Meredith had just thrown them all a curveball. It was the latest in an ever-increasing line of happenings that was building to a crescendo that Jeannie wasn't entirely sure she could handle, or even fully comprehend.

 

Space, she had discovered, was not the final frontier.

 

It had been a decade of unbelievable highs and lows. She and her brother had went from being extremely close, to near perfect strangers following his bizarre – even for him – reaction to her pregnancy and her marriage. When they'd gotten back in touch he'd beamed her onto a space ship, irrevocably changing her perception of the world she thought she knew. The next few years she'd helped her brother and Atlantis when needed, Kaleb had been drafted in to help Daniel on a couple of occasions when the linguist realised Kaleb had quite a knack for languages.

 

Then Atlantis had returned to Earth, and adjustment to life back home had not gone all that smoothly for anyone she knew from the city. For her brother and Jennifer this was compounded by the arrival of the twins, followed by his near fatal staff blast injury. His time out in the field with the Stargate Programme came to a very sudden end, and she sensed Mer had felt forced to settle into a more normal life. Meredith loved his kids, but to live such an incredible life and then have everything change and be sat inside fingerpainting with two small kids was a difficult adjustment. Even Jeannie could relate. The loss of his friendship with John had hurt Mer more than he'd needed to say, and Jeannie could feel a lingering resentment for the man for his cavalier attitude towards all the friendships he'd had in Atlantis. Sheppard had just upped and left all of them.

 

And then Jennifer had died.

 

Jeannie and Jennifer hadn't been the best of friends. They'd been perfectly cordial and polite with each other. Jennifer loved Madison to bits, and Jeannie was thrilled when Jen and Mer and announced they were going to be parents. But the two women had pretty much nothing in common apart from Mer. Still, Jeannie liked the effect that Jen had had on her brother. She'd softened some of those rough edges and had made him a more open and happy person. But he was still his snarky self and they still bickered like siblings often did. Life had given him balance at long last.

 

After Jennifer's death, she'd not been able to relax. It was as if she was waiting on her brother imploding. He'd coped admirably since her death, giving virtually all of his time to his children, moving back to Canada and giving up work almost completely. Jeannie was convinced he'd been coping too well, because she'd seen him do that before.

 

And now here they all were. On Atlantis and heading to another galaxy with Earth in ruins but fixable thanks in part to their actions. And her brother, now a single father, had just re-manifested an alien 'superpower' that almost killed him last time he possessed it. Would it kill him this time? Would he be fine? Would he ascend? They had no idea yet.

 

Just how much more were they all expected to take?

 

 

 

It was the early hours of the morning when Radek disturbed Carson's reading, waving a hand in front of the MD's face.

 

“Sorry Radek,” Carson had said as he focused his eyes on the Czech scientist.

 

“For a moment there I thought you had fallen asleep with your eyes open,” Radek smirked, “Sorry to call so late, but I cannot find your notes on the Chair's neural interface. I need them to do a comparison with the Norwegian chair.”

 

“I don't think everything's hooked back up yet with the different computer networks. Give me a minute and I'll email my research over...What time is it?”

 

“04:00.”

 

“My shift in the Chair is starting right now. Just as well you interrupted me.”

 

“What are you doing still up anyway Carson? I only still awake because I was ordered to examine the chairs.”

 

“Just a little light reading,” Carson advised, “We still have a patient in.”

 

Carson inclined his head in the direction of where he hoped Rodney was sleeping.

 

“Ah. I am tempted to go and wake him up just for fun for keeping me up through the night.”

 

“Please don't,” Carson smiled at Zelenka's impish grin.

 

“Okay, but I  _will_  get my own back. I really need a sleep.”

 

 

 

Five minutes later Carson arrived at the chair room. He muttered his apologies to John and then settled into the Chair to pilot the city through to 08:00.

 

 

It would give Carson plenty of time to absorb some of his counterpart's research, because the original Carson had been on to something pretty big when he'd met his untimely end.


	32. The Voyage Home

Rodney awoke with a start, Dr Biro's nose just inches from his own.

"Good god Sandra, back up!" He shrieked at his rude awakening.

"You were sleeping so soundly I thought you were dead. I'm a pathologist, it's what I do," she bit back.

"Funny."

"You usually snore and drool your face off when you're in the infirmary Dr. McKay."

"Enough with the character assassination Dr. Death," Rodney whined as he sat up a little, "What time is it anyway?"

"07:00."

"Can I leave yet?"

"Nope. Carson's due back from his Chair shift in an hour and Marie wants to run something by him before we release you."

"Thank you Dr. Ikeda!" Rodney shouted loudly at Marie before flopping back down on the bed in a huff, "Can you at least get me my radio, a tablet and some food?"

"Well I've not missed looking after you," Biro grumbled before heading off to comply with her patient's request.

* * *

 

Carson returned from his Chair shift definitely worse for wear, Biro had looked as exhausted as he felt when he handed over to her. But sleep was not on the good doctor's horizon.

"Beckett to the Infirmary," he tapped on his headset.

" _Dr. Beckett, how was your shift?"_  Marie asked.

"Uneventful. How is our patient."

" _Impatient."_

"Sounds about right," Carson sighed.

" _I actually have something to run by you. You might have already done this but have you tested to see if any of Rodney's other abilities have returned?"_

"No. I don't know if that's something we necessarily want to encourage in him, but I guess we'll need to find out before we let him go back to his duties anyway."

"Negative on the telekinesis. Negative on the telepathy. Negative on improved eyesight. Negative on improved hearing. We can't test for the healing ability unless we have someone with an injury for Rodney to try and fix," Marie concluded after a quick range of tests.

"I healed Ronon's scars. The ones on his back? I could try and heal one of my own scars."

"And how would you do that?" Carson asked.

"Uh..." Rodney pulled up his t-shirt and placed his hand directly on part of his extensive staff blast scar, "I'll try this I guess."

Rodney closed his eyes and concentrated, but after several seconds he sighed and pulled his t-shirt down.

"Nothing. And I'd actually quite like to get rid of that particular scar cos it itches."

"Okay," Carson sighed, "We'll discharge you, but if we have any minor injuries come in, we'll give you a call. You might not be able to heal yourself, but still heal others."

Rodney shrugged, "Fair point...Now I'd better go check on my kids."

After Marie left them for Rodney to get ready, Carson asked his friend a question, "Before you do, could you do me a favour and connect the medical library to the main network. I've got some reading to do and I'd like to do it in the chair so I can actually go and get some shut-eye at some point."

"Sure, I thought one of the network engineers would have done that already, but it's no problem. What are you reading?"

"Just old medical files from missions where we encountered people that could heal, and some other stuff."

* * *

 

The next couple of days onboard Atlantis went as planned. Rodney manifested no more powers but kept away from the Chair. Jeannie had refused to go anywhere near it, so Lorne had filled in for Rodney instead. The various personnel in the city had passed the time roaming the city and making their quarters a bit more homely, and Chuck had found inspiration for his first vlog when Woolsey had let slip that Starbucks would be the first private firm opening a franchise in the city – at the expense of Tim Hortons.

Now it was time for Atlantis to find a planet. The decision to return to Atlantis' previous home on Lantea was a unanimous one among the senior staff, the rationale being that it was probably the last place any of their enemies would go looking for them.

As Atlantis re-entered the atmosphere before splashing down with her usual gusto, the original expedition members finally let themselves relax.

At long last they were home.

* * *

 

**Atlantis, Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy**

It was the Atlantis senior staff's first formal meeting since the start of the mission. John, Rodney, Sam, Dick, and Carson were joined by the ship captains Li, Morales and Ellis.

"So what's the plan?" Ellis asked Woolsey, to the point as always.

"Well to start with, Colonel Sheppard has some business to take care of on Earth, so he will be returning there within the hour now that the gate is up and running. His trip won't entirely be for personal reasons however as I understand that the IOA have taken the decision to send the Wraith, Todd, to us. Apparently he's proving to be a bit of a diplomatic headache back home."

Sheppard nodded, "Once I've taken a day or two's leave I'll be returning to the city with Todd in tow. So I'm hoping that Rodney will pass on my apologies to Teyla and Ronon if he sees them in that time."

"You're a couple of years late with those apologies Sheppard, but I'll pass them along anyway," Rodney snarked earning an unamused look from his former team leader.

Woolsey ignored the jab at Sheppard and continued, "The only reconnaissance team that we feel is in shape to head out at the moment is Lorne's. He'll be heading out with Hailey and Zelenka to visit Athos, and hopefully Sateda after that. Dr. McKay will be accompanying them."

Rodney picked that moment to chime back in, "Although this place is still a bit of a mess – we're as well being honest here – we'll be inviting as many Athosians back to the city as want to come. Chuck and Amelia put forward the suggestion that a 'welcome back' party might be good for morale, plus hopefully they'll bring some food with them. And by food I mean Tava beans."

"That's great – Have a party while I'm not here to enjoy it," Sheppard pouted.

"I'll save you some beans," Rodney smiled, "We'll also be extending an invite to Ronon should he wish to join in the fun, but that all hinges on the political situation on Sateda at the moment. Teyla will be accompanying us to Sateda, if we even get permission to go there at all."

John drew Rodney a quizzical look feeling out of the loop. Sam noticed and filled him in.

"Ronon went back and lived with the Athosians for a while before he was contacted by some Satedans who've set about restoring Sateda to its former glory. They have a population of several thousand now and Ronon has a job within their government. The government however is quite isolationist. They don't like dealing with others unless necessary. Our relations with them are quite cordial, but that's about all I can say."

"Oh."

Sam changed the subject and continued, "Our escorts are going to do standard patrols within the galaxy in the same manner that the Daedalus used to do. The plan is for those initial patrols to last about a week, just to give us a better idea of what's going on. After that we should have our bearings and then it'll be all hands on deck to find out the origin of the Wraith attack."

"Will all three ships be staying in Pegasus?" Morales asked.

"We're not certain yet. For this week all three ships will be needed, then I'll be heading to Earth for a meeting with Caldwell, the fleet leaders and the IOA. It might be all three ships that stay, or it might only be one. I really don't know what they'll decide."

With no more to be added to the conversation about the ships, Woolsey pressed on.

"We'll be taking on more personnel every second day and upon Sheppard's return I've asked him to prepare a list of officers he would recommend for team leadership."

"I'll be compiling that list in conjunction with Colonel Lorne," John added, "We've got a lot of exceptional officers that we both feel would make fine team leads. I'll also be fleshing out my own team, which is likely to differ from the old team what with McKay having the twins and Teyla and Ronon living on other planets."

McKay saw John's statement for what it was – not that Rodney wasn't wanted on the team, but that Sheppard was giving him an 'out' if he needed it. Rodney made sure his face betrayed no emotion, because he hadn't made his mind up yet.

"And what of McKay's magical healing powers?" Ellis asked.

All eyes turned to Rodney and then to Carson.

"I still have no explanation, but I'll be wanting details of the analyses done on the other chairs in the link. Colonel Carter's suggestion that the chairs might be responsible is certainly something we're considering. Other than that I've been looking back at the original me's research, just to see if there's anything I've missed."

"I'm not dying or anything so you can all relax," Rodney quipped.

"And who are we going to be reporting back to?" Colonel Li asked.

"A decision's not been made on an overall expedition leader," Sheppard answered, "Though it looks like the military personnel are stuck with me," he smiled.

"We should know in a week or so," Sam advised.


	33. Back in the Neighbourhood

"This jacket has to go. I hate it," Radek grumbled as he squeaked along the corridor.

"Black leather is in these days, it's not just Sheppard's team getting the Matrix treatment this time," Lorne smirked.

"Sheppard's jacket does not squeak," the scientist moaned.

"You'll get used to it," smiled Hailey, "I like mines already. It's better than the green."

Evan chuckled, "Definitely. While the greens are the 'classic' SG team look, mines were beginning to look a little washed out."

As the team of three reached the gate room they rounded the steps up to where Sam and Woolsey were standing.

"Sheppard left already?" Evan asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Sam responded.

"Hope he gets good news."

"Let's hope," she smiled back.

"So is your team stuck at three or will you be picking a forth. Colonel?" Woolsey queried.

"Every team needs a forth sir. I'm weighing up my options."

"Pick Miko," Rodney interjected, "I don't think she gets out much."

Noting the lack of reaction Rodney clarified, "That was a joke. Miko's lovely but I don't think she's suited to fieldwork."

"I noticed," Lorne replied, "Don't worry she's not on my shortlist."

"Are you coming with us Colonel?" Hailey asked her old mentor, "It has been a long time since we were on a mission together."

Sam gave Jennifer a wide grin, "I might just do that!"

"I'm happy to hold the fort," Woolsey smiled, "Chuck – dial it up."

"Yes sir. Dialling Athos."

Chuck quickly input Athos' address and watched as Sam, Rodney and Team Lorne got ready to leave.

"I'll catch up with you when I get back Chuck," Evan smiled at the technician.

"Okay Lorne, have fun. I'll just be sat here...pushing buttons and stuff," he replied glumly.

* * *

 

**Athos**

Lorne's team arrived on Athos to a sight quite different to what Sheppard and Sumner's team had seen the first time they'd visited all those years ago. Athos had been scorched by the Wraith after Sheppard's daring rescue of Teyla, Ford and the others. It had forced the Athosians to live on Lantea for a while, before settling on New Athos, a world that would soon become tainted to them thanks to Michael. After settling on yet another world they had requested that the  _Hammond_ do a survey of their home planet and had been overjoyed when Sam had been able to advise them that Athos was once again habitable. They had returned there a few months later, and with their suspicions surrounding the old ruins gone, and a full sweep done for Wraith technology, the Athosians had moved into the remnants of the ancient Athosian capital Halkida. The structure had been confirmed to be of Lantean design, and that had probably been why it had survived the firestorm that had decimated everything else.

The area surrounding the gate had once been surrounded by temperate forest, but the expanse was now filled with fields, sewn with a variety of hardy crops. Athosian days were as short as ever, so the people were limited in what they could grow. None of the team had ever set foot on Athos before the scorching, but they knew from Sheppard's notes and Teyla's stories that while this might be Athos, it was now an entirely different place.

Rodney stopped walking as a man working in one of the nearby fields dropped his rake and looked at them.

"Well I never..."

"Dr. McKay?"

The man left his work and strode up to the team, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Wex, you've grown a bit since I last saw you!" Rodney chuckled extending a hand to the man.

"It is great to see you, especially given the news from your homeworld, I hope you're all doing well...I'll need to take you to Teyla and Halling."

The team walked through the seemingly endless fields of Athos with Rodney introducing Wex along the way, recounting the tale of how he and Jinto had caused a major incident in Atlantis when their hide and seek game had unleashed an electrical monster on the city. The young man was far from that little boy now though and he told them with great pride of his work as a farmer and merchant and his work as a representative on the Athosian council.

They walked on by a large field filled with flowers and ornate carvings, next to a dried up lakebed.

"That's a memorial to the past. It's where the settlement was prior to The Scorching," Wex explained.

As they left the field and the terrain grew more varied, Halkida loomed into view.

The city was truly a ruin, but the team could still see the grandeur of what had once been there.

"I saw the pictures of this that Ford snapped," Rodney said, "The architecture looked like it was impressive once upon a time."

"A lot of the buildings aren't safe, especially the sky scrapers that are left," advised Wex, "but the smaller buildings are safe, and better than the tents we used to live in. More and more Athosians who had left us over the years for more comfortable lives have returned now that there are better living conditions."

* * *

 

Teyla was out in what had become Athos' main trading square, nestled in a corner of the old city. She had been trying to go about her usual business buying provisions and preparing for council meetings but had been distracted ever since her conversation with Sam several days earlier. She worried for her old friends from Earth and although her old religious belief in the Ancestors had all but vanished after learning more about the Ancients, she had found herself praying to whatever higher power would listen, hoping that her friends were safe. Kanaan had noticed her behaviour and her worry, reminding her that there was no point in dwelling and that the Tau'ri would contact her soon.

She had stilled in her activities in the square, earning her a concerned look from the visiting merchant whose stall she had been perusing when she heard a familiar voice.

"Teyla! I've got some visitors for you!"

Hearing Wex's voice she turned round, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Rodney, Radek, Sam and Evan.

Teyla burst into a wide grin and walked towards her old friends, "It appears my prayers have been answered!"

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Teyla," Rodney smiled enveloping her in a hug.

"It is wonderful to see you Rodney, it has been far too long, and I am truly sorry I have not been there for you. I know these last few months will have been very difficult for you."

"It has been, but please no apologies. We've been three million light years apart for a long long time. I'm just so happy to see you."

Teyla smiled again, and exchanged hugs with Sam and head-nods with Evan and Radek.

"Teyla this is Jennifer Hailey, she's a member of my team," Evan introduced his 2IC.

"I've heard so much about you Teyla, it's an honour to meet you."

"Likewise."

The team's arrival had not gone unnoticed. After all the Lanteans knew virtually ever Athosian, so Teyla soon suggested they go to her house for some tea, noting that the sun would soon be setting.

"Torren is at school," Teyla explained as they settled down to tea into her very quiet house, "and Kanaan is trading offworld today."

"I have been so anxious for news from Earth since I last spoke to you Sam," Teyla told them, "We were very upset by news of the culling...How bad was it?"

Sam sighed, not meeting Teyla's gaze, and the rest of the team were silent.

"That bad?"

"It wasn't a cull," Rodney said bluntly, "That would have been preferable. They didn't attack us to feed. They attacked us to kill us."

"We spoke to Todd about it. He was in the dark, and stunned by just how bad it was. He called what those hives did to us not 'Wraith-like'" Evan added.

"May I ask how many casualties Earth sustained?"

Sam and Rodney exchanged a look. The full extent of the damage on Earth was not public knowledge, not even Radek, Evan or Hailey knew just how bad it was.

"You guys know?" Hailey asked seeing the silent exchange.

"It's not common knowledge yet, even on Atlantis," Sam said.

"90 million so far, and it just keeps rising," Rodney said soberly.

That admission was met by an audible gasp from Jennifer and shocked looks from Evan and Radek. Teyla brought her hands up to her face, utterly speechless.

"The updated figure came through when we dialled Earth earlier today. When we left Earth the figure was 70 million. I don't want to hazard a guess at the final toll."

"That is far beyond what we thought even the Wraith were capable of. I am sorry but I truly cannot comprehend that figure. How many hives were there?"

"Four, with a number of attached cruisers."

There was a heavy beat of silence before Teyla picked up on what Sam had just said.

"You said this was not common knowledge on Atlantis. Is Atlantis no longer on Earth?"

"Well, that's about the only good news we have for you Teyla," Sam allowed herself a small smile, "Atlantis was reactivated and we arrived back in Pegasus very early this morning. We're back in the neighbourhood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're nearing the end of "part 1" of this story (think of it as episode 1), Chapter 36 will round off this part of the story. Chapter 37 will launch us straight into part 2...then part 3 and part 4 hopefully, and maybe beyond!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and thank you to KahunaBurger for the review.


	34. Family

"You couldn't get any more hunched over, or any closer to that screen if you tried Carson," Marie loudly proclaimed as she walked into Carson's lab.

"Sorry Marie, what did you say?"

Marie sighed and pulled up a stool, "You've been reading almost non-stop since Rodney healed Madison. I don't know if you've found something that you haven't told us, or if you've got a hunch, or if you're reading too much into things. For all we know his healing of Madison might be a one-off residual effect of the chair link, or it could be that the pathways created in his brain that allowed him to heal have been re-established or rerouted, like a stroke patient learning to speak again or walk again."

Carson leaned back, scrubbing at his gritty, tired eyes, "Perhaps, but I just feel there's a bit more to it. If I'm acting obsessive it's only because I care. I don't want to have to put him back through the machine if the Ancient mutations are reasserting themselves. And if it really is the chairs then we're going to need to keep a close eye on all the operators – myself included."

"Okay," Marie conceded, "But please get some rest. We have all been through far too much these past couple of weeks. We have work to do, yes...But burning yourself out the first week back in the city is not going to help anyone."

"You're right," Carson said, "I'll finish up shortly then I'll go get some dinner."

* * *

 

Woolsey groaned and leant back in his old chair, grabbing a few minutes of solace from what had otherwise been a busy morning. Earth had thrown a few curveballs at him already that day.

First off had been the arrival of an agricultural team that he had known nothing about. They had arrived with heaps of equipment and had given him a note of their standing orders – setting up farms on the mainland. After they had arrived they had requested to get started at the old Athosian settlement as soon as possible. With both the military lead and his second in command not in the city it had taken Woolsey a while to pin down enough Jumper pilots to get them there.

With the farmers only five minutes out of Atlantis, Earth had called again with more personnel, including some individuals he wasn't all that happy to see. For some reason NCIS had sent an agent, and the Air Force Office of Special Investigations – AFOSI – had sent two. The three had told him they would be in the city as observers to oversee the arrival of the bulk of the US military personnel to the city over the coming weeks. But their arrival had surprised Dick, and not in a good way. He also didn't think the non-American expedition members would be pleased to have US Federal Agents in the city, three million light years outside of their usual jurisdiction.

The next lot of arrivals would probably create a lot of work as well – the next batch of scientists, ready for McKay to break in.

Again, both the lead scientist and his deputy were offworld, and Wooley realised they hadn't really organised this day very well so far.

* * *

 

Teyla and Rodney sat at the table in Teyla's home watching Torren tear open the LEGO set that Colonel Marks had instructed Evan to give to the youngster. Kanaan had returned home and was sitting with Evan and Hailey in the living room talking about what had happened on Earth and recent goings-on in Pegasus. Radek had left to visit Halling.

Rodney watched Teyla as she began to grin at Torren's excitement at his Pirate LEGO set.

"I can't believe how big he's getting," Rodney remarked.

"I am certain if we watch him we will actually see him getting taller by the hour," Teyla nodded, "And it will not be long before your children do the same. They do not stay little for long."

"Definitely not."

"Time is so fleeting when they are so young...I already miss holding my baby," Teyla confessed, a warm smile on her features.

"Well my back breaks when I need to pick my two up so I can already appreciate that sentiment," Rodney chuckled.

"How have they been? They were only months old the last I saw them."

"They've been doing remarkably well since Jennifer died," Rodney said quietly, "They still ask for her a lot, and there were a lot of sleepless nights to begin with...But children are more resilient than we are. They've kept me going...and they're with me in Atlantis, so they'll keep me going while we're out here too. Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison are in Atlantis this time too, so the whole family's here together."

"That is wonderful news," Teyla smiled, placing her hand on Rodney's.

"Jeannie and Kaleb and Maddie have been godsends these last few months."

The pair's chat was interrupted by some loud giggles from Torren as Hailey retrieved a large chocolate bar from her pack. She handed it to him on the condition that he promise to share it. True to his promise Torren arrived at the table and broke off two little pieces for his mother and uncle and then immediately ran back to his LEGOs.

"I could not help but notice that John was not with you," Teyla changed the subject to the white elephant not in the room.

"No."

"Do you know if he is okay?"

"Physically yes...He and his family were unscathed in the attack. Apart from that I'm not so sure. He's been put through the wringer a bit in the last few months."

Teyla's eyes did not meet her old team mate as she began to talk in a low voice, "I was not aware that he had even bothered to contact anyone. His name has not been mentioned since he left the Stargate Programme."

"The first I'd seen him since he upped and left was during the attack when the SGC retrieved him from his self-imposed exile. I've talked to him a good deal since...We're not going to be best buddies again any time soon, but I think we've buried the hatchet," he shrugged, "for the most part I guess."

"Has he given any explanation as to why he left?"

Rodney shook his head, "No, and I don't think he plans to. I know he was far from happy with the SGC and Homeworld Security when he left, but Carson and Radek left too and they managed to keep in touch."

"His actions angered Ronon, and they hurt me a great deal," Teyla confessed.

"You're not the only one," Rodney reassured her, "And I gave him a piece of my mind too. I mean he didn't even know Jennifer had died."

"I was very upset when I learned he had not been at the memorial service. He must not have known about your children either."

Rodney nodded and sighed before moving the conversation on in a way he knew would surprise his friend, "About that...I'm as well telling you this now because you'll find out before you get to see Sheppard anyway...He has a son now."

Rodney watched with guilty amusement as Teyla's eyes widened for a split second before she smiled widely, again, only for a fleeting moment.

"I was not expecting that news, but I am very happy for him."

"Me neither, and he seems to be a great dad. His kid's called Patrick and he's about 18 months old."

"Is he with the child's mother?"

Rodney shook his head, "The kid's mother is his ex-wife Nancy, whom he just divorced for the second time...And the custody battle's just got messy."

"That is not so good to hear," Teyla said sadly, "I take it she wishes to raise their son alone?"

"Yeah, even though she's been absent for most of his life. She has custody right now. John's not here because he went back to Earth to try and get him back."

"You must wish him all the best from Kanaan and I."

"I will do. He said to say hi, by the way."

"Did he now...I believe I may have more to say to him than 'hi' when I see him."

* * *

 

"So this is where the school is going to be?" Jeannie asked IOA Human Resources officer Casey Adamson during a special orientation session for parents in Atlantis.

"More than likely. We also have plans for this to become one of the city's designated service areas in the long term. As you know there are going to be some well known franchises setting up in the city for the benefit of the population, so there will be a few shops and a few casual dining options near the school."

"I hope the McDonald's is going be far far away from the school," another parent interjected.

"At present there are no plans for a McDonald's in the city. We are getting a Starbucks, and few other chains may be present, but we don't really want to bring our fast food habits to another galaxy.

"So the school and the daycare facilities will all be in this one building here in the inner city called the Pentahedron, better known as the Toblerone. We are obviously very concerned with safety, so this area will be off-limits to all non-Atlantis personnel without special permission and there will be guards on duty at all times.

"While you and your families are in the city all medical queries will be dealt with by the infirmary which will be staffed 28 hours a day every day. Any problems with your sleep cycles, or those of your children caused by the longer days, please do not hesitate to contact Dr. Beckett and his team.

"For other commercial needs we are planning on getting a system set up whereby you can purchase items from Earth and a dedicated team back home will get the items sent here for you. We are also planning on incorporating more offworld items into life in the city, partly for political reasons and also to keep Earth to Pegasus dialling costs to a minimum. Pegasus offers a wealth of goods of every description and we feel it would be good for both ourselves and our allies if we allowed selected traders into the city for markets."

Jeannie and Kaleb shared a look. The plans for the city sounded very promising.

Despite how interesting Adamson's talk was, Jeannie found her mind wandering, thinking back to her past visits to the city. Back then it had struck her as an incredible place, but a surprisingly transient one. Earth computers didn't blend with their surroundings, and furniture in most quarters was out of place as well. The expedition had always looked like it was ready to pack up at a moment's notice.

During the days of the expedition there had been other things lacking as well – the gym facilities were spartan, the media library was pretty dismal and the lending library was surprisingly devoid of actual books. Lanteans could get food all hours of the day, but the mess and cafeteria both had exactly the same food – and they occasionally dished up each others' leftovers. The mess was popular for breakfast, and the cafeteria with its ocean views was a favourite for lunch and dinner, But both were still lacking. Sometimes you didn't want Salisbury steak – especially if you were a vegetarian.

If the Lanteans had wanted to buy something when they weren't on Earth Leave it would be a long drawn out process of inputting a request, and then hoping the Daedalus or the Apollo would deem the order worthy of transport. It had taken Rodney over a year to get a larger tank for his turtles. When it came to offworld trade, some team members would get in trouble for bartering for items, and others would need to put in special requests to go to offworld markets. Jeannie knew there had to be safety procedures in place when dealing with aliens, but giving a geologist a disciplinary for buying a necklace for example, had always struck her as a bit draconian.

Adamson's talk however was giving her real hope that Atlantis would become a fully fledged settlement – a proper functioning developing city, rather than just another base.

* * *

 

Carson felt a measure of apprehension as he stepped into the holo room. He'd had to frame his request to Woolsey in a way that would seem innocuous but the older man had still drawn him a sceptical look when he'd approved the doctor's request.

Carson's counterpart had been extremely close to a breakthrough in understanding the nature of the differences in the genetic make-up of Homo Sapiens, and their progenitors the Ancients, latin name Homo Anquietas. Unsurprisingly the two species both being human, were very similar genetically, but completely mapping and sequencing the Ancient genome was a very large task for Atlantis' small and somewhat overworked genetics team. The team had been almost solely focussed on examining Wraith DNA, and with the war with the Wraith and the Replicators, and various other crises, any real notion of doing an in-depth study had been repeatedly put on the backburner. Prior to joining Atlantis Carson had done comparative studies on miniscule portions of Ancient DNA and had discovered a shared gene - ATA - almost by accident.

In the year Carson had missing from his memory from being cloned however, Original Carson had found a device in the Atlantis medical store that could map and sequence DNA in full in a matter of days, instead of several weeks or more. With the device at his disposal, the original Carson had used as many DNA samples as he could find within the Atlantis archive to sequence a comprehensive map of the Homo Anquietas genome and had began to compile a paper and a presentation, before he'd stepped back, and began to tackle another angle – mapping the genomes of ATA carriers both natural and artificial.

And that's where things had grown very interesting indeed.

Carson stepped up to the dais and tentatively reached out to touch the console and initiate the hologram.

He had a few questions for the Atlantis avatar, and he was hoping she'd have some answers for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen for the reviews!!


	35. Healing Wounds

**Atteria Capital District, Sateda**

Rodney kicked his heels on the underside of the uncomfortable bench he was sharing with Teyla.

The old team mates were alone on Sateda. Evan's team and Sam had been advised not to accompany them.

The room they sat in was inside an old barracks once used by the Satedan Planetary Forces. The building housed Satedan Stargate control and many government offices within the newly designated Atteria Capital District.

Atteria had been Sateda's capital, and had been home city of the Satedan Stargate. Most of the capital remained uninhabitable, but a few square miles had been cleaned up and made safe. At first only a couple hundred Satedans had returned, and the population had not been expected to grow much beyond that. Within a week or two of the Satedans returning however, some guards had found children scavenging in the ruined city. Dozens of Satedans were soon found within Atteria's city limits, and after several months of searching the surrounding countryside, several hundred survivors had also been located. A massive breakthrough had followed within the year when a small number of guards from the re-established Satedan military had trekked to the ancient fortified city of Mekara. Mekara was an ancient city from thousands of years before Sateda's industrial era, but had continued to be populated. The dense rock that Mekara City had been built and carved from had long been known to mask life signs, helping many to survive cullings over the years. When the soldiers had reached the city they'd discovered several thousand Satedans living there in hiding.

Now having a viable, sustainable population, Satedan politics had shifted overnight, and their friends the Tau'ri who had helped establish their Stargate Control complex and had given them machinery and supplies had been mostly left out in the cold.

"I still don't get it," Rodney grumbled to Teyla, "All we've done is help the Satedans. Why suddenly cut us off? Did we do something wrong?"

"It is not that Rodney," Teyla began, leaning forward to keep her voice low, aware that the guards sat at the other end of the room were likely listening to every word, "The Satedan people have been deeply wounded. When you are bleeding or burned you apply a dressing to let the wound heal for awhile, and removing that dressing when the time comes can be a difficult, painful thing to do for a number of reasons...The Satedan people are healing, and it will be a while before they let others back in. Keeping the gate sealed as tightly shut as they can, well...that is their bandage. Their way of life was almost completely destroyed and they fear that too much influence from non-Satedans will dilute or alter what little social fabric or tradition they have remaining."

"Hmm," Rodney said, understanding but disagreeing with the Satedans' actions, "And Ronon's take on all this?"

Teyla glanced at the guards momentarily before speaking, "I would not know."

* * *

Ronon's head had no sooner hit his pillow before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened a crack, allowing Ronon's assistant to peer into the room.

"Sir...You have a couple of visitors from Athos."

At the mention of Athos Ronon jumped to his feet, pulled his boots on and shouted gruffly, "Don't call me 'sir'."

* * *

It didn't take Ronon long to barrel through the corridors of the complex, garnering concerned glances from the staff he passed.

It had to be Teyla. She had to have news from Earth.

He just hoped he'd get a chance to speak to her without an audience.

The door to the waiting room flung open suddenly admitting Ronon who came to an immediate stop upon noticing Rodney and Teyla.

"McKay?" Ronon remarked, a wide grin on his face.

"In the flesh."

Rodney got to his feet and walked over to his old friend before being pulled into a bear hug by the Satedan.

"It's good to see you," Rodney smiled as Ronon released him and turned to Teyla. The pair touched foreheads in the Athosian manner before hugging.

Ronon waved at his assistant. "Jax, some cups of Fettra for my guests, and tell Maxala or the boss we're going to the state room to sit."

"Uh...that's the Prime Minister's room for entertain-"

"Yeah well Kaldan doesn't have anyone visiting so we're using it."

* * *

A short while later Ronon, Rodney and Teyla we're relaxing in the Satedan Prime Minister's state room. Fettra was an aromatic, sweet, and surprisingly viscous drink. Rodney was sipping at his, trying hard not to focus on the thickness of the drink, as the taste was delicious.

"It's made using lots of different things the farms grow. I drank this by the gallon as a kid."

"It is certainly unique Ronon," Teyla smiled, "but very palatable."

"It's the first we've made since we came back here...Had to wait for the crops to establish."

Ronon put his own cup down with a bit of force.

"So what's happened?"

Rodney and Teyla shared a look. Where should they start?

Teyla turned to Ronon, "Earth survived a brutal Wraith attack that by all accounts should not have happened. It was on a scale that Athos did not believe even the Wraith capable of."

"Earth okay?" Ronon asked Teyla, but looked at Rodney.

"It's pretty grim," Rodney interjected, "The death toll's way higher than what you'd expect from a regular cull. As a result we disclosed the Stargate's existence to the general population...And Atlantis was redeployed to Pegasus...We got here this morning."

Ronon raised his eyebrows at that fact, "So you're back to fighting the Wraith?"

"We need to find out how they got the enhanced hyperdrive technology otherwise every world in our home galaxy is at risk. Pegasus isn't even a fifth of the size of the Milky Way, and we estimate that the human population in the Milky Way is at least two hundred times greater than Pegasus if you include the Jaffa."

"That's big," Ronon remarked.

"Yeah...and listen we would love to stay and talk but I really need to get back to the city. We only just got here and we've got a lot of work to do before we start looking for the Wraith responsible for the attack...We're having a bit of a shindig in Atlantis tonight...It'd be great if you could make it."

Ronon nodded, "I'll be there. I'll need the co-ordinates though."

"We're back on Lantea, but keep that to yourself for now."

Ronon nodded, "Okay. I'll get you both back to the gate."

* * *

"Carson?" Jeannie shouted as the Millers arrived in the infirmary as requested by the MD.

Carson looked up from his computer, "Hello Jeannie, Kaleb, Madison...Sorry for the short notice. Come over here."

The family filed over to some seats next to Carson's workstation.

"Everything okay doctor?" Kaleb asked.

"Everything is actually fine, but on the back of what happened I'm doing a wee study and I need some blood samples from all three of you."

Jeannie was a little confused. Madison giving a sample she could understand, but why would she or Kaleb need to provide blood?

Carson sensed Jeannie's confusion, "I'm pursuing a wee theory. I won't be able to confirm it without some test subjects, and I feel the three of you would be ideal candidates as long as you're happy to give consent."

"All we need to do is give blood?"

"A couple of vials each would easily suffice. Most of the legwork has been done, I just need to confirm a few suspicions."

"What, about us personally?" Jeannie responded defensibly.

"No...It would be more about the entire human race actually."

"I'm okay giving blood," Madison said, "After all it's for science. Stuff that's for science is good."

Jeannie regarded Carson for a moment. She didn't know him as well as a lot of Rodney's colleagues, but she knew her brother thought the world of him, so she looked at Kaleb to read his mood.

Her husband's expression was open and unassuming, "It's up to you," he advised.

"Sure, no problem. Can we get it done now, because Maddie's excited to get ready for this party tonight."

"It'll not take two minutes," Carson smiled.

* * *

Amelia couldn't help but smile as people began coming through the Stargate following the most recent dial-in on of the day.

This time she was smiling at familiar faces as Lorne's team, Sam and Rodney returned to the city with a number of Athosians, including Teyla, Kanaan, Halling, Jinto, Wex, and many others she considered good friends.

Woolsey appeared as if on command by her side.

"Excellent idea this party," he quietly praised the senior technicians.

"Everyone enjoys a good party sir," Chuck grinned, waving at the Athosians as they arrived and congregated in the gate room.

Woolsey walked down the stairs to greet their Athosian guests who appeared to have arrived with platters of food and numerous bottles of ale and wine.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to welcome you back to the city of Atlantis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Innogen for the review!


	36. Emergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's time for the final part of part 1, but don't worry - part 2 is on the way and will be posted here!
> 
> Disclaimer - I know virtually nothing about genetics, so apologies to anyone with a clue about them who reads this. For the record, the show doesn't have a good track record in understanding and/or explaining genetics either, so...

**Atlantis, Lantea**

Carson hadn't long finished taking blood samples from the Millers when he'd heard of the arrival of Lorne's team and the Athosians. He carefully placed the samples onto slides and labelled them before putting them into the Ancient sequencer. One the analysis began he tapped his headset.

"Beckett to McKay."

" _Yeah Carson, what is it?"_

"I'd like to know if you and the twins could make it by the infirmary before the festivities begin."

" _Is there something wrong? Are they okay?"_

"Your children are the picture of health Rodney, I'm just wanting to run some genetic tests in relation to your healing power episode. I can explain more when I see you."

" _Sure, fine, give me five. They've only just woke up from a nap."_

* * *

Five minutes later Rodney walked into the infirmary with Ewan stuck to his side and Elizabeth toddling in front of him, her father holding her hand as best he could.

"I really should have brought a stroller with me to the city...This is not doing my back any favours."

Carson chucked, "Have a seat Rodney."

Rodney manoeuvred to sit with a toddler on each knee. Ewan began staring around the infirmary while Elizabeth fixed her eyes on Beckett who smiled back at her.

"Sorry, she does that...the whole staring-at-people thing...How can we help you to help me?"

"Well..." Carson wasn't sure where to begin, "I came across a note on your medical file from the near-ascension incident which has in turn led me to look at some research the original Carson was carrying out at the time of his death. It was a project I had no idea existed, and it was near completion when the original Carson was killed, and I believe it's shed some light on how you were able to heal your niece."

"Is that good or bad?"

Carson fidgeted with his hands for a moment, "If the research pans out it won't be bad, and it won't be good...It will just 'be'."

"Don't ever quote me on this, but I don't follow you."

"Well you know how the only known indicator of certain Ancient ancestry is ATA-"

"-It's one of the main indicators, yes-"

"-It's the only one proven."

Rodney screwed up his face, "What do you mean? They're human. We're human. Surely you've done more research to find out how closely related the two species are."

Carson bit his lip and shook his head at his friend, "Surprisingly, no. Any other beliefs we may have had about how closely related our species were are hypothetical, and unproven. Or at least they were until I found my counterpart's research. What I've found from his research shows a few things – that there were at least two subspecies of Ancient and that they interacted differently with ATA technology from each other...And that your brush with healing powers was not a return to a state of near-ascension."

Rodney was quiet for a moment, and looked down at his two suspiciously well-behaved children before looking back up at his friend.

"It wasn't related to the ascension machine?"

"It still might have played a role."

"Okay...I don't say this very often so savour it – I'm a little bit confused."

Carson exhaled sharply, "I can only tell you the original Carson's theories. Nothing has been read or checked by my colleagues. Nothing has been peer-reviewed, but a map of your old genome created from a DNA sample you gave me before you were given the ATA innoculation supports what I believe."

"Which is?"

"The Ancients who came to Atlantis lived here long enough to become a separate subspecies of Ancient. While the original Ancient species utilised ATA technology, I believe that the Lantean subspecies further developed the technology. Samples of DNA in the database from the latter years of their time in Pegasus show the gene as always being on, and they interacted with the ATA technology in a far more profound way than either their forebears or we do.

"Ancients on Earth expressed the gene a little differently, and that's reflected in some of the oldest DNA samples in the city. Thank goodness the Ancients were so meticulous or the necessary samples wouldn't have survived. Some of the Ancients who first came to the city had the gene, but it was switched off."

"One of the things I  _do_  remember you telling me about ATA is that it's always on."

"Well I was wrong. It seems not all Ancients had the gene turned on by default, but after the first few hundred years, all the Ancients in this city had ATA switched on. Whether that was natural selection or genetic manipulation is anyone's guess. But ATA wasn't the only change."

"I get the impression you're leading up to some kind of bombshell."

"Perhaps...We know through mapping the genome of Homo Sapiens that you and I and every other human on earth share 99.9% of the same genes. But we also know that every human is genetically unique. We all have slightly different genes, some defective genes and some mutated genes. But patterns emerge among different sectors of the population."

Rodney nodded and Carson continued.

"When I examined your DNA I noticed that there were certain commonalities between your DNA and those of some of the earliest inhabitants of Atlantis."

"You're saying I might be descended from Ancients like Sheppard is? But I don't have ATA naturally."

"Well I might have slipped up there."

Rodney shot his doctor a look, "Oh well  _that_  instils confidence."

"Our test for ATA before the expedition started consisted of sitting people in the chair and looking for even the tiniest hint of a power fluctuation. The chair didn't even need to respond visibly for us to know if someone had activated ATA or not. For those we believed had no gene there was no response from the chair whatsoever."

"I remember that. You made me sit in the chair and then you told me that I didn't have the gene...But you didn't do any form of actual genetic test did you?"

"No," conceded Carson, "We thought the chair test was the most expedient way of doing it and it was approved by the IOA."

"I had the gene...It was just switched off, wasn't it," Rodney concluded for himself.

"Yes...The gene therapy only flipped the switch."

"I hate to say it Carson, but doesn't that render the gene therapy useless?"

"No...it just means that the success rate is a fraction of what we thought. We did successfully splice the gene into some people who did not have the gene either on or off."

"Hmm," Rodney quietened again, thinking some things over.

"So...I  _am_  descended from the Ancients."

"Yes."

"The main species...the ones that came to Atlantis millions of years ago."

"Yes...the individuals who didn't move to Pegasus, or die in the resulting plague, or learn to ascend stayed put in the Milky Way. And according to the archive they stayed in touch with Atlantis for a very long period of time. These were the Ancients that ended up seeding life on Earth and then sometime later – hopefully much later – must have interbred with our species."

"And Sheppard, with his ATA gene switched on?"

"Well I can't comment on individual cases but I'm sure you can fill in some blanks."

"He's either descended from far more modern Ancients, or directly from the evacuees that abandoned the city isn't he?"

"Aye."

"That must mean he has far more Ancient heritage than most people."

Carson nodded.

"That might also mean that he has enough Ancient DNA to set him apart from other humans."

Carson tried to give nothing away, but Rodney knew him too well.

"...He's more Ancient than Tau'ri, isn't he?"

"You cannot infer that."

"Or you'll be violating doctor-patient confidentiality, won't you?"

"You might infer that."

Rodney was silent for several seconds.

"It's not just him, is it?"

"I can tell you separate from his case that I have analysed my own DNA...I'll need to get my work reviewed by my peers...But it appears I'm slightly more Ancient than Tau'ri myself...such is the strength of Ancient genetics. They had far more varied genetics than we do...therefore a stronger genetic base, therefore they had more dominant traits that were passed down through the generations. For example, if there were two different genes - one Ancient, one Taur'i - that performed the same function, it would almost certainly be the Ancient one that would be passed down."

"As stunning as that discovery is...That still doesn't explain how I healed Madison," Rodney pointed out as Ewan reached to grab a pen from Carson's desk.

Carson gently prised the pen out of the boy's hand and continued to talk, "Thank you Ewan...You might be far more removed from the most modern of Ancients, but you still have far more in common genetically with the Ancients than someone with no ATA gene. You're not an Ancient, but by some standards you would certainly have enough Ancient genes to count as a hybrid of sorts."

"Um...Okay...Wasn't expecting that."

"We've also always hypothesised that Earth humans were programmed to follow the Ancients' evolutionary path, and many of the Ancients manifested near-ascension level powers long before they began to ascend. So it's been theorised that this evolution of abilities would eventually occur in Homo Sapiens as well.

"I believe that exposure to the ascension machine, coupled with your brain being forced to work with the chair link on a more involved level than normal, has forced or spurred your brain on to work in ways that might eventually have been expected of your descendants. I believe a combination of your own genetics, and your exposure to both the ascension machine and the chair link might have sparked an evolutionary change in you."

"But...I haven't manifested any other abilities, and I've not been able to heal anyone else."

Carson looked Rodney in the eye, "For now."

* * *

**Stargate Command, Earth**

It was safe to say John's return to Earth was not going as planned.

His expectations for today had been to leave the city early in the day, arrive at the SGC for a debriefing, and then to be assigned a security detail and be on his merry way to see his brother and arrange a meeting with his lawyer.

What had happened instead was worrying him deeply, and his stomach had slowly began to churn as the day had unfolded.

When he'd arrived in the gate room it had been oddly quiet, but he'd just come from the hubbub of the city so he'd figure his own perceptions might be off. Neither General Landry nor General O'Neill were present, instead he'd received an oddly cold glance from Colonel Mitchell before being guided to the SGC's infirmary where he's undergone a physical and some scans.

"We've updated mission protocols," Carolyn Lam had informed him, one of the few sentences she uttered during his stay in the infirmary.

After that ordeal he'd been told by Mitchell that he wasn't leaving the base and by this point Sheppard knew that something was up, and that arguing would get him nowhere. But rather than being led to guest quarters, he was taken instead to one of the SGC's secure interview rooms.

He'd been cooling his heels there now for several hours, the only interruptions being airmen arriving with his lunch, his dinner and the odd cup of coffee.

Every part of John told him there was something badly amiss, and for a while he wondered if an anomaly had sent him to a parallel universe or something, because stranger things had happened before.

His wondering would come to an end when someone would actually appear and talk to him.

As if reading his mind, there was suddenly some noise in the corridor outside, and the door to the interview room began to open.

"Speak of the devil," he murmured as General Landry walked into the room and took the seat opposite him.

"Hello Colonel."

"General."

Niceties over, Landry slapped a heavy file down on the table and started flipping through the pages at speed. John couldn't make out a word when Landry hit his own headset and instructed someone to begin recording.

"For the purposes of this recording this is September 14th 2012. I am General Henry "Hank" Landry."

John took the silent cue, "This is Colonel John Sheppard."

Hank was silent again, seemingly working out an angle for questioning. John had no idea what he'd done, but he had a feeling he was screwed.

"No idea why you're in here John?"

"Absolutely none Sir."

Hank nodded, grimacing, "There's two separate reasons actually."

Two? Oh he was royally screwed.

"Sir?"

"The first is regarding a Wraith transponder that was found in Atlantis as the attack began. The transponder was located by Technician Amelia Banks. She was questioned as per protocol before she was cleared for Atlantis, partly because we had not yet done a thorough analysis of the transponder.

"We've since completed a preliminary but quite telling analysis of the transponder. It appears to be have been in the city for quite some time. We believe even as far back as the Siege of Atlantis. For the entirety of the Atlantis expedition you were head of the military. Even the year that Colonel O'Neill led the expedition, she ceded control of the military to you. And while Atlantis has also always had a head of security, the safety of the city's inhabitants rested with you."

"Yes Sir."

"So how was that transponder missed?"

"I don't know Sir. It shouldn't have been. We ran sweeps after every skirmish, every incident, and every other week, with different people assigned different patrol areas for maximum effect."

Hank stared intently at Sheppard, "Evidently your patrols weren't effective enough."

"For that I can only apologise. I believed our procedures to be effective."

"That's not all. This apparent lapse almost cost us dearly. The transponder began to transmit as soon as the hives were in range. Wraith darts were over the Bay area almost from the beginning of the attack, but did not target any populated areas in the vicinity. They knew the city was there and started to fire on Atlantis as soon as she reached the surface. Atlantis was the vital component in the chair network and if it hadn't been for the effort in getting the city's shield up and running, Atlantis might not have survived, and without Atlantis we would not have known about the chair network in time. Your oversight, or lack thereof very nearly destroyed us all."

John swallowed, his insides churning over the details of Landry's frank assessment.

"For a senior officer this is an appalling failure of leadership."

"Yes Sir," it pained John to admit it, but Landry was correct.

"But we are open to considering extenuating circumstances – You were not the only senior officer to miss this. The head of Atlantis security from your second year on failed to spot the transponder, as did all of Dr. McKay's sciences teams. And the civilian leaders failed to carry out the appropriate checks and balances. It shows systemic top-down failures. So while ultimately the buck stops with you, you are far from the only person at fault. And that's why this discovery on its own wouldn't cost you your command."

John nodded solemnly, "Yes Sir."

Landry was quiet again, this time making some notes on a sheet in the file in front of him before continuing.

"However, I did advise that there are two reasons why you are in this room right now. Indeed it's closely tied to the reason you came back to Earth today."

"My son?" John's heart began thundering unhealthily in his chest at the inference.

"Partly."

"Is...Is he alright?"

"It would appear so, but we can't be 100% sure."

"What?" John felt his breathing become irregular and panic began to envelop him, "What do you mean 'we can't be sure'?"

"Your son has been removed from your ex-wife's care."

John couldn't think or a reason why they'd take his son off of Nancy, "Why? Where is he then? Is he with my brother and his wife?"

"No."

"Then?"

"He is in the care of a guardian appointed directly by the government."

"What?! Why? I need to know and I need to see him!"

"We can't do that," Landry's voice betrayed no emotion, "as there's an investigation underway."

"What kind of investigation?"

Landry was quiet.

"With all due respect Sir, this is my son! I deserve to know what's happening!"

"He's in care to undergo psychological observation for any sign of abnormal behaviour."

"He's not even two! He's a  _baby_! What do you mean 'abnormal behaviour'?!"

"Colonel I'm going to need to ask you to calm down."

John flashed Landry as angry a look as he could muster before listening to the General.

"We need to do this with your son as a matter of security, and as for why do we need to this?"

"I don't know, 'sir', why don't you tell me?"

Landry gave John and unpleasant but mostly unreadable look that sent a deathly chill down John's spine.

"How the hell did you not know your ex-wife was a Goa'uld?"


End file.
